Amnesiac
by KodaTheBeaver
Summary: Throughout her life, Ruby always thought that she was a stone wall. But even stone walls can be broken.[Modern AU/OOC!Ruby POV/Plot build up/Lots of angst/Eventual Ladybug] Cover art by tumblr user net-lady.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

**Yo, yo, yo! It's ya boy Koda here with a new story! I don't know why but I'm obsessed with RWBY and I can't stop. My fingers keep creeping at my keyboard to make a new story. So that's what I did. I made a new story. Well, this is a side project because I'm still working on my collaboration with my friend OVEGI on our story, "The Taboo". If you haven't gotten the chance, check it out. That is if you want to. You don't have to but I'd like it if ya did.**

**Okay so before we start, I was thinking of making another Freezerburn story because that's my ultimate favorite pairing. I don't care what other people say. HAHAHA! Anyway, yea so I was thinking of making another story about the badass Yang and prissy little Weiss but then my soft spot was just nagging at me to make a Ladybug story. Yes, I have a soft spot for Ladybug. So it kept bothering me and I ended up with this. Yep. I may love Freezerburn a lot but Ladybug just keeps scratching at me and I just couldn't deal with it anymore.**

**This story is obviously an AU story because I can't do an action scene for my life. It ends up being, "and then Ruby shoots the beowolf in it's fucking head!". Yea, I suck at stuff like that so I decided to keep this in the real world but I'm keeping the faunus because faunus are hella cute. This is first person POV and Ruby's POV so if ya don't like then don't read.**

**This is a Crime/Romance/Drama/Angst story because I like all of that but I mostly like angst cuz it hits ya right in the feels. I will also add songs for each chapter that fits with them. You can listen while you read if you want. You don't have to. It's just there to add feeling to the story.**

**Warning, this story is rated "M" for a reason! There will be mentions of drug and alcohol use, sex, child abuse, teens living on the streets, prescription drug abuse, excessive swearing, noncon(maybe? But just a fair warning just in case), racial slurs against faunus, and gang violence. If you don't like any of the following please leave now.**

**Major OOCness towards Ruby so don't like then bye, bye.**

**(#)- If you see this with a number in it, just go to the bottom of the story and it will explain what something means or what I'm talking about.**

**Alright Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be with this story...**

**Song for this Chapter: **Dabin &amp; Koda- The Take Down

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Prologue**

Hello, my name name is Ruby Rose; I am eighteen years old and am in my last year of high school. I'm a straight-A Honors student and am eligible for a scholarship to the top university in Vale. My name is Ruby Rose and I live on the streets in an abandoned warehouse.

I don't remember much about my past. I don't really remember my parents or what they look like. I can't recall what happened to them. I asked my foster homes once what happened to them. They said they died. I asked how, they only gave me cold looks and shaken heads. That probably meant that how they died wasn't suitable for a child like me to hear. It's a dangerous world out there so it's best not to know. All the other foster kids would sing songs about their parents or draw them or tell stories about them. I was a little jealous since I didn't know mine, but personally, I could care less. They weren't here with me and won't ever be so why did it matter?

In the foster home, everyone thought I was weird. Abnormal. Instead of doing what normal little kids would do like play with toys or other little kids, I'd spend my time reading. I mostly read fairy tales; books about hunters and huntresses. That's all they had but they were actually interesting. I read a book once about a girl who went to go visit her grandmother and ran into a wolf. Red Riding Hood(1), I think it was called. The books were also picture books since the kids in the home were little like me. Since I was into reading, I started to get into learning and went to school. I couldn't attend for so long because my foster parents thought I was weird so they sent me off to another home but they didn't like me either so they sent me off to ANOTHER home. So, I was shuffled from foster home to foster home most of my childhood. Eventually, I got tired of it and at the age of thirteen I ran away. I planned carefully though. I packed the important things I needed. Food, money, clothes, and a map and left the next morning.

Looking back, this was actually a foolish choice, but in the end I never regretted running away. The first two years were hard but I learned to grow up very quickly. I can't believe how stupid people are though when you're living on the streets. I'd wait around outside supermarkets where people would come out with their carts full of bags. Those people would usually pull up to their cars and rummage through their things to find their keys but every time I go there, I find some stupid people who are on their phones chatting away, ignoring their groceries in the cart. That's when I'd make my move. I have surprisingly great stealth so I would slowly grab out for a bag with ease. I also have great luck because I always get the good stuff. They also have community places around the area where they give homeless people food and other things. I knew that if they saw a little girl walking through there, they'd either call the police or ask me where my parents were so I usually throw my hood over my head and took what I needed. I also have great camping skills since I live on the streets so I can easily make a fire with a few things. I'd also find abandoned lighters on the ground that still have some stuff left in them so I could easily make a fire without the hassle. Living on the streets also taught me how to pick-pocket. Like I said before, people are stupid. Women would leave their purses open while men had their wallets sticking out their back pockets. That was too easy. I used to sleep in the subway stations or anywhere that was comfortable. Now, I sleep in an abandoned warehouse that no one bothers to take down or even enter in. Out of the years of me being homeless no has ever asked me where my parents were or even contacted the police on me. Not that I cared. It's actually nice out here.

When most people would put "young girl" and "homeless" together they'd end up with the word "DANGEROUS". Yes. Those starving, homeless, old men out to get a little girl like me. Sure, once and while a drunk would get all touchy but I'm fast and I hit twice as hard as any boy. Seriously, most people who live in the streets are more worried about finding their next meal than satisfying their sexual urges with a girl like me.

Though, another thing is that people mistake me as a boy when I'm walking the streets. It's probably because of my short hair, the raggedy ass clothing I wear, and my almost boyish voice. Yea my voice is high pitched a little but I sound like a boy who didn't hit puberty yet. My best friend keeps saying she likes my voice even though I hate it. I'll talk about her later.

I'm also really short for my age. People can mistake me as a middle schooler because I'm so short. Though, I'm not the shortest in the school.

After the long years of me living on the street, doing whatever the hell I wanted to do, I actually got bored. It was a little fun while it lasted but now it's just boring. Then one day, probably Fall, I saw other kids walking home from school. School. I was always jealous seeing those kids going to and coming from school...looking normal. That's when I decided to go to school again. From where I live now was way far from where I lived then which is good so no one can trace me. I know most kids hate school but I didn't care. This gave me something to do and I loved to learn(somewhat). The only problem was that I had to get into the system. I never really finished elementary because I kept moving from school to school and I only started one year of middle school. All I had to do was hack into the main school system and add myself in and bingo, I win.

That part was actually easy since I had some experience with computers. The area I live in now has a bunch of internet cafes so it was easy for me to find a computer. It took sometime for me to hack and a lot of patience. Soon, I finally added myself as my name, "Ruby Rose". I also added other things, such as an average grade student with average grades. Though, now thinking back I wished I put in all A's. It took a lot of work to also plan this since I had to add an address an other shit like that which was somewhat simple.

I didn't really have many friends in school because of the way I dress. Unlike most girls in school, I don't buy designer clothes. They're not worth my time. I just get whatever fits me and whatever's comfortable. It's mostly baggy jeans and t-shirts. I also wear my favorite red hoodie that still seemed to fit me. I wore all of this every single day. Not a care in the world.

My best friend's name is Velvet Scarlatina. I met her a year ago while she was getting attacked by someone. They backed off when a pulled out my switchblade at them(A homeless guy gave me it). She was a really shy girl and she was about a year older than me. She was also a faunus; a human with animal like characteristics. She had long, brown hair and cute, long rabbit ears that stood on her head. The only reason why she was attacked was because she was a faunus. A lot of humans hate faunus just as faunus hate humans. They never got along and many people would pass out racial slurs towards either race. At first, Velvet feared me because I owned a switchblade but then eased up when I showed her no harm. I found out she was homeless like me so I took her to where I live; the abandoned warehouse. I found out that she ran away a long time ago from her parents, who abused her. I'm surprised someone like her survived that long. She didn't seem like the type to be homeless. She only wore and large sweater and some sweatpants the first time I met her. I ended up buying her some more clothes so she wouldn't have wear the same thing everyday. I also added her to the same school I went to since she wanted to go too. She didn't want to be alone while I was off at school. That took a lot of work since I didn't know much about her.

Our school is called Beacon High School. Most middle schoolers want to go there since they get scholarships to great colleges. That's why they have like five thousand students there(we're lucky we got in). I only know about twenty of the kids there since it's so damn big. I also think some of the teachers there are onto us because they give both me and Velvet these weird as looks. Though, they never said anything to us.

Anyway, I'm at lunch with Velvet. The two of us were close to having all the same classes but we only have two different ones and that's it. So yea, I'm sitting at the lunch table with her and a few other people: Xiao Long, Arc, Nikos, Valkyrie, and Ren. They're sort of my friends since we don't really hang out and only talk in school. Well, Yang and I work at the same job but I'll talk about that later.

So we were eating lunch while Yang was telling us jokes. Most of them were cheesy.

"Okay, okay, okay," said Yang, "So one time I went to the store and-"

"You told us this one already," interrupted Ren.

"I did?" We all nodded. "Dammit!"

"Maybe you should stop with the jokes, Yang," I told her.

"But I thought you guys loved my jokes," she cried.

"They're too cheesy," I said.

She sunk her head down, a frown on her face. She looked so serious with the look on her face that it made me start to feel bad but before I could say anything, Pyrrha spoke up.

"Don't worry Yang," she cooed. "I think your jokes are funny."

Pyrrha; that one student who's always the neutral being. Not that I care though. That's somewhat like me. With humans and Faunus that is. She's the kindest out of the group. Well, so is Velvet but she's really shy. A lot of people like her because she's so nice. I like her too and all but just like the teachers, she gives me a weird ass look. I don't know why. Is she onto me too?

"I guess I feel somewhat better," said Yang, smile twitching at her face.

We stopped our talking at the sound of the bell. That meant the lunch period was over and we had to go to our next class. Velvet and I only had the next class together while the other guys had different classes. We said our good-byes and got up from the bench to leave. As I was walking to my exit, I wasn't really looking where I was going and accidentally bumped into someone. I was about to apologize but they stared snapping on me.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" they snapped. "Do you have any idea how much these shoes cost?!"

Blinking a couple of times, I shook myself out of my daze and looked at the person. Oh, it's her. The person I bumped into was none other than Weiss Schnee, bitchiest girl in school. I remember I tried to be friends with her once but she only ignored me so I didn't bother trying anymore. Anyway, back to Weiss. A lot of students hate her as they adore her at the same time. She's rich, stuck up, smart, and gorgeous. I'm not going to lie, she's absolutely perfect even though she has a bad attitude. I don't really know much about her, only that she's the daughter of Clarence Schnee, head of the Schnee Dust Company. I also know that she shows hate towards faunus, since that one time she yelled at Velvet for no reason. I stopped liking her after that. Though, she does make me feel a little nervous inside.

What she had on was pretty expensive. A white dress, dangling, white earrings, and white high-heels. This girl must really love the color white. Some people could mistake her as angel for wearing this much white.

I glance down at her shoes and see a black mark. I gulped. This is a bad reason to wear white. If dirt gets onto it, it's obviously visible. Oh well. Here comes the nagging.

"You complete dolt!" she snapped. "Now look what you did to my shoe! How am I supposed to get this off?"

A lot of people were staring at us, including Velvet, who was too scared to say anything. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"How could you not see where you were going! Are you that stupid?!" Her face was red with anger. On the outside, I kept my composer but on the inside, I was shaking like a leaf.

"Hey, I said I was sorry Princess," I told her.

"It's Heiress actually," someone spoke up.

At first I thought it was Velvet but that voice was not squeaky(2). Our attention came to a raven haired chick coming our way. She had bright, yellow eyes and a black blow. Her attire was a purple sweater, white slacks, and black boots. She looked a little mysterious. She eyed the both of us carefully then stared at Weiss.

"Weiss Schnee Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company," she said. I knew that. "One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss smiled at the girl. "Finally, some recognition." She turned back to me and glared. I SAID I WAS SORRY!

The other girl wasn't done yet. "The same company, infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." How the hell did she know that? Well I didn't know that but still. I looked back at Weiss, who was fuming.

"How DARE you!" she snapped. I snickered as Velvet made her way over to me. She was also amused at what was going on.

The fuming girl then shook her head and stomped away. Damn, I know this may sound cheesy, but she just got told! Whoever this girl was she must know a lot about the Schnees.

As I turn back around to the girl I say, "Um, so thanks for..." I stopped talking once I see her walking away. Well, at least she helped me.

"Who was she?" asked Velvet.

"That's what I wanna know," I replied, watching the girl walk away. She seemed to have peaked my interests. I like this girl.

Later on, when school's over, we went back home, to the abandoned warehouse. Let me tell you something about living there. It's actually not bad once you get used to living homeless. At least we have some shelter. Sure there are cracks, holes, mold, and bugs in the place but it's not half bad. I mean, no one ever bothers to go through here or even thinks about destroying the place. Also, you can see the stars from the ceiling since there are large holes and stuff. Rain and snow is a problem but all I have to do is move my bed to a place that doesn't have a hole or crack in the ceiling. Yes, I have a bed...and a pillow and blanket. Well, technically I have a mattress but it's still comfortable. I bought it with the money I stole from people. I bought all the sleep things I needed. I was going to buy a mattress and stuff for Velvet but she didn't like sleeping alone so she sleeps with me. I didn't mind though. It actually felt nice. And don't get the wrong idea. We don't do anything but sleep.

I also use my camping skills to make a fire and heat up canned food that I stole or bought. It's a little hard to set up the cans above the fire but if you take some time to think it's actually easy. Since Velvet has been spending a lot of her time living with me, I taught her a few things that I know. I know she doesn't like it but I told her this is how you have to survive. It's a dangerous world out there. She knows how to steal, pick-pocket, and create fires. Though, she still doesn't know how to defend herself because she's still scared but she always stays by my side so that's all that matters. Being homeless isn't so bad as I thought it would be, as long as you have strength to survive.

* * *

**(1) The is a reason why I explained that in here, will be mentioned in later chapters.**

**(2) I know Velvet's voice actor sounds Australian but I wanted her to have a cute, little, squeaky voice.**

**Author's Note**

**Okay, first things first. I haven't actually been homeless before but I lived in the streets for about a week so I guess that counts as living homeless. I don't mean to offend anyone who has been homeless. So please excuse my ignorance. I did have a family member who was homeless and told me stories about how they survived the streets.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for having Ruby be majorly OOC. I just wanted to make the story more interesting by having Ruby be not so bright. Well, she still is bright just not like the Ruby on RWBY(lol that sounds weird). This is mainly a Ruby-centric fic but if I'm in the mood, I'll probably switch to someone else's POV(important ones only) or if you guys want me to. Again, this is a side project so I won't update as often because I'm still doing that collab with OVEGI.**

**So, what did you think of the prologue? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing. I'd love some feedback on this story. Like I said before, I accept constructive criticism as long as you point out what I'm doing wrong. Any questions, review or just PM me and I'll kindly answer them the best way I can.**

**Alright I'm done talking, til next time. Koda out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Working and Sprained Ankles

**Author's Note**

**Haha! Now I know I said this was going to be a side project and I wasn't going to update this as much, but OVEGI has a trip to go on so I won't be able to work on our story, "The Taboo" with her so I might as well work on this. Anyway, thanks for stopping by and reading! I appreciate that. And thanks for favoriting /following! That means so much to me. Also thanks to those who reviewed so far. I love to have feedback even if it's good or bad. I don't mind at all.**

**So anyway here is chapter one! Not much to say about this chapter since it's still in the beginning so yea. All I have to say is don't forget to review after you're done reading and enjoy the story!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter- **Till Death- Last Wish

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 1: Working and Sprained Ankles**

I hate work. It's so boring and the boss is a dick but I need money and I can't keep pick-pocketing for the rest of my life. Plus, Velvet doesn't like it when I steal all the time. So right now the two of us are entering the restaurant, "Paradise". I know it has a weird ass name but believe me, the food here is good. I work as a bartender. I'm not allowed to drink anything though. Not that I wanted to anyway. Alcohol tastes bitter and I hate bitter things. Though, cocktails are okay. Velvet, however, doesn't work here. She comes along with me because she's afraid of staying home alone. I don't actually mind though and the boss doesn't mind either.

"Hello Velvet," he greets with a smile as we walk in. He then turns to me and frowns, "and Rose."

"Junior," I say. Velvet only nods at him.

Did I mention my boss is a dick? His name is Junior and he hates my guts for some reason, it's not like I did anything. I do what I'm supposed to do and get to work on time. Well now that I think about it, he's like this to all his employees. He calls everyone by their surname except the Malachite sisters and not because he likes them or anything. That's only because they have the same last name. Even though he's a dick, he gives us a fair paycheck so I'm not really complaining. The only person he's nice to is Velvet. Yea he better be nice to her or else my fist would've made him nice. But honestly, who wouldn't be nice to Velvet? She's so cute it's hard to even frown at her.

Speaking of Velvet, she goes into the back room with the boss. They don't do anything funny in there otherwise, Velvet would scream. I made sure if that he laid a single hand on her, she'd call for me. She only goes into the back so she won't get in the way with work and to avoid some of the costumers.

We have a lot of racists who come to this restaurant and it makes me sick. One time, someone threw food at Velvet and told her to go back where the rest of her kind were. Now that wasn't right. Luckily for her and us, Junior kicked them out. Though, that does not stop the death glares she receives. They bother her so she goes into the back room to avoid them.

"Ruby~~" called my blonde friend, Yang.

Right now I was behind the counter while she was sitting at the high chairs. She came here an hour earlier and was on her break right now so she usually talks to me while she has nothing to do for the couple of minutes.

"Hey Yang," I greeted.

If you all haven't known yet, this is my friend Yang. She goes to the same school as me and she was the one telling the cheesy jokes at lunch. We met back when I was a first year. She was one too but a couple of months older than me. She's also taller than me. Way taller. So, on my first day at the high school I was completely lost and didn't know where to go. I suddenly found her and she showed me around to my classes and other places I was curious about. Of course she told jokes on the way but I did have a laugh out of them. Throughout the years we became closer and she treats me like a little sister. We don't really hang outside of school though. I don't think work counts because people don't hang out at their jobs. I don't really tell her much about myself. I don't know much about myself plus, I don't want to tell her I'm homeless. She'll think I'm nothing but trash. There was one time that she asked me about my parents so I only told her things like a normal person would tell someone. Complain about how they don't understand. She buys it.

"So I heard what happened at school today," she told me.

Yea, I bumped into "Miss-I'm-So-Perfect" and got nagged at.

"All I did was accidentally step on her 'expensive' high heel shoes," I said, "and then she starts yelling at me. Rich people these days."

Yang snickered at my last comment. Well, it's true. Rich people piss me off and it's not because they're rich and I'm poor, it's because they don't do anything for this world. All they care about is that they're an upper-class than most people and their money. They won't even at least donate some of that money to charity like the middle-class does. I know I'm probably stereotypical on rich people, it's just that here, they don't even give a damn about people. It's mostly the Schnees. No wonder why the White Fang target them.

"But, I did get saved by this mysterious raven girl," I told her. "I didn't get her name though."

Yang's eyes widened. "Wait, does she wear a bow and have weird, amber eyes?" she asked.

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Does she know this girl? "Um...yea."

"Oh, that's the new girl," she said. "She enrolled into Beacon last week. I met her once at the school library. She doesn't really talk much. All she does is read. I'm surprised she spoke up for you. I don't know her name though."

"Hm, I really want to thank her," I replied. "Do you know what time she goes to the library?"

"I don't know I'm not her stalker." I frowned. "Just thank her whenever you see her a again. Like the saying goes, 'when you meet someone new, you'll meet them again'." Yang then winked at me.

"Is that even a saying?" I asked.

"I don't know," she answered in a matter-of-fact tone. I shook my head at the response as a small smile came upon my face. Well, I'll see her again if I get the chance to.

"Break's over Xiao Long! Get back to work!" shouted the boss.

Yang rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat. "Well, looks like my break's over. I'll meet ya back at the end of the day."

And with that, she strolled of into the restaurant. Not much people come to the bar in the afternoon. They mostly come in the evening or at night so I didn't really have anything to do right now. The sound of the front door came to my attention. Coming into the restaurant were the Malachite twins. They were supposed to be here an hour earlier. Looks like they're late.

"Melanie! Miltiades!" snapped Junior as he came out of the backroom. "You're late! You better have a damn good explanation for this!"

The one with the short hair, Miltiades, spoke first. "We're totally sorry boss," she said. "They had a big traffic jam up in the eastern part of town and we were stuck in there for like two hours."

"Yea, we're like sorry," said the other with the long hair, Melanie.

Junior pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Well, this is your first time so you're off the hook." He then looked up at them with a glare. "But this better not happen again!" He turned around and walked back into the backroom.

After that rant, the sisters went into the closet in the employees' room to hang their stuff up then came back out. Melanie made her way to the tables to take orders as Miltiades went to the counter where I was. She greeted me with a smile.

"Hey there Rubes," she said.

"Hey Milt," I replied.

Like Yang, Miltiades also treats me like a little sister. She helped me out with the basics of working as a bartender. She taught me how to mix the drinks up and how to put the ice in. Even though she sounds like a stereotypical teenage girl, she's really smart and nice. She goes to the University of Vale. I've dreamed of going there and tried my hardest in school to get a scholarship from them. I told her that I wanted to go there and she told me that if I did, she would show me around. I also found out the other day that she had a crush on the boss. THE boss! Seriously, that guy doesn't even know she and her sister exist and when he does, he just yells at them like he did today. Well, she's not as crazy in love with him like her sister.

The one with the long hair is named Melanie. She's sort of bitchy like Weiss and cares about her clothing like her too. She's also kind of dumb with things and gets in fights with Yang every so often. One time they got to the point where Yang socked her in the face and they both got suspended from work. They're lucky they only got one strike of the days of working. Two more and they would be fired. Melanie doesn't go to a University like her sister. She has fashion design classes, teaching her how to do new clothing and shit like that. She's also crazy in love with the boss like I said before. She tries to do very good at working to try and get him to notice her. He just ignores her though. She also hates my friend, Velvet, and not because she's a faunus, thank god. She only hates her is because the boss is giving her all of the attention. Talk about jealousy? This why I'm not into romance. I don't like going through all of that mess and lovey dovey shit is gross.

"So like how was school?" Milt asked.

"Well, I ran into this really mean girl," I started, "and I accidentally stepped on her shoe and then she yelled at me and then I told her I was sorry and then she yelled at me again and I just wanted her to stop yelling because she was just so mean."

"That sounds like Melanie," she said and we both share a laugh. "What's her name?"

"Weiss Schnee," I told her.

"Oh that girl. Melanie and I met her once at a little get together with our families. She didn't like seem mean when we were over there. She was like really quiet."

Another thing about the Malachite Sisters is that they're rich. I know I was being extremely rude about rich people earlier but these guys don't even talk about them being rich or expensive things. Well, Melanie only does it sometimes but not as much. These guys also donate to charity groups. You could call them, "The Good Rich", I guess.

"Are you sure it was her?" she asked.

"Yes!" I practically shouted. "She had white hair with a ponytail on the side."

"Alright, I believe you," Milt replied.

I thought about what she said a minute ago. _So their families' met? _I thought. Well, it should be obvious. The Schnees and the Malachites are the richest families in Vale and probably the whole world. The only reason why the White Fang don't target the Malachites is because they actually help faunus. Something that the Schnees need to do instead of being selfish bastards, like most rich people.

Later on into the evening, more costumers appeared and the bar counter was getting full. Milt and I gave out alcoholic beverages to the thirsty costumers. Most of the drinks were cocktails that we handed out. On my break, I watched Yang and Melanie serving costumers at the tables. One of them tried to cop a feel on Yang and got smacked then kicked out. I must say, that sight was very amusing. I could practically hear the smack from all the way over here.

We get a lot of costumers like that. They always get touchy at this restaurant. Most of them try to grab at Yang but who could blame them? She does have a nice figure after all. A few tried to grab at the twins but they got the same thing too or just get ignored. They also tried to put their hands on me but Yang or Milt would always come to my rescue. Even the boss comes out and yells at those who lay a figure on us(he does care!).

Soon, my shift was over and I was getting ready to leave, as of the others. I go into the employees only room to get my coat and bag out of the closet then come back to see Velvet and the boss coming out the backroom. I raise an eyebrow in curiosity when I see something in Velvet's hands as she makes her way towards me, wide grin on her face.

"Look what Junior gave me," she said excitedly, holding the object up.

Still curious, I eye the figure carefully. It appeared to be an old radio. It had the digital clock thing on it and a tuner for the radio stations. Even though I have a wrist watch, the clock on the radio was good for when I need to wake up. It didn't have a plug so it seemed like it required batteries. It did look nice, for an old radio. It wasn't dusty and it looked kind of new.

I looked up to see the boss approaching us, wide grin on his face also. "I found it in one of my drawers at my desk," he told me. "I already put some batteries in it so you don't have to worry about that. I didn't really want the thing so I thought maybe you and Velvet would like it."

Well...that's the nicest thing the boss has ever done. Also, that smile is giving me the creeps. It's probably because Velvet is around.

"Um, thanks Junior," I replied awkwardly. "We appreciate it."

"No problem Rose," he said then gives me a hard look. "Now, I expect you to double up your efforts at work!" Fuck you! "Well see you guys tomorrow. I must be on my way." And with that he walked out. Well, at least he shows some kindness. This wasn't really what I expected. I just expected him to say bye to us and then leave like he always does. Oh well.

I turn my attention back to Velvet and the radio. Batteries huh? They're cheap so I guess I can buy some if the ones in the radio stop working.

"Well, I guess he's nice," I say to her, "sometimes..."

She giggles as Yang and the twins make their way over to us. Yang was the first to speak.

"So Junior gave you guys a radio?" she asked. "Well isn't that nice."

"Technically, he gave it to Velvet," I told her. "He was just being nice to me for her sake." I let out a squeak when the said woman gabs my arm. I'll admit, it hurt, for a shy girl.

"Like, that's not fair," Melanie spoke. Here we go again..."Like, he never does anything for us except pay us."

"Because he doesn't like us just like everyone else," Milt told her. "Let's just go. The restaurant is already closed up so come on before someone tries to like break in." She turns to us. "See you guys."

"Yea, bye," says Melanie then gives a cold look to Velvet before walking out with her sister.

I looked at Velvet to see a fearful look on her face so I decided to comfort her. "Don't worry Velvet, I won't let that girl hurt you." That helped and she looks at me with a smile.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Yang as she yawns then stretches. "Lots of stuff to do when I get home."

"See ya Yang," I say.

"Bye Yang," says Velvet.

We watch the blonde leave before we take our leave out the restaurant. I made sure to check that everything is safe then I lock the door. I'm usually the one who locks the place up at night to make sure no one breaks in. No one really makes an attempt but still it is needed to just in case.

I find myself eyeing the radio again as we make our way to the bus stop. Velvet was holding onto closely like it was really important to her. I smile at the sight. I probably look so stupid right now with this smile on my face but I can't help it. I appreciate the boss giving Velvet something like this because she looks really happy. I'll make sure that once we get home, I'll turn it on. I'll have to truly thank this man.

* * *

Later on after the bus ride to our street, Velvet, somehow, tripped and sprained her ankle when we went down the steps of the bus. Laughter filled the bus as the humans saw what happened. I scowled at them and helped her to a nearby bench. There were tears streaming down her face as she desperately clutched the radio. Luckily for us, the radio was 100% okay. I have a feeling that when the bus stopped at our stop, the bus driver decided to move it a little causing Velvet to trip and fall. I knew this because I myself got off balance when I made my way down the steps. Racist bastard.

Taking my thumb, I wipe the tears away from my friend's eyes then stop to look at her foot. I couldn't tell so much since she had her shoe on so I carefully took it off, making sure I don't hurt her. There was some swelling on her ankle. Damn that bus driver. I'll have to patch that up when we get home. I put the shoe in my bag along with the radio and tell her it's not a good idea to put her shoe back on because I don't want her foot to feel uncomfortable then I position myself in front of her so I can carry her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yea," I answered. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. What you need to worry about is that ankle of your's so come."

Hesitating, Velvet climbs onto my back, wrapping her arms around my shoulders as I grasp onto her legs. I tuck my bag to the side so it won't feel uncomfortable for me when I walk. She's pretty light so it's not really a hard time walking back home. Plus, I have great upper body strength because I've been carrying a lot of things lately and that's added some muscles on my biceps and other upper parts of my body.

As we were walking I hear Velvet say, "You're really strong, Ruby."

I snicker at how weird it sounds coming out of her mouth. She realizes how it sounded and buries her face into the back of my neck in embarrassment. That's when I get into full out laughter.

"Mou, I didn't mean to say it like that!" she says quickly. "You're so mean Ruby."

"I'm sorry Velvet," I told her, trying to stop myself from giggling. I shiver at the feeling of her exhaling her warm breath onto my neck with a sigh. That was...wow. Though, I ignore that and grin, deciding to tease her again. I'm mean, I know. "I can feel your boobs pressing on my back."

"Ruby~~" she cries as she tries to bury her face deeper into the back of my neck.

"Alright, alright," I said. "I'm done. I just wanted you to feel better."

"Well, I do," she told me. Even though I can't see her, I know there's a smile on her face. "Thank you."

* * *

We get back home around nine-thirty from what my watch says. I carry her over to a couch that I bought last year(yes I bought it and it was damned expensive!) and set her onto there. Then, I rummage through my bag to find my first-aid kit that I always keep around with me. I didn't want to do this at the bus stop because I know we would get weird stares like we already did when I was carrying her. I sit down next to her and carefully place her injured foot onto my lap.

First, I put some medicine her ankle to stop the swelling then I hesitantly wrap her up from her toes, all the way to her lower leg, then tie it up.

"Thanks Ruby," she said. "And sorry about that."

"What for?" I asked. "It wasn't your fault. It was that damned bus driver's fault. I know he did that on purpose. It really pissed me off when they were all laughing at you. Racist bastards."

She looks up at me. "It's alright Ruby. I-"

I cut her off. "No it's not alright!" Noticing her wince at my loud tone, I lower it a little so I wouldn't scare her. "They always do this to you and it's not right. You never did anything to them. It's just not right. It's not fair."

From the times I've been with Velvet, all they ever did was curse at her, throw things, and even try to attack her. Some of them just ignore me because I'm just like them. Human. But others go after me too and call me things like, "Faunus lover" or "Human trash". I don't really mind though. I just hate it when they go after Velvet. Even people at school bother her. Most of them only stare at her with hate in their eyes, while others, mostly this guy named Cardin Winchester and his group, bully her. They always pull on her ears and call her names. It makes me sick. Disgusted, at my own race.

I never noticed myself trembling with anger until I feel a hand touch mine and that's when it stops. I look up at Velvet. There's a smile on her face. Why? Why smile when all you get is hate from people? Why smile when you know it hurts to be looked at a different way? Why smile when you know this world is cruel? Why smile at all?

"That's why I have you," she says. I blinked. What? "Since I have you, it doesn't hurt like it used to. I now know that I have someone who actually cares for me. I don't care about anyone else but you. So they can yell at me, throw things, and beat me all they want but I'll still have you to take away all the bad things."

My lips slowly twitch into a smile as I finally collect what she's trying to tell me. She needs me as much as I need her and I will keep it that way. A squeak escapes my mouth as Velvet pulls me into a hug.

I'm not used to contact like this and stiffen up, but when a hand starts stroking my head, I start to relax a little. I close my eyes and let out a long sigh as we stay like this for a while. Though I open them back up when I remember the radio. I pick my head up to look at her. There was a slight look of concern and disappointment her face because I did this. I know, I enjoyed it too but we still need to check out the radio that the boss gave us.

"Why don't we check out the radio?" I asked her.

Her features soften then a wide grin forms on her face as she nods in approval. I pick her up and carry her up the steps to the second floor.

Unlike most warehouses that I've seen before, this one has only two floors. Most of them have like over ten. A lot of our stuff are on the second floor because I like it up there. I like to look at the clouds in the daytime and the stars at night. Sometimes I'll even watch the sunset. I know it sounds lame but it's pretty interesting once you try it.

We both sit down on the mattress and then I take out the radio from my back. I set it down near us and fix the antennas so that they can get a signal then turn it on. Small, rapid beeping sounds is all we here as I turn the tuner on the radio. I also keep trying to fix the antennas to try and get a signal.

"Come on," I say under my breath, still trying fix it.

Junior, you better not be screwing with us! Soon, the beeping sounds stop and it gets a little more clearer. We could hear the sounds of people talking or singing as I'm still changing the station. With one more turn on the antennas, we can finally hear the voices clearly. I still change the stations to find something decent but then stop when I hear Velvet say something.

"Wait," she said. "Go back two."

I turn back two stations and come upon a song. Judging by the deep voice, it was a man singing. I turn back to Velvet.

"This is the one right?" I ask her.

She doesn't say anything but nods. I'm guessing she's into the song. I listen with her to the song. It sounds...weird but a good weird. I like it. My attention came to a part that seemed to be the chorus of a song. They spoke to me.

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part,_

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No one ever said it would be this hard,_

_Oh, take me back to the start..._

This was true. This was speaking about me and Velvet. About the world. Nobody said it was easy to live homeless because it's not. No one ever said it would be this hard to live homeless because it is. Sometimes I do wish I could go back to the beginning and start over with my life and not run away. I wish I wasn't so fucked up.

I look a Velvet. She's still listening to the song. I bet she's thinking the same thing, only just a different way. I know she's thinking about it also because she's in deep thought as she listens to the song. Once the song ends, a lady speaks up from the radio. Velvet shakes out of her daze and listens.

"And that was The Scientist by Coldplay," the lady says. "Only on Vale Radio! Now to our commercial breaks."

"I liked that song," said Velvet as ads start coming on the radio. Her attention is turned onto me. She smiles.

I smile back as I reply, "Me too. The Scientist, was that what it was called?"

She nods and scoots a little closer towards me and leans her head on my shoulder. I'll have to remember that song. I never knew music would actually speak to you in a sort of way. I thought it was just there for your entertainment but no. It wasn't just for that. It was there for many other reasons. Music also makes you truly feel your emotions. If a sad song comes on, you'll feel sad. If a happy song comes on, you'll feel happy. For the song that played a minute ago, I don't really know how I exactly feel...but in the end, I like it even if I don't know the emotion to the song. It does have emotion but I don't know which or maybe it's just all of it combined.

This continued on for the night until we decided it was time for us to go to bed. I felt like listening to the radio some more since I couldn't sleep then I turned it off when I was tired. As I lied down, I pulled hesitantly pulled at the covers on me, careful not to wake Velvet, and looked up at the sky. Usually before I go to sleep, I use the stars to help me fall asleep. There were small gusts of wind but it didn't bother either of us. It only made me more tired. Soon enough, I drifted into unconsciousness, not giving a damn about anything else.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Whew and break! Man, my fingers are numb. My god! Welp, that's it for now. I may or may not update as fast again. It depends on when OVEGI comes back from her trip but I will be definitely working on the next chapter while she's gone. Alright, a lot of things to talk about. You probably have a lot running through your mind, huh?**

**I decided to add a little Scarlet Rabbit(I think that's what the ship is called) in this story even though this is a ladybug story. I can't really give detail on why I'm doing this but all I have to say is that you'll see. I've also added some angst near the end. I don't know why I love angst so much. I'm probably mad or something. Hehe. Also don't question Ruby's OOCness because I already explained that she is going to be way OOC.**

**So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Review and let me now what you think. You know I love some feedback. Any questions, PM me or just review them and I'll kindly answer them. Well, that's it for now. Don't forget to review! Over and out!**


	3. Chapter 2: Blake Belladonna

**Author's Note**

**Huh? Oh right! Welcome back my readers for another installment of, "Amnesiac"! I'm suddenly liking where my story is going and I hope you do too. Anyway, thanks for reading so far and favoriting/following. I really appreciate that! I know I practically repeating myself from the last chapter but I mean it. I'll keep saying it too because I love you guys so much. *noms* And thanks to those who reviewed also. I don't care if it was either good or bad. I'm just happy that you let me know your thoughts about the story so far.**

**So anyway, in this chapter, there is only a small amount of Scarlet Rabbit since my needs keep tingling at me *sigh* but guess what, Ruby will once again meet Blake! Huzzah! Also other shit happens too so yea. I'm weird. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter- **Owl City- Enchanted**(Play the song at the first line break)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 2: Blake Belladonna**

The next day, Velvet and I woke up early to go to the public baths. It's embarrassing, I know, but we don't have a bath back at the warehouse and we can't always go to school smelling bad. Velvet's more uncomfortable than me but I reassure her and tell her I'm just as nervous. It helps a little but that's alright.

We usually get stared at when we enter the area. I know they're mostly staring at Velvet. That's never going to stop and people will always stare. As long as they don't do anything, we're fine. And they don't. Good.

Velvet's ankle still isn't feeling well so she had to limp a little on our way over here. Fuck you bus driver! We get to the lockers and start to strip ourselves of our clothing. I'm not really embarrassed like I used to be since I've done this so many times back when Velvet wasn't with me. She, on the other hand, is still embarrassed no matter what.

Let me tell you something about Velvet. She gets embarrassed so easily that it's not even funny. It's hard for her to take compliments and she ends up flushing as red as my sweatshirt and has to turn her head away. I have to admit that it's pretty cute and I can't help but want to glomp her(1).

Once we're done that, we go to the farthest area so not much people will look at us. I take my seat onto a bench as Velvet takes her's next to me. Still, I could feel stares on my back. It was probably because of the scars and bruises. From the years I've been homeless, I've been getting a lot of them so now my body's practically covered in them. I cautiously reach out for the shampoo first and begin scrubbing my hair vigorously. I took notice to the soapsuds turning a dirty brown color as they fall off my hair. I then use the small shower head to rinse the soap out of my hair then repeat the same actions over before I hand the shampoo to Velvet. She does the same thing but takes a little longer since her hair is longer than mine. I take a look at the body washes and take the one that is the strawberry scent and start washing the rest of my body.

We usually come to the bathhouse once or twice every two weeks . I really don't want people to get the wrong idea but I think they already do. I take the shower head again and rinse off my body then I turn the knob on the faucet and fill the bucket in front of me with water then drape it over may back so I could rinse there. I then take a small towel and dry my hair out and take the big towel to dry my body then wrap it around. I turn to Velvet and notice that she's done to so we head back to the locker room. We quickly put on our spare clothes as I place our dirty clothes into my bag then leave the place but not before brushing our hair so it wouldn't look too messy.

The bathhouses are a little expensive so that's why we don't go so often. Usually we sink into the bath but today was a rush day so we didn't have anytime for that. We do have school after all.

* * *

Later on in the day, I'm sitting in my history class, almost falling asleep as Mr. Port tells us another one of his hunting stories. My god, can't this man shut up about these stories. No one likes them! He's been doing this a lot. Getting off topic and then talking about stories of how he got attack by a bear and nearly died but shot the thing in time before it could chomp on his face.

Trying not to fall asleep, I pull out a piece of paper and a pencil from my bag and start drawing. I've been drawing a lot in school lately and I'm pretty good at it. I know that the University of Vale has an art major so I could do that and have my career being an Artist. Well, I don't really know yet but that'll go to my options list. I stop for a moment and look at the teacher giving a wink at Yang. I couldn't help but snicker as she gives him an awkward smile.

I stop snickering when I seeing something, actually someone. It was that girl from yesterday. The girl who saved me from the big, bad Weiss Schnee(haha). She had on a different outfit from yesterday but still kept the bow on her head. She was also reading a book as the professor was still telling his story. I couldn't help myself from staring at her. There was something about her that made me keep staring and it wasn't that bow on her head. It was something else but I don't know what it is.

As if she could feel my staring, she turns to look at me. Damn it, I got caught! I quickly turn my head back to Mr. Port. Though, I don't actually look at him, instead I look back at the raven girl in the corner of my eye. She's reading that book again. I stopped staring at her when I noticed Mr. Port was getting back on topic. We were learning a lot about the Human and Faunus war in history. Mainly because of the White Fang and people still treating faunus like trash. I decided to take some notes instead of drawing since something of what he said became interesting.

"Ms. Rose!" He suddenly called as I was writing things down.

I looked up from my sheet of paper. I noticed stares were coming at me from each student who was paying attention. Did I do something wrong?

"Yes Mr. Port?" I answered.

"I see you're taking notes in my classroom," he started, " which is excellent. May I ask you a question since you're doing so?" I raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Good. What is your opinion on hate towards faunus and humans?"

I blinked. My opinion? Did he really ask me this because I was taking notes or did he know I was friends with a faunus? I could still feel the stares of the students. I noticed my friend, Yang, was watching too. Out of the corner of my eye, that mysterious girl wasn't reading her book anymore but watching also. I became quite nervous of all these stares. I don't like being put on the spot like this. I feel like I'll make a fool out of myself. Though, I decided to answer it anyway.

"Stupid," I told him. His eyebrows raised in surprise at my simple answer so I decided to explain further. One simple answer can't really prove my point. "I mean, honestly, why hate on someone who is different from you? That's pointless and a waste of time. Just like the war. Both sides hated each other just because one was different from the other."

"Interesting Ms. Rose," the teacher said. "I really like what you said there but can you tell me this? Do you know how we could stop this hate war now? "

I shook my head. "I don't know," I answered. "Maybe it'll never end for all I know but for now, I'm on no one's side. Like I said before, this is pointless."

He gave me a strange look but then smiled. It seemed forced though. I just ignored it though. "Thank you Ms. Rose," he said. Before he could say anything else to me, the bell rang. Class was over. Thank god! I had all that pressure on me. I practically felt glares burning into my back from those who didn't like what I was saying.

"Well, looks like class is over," he said going back to his desk. "Make sure you finish that assignment I gave you. Have a nice day!"

I quickly got up from my seat and looked around for a moment. I still needed to thank that girl and also get the hell out before someone attacks me. She already left. Seriously? Why does she does she seem to leave every time I need to say something to her? Well, it only happened once so it wasn't that big of a deal to anyone but to me it was. I turn into a coward when I get yelled at by someone. For her to come over and speak up for me meant a lot.

"Hey Ruby," called Yang as she approached me. "That was really cool what you said. I bet you were nervous."

"God, you don't how nervous I was," I told her. "Did you see everybody staring at me. I could feel them on my back...trying to bare into my flesh."

She laughed at my last comment. "Oh you're overreacting. Not everyone was staring at you."

I look at her. "Okay...maybe everyone."

I pick up my bag from my desk and we leave the classroom to our next class. Maybe I'll see her again. Probably at lunch or in the hallway or something. We meet up with Velvet at our next class, Biology, and head in.

* * *

The day ends quickly and Velvet and I walk to my locker. We already stopped at hers so she could get her things. While we were walking, I told her about what happened in my history class. She agreed to what I said to Mr. Port. I took my things that I needed to bring out of my locker and then closed it.

We then walked out of the school and chatted about other things. Velvet told me that today no one bothered her in the two classes that we weren't together in. That made me happy. I just wish it was like that everyday. As we were walking, I stopped at looked at one of the benches outside the school. Velvet stopped with me.

"What's wrong Ruby?" she asked.

At the bench was her. The girl who I needed to thank. "It's her," I told the rabbit faunus.

"Oh, that girl from yesterday." She followed me over to the girl. She was sitting at the bench, reading. She also had ear buds in her ears, listening to music. She must really love to read. Looks like we have one thing in common. She was sitting there alone, not caring about the world around her.

We both stood in front of her so she'd notice. She did and looked up. She took out one of her ear buds so she could hear. I noticed that she eyed Velvet very strangely. Please don't tell me she's one of them. She looked back at me.

"Hello," she said. "May I help you?"

I became very nervous. _Those eyes..._

"I just wanted to say thank you," I told her.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "For...?"

"Yesterday." I could feel myself trembling but Velvet put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I didn't know this would be that hard. Maybe it's because I'm not used to talking to people I don't know. "Thanks for saving me from Weiss." I smiled down awkwardly at her, still feeling a little uneasy. Why is this so hard? I wasn't feeling this nervous before. Is it because of those eyes?

She blinked and then her features softened a little. "Oh, no problem," she said. "You two were causing a scene so I decided to see what was going on."

"Yea...so...that's all I want to say...um..." the words faded when I was missing something. Her name. She still stared at me with those amber eyes. Why do they make me so nervous?

"Oh," she said. "I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna and I already know you are because you're in my history class." She looked at Velvet. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Velvet Scarlatina," I told her.

"Hello," said Velvet.

"Well, it was nice meeting you both but..." she held up her book, "...I'd like to get back to my reading."

"Um, yea, nice meeting you." We both started backing away from the girl as she still stared at us. Maybe talking to her wasn't such a good idea. I looked over at Velvet and nodded before we both turned around to walk away.

"Oh by the way," she called causing us to turn back around. The was a small smile on her face. "I really liked what you said back there in history class."

"T-Thanks," I said before I waved good-bye and left with Velvet.

My nervousness died down as I left. God, I didn't know I was that socially awkward. It felt so hard talking to her than talking to someone else and the way she looked at Velvet seemed weird. But, the look wasn't like how a human would look at a faunus. It seemed different. I can't put my finger on it.

That girl, Blake, is one mysterious person. I'd say more mysterious than me. Her eyes bother me. It's like they're looking for something. Who is this girl? Why does she seem so scary to me now? It wasn't like this before. I felt Velvet put a hand on my shoulder again. I looked at her. She had a concerned look on her face.

"You alright?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Y-Yea I'm fine," I tell her. "I guess I'm a little uneasy when I talk to people I don't know. I should've just said thank you and then left. I'm not really used to a whole conversation. Sort of like you." The last part was supposed to be a joke to make me feel a little better. It worked.

She gabbed me in the arm. She's been doing that a lot lately. I don't mind though. They're playful gabs and I find it pretty cute. But yea, Velvet and I are alike in one thing. And that is with people. I'm more of the person who doesn't think before I want to go talk to someone and end up standing there like an idiot, like I did a while ago. Velvet on the other hand won't talk to anyone she knows unless spoken to.

* * *

The next few days of school, Blake and I didn't speak after that. She pretty much ignored me actually(WHAT DID I DO?!). Well, I thought it'd be nice to make another friend but I guess she wasn't interest. It was probably because of my clothes. A lot of people wouldn't want to talk to someone who dresses like a complete hobo, which I actually am. No one knows though. Anyway, I guess it didn't matter after that. She just did her usual thing. Read. I, on the other hand, was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore her.

After that talk we had a few days ago, she was everywhere. I hadn't noticed her before in the beginning but now I just see her all the time. In my classes, the hallways, fucking everywhere! God, if I hadn't known any better, I'd say that she was stalking me. No one else seemed to notice this and I actually started to think I was paranoid. Her being everywhere was probably all in my head.

Soon enough, I started hearing a lot about her all of a sudden. She went from "the girl who told off the Ice Queen" to "the really smart, mysterious girl". Yes, she's smart. I mean, really smart. I'm really smart to but she doesn't make a single mistake. Seriously, how do you do that? There were times where I saw her talk to other students and also talk to teachers about regular things, not just school wise. I even saw her talk to Weiss. Normal talk! First she disses Weiss on the first day they met and now they're chatting like BFFs?! I think I'm going mad.

This girl is, like, perfect and she didn't even have to try. Not that I was jealous, just...fascinated. The only person I've ever been fascinated of is Velvet. Who the hell was this girl and why won't she just get erased from my head like my memories(2)?

* * *

**(1) Glomp means hug or pounce on. (I feel you Ruby. Velvet is so kawaii!)**

**(2) Ruby is referring back to her childhood where she lost her memories. So she's saying why can't she forget Blake just like her memories.**

**Author's Note**

**Well...that was a thing. Did you see what I did there? No? Okay. So finally Ruby gets the mysterious girl's name. Blake. And now she's driving her insane. Trust me, she's not going insane. Not yet. Haha. Also, Ruby doesn't seem to like Weiss that much but don't worry because I'll fix that soon. Well, in a later chapter. But remember, Ruby is majorly OOC in this story. There is a reason for that too which I will not explain yet so stay tuned. **

**Anyway, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing. Love the feedback as always. Also, how's the story so for? Any likes? Dislikes? I'd love to know what you think. Any questions, PM me or just review and I'll kindly answer them.**

**Well, that's it for now. I still don't know when OVEGI will get back from her trip so for now I will be working on the next chapter. I already have an idea on what's it going to be about and I have a feeling you guys will hate me for it. Hehe. Alright that's enough of my talking. Koda out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dying Bird

**Author's Note**

**Oh I'm back again! I didn't know I would be updating this again. Well, OVEGI's supposed to be coming back tomorrow so I won't be able to update this as often like I'm doing now. Hehe sorry guys. Anywaaay, you guys are probably going to hate me for this next chapter. *scratches head* I can't really say anything else about it. So, enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story. **

**Song for this chapter: **Koda- Staying

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 3: Dying Bird**

The next couple of days of school were quite alright. I had to do an in school project with the Ice Queen which was a total pain in the ass but after that she's actually said hi to me. Not a fake hi either. In the hallways, when I don't see her, she'd just say, "Hey dolt" or "Hello dunce". I know it still sounds a little rude but at least she says something. Maybe that Blake girl had said something to her. Either way, I'm okay now. I still don't talk to that girl but Velvet told me that she has talked to her before when she went into the bathroom. I feel like that girl wants to talk to everyone but me.

School aside, work's been alright too. We got a new employee, Mercury(1), I think his name was. He's a little scary and doesn't really talk much. He's not like Blake quiet but he's still quiet. I've talked to him once or twice each time I go to work and he's actually nice. He works in the back, mostly cleaning. He's also nice to Velvet. He told us that he has some friends that are faunus down where he lives. He also gets hit on by Yang but he doesn't seem interested. The other day ago he told me that he was gay which was interesting. Though, I didn't want to tell Yang yet because I thought it was funny every time he ignored her puns and corny pick up lines.

I didn't have work today. The boss decided to give me a day off. I don't know why but I honestly don't care. So instead of going to work after school, I went to check my mail. By the way, I use a P.O. Box as my address, which is the most damned expensive thing I ever purchased in my whole life! So I decided to see what I had in there. It was mostly suggestions from other colleges. They were okay but not as good as Vale University. They only pick the top students of Beacon. I'm still waiting to see if I get picked. I ended up not getting a letter from them today but it's not over yet. I still have time left. There were also college suggestions for Velvet too. She seemed to be interested in one though. Signal University down in Vytal(2). That place is pretty far but I heard that they have a lot of faunus applied there. The people there are really nice from what I've heard about it.

"So are you going to apply there?" I asked her.

"I want to," she started, "but I don't want to leave you here in Vale."

I chuckled. "Oh I'll be fine Velvet," I told her. "You really want to go there, right?" She nodded. "Well then you should go. Don't let anything stop you."

"I know that." She looked down at the letter then back at me. "But when I do, won't you get lonely?"

"Don't worry Velvet. We still have a few more months left in school. We'll see how it is once we get to that point." I really didn't want to think about what it would be like when Velvet and I part our ways. It was true though. I would definitely get lonely while she's gone.

She nodded again as I took the letter and put it in my bag. We hed out the post office to go back to the bus station. Velvet's ankle has been getting better. She's not limping like she used to. She says it's still a little sore but it doesn't affect her walking.

Back at home, the two of us usually work on our homework together while listening to the radio. The batteries still haven't died yet but I bought some more just in case. We've been listening to the radio every day ever since Junior gave it to us. Well, to Velvet. We also used it to help us go to sleep. I always wondered if anyone who's walking the streets would hear it. The radio also has an alarm clock installed in it so I can set it for school. It's actually been getting better now. It's probably because we're both used to living homeless now.

Later on, Velvet and I decided to take a walk around the city for the evening. Before you call me a complete idiot, I let Velvet borrow my hoodie so she could hide her ears. We didn't really do anything else. Just walked around. We also accidentally ended up in the Red Light District. I guess I didn't know my whole way around this city. Well, actually I walked around here before a couple of years back but I couldn't really remember how.

Velvet clutched at my shirt and pressed her face in my arm in embarrassment. I, on the other hand, caught myself looking at the some of the women. Some of them weren't half bad looking. I blinked as a blush formed onto my face. _Get ahold of yourself Ruby! _I thought. _This isn't the time to be staring! Right now we need to get out of here!_ And we did just that. We quickly left the place before something bad happened. Because you know, something bad always happens in the Red Light District.

Soon enough, we got out of there and went on the regular path. As we were walking, we came upon a Chinese Restaurant and in there was Yang and some of the lunch friends, just minus Nikos. I wasn't really in the mood to eat but I ended up being dragged in there by Velvet. I actually let her drag me in there because I'm too soft to say no to her. Yang was the first one to spot us.

"Ruby!" She shouted. "Velvet!"

After that, they all turned and looked. Dear God. Arc was the next to speak(3).

"Hey guys," he said. "Didn't know you'd be here."

I blinked. "We just got here," I told him.

"Oh," he said awkwardly as we sat down with them.

Jaune Arc is in two of my classes in school. He's a pretty awkward guy, kind of like me. We're both awkward. Socially awkward that is. He used to have a crush on me but then gave up when I showed absolutely no interest over him. He then move his crush to Pyrrha, who is not here right now, and Weiss, which I still can't believe. I understand that girl is pretty and all but her attitude is not pretty. He's probably the type of guy that goes for looks but that doesn't explain why he liked me. I look like a complete dude(4) and probably act like one too.

"You guys here to eat?" asked Yang.

"Well," I started. "I wasn't really hungry but you know what, why not." I didn't want to say that Velvet dragged me in here.

"Where'd you guys come from?" asked Ren.

"The Red Light District," I told them a little too bluntly.

Velvet punched my arm. Punched not gabbed. Punched. And it hurt like hell. How the hell did this girl get all of this strength?! I probably rubbed of on her.

"Ow!" I cried as I rubbed my arm. "What the hell Velvet?!" That's when I realized what I just said. Oh...Oh dear...

Velvet had a flustered look on her face while Yang's, Ren's, and Valkyrie's mouths hung agape. Arc tried to hide the blush on his face. I really need to think before I say something sometimes. This tends to be a habit of mine. No wonder why I'm so socially awkward. Silence filled our area while the rest of the people in the shop talked.

"You c-came from wh-where?!" Valkyrie asked breaking the silence.

"Ruby Rose in an obscene place?!" Yang questioned. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"I-I-It's not what you think!" I said, trying to get them to not have the wrong idea. "That wasn't the first time I've been there." What the fuck Ruby?! Think!

Velvet almost fell out of her seat while Yang was fuming with anger and Ren's and Valkyrie's mouths still hung agape. Arc's eyes widened as his whole face turned red as my sweatshirt.

"Ruuuuby~~" called Yang in anger. Another thing about Yang, I know I said she treats me like a little sister but she REALLY treats me like a little sister. As in, going in over getting mad at me if I did something I'm not supposed to do.

"You went there before?!" asked Arc in disbelief.

Velvet finally came to the rescue before we got into more mayhem. "Mou, Ruby you need to think," she told me, small glare on face. _I know I do. _She then turned to the others. "We were just lost and ended up there for a while but came right back onto the track. We were taking an evening walk."

Everyone calmed down after that. Thank you Velvet! Yang's anger died down also. For a second there, I thought I was going to get hit by her also. Thank God I didn't. Otherwise, I end up with a broken bone somewhere. Yang does work out after all.

"Jeez, you guys scared me there," said Arc. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?! You think Velvet and I would just go there for fun?" I asked him.

"Oh not Velvet," he answered. "Just you." I frowned. I wouldn't do that!

They all started laughing. I know he was obviously joking but that did kind of hurt a little. I didn't tell them though. Didn't want to cause a scene.

So we all chatted away for the rest of the night and ate. We left at about nine and went home. I got back at Arc by making a joke about his and Nikos's names. Well, last names. He looked pretty mad but serves him right for saying that about me.

* * *

Once we were home, we quickly went to bed. We didn't go to sleep yet but decided to listen to the radio. We listened to the news station to see the weather for the next day. While we were listening, the reporter start talking about what just happened today at a local dust shop. A White Fang member stole about twenty dust crystals from the shop. They suspected the thief to be Black Cat since she's the excellent thief of the gang.

"They still never caught her yet?" I asked as I turn the station. "I haven't heard about her in a while so I thought she got caught already."

"She does hide in the shadows as reporters say," Velvet told me.

"I find that amazing," I said. "Someone who can hide in the shadows and not get found."

"People can't hide for long." I looked at her. "You know that old saying, you can run but you can't hide. She'll end up getting tired of running and get caught."

"Oh, I forgot about that." I turned to a station where they just played some classic piano music.

We sat there for a while, listening to the music and looking up at the stars. I wished I could do this forever. Just sit here with Velvet and look up at the stars and not give a damn about anything else. About the racial war, about being homeless, about everything.

I felt pressure on my shoulder. A nice pressure. I looked down and noticed Velvet was leaning her head on it. I let out a long relaxed sigh. This wasn't so bad. This was surprisingly nice. I rested my eyes a little, careful not to fall asleep. I noticed Velvet wasn't asleep either. She was doing the same as me. Just resting her eyes.

"Hey," I called suddenly causing Velvet to pick her head up and look at me. "When we both get out of college, I want us to live together like we are now but in a real house up in Vytal."

A smile formed on her face. "That sounds wonderful," she said.

"And we'll take this radio along with us." I grinned from ear to ear when she giggled.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." She giggles again when I start to nuzzle my nose against her's.

* * *

The next week, Velvet ended up getting sick. I don't know how she got sick but it doesn't seem major. Just a regular fever people usually get. Luckily, I always come prepared and gave her some medicine. I also made her some soup to help with her fever. She pestered me to go on to school without her. At first I didn't agree because I didn't want to leave her alone here sick, but she kept telling me that she'll be fine so then I ended up giving in and left. I was still worried throughout the school day though.

Yang and the others asked me if she was okay. I told her she's just sick and that'll she'll be fine. I forgot to tell you guys, I told the group that Velvet is my adopted cousin from my aunt and uncle so there wasn't any suspicions. I'm a good liar even though I'm a horrible talker.

It was basically a regular day. Though, a fight did happen with one of Cardin's friends and some other kid. They both got suspended. I also saw Blake again. This time, she said hi to me. She actually said hi. It happened when I passed by her in the hallway. I wasn't paying attention though like always while I'm walking so I was caught off guard. I can still remember those words. "Hey Ruby." I know it's not a big deal but for someone who ignored me for like a whole month and now spoke to me was actually something. Also, Weiss and I got an A on our project which I'm very glad that it wasn't a take home one. She even smiled at me when we got it. Well, she turned back to her old self at the end of the day when I saw Arc trying to flirt with her. Can't that boy understand that she's not interested? Him and Yang have something in common.

After school, I come home and find Velvet asleep with the radio on. I had to change the batteries two days ago. She woke up while I was putting on my uniform for work. I asked her if she wanted to come along even though she was sick but she still said no. I guess it would be okay to leave her here. I mean, she was fine when I came home. So with that, I left to work.

At work, Junior, our boss, was in a very crabby mood. He kept snapping on us if we even made a tiny mistake. I kind of wished that Velvet came along so she could calm him down a little. I told him that Velvet was sick when he asked why she wasn't with me and he snapped at me for not taking care of her. What a prick. I talked to Mercury some more too. I also ended up telling Yang that he was gay and that she should stop trying. The look on her face was priceless. Even the Malachite Sisters were laughing. They already knew he was gay from the day he started working.

I took the bus back home like I always do. Subways are too expensive even though they get you to your destination faster and are more comfortable. As I was walking home, I heard sirens. I ignored them though. Not really important for me. The police cars and ambulance were parked at the front of an alley. A murder must've happened.

I blinked. Could it...No! Ruby, what there hell are you thinking?! Velvet is at home. She'd never go out of the house. She knew better. I quickly walk back to the abandoned warehouse where she was. It was half a mile away from the alley. I enter the place and call her name.

"Velvet!" I called. "I'm back!"

I run up the steps to see if she was asleep in the bed. She wasn't there. My body quickly gets tensed. No...I quickly turn back around and leave the place, remembering the sirens. No, no, no! I run...fast. Faster than I've ever ran in my life, praying that what my mind thinking was not true and she was still home, around there somewhere.

I'm back at where the cars were parked and wheeled around the corner of the alley. There was a crowd of police and some news people. I quickly pushed out of their way, ignoring their calls for me to get back. There was yellow tape but I didn't look at that. I looked at the body in the middle of it. I stand there frozen. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

Velvet is lying on the ground, as if she's sleeping, but her eyes were open and her chest wasn't moving. The clothes she had on this morning were torn up and there was scratches on all over her body. There was also hand marks on her neck, meaning that the attacker strangled her. What caught my eye the most and what disgusted me the most was that she has a terrified look on her face. I continue to stare, not aware of the growing crowd of curious people. I don't feel well. A strange feeling starts to come from my gut then slowly starts to make its way up. I quickly run somewhere but not leaving the alley and throw up.

That's not Velvet. That girl, dead in the alley, is not Velvet. Velvet is home, laying in bed. This is all a dream. I'm actually asleep at work. This is not real. This is not real. THIS IS NOT FUCKING REAL! She's probably wondering where I am right now. There's no way that this is her.

Once when I finally let go of all the contents that came out of my stomach, I stand back up straight. I notice a police officer approaching me. No...get the hell away from me!

"Ma'am," he says. "Do you know this woman?"

I shook my head and quickly dart out of the alley before he could say anything else, ignoring the voice in my head that tells me Velvet is gone and that there's nothing I can do about it. I end up back at the abandoned warehouse, upstairs with the empty mattress. I notice something that I didn't notice before. The place was a mess. It wasn't like that before. I look down at the tipped over radio. And then it hits me.

_Velvet's dead..._

I really don't want to believe it. I let out a loud scream and pull at my hair. She's not dead. Velvet is not dead.

_She's dead..._

I reach down and pick up the radio. She's here. She's not dead. I back away from the mattress that I noticed had drops of blood on it. I bump into the wall and slide down, still holding onto the radio for dear life. I repeat the same thing over again. She's not dead. She's not dead. She's not dead.

_Velvet is dead..._

_Dead..._

_Gone..._

_Faded..._

_Disappeared..._

_Never coming back..._

_Dead..._

_Dead..._

_DEAD._

"SHUT UP!" I scream as I throw the radio. It doesn't break.

I start shaking. I'm not crying though. I should be, but I'm not. I can't. The emotion I'm feeling right now cannot be described in words or tears. I don't know what I feel right now. I feel hollow. Empty. Velvet is dead. No matter how many times I say she's not, she is. I'm here alone. Again. For the rest of my life. It hurts. So much. It's my fault she's dead. I shouldn't have listened to her. I should've stayed here with her and took care of her. Why? WHY?! Why god?! Why the fuck did it have to be her? She never did anything. I still remembered the look on her face. She looked so scared. I wanted to kill whoever did that to her. Disgusting.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, staring at the other wall, feeling so dead inside. Feeling like Velvet. Dead. I ended up falling asleep like this. I didn't care. I did not want to lay in that bed where Velvet was dragged out of. It hurts so much. Velvet, my best friend, is gone...and there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing at all...

* * *

**(1) Since Volume 2 of RWBY isn't out yet, I don't know Mercury's personality. **

**(2)I don't know if Vytal is a place or its just a festival but on here it will be a place.**

**(3) Ruby tends to call some of her friends by their last name.**

**(4) Ruby is self-conscious so that's why she says that.**

**Author's**** Note**

**Yea...I killed off Velvet. I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me! I needed to do this for the story. I'm really sorry. It's just that my angsty needs were bothering me so much that they pushed me over the edge. *sighs* Welp, that was chapter 3. Hehe...**

**How was it anyone? Good? Bad? Likes? Dislikes? Let me know by reviewing. I'd always love to know what you think about my story so far. Also, how's the story? Let me know!**

**Next chapter will have more angst in it. This time it has to be added because you know...Velvet's dead. *cries* (My poor baby!) I won't be able to update as fast because now that OVEGI's coming back, I have to go back on the main project. So yea. Well, that's about it. Over and out, y'all!**


	5. Chapter 4: Heart Ache

**Author's Note**

**Don't, just, don't say anything. I was dying after I posted up that chapter. I really couldn't deal with that being the last chapter. It left me somewhat unsatisfied so here you have it. Another chapter. Don't think you're gonna get this often. That last chapter kept scratchin at me and I needed to do something about it. So this is a gift from me to you. **

**Also thanks for the 1,568 views on this story! I appreciate you guys giving it a chance to read. Thanks to those who favorited and followed my story too. And thanks to those who reviewed also. Thanks everyone! **

**This chapter will have a lot of angst because you know...I like angst aaaand because it is needed anyway. So enough talk about that. Don't forget to give me some feedback on this chapter when you're done reading. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs in this story.**

**Song for this chapter: **Coldplay- The Scientist**(I'm obsessed with this song)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 4: Heart Ache**

The next day, I wake up to the sound of the alarm going off. My eyes slowly open to see that I'm still sitting there. Back against the wall. I stand up and walk over to the radio. Picking it up, I look at the time. That's right, I have to go to school. I turned off the alarm and toss the radio onto the mattress. I take off my work uniform and slip something else on. Before I leave, I look back at the room one last time. It still makes me sick.

On my way to school, I realize that I forgot to do my homework. Looks like this is a first. I didn't care though. I didn't actually care about anything anymore. Now that Velvet's gone, I can't seem to bring myself to care about anything. When she died, she took my life with her. And it's my fault. I could've saved her. I could've stayed with her when she told me to go but I didn't. I'm so fucking stupid. Why her? Why couldn't it have been me? She never did anything. All I did was steal things and live like a complete bum. It should've been me. I'm the one that deserves to die. I still haven't cried yet either. Funny, because I really want to but it seems like nothing will come out(1).

At school, I avoided everyone. I didn't care who it was. When someone said hi to me, I ignored them. In the classes I just sat there. I wasn't really listening or doing anything. I just sat there and looked into space. When teachers said something to me, I scowled at them, causing them to leave me be. People noticed Velvet wasn't here again today and asked me if she was sick again. I wanted to punch them in the face. For those who had known what happened to her, they looked at me with pity in their eyes. Just leave me alone...

At lunch I sat alone. I didn't want to deal with anyone right now. I don't even know why I went to school in the first place today. I had no enthusiasm like I used to. I didn't eat either. I wasn't hungry. Yang and the others saw me sitting alone and came to join me. What. The. Fuck. I just want to be alone.

"Ruby?" she called. I didn't answer. "What's wrong?" So she didn't know either. Well, not that many teens bother to watch the news anymore. They pay attention to more of those interesting things they put on TV.(2) I can't because I'm...you know...homeless. I listen to the news though.

She scooted closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I quickly jerked away. They all stared at me with wide eyes like I wasn't actually Ruby. Just leave me alone...

Yang called my name again. "Ruby-"

"I'm fine," I answered and left the lunch room.

I just want to be alone. On the way to where ever, I bumped into someone. For fuck's sake!

"Hey watch it..." They turned around and looked at me. It was the Ice Princess. Great...She looked at me oddly then frowned. "Hey Dolt, watch where you're going."

"Sorry," I told her, looking down at my feet.

"You don't look so good," she said. Ya think? "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I tried to walk past her but she wouldn't let me. Please! Just leave me alone!

"No it's not. What happened?" She looked around as if there was something missing. "Where's your friend? The rabbit faunus."

I clenched my fists tight remembering Velvet. Just. Leave. Me. Alone. Weiss looked down at me with (worry?) in her eyes. She tried to reach out for me but I ended up slapping her hand away. She gasped and looked at me in surprise.

"Ruby?" she called.

"Sorry," I tell her as I walk past. "Just leave me alone."

For the rest of the school day, I got the same questions over and over again. From students and teachers. They wouldn't leave me alone. It was always "what's wrong" or "are you okay" or "what happened". I wanted it to stop. It all to stop. I just wanted to be left alone...

Later on, while I was leaving school, I ran into Blake. Why am I running into so many people? She didn't say anything to me surprisingly but she did give me a concerned look. I brushed past her and left. I decided to take the subway home because I wanted to leave as fast as possible. I wanted to sleep. Sleep forever like Velvet(3).

I won't be able to see her again. The police probably took her body and locked it up somewhere. I couldn't do anything. There will probably be more news about her death. More kids in school will here about it. Yang and the others will hear about it. More of the teachers will hear about it. And when they all hear about it, they will all turn to me because they know I've been with her the most. They know that I was really close to her. They know that I loved her more than anything else in the world. They'll all know. And when they do, I'll be the one responsible for everything.

After the train ride, I went over to the payphone in the station to call the boss up. I placed some change into the payphone and dialed his number. I waited a couple of moments before he answered. He sounded a little groggy over the other line. Did he just wake up?

"Hello?" he answered.

"Um hey boss," I replied. "It's Ruby...um...I won't be able to make it to work today. Can I take the day off?"

It was silent for a moment which had me worried but then there was a sigh.

"Rose," he started, "I heard what happened..." There was a sudden pang in my chest. "I'm really sorry for your loss." I squeezed at the phone. "When I heard about what happened on the news...I was speechless and then..." There was another sigh. I bit my lip hard. Don't do it Ruby. Don't cry. Not now. "...then I thought about you. God, I really hope you're gonna be okay. I'm also sorry for snapping at you yesterday." There was a sudden stinging in my eyes. Don't do it Ruby! "Listen, you can take as long as you want to feel better. When you do, you can come back to work but for now...just rest or something. I still can't believe this happened. I just hope you feel better whenever the day comes. See ya Rose." And with that he hung up. He knew...

I held onto the phone a little while longer as it beeped. The stinging never left my eyes. I can't cry. Not now. Not while everyone's around here. I hang up the phone and quickly go into the public bathroom. It was empty in there so I just stood at the sink. I lost all my composure as soon as I went into the bathroom.

I held onto the sink counter tightly and sobbed. I let everything I held in out. I shook and choked with each thought of Velvet. I miss her smile. Her voice. Her cute bunny ears. Everything. They're all gone and I'll never be able to see them again. She was probably so scared when the person attacked her. She probably wished that I was there to save her. She probably wished that she could go back in time and stop me from leaving her.

_Nobody said it was easy..._

I started to realize that I wasn't just crying for her, but I was also crying for myself. I'm crying because Velvet's gone but I'm also crying because now I'm alone again. I'm crying because I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I'm cry because I'm homeless trash. I'm crying because I'm so fucked up. I'm so fucked up in a fucked up world like this.

_It's such a shame for us to part..._

I buried my face into my hands. I don't know how long I was standing there. Crying. I didn't care though. I never care. I don't want to be alone...

_Nobody said it was easy..._

I stopped crying and looked up at the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot from me crying. I stare at myself in the mirror in disgust then I draw my fist back and punch through it. Shards of glass dug into my hand but it didn't hurt. I felt numb. Blood trickled down my hand. I punched it again, this time with more force. It still doesn't hurt.

"Why?!" I snapped, hitting the broken mirror again. "Why did have to be this way?! Why goddamit!" And again. "Why the fuck was it her and not me?!" Blood trickled on the wall and into the sink. I still felt numb. I felt numb all over. "It's not fair. It's just not..."

I wasn't sad anymore. I was now angry. Angry at everything. Tears came down my face again as I recoil for another punch but stop when I hear a voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" It snapped.

I spun around to snap back at the person but when I did, I stopped. My eyes widened. It was her. Blake. She was standing there, at the doorway of the bathroom, glaring hard at me. I blinked a few times as if I'm trying to see if this was real or not. What's she doing here? I see her eyes land on my hand that was now covered in glass and blood. She looks back up at me, still glaring. I shake my head and clench my free hand, glaring back at her.

"What?"

She takes a step closer to me as I back away. Her features soften a little but she still has a hard look on her face. Her eyes study me carefully. Those eyes...

"What do you want?!" I asked, backing away as she takes another step. I start shaking.

"You've been crying," she said.

"No I wasn't," my pride tells her. "Leave me alone. I'm fine."

She looks down at my hand again. An unamused look was on her face. "Then why is your hand like that?" she asked taking another step closer. "Why were you punching the mirror?"

"I..." I try to back away again but I can't. My back is to the wall. I'm trapped. "I can fix this. I have a first aid kit in my bag. I'm fine...just leave me alone."

She ignored me. "Why were you crying?" She looked down at me. Her dark, amber eyes pierced through mine.

"It's none of your business so why don't you leave me alone?!" I snapped. "Why do even you care?"

I try to get away but she slams her hand against the wall, making it unable for me to leave. My heart rate quickens as I find it very hard to breathe now. I then glare at her again as my anger comes back. "Why do you fucking care?!" I yell, too sad and angry to keep my voice down. A little confused also. "Why don't you just leave me alone?! I don't want to be bothered! Just leave me..." I'm shocked to find tears coming down my cheeks for the second time. I'm crying in front of her. I cover my eyes with the arm that's not bloodied, trying to hide my face from her. "...alone..."

"Ruby," she called, softly. Her voice was filled with worry and concern.

I continued to cry in front of her pathetically. "Just...leave...please..." I manged to gasp out through my choking sobs. This is just pathetic. Here I am, crying over something that I can't change, looking so pitiful. All the pride that I once had was gone. Gone forever. Just like Velvet. My entire body shook and I wanted to just curl into a ball right here, on the bathroom floor.

_No one ever said it would be this hard..._

Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and another wrap around my neck. She pulled me flushed against her with my head nuzzled into the crook of her neck. I stood there for a moment, too shocked to do anything. Finally, I realize that she's hugging me and I try to pull away but she doesn't let me.

"Blake..." I cried, still trying push her away. "Stop...let go...please!"

I'm not really used to contact like this. It took me a while to get used to Velvet hugging me because of bad experiences. I continued to try pushing her away but she still never let go. I ended up giving up after that.

"Its okay to cry sometimes, Ruby," she whispered against my ear. "Just let everything out." She pulled me in closer and stroked my head.

"Please..." I cried again. My good hand suddenly reaches up and grab at her shirt, trying to hold onto it for dear life. "...don't let go..." I started to sob quietly as I held onto her tightly. "Don't let go..."

"I won't," she told me. "I promise."

I continued to let everything that I kept in out. From the coldness I felt before, I suddenly felt warm. Safe. I liked it. As I cried, Blake whispered comforting words to me. Everything inside me ached so much. All I wanted was someone to hold right now. I needed it. I was lying the whole time. I didn't actually want to be alone. I wanted someone with me. I hated being alone.

_Oh, take me back to the start..._

That song played over and over in my head. It was all true. I wish I could change everything. This was all my fault. Everything was all my fault. Why did I ever run away? I don't understand what's going on anymore. Everything that happened. I felt tired and confused.

I don't let go of Blake. I didn't want to. We were still standing there, for what seemed like forever then suddenly everything goes dark and I fall asleep.

* * *

**(1) Did you ever want to cry but you just couldn't? That's how Ruby's feeling.**

**(2) Honestly, I don't really think most kids watch the news anymore. I'd know because I'm one of them. Hehe...**

**(3)Don't get the wrong idea. Ruby's not going to try to kill herself but she is thinking about it.**

**Author's Note**

**And there we have it! Finally, I satisfied the need that's been bothering me so much. And look, a random ladybug appeared! Hurray! I told you it was coming soon. There was also a little cliffy right there because Ruby just falls asleep right then and there and you're gonna wonder what'll happen to her next. Well my friend, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter. **

**Anyway how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing! I always enjoy reading what you guys thinks so far. How's the story to far to? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know. Any questions, PM me or review and I'll kindly answer them. **

**I won't be updating in a while but to make it up to you guys, next chapter is going to be long. Longer than these other chapters. Also, a lot of stuff happens next chapter so stay tuned. Anyway, that's it for now. Don't forget to review! Koda out!**


	6. Chapter 5: Fear

**Author's Note**

**Oh look, I'm back! Well, I said I was going to be back anyway. So, I've been working on this on my breaks at work and working on the other story in the weekend. Apparently, a collaboration on a story takes longer work than doing one on your own. So, here it is. I finished this first before the other story. **

**Like I said last chapter, this is going to be long. Angst is also contained in this chapter. I'm starting to think that I should actually put the genre as angst instead of drama. I don't know yet.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading so far. Right now this story is at 2,257 views. Thanks guys for checking this story out and don't forget to favorite or follow this story if you like it. Also, give me some feedback by reviewing. Well that's enough talk for now. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Songs for this chapter: **Arkasia- Pandemonium &amp; JubyPhonic- Shounen Brave

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 5: Fear**

I open my eyes to find myself staring at a white ceiling. This isn't the abandoned warehouse. If it was, there wouldn't be a ceiling. Something also feels incredibly soft. I blink a few moments registering that I'm not home. Where am I? I sit up from the bed. A bed. Not just a mattress, a bed. I look around for a moment, realizing I'm in someone's room. I also noticed that my jacket and bag were gone and that my hand was bounded up in bandages.

That's when it hits me. Velvet, the mirror, Blake, everything. I look over and see a cup full of clear, red liquid. It had shards of glass that sunk at the bottom of it and there were tweezers next to the cup. I'm at Blake's place. She carried me over here and fixed up my hand. My hand. I looked at it again and noticed that I couldn't really move it. Oh, I broke it. Shaking my head, I get up from the bed. I don't exactly know what to do now but I just decided to get up.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice from the door.

I jumped back, startled, then turned around to see who it was. Of course it was Blake. She had a bowl in her hands and an unamused look on her face. She walked across the room and put it down on a small table then turned to me.

"I-" I was interrupted by being pushed back onto the bed. Blinking, I looked up at her in confusion then a frown fixated on my face. "What the hell?"

"You shouldn't get up," she said.

"Why not?" I snapped. "I can walk perfectly."

She frowned at my stubbornness. Well you shouldn't push me all of a sudden. Though, I complied and pulled the covers on the bed over me. Blake sat down at the edge of the bed and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed down to my hand. "I used the first-aid kit in your bag to patch that up," she told me. "Your hand is pretty broken."

More like majorly broken. I can't move it. "Yea, I know. Thanks." I look at the bowl on the small table. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's that?"

She followed my eyes to the bowl. "Oh it's soup. I made it for you."

I frowned again. "Why?"

"Well," she started, "I thought that maybe you were going to be hungry when you woke up."

On cue, my stomach growled. Heat rose to my cheeks as I turned away in embarrassment. I could hear a soft chuckle come from Blake.

"Thanks," I mumbled, still embarrassed.

She shrugged then stood up. "After you're done that, sleep some more. I have to go out somewhere." She left the room before I could say anything else.

I fell back onto the bed and looked at the ceiling. This doesn't make any sense. I'm too confused to even collect what's going on. I understand she carried me here from the subway station but what got me stumped was why it was her. I'd understand if it was Yang or the others. I'd understand if it was the boss or Mercury or the Malachite sisters. Hell, I'd even understand if it was Weiss. But I don't understand why it was her of all people. She practically ignored me for a whole two months and now she comforts me and takes me to her place? It doesn't make any sense.

I sighed as I turned my head to the bowl of soup. Steam came up from it meaning that it was still hot. "I guess I could eat," I told myself. "Nothing else better to do."

* * *

_"Did you fall again Velvet?" I sighed as I helped her up off the ground. "You need to be more careful." I noticed a medium sized scraped on her knee and shook my head. _

_"I-I'm so...I'm sorry," she cried as tears fell from her eyes."I tripped over the rock."_

_"I know that." I sat her down on the curb and rummaged through my bag to find my first-aid kit. "How old are you again?_

_"Eighteen," she answered, trying to wipe the tears away._

_"And you're still crying over little boos-boos like that?" I asked her. Sighing, I take out a band-aid and medical wipes._

_"I'm sorry." _

_"Quit apologizing," I tell her, opening up the packet of the medical wipes. "I'm not mad." I take out the wipe as I say, "Now this may sting a bit so no crying."_

_"Okay." She squeaked and clenched her eyes shut when it came in contact with her scrape. After I wiped up most of the blood and cleaned the cut, I placed the band-aid on it. _

_"See? All better," I told her. She smiles at me and I give her one in return but then I turn smug. "See? It wasn't so bad ya big baby."_

_She slaps me on the arm and turns away flushed in embarrassment. "Ruuuby~~," she cried. "Don't be so mean." _

_I laugh when she turns back around and gives me a pouty look. That's really adorable. "I'm only joking Velvet," I told her, raising my hands in defense. "I'm sorry."_

_"I know. I forgive you." She smiles at me again then looks down at her knee. The scrape was covered under a large band-aid. "Alright, we can go now."_

_"You don't need helping walking?" My smug look comes back._

_She slaps my arm again. "Ruuuby!"_

* * *

And just like that, my eyes open quickly and everything fades from my head. I blink a few times, registering that it was a dream. But it wasn't just a dream, it was a memory. If this keeps up, I may never feel better. I let out a sigh and notice it's dark. It must be night. I have to leave. As for why, I have school tomorrow. I decided to push forward and continue to go even if I'm in so much pain. I look over and notice Blake staring down at me. She came back? When was this?

My eyebrows furrow in confusion as my mouth opens for me to say something but she cuts me off. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You look like you had a nightmare."

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't a nightmare," I tell her. "It's nothing..."

"It's obviously something if you woke up like that." Her faces turns into a frown. What the hell?!

"It's none of your business, okay?" I snapped at her as I sit up.

"Was it about her?" she asked suddenly, causing me to stop.

I stare at her for a moment then blink. "What...?"

"The dream," she started, "was it about her? Velvet?"

My eyes widened. How does she...where did...? I don't even know what's going on anymore. Why did she ask me that? Wait...She knows. She knows also. I scowl at her, angry for what she said. This isn't even any of her business. Why does she keep pushing herself into it? Unless...

"I heard what happened," she said. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

I turn my head away from her. I don't want to talk about her. I need to go home. I'm getting really uncomfortable here. There's something about this girl that makes me extremely nervous. It's those eyes. They keep bothering me. I can't stay here any longer.

"I've lost a lot of loved ones so I understand what it's like to lose someone," she told me as she reached out for my hand.

I shiver at that touch of her fingers. Still, I stay silent. I have to leave and I have to leave NOW. Her thumb circles on my knuckles as she continues to speak.

"The pain, the anger, the sadness," she says. "I've been through all of that. It tears you apart and it takes time to put the pieces back together." She squeezes my hand. "You can't do that on your own..."

I turn back around and stare at her again. I stare straight into her eyes, searching for something, anything. It was hard though. Seeing how they glowed in the dark. Though, I didn't break the eye contact. Her thumb goes back to a circling motion on my hand.

"...you know?" She continues to stare at me for a long time as I stare back.

She took the staring as a challenge. Who can stare the longest without breaking eye contact? "I'll play this game with you," she's probably thinking. Who was this girl? The way she talks sends shivers down my spine and the way she looks at me is as if she knows something. Did she...did she find out? Does she know I'm homeless?

I ended up breaking the eye contact and look down at my lap. No matter how long I looked, I'd end up losing this game to her. Those eyes are too scary to stare at for so long.

"I have to go," I told her. "Thanks for taking care of me..."

She raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she asks. "You don't look so good."

I give her a nervous laugh. _That's because you make me nervous, _I thought as I cleared my throat. "I'm fine Blake, really," I answered. "You don't have to worry."

She eyes my broken hand then looks at me, unamused. Oh...

"Well, let me at least take you home," she suggested.

"No!" I shouted causing her eyebrows to rise in shock. I change the tone of my voice, realizing this. "No, it's okay. I can go home by myself."

"But what about your parents? I need to at least tell them that you were with me." She tilts her head in curiosity.

Damn it! "It's fine. I'll tell them that I passed out and that you took care of me." I give her an awkward smile, hoping she would buy it.

It looks like she wants to believe me but her facial expression says otherwise. A slight frown forms on her face as she still shows her curiosity.

"What about your hand?" she asked.

"I'll...I'll think of something," I told her as I start to get up from the bed.

"Ruby..."

"I'm fine!" I run a hand through my hair. "I'm perfectly fine, okay? Look, thanks for everything, really. I need to get home." I looked around the room. "Where's my stuff?"

She gets up from the chair that was near the bed and heads over to her closet. She opens the door and pulls out my bag and hoodie, then hands it to me. Putting on my sweatshirt, I say my thanks and leave the room with her following behind.

When I walked out, I scanned the area. It was a house. Not an apartment. A house. It was decent looking too. I could hear the sound of a TV coming from downstairs. Someone else must be in here. Her parents maybe?

I head down the stairs to her front door. Blake opens the door to let me out. "You know," she started, "I don't really like you going out like this."

I sighed. "I know that," I told her. "Thanks again by the way and...I'll see you at school."

And with that, I quickly leave the place. I don't look back though. I could already feel her stare hitting my back. I don't know if I convinced her or she actually knew something was up with me. It was hard to read from her face. Usually, I can read people easily but her...it took longer than I expected. Something was up with this girl and I can't put my finger on it.

When I get back home I throw my bag onto the floor. Running my hand through my hair, I pace back and forth through the room, collecting everything that happened today. That damned girl is getting in my head! I let out a scream, frustrated with everything. How could I let someone like her get into my head.

"Fucking shit," I cursed. I usually curse when I'm frustrated or extremely pissed off. Velvet would always hit me for swearing. My heart clenches thinking about her. Damn it. "What the hell?"

This continued for the night until I tired myself out with all of this thinking. I didn't sleep on the mattress. Instead, I took the pillow and blanket and slept on the floor. I didn't want to lay where Velvet was dragged away from. The floor wasn't comfortable but it was decent. I curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep. I was so frustrated that tears came down my face.

I used to cry myself to sleep when I was younger back when I was on my own and at the foster homes. I'm still on my own but that time I was young and scared. I still am scared. I'm not scared of the guy who attacked Velvet. No. I was scared of everything else.

* * *

The next day, I woke up from a nightmare. Thankfully, my alarm saved me from the terrorizing dream. I wiped the sweat that had formed on my forehead and turn off the alarm. I took off the clothes that I had on yesterday and put something different on. I need to go to the laundry mat soon. I look at my hand and frown.

"This was my writing hand too," I said. Pathetic Ruby, pathetic.

Once when I enter the school, everyone looks at me...and also my hand. I ignore the pitying eyes and start my day off regularly. When people asked me about my hand, I scowled at them, scaring them off. I ran into my principle too. He wanted me to explain what happened to Velvet. As much as I want to cuss his butt off, I didn't. Instead, I told him that she died like it said on the news and she won't be coming back. He looked at me with pity too.

Yang and the others found out too and I was pulled into a death hug my her. I didn't really push her away because I really needed a hug. Though, I did when I started getting suffocated by her boobs. None of them asked my about my hand because they heard about the students who got scowled at(haha).

In my classes, I had to write with my left hand since my right one was in no use. I'm not even Ambidextrous so my handwriting comes up somewhat sloppy. I'll admit that I couldn't read some of it either.

I talked to Blake again today also. This time she approached me. Not that I was trying to avoid her but I wasn't in the mood to talk to her after yesterday. She wanted to know if I was okay and if my parents were okay. I told her I was fine and that my parents understood. She didn't seem convinced. Usually I'm good at lying. How can she tell? She also gave me her number for me to call her if I was feeling okay. What the hell? Though, I keep it anyway.

After school and on the way home, I run into Cardin and his group of idiots. They're all smirking widely at me. Great...

"So Rose," he started. "We heard what happened to your friend."

I don't say anything but just stare at them.

"Sucks doesn't it?" he asked. "You were her only friend too but you know what they say, 'trash deserves to rot'."

I was about to snap at him for saying that but I decided not to. "Go away Cardin," I told him.

Him and his buddies started laughing. Good grief...

"I don't think so Rose," he said. "When I say trash deserves to rot." He pulls on my sweatshirt but I smack his hand away. His smirk widens. "Trash deserves to rot." I knew he was pointing it at me. I am trash after all. "You know, you should've joined your 'friend'. It would've made less trash in this school. Nobody would miss you and nobody misses her."

"Cardin I said back off," I snapped, scowling at him.

He put his hands up in mock defense. "Or let's say this, what if they think you're the one who killed it?" He used 'it'. A lot of people use the word 'it' towards faunus and it makes me sick. "You'd be in big trouble Rose but that could never happen since everybody knows you're an Animal Lover." He steps closer to me, only for me to push him, making him stumble back and fall.

I smirked down at him. Looks like it's a win, win for me. Scratch that...it doesn't. My smirk fades as he gets up with his face flaring red with anger.

"You _BITCH!_" he shouts as he grabs onto the front of my hood then pulls me up. "You think you're so fucking cool, huh?! Well now I'll teach you a lesson."

"Cardin stop!" cries his friend with the mohawk. "She's not worth it!"

"You shut the hell up!" He snaps then looks back at me, recoiling his arm. "No one does me like that! You human trash!"

My hand chooses to throb painfully at the wrong moment and I don't have enough time to find a way to dodge it. He hits me right in the nose, _hard. _I fall out of his grasp, only to be picked back up again. This time I was hit in the jaw causing me to fall back down. I clumsily try to get back up again but he shoves his foot on my back so instead, I lie there.

"How about I break that other hand of yours?" He asked as he stomps on my uninjured hand. "How's that Rose?!"

I cry out in pain as he pushes on my hand harder with his foot. His group of idiots are watching helplessly as he has his way with me. They're not smiling. They look more scared than usually. Since I know that nobody's going to help me, I close my eyes and wait for my other hand to get broken. It's already numb so I won't be able to feel the pain of it being broken.

Was this how Velvet felt when she was attacked? Helpless? Was she just as afraid as I am? Did she cry as she got attack? Was she in pain like I am? Did she wish that at least someone, anyone, would help her? Or did she just feel hopeless, knowing that no one's going to come save her, no matter how much she screams? No matter how scared she is. No matter how much pain she's in. Was it like that Velvet?

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!" someone screams.

I open my eyes to see that Cardin has taken off his foot from my hand. Someone saved me? It's probably Blake...or Yang...but it doesn't sound like either of them. Who was it?

"And what are you going to do about it Schnee?!" Cardin questions in an angered tone. It was Weiss? Her off all people? "Tell your Daddy?"

"Actually I will Winchester," she snapped back, "and he will not hesitate to kick you out of this school and send you in jail where you and your group of monkeys belong!"

He mumbles something under his breath. "Let's get out of here," he said.

I hear the sound of footsteps running away, meaning that him and his buddies left. Then, I hear footsteps approach me. Weiss...

"Get up, you Dolt," she said, but with worry in her voice.

I complied and stand on feet. Turning my head, I see her standing there, hands on her hips, glaring at me. What did I do? I looked at what she was wearing. Her clothes looked very expensive for an average person. She had on a black, leather jacket and a blue shirt under it, a white skirt, those high heels, and a white scarf. Well, at least she's not wearing all white like before.

"God, you look terrible," she said.

"Gee thanks," I replied, frowning. I look down at my good hand for a moment and noticed that it's swollen. Great...

"Come with me." She grabs my swollen wrist and takes me to where ever she was going. I don't know what's going on anymore. I must look pretty bad too. I could feel the warm blood dripping from my face, and going onto my red hoodie. It's a good thing that that's red.

She leads us to a limo that was parked on the other side of the street. Typical rich people...Wait, if the limo was all the way over there and I was no where near there, how did she find me? Not that she was looking for me. I mean, how'd she see me if the car wasn't even near where I was?

As if she heard my thoughts, she said, "I was looking for something at one of the stores and found Cardin and his gang messing with you." The limo driver got of the car to open the door for us. "Thank you Wilson." Seriously?! Wilson?! She has a limo driver named Wilson? Next thing you know, she's gonna have a butler named Sebastian. Typical rich girls. "Get in."

I complied and got into the limo, Weiss going in after. The driver shuts the door. I sat there in awe as I look around. So this is what a limo looks like on the inside. I thought the seats would look like a bunch of car seats piled in here but not like this. Weiss sits across from me and starts rummaging through her purse.

"You better not get any blood on the seats," she commanded, still looking through her purse.

I almost forgot about that. I'm surprised the driver didn't give me a strange look. I hold onto my bloody nose, making sure that the blood won't drip anywhere. The Ice Princess(hehe) takes out some cloths from her purse.

"Here," she said, handing them to me.

"I-It's alright Weiss," I tell her. "You don't need to do that. I have a first-aid kit inside my bag." Thinking about it, it's almost getting empty. I need a new one.

"I'm being nice here, you ignorant Dunce!" She snapped. "Just take them!"

"Fine." I take the cloths and put them on my bloodied nose. God, why is she so mean? I still hold onto my nose until I feel like the bleeding has stop then I clean myself up with the remaining cloths. After that, I shove them in my pocket.

"Um thanks Weiss," I said. "If you hadn't saved me, I'd have another broken hand."

"Hmph, your welcome," she replied. "Why did they attack you anyway?"

"I sorta pushed Cardin." I rubbed the back of my neck, giving an awkward smile.

She raises an eyebrow. "And why did you do that?"

"Nothing really, he was just bothering me." I didn't want to tell her the real reason. I pushed him because he kept bad mouthing Velvet. It's okay to bad mouth me. I'm fine with that. But nobody makes fun of Velvet. I won't let them.

We stayed silent for a while. I noticed that Wilson was driving around. What the hell? I need to get home. It continued to stay silent until Weiss spoke up.

"So, are you doing okay?" she asked.

Huh? That's different. "Yea why?" I answered.

"Well yesterday you were acting different." Oh..."And I just found out what happened today and I wanted to know how you were feeling. I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's fine Weiss," I told her, avoiding her worried gaze. "I'd rather not talk about that."

"Oh..." she said, looking down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."

I look back up at her in surprise. This is different. Who is this girl and what has she done to Weiss? From what I know, Weiss is a cold-hearted bitch, who doesn't care about anyone but herself. This is new. This is very new. I secretly pinch myself to see if this was a dream because this is not Weiss at all. Well, that hurt. So it's not a dream? She doesn't look sick or anything either.

Weiss scrunches up her eyebrows as she notices me still staring at her. I noticed her cheeks getting to a light pink color. Reminds me of Velvet...

"Why are you staring at me like that, you dolt?!" she snapped.

"Uh..." That's the stupidest thing I ever said in my entire life! I probably have a stupid look on my face too. I quickly shook my head. "S-Sorry. I just spaced out there a little."

She mumbles something under her breath before glaring at me. What did I do?! Her cheeks drain back to it's normal color.

"Anyway, where do you live?" she asked. _SHIT!_

This is not good. The damned limo driver is driving around the damned city and I don't even know where we are right now...and Weiss is asking me where I live so he can drop me off. Motherfucking shit! If Velvet was here right now, she'd probably punch me for using so much foul language. Think Ruby think!

"It's alright," I told her. "I can walk from here."

She raises an eyebrow in suspicion. "Walk? You do know that it's dangerous out here?"

"I know, I know, but I prefer to walk home."

"Stop being so stubborn and let me just take you!" She snapped. "Are you an idiot?! Walking home in an unsafe city?! Who knows what might be out there to get you?"

"I told you I can walk!" I snapped back.

"Seriously? You just got attacked for crying out loud! If it wasn't for me you'd probably be out there seriously injured or dead! There's no way I'm letting you walk home by yourself!"

I couldn't think. I didn't know what to do now. I can't tell her I'm homeless. They can't know. My heart rate quickens as I sit there, shaking. Think Ruby think, goddammit!

As if whatever deity heard my cries of help, the limo comes to a stop at the stop light. Now's my chance to get the hell out. I quickly charge for the door and pull up the lock so I can get out. Then, I run out the vehicle and down the street. I tried to ignore the calls from Weiss. I clench my eyes and run faster. _I'm sorry Weiss. _I didn't even notice the tears falling down my cheeks. How pathetic Ruby. How incredibly pathetic.

* * *

It took me about an hour and a half to get back home. I finally got onto the right track as I was running away from Weiss. I don't know if they chased me or not but I didn't care. I don't want them knowing my living area. I don't want them to know that I'm homeless.

I slid down the wall of my room and sat there. How sad I am. How very sad. What am I? _You're a child. A sad, little child who's left alone in a cruel world like this. You're a selfish, trapped, egocentric child. That's what you are. You have nobody else who loves you and the only person who did is now dead. You're all alone. _I run a hand through my hair as I stare into nothingness.

A laugh erupts from my throat. Well isn't this stupid. I'm so hopeless. I can't even let someone help me without getting scared or freaking out. I'm such a pitiful creature, aren't I? I bet now Velvet's watching me and is very ashamed of me. She probably hates me now. I titter again. My laughing gets louder and louder. I'm so fucked up.

Here I am, sitting here, thinking about everything that's happened to me and laughing about it. How sad Ruby. How very sad. Gigantic tears role down my face as I now find myself sobbing instead of laughing. I fall to my side and cry myself to sleep...again.

How pathetic Ruby. How incredibly pathetic...

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well...that was a lot. Poor Ruby. I feel like I'm breaking her apart but this is what happens in the real world. Blake is slowly getting more and more suspicious of Ruby. Hmmm. You'll see soon. Also if you had noticed I changed the characters thing on the story. I'll be doing that a lot for important people. Velvet was the first one and now I added Weiss. I think Yang will probably be next. **

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing! How's that story so far too? Any likes? Dislikes? Review!**

**A chapter of "The Taboo" will be coming up this week and then I'll be working on the next chapter of this. I'll just let you know right now that Weiss will confront Ruby next chapter about what happened and also Blake will appear too so stay tuned. Over and out!**


	7. Chapter 6: Fragment

**Author's Note**

**Hello again readers! I have returned with a new chapter! So remember how I said this was going to be a side project and that "The Taboo" was my main project? (.-.) I changed my mind about it. This story has been in my mind so long that this is now my main project and "The Taboo" is my side project. OVEGI doesn't mind. In fact, she likes this story also so that's good. Well, great actually! No need to thank me people just stay happy. **

**Anyway thanks for reading the story peeps! So far it's up to 3,054 views! And thanks for following/favoriting and reviewing. So far this story has 17 favorites, 27 followers, and 20 reviews. Thanks guys, really! I appreciated it and keep that up. **

**In this chapter there's probably no angst. Maybe some but not really. A little humor in here too but like I said last chapter, Weiss is going to confront Ruby and Blake will appear also. So, review and let me know what you think after you read this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter: **Jaymes Young- Fragment

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 6: Fragment**

The next few days were alright. On the weekend, I went to eat at the diner. I didn't feel like making myself anything for breakfast. I also read the newspaper. I came upon an article about the murder of Velvet. It said that the police has not yet discovered the murderer yet and the only lead they have is the the murderer is a faunus. What the hell? A faunus on faunus murder? Usually faunus don't kill their own kind and only kill humans. This doesn't add up to anything.

At school, I still stayed lazy but I did some work for the best of it. I also didn't see Cardin and his gang at school(good). Weiss probably got them suspended or even expelled. Speaking of her, I avoided her everyday. I didn't look at her. I didn't walk in her direction. If I saw her in the hallway, I'd turn the other way. She kept calling after me and it took all my strength to not stop. I'm starting to feel terrible.

Blake also talks to me more. I feel like she's still looking for something out of me because she keeps asking me how my day is, how my parents are, and if I'm doing okay. What is wrong with this girl?

Since the end of the school year is coming up, we have to practice our graduation ceremony everyday which is troublesome. There's always this one idiot who messes it up for all of us. I really hope he won't do that at the real ceremony.

I also went back to work again, since I have some of my strength back. The boss was much nicer to me and all of his other employees but he was mostly nice to me. He asked me if I was doing okay. He was taking it pretty hard too since he always talked to Velvet back when she was with me here. The twins and Mercury also asked me if I was okay. I said that I was doing a little better but it would take some time.

But I'm really not getting better. Slowly, very slowly, I'm getting worse. I cry myself to sleep every night when I get home. I blame myself for everything. I regret things I did in the past. I constantly wake up from nightmares. Scared and sweaty. I guess I'm still too stubborn to let someone help me.

* * *

So today, I was riding the subway train. I take the subway sometimes when I don't want to walk or take the bus. I stare at the people who were sitting in the seats across me. One person was a woman with a large trench coat and blonde hair. She was looking at herself in her pocket mirror as she put on her make-up. Another person was a fat old man leaning on her, snoring like a pig. I scrunch up my nose in disgust. People these days.

As I was sitting there, continuing to stare at the two people, I hadn't noticed the person in a white hoodie sit down next to me, until I felt a large flop as he sat down. I look at him. His hood was over his head, making it hard to see his face, and his hands were shoved in his pocket. He looked a little built but I don't know if that's the sweatshirt hanging big or it's really his body.

I squeak and jump a little when I feel something touch my rear. On reaction, I smack the man in the hoodie. He falls to his side and cries out in pain. What the hell was that? If his hand was in his pocket then what...oh...he has a tail. The hood falls from his head, revealing a blonde, tanned man. He rubs the part I smacked on his face then glares at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"What the hell?!" He snaps.

He spoke the words that came out my mouth. I glare back at him. "I should be asking you that!" I snap back.

"That fucking hurt!" he cried. "I was trying to pick-pocket you!"

I stop for a moment. What? That explains why his tail was going on my ass. Too bad I don't keep wallets in my back pocket. He must be stupid or something. I start laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?!" He snapped.

"You," I giggled, "you call that pick-pocketing? That's too funny."

He sits up straight, still glaring at me. Looks like I made him upset. Good job Ruby. "Like you can do better."

I smirk at him. "Oh I can. I've been doing it my whole life."

His mouth hangs agape for a moment. "So you're..."

"Well...yea," I admit.

He eyes me up and down, causing me to frown. "That explains the raggedy ass clothes."

"Hey! I paid good money for these!"

"That you stole." There's a smirk on his face now. "Anyway, why's a little girl like you living homeless?"

"I'm not a little girl, asshole, I'm eighteen." His eyes widened in shock. Yea, be surprised!

"Wow, you're so short for your age. You're like a fucking midget!" He starts tumbling over in laughter. Well that's rude to both me and all short people. He stops laughing and wipes the tear from his eye. "So anyway, what's your name?"

"Ruby," I told him. "And yours?"

"The names Sun. Sun Wukong." He pulls a banana out of his hood pocket and starts peeling at it. What the hell? He looks at me. "Oh you want some?" He breaks off a piece and hands it to me.

"I didn't really want any..." Even though I say that, I still take it and eat it.

Well this is weird. At first he tries to steal from me, which he did poorly, then we start yelling at each other, and now we're giving each other our names and acting like buddies. I don't even know who the hell this guy is and yet I feel comfortable around him. Maybe he feels the same way.

I finish eating the banana half he gave me. He already finishes his and throws the peel on the ground. I scrunch up my nose and glare at him. His eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"You're just going to throw your trash in the middle of the floor there for someone to trip and fall?" I replied.

"Look here midget." Did he just call me a fucking midget? "I do what I want."

I really want to hit this guy right now. So I did just that. I punch him in the side of the face, making him fall to his side again as he cried out in pain, again. He then sits up and rubs his face. This time he's glaring hard at me. A smirk forms on my face.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" he snapped.

"I didn't like the way you were talking to me," I simply tell him.

"Why yoooouuu-" Before he could say anything else. The train stops at my station. I quickly get out of my seat and leave.

"Bye Sun," I bid. "It'd be nice to see you again."

And with that, I left the train, not caring if he was going to say something or not. I'm suddenly in a good mood and decide to whistle a tune that I heard from my radio on the way home. I'm so lame, aren't I?

* * *

The next day of school, Yang invites me to go shopping with her to find a dress for graduation. At first, I didn't want to but then I give up after she asks me about ten times. This woman does not take no for an answer. Nikos and Valkyrie are also accompanying us on this day. Great...

In classes, I've been getting these strange stares from Weiss. She's been doing that a lot since I started ignoring her(it was for my own safety!). She'd mostly glare at me the whole time. I'll admit, it was scary. It's like she wants to kill me. I bet she does too.

After school, while I was walking to my locker, I heard the sound of Weiss calling after me. Before I could get a chance to escape, she grabs my forearm tightly and slams me into the lockers. Holy shit, this girl is strong. I guess I underestimated her because that hurt like hell. Her hands then go to my shoulders as she grips me tightly, making me stay in place. Her gaze is piercing at me.

"Now you better give me a damn good explanation for this!" she snapped.

I gulped loudly and nodded hesitantly.

"What the hell is all of this about?!" she asked. "First you run out of the limo after I asked you where you lived as if I said I was going to kill you and now you're running away from me and ignoring me?! Why?"

"Du...uh...you see," I started. What do I do? I clench my fists tightly and swallow the lump in my throat. My heart rate was going faster from fear. It was pounding so loudly that I bet she could hear it. This is not good. This is not good!

"Ruuuuby!" she calls, squeezing on my shoulders tighter than before. My god that hurts!

"What's going on here?" asked a voice that was all too familiar.

I look over Weiss's shoulder and find Blake standing there behind her. Thank you! Her arms are crossed and her eyebrow is raised in slight confusion. Noticing this, Weiss let's go of my shoulders and turns to her. _Thank god! I thought she was going to break them. _I begin to move my shoulders to ease the uncomfortable feeling.

"Hello Blake," said Weiss. "Well you see, I was just confronting the dolt here for something."

The raven hair looks from her to me then back at Weiss. "About what?" she asked.

"For the sake of dust," Weiss mumbled. "Look, a few days ago I found her getting attacked by Cardin and the rest of his group."

Her eyes widened in shock then her features turned into a look of worry. _Can I...can I just leave? _I really want just get buried in a hole right now. This is embarrassing.

"Wait, they attacked her, why?"

"You should know the reason why," said Weiss. Blake mouthed an understanding 'ah' then waited for her to speak again. "So I saved her and asked her where she lived because I wanted to take her home." She sighs. "And then she runs off like I told her something bad. I just want to know why she's doing this."

They both turn to me. What the hell?! You guys are gonna do me like this? I really want to run away right now but if I do that, they'll both confront me. A deity has given me luck once, please do it again!

"Ruby," called Blake. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine," I told them.

They both don't look convinced. Jeez, I'm so socially awkward. I can't even tell a good lie like I used to. Maybe it's because of all this shit that has happened. Before either one of them could say anything, big sis(1) and the others come to the rescue. Yang is approaching us with a huge grin on her face, unaware of the tension that's over here.

"Heya Rubes," she greeted. "Are you ready?" That's when she notices. He grin falters into a confused frown. "What's all this."

I quickly run over to her. "It's nothing Yang," I told her. "We were just having a friendly conversation!"

She raises an eyebrow but nods anyway. "Okaaay...so are we going? We're waiting on you."

I look back at Weiss and Blake. They both look unamused. Welp, this isn't good but it's for the best. I don't need them knowing about my life. I mouthed my apologies and followed Yang and the others out. I ended up not getting my stuff from my locker but it wasn't like I needed anything anyway.

* * *

Later on, Yang, Nikos, Valkyrie, and I were walking around in the strip mall. Yang was telling us how Mrs. Goodwitch almost gave her detention for disrespecting her in class. That was pretty funny though. Nikos kept giving me these weird glances for some reason. Valkyrie was singing some annoying song that I can't seem to get out of my head. _Blurred liiiines. I know you want it(2). _Like that.

"There's this store I know around here that sells these nice dresses for a cheap price," said Yang.

Cheap? I'm in. "Better be cheap," I told her. "I'm not spending my money on anything expensive!"

"Don't worry Ruby," she said. "I've been there before."

We continued to walk until we came across a store called, "Amazing". Hmph, better be amazing like it says. We enter the store and meet a man with blue hair and goggles, a red jacket with black leather gloves, and black skinny jeans(3). Hipster much? Anyway, he greeted us with a wide grin but it was more specifically pointed to Yang.

"How's it goin Goldilocks?" he asked.

"Good," she answered. "My friends and I are here to buy some dresses for our graduation ceremony that's coming up soon."

His smile widened which was creepy as hell. Could his grin get any wider? You know what...scratch that...forget that I ever asked that question. I don't even want to know.

"That's wonderful!" he said. "Well, choose whatever you like. I'll have you know, the dresses over there are incredibly nice so you should check them out."

"Thanks," Yang replied.

Once, he left we went to the area of dresses he was talking about. He was right, these are incredibly nice. Better be cheap though! I looked through the dresses but there wasn't really anything in my taste. Yang was trying to decide between two dresses that which looked good on her. Valkyrie already found hers off the bat and Nikos was in deep thought. Why is it so how to pick out a dress?! This is why I don't like shopping all the time. I thought that when you go shopping, you get the first thing you look at. I guess not.

As I was looking through the dress, one specific one caught my eye. It was a white, sun dress covered in rose petals. I don't just like roses because Rose is my last name but because they're the most beautiful flowers in my opinion. I hold up the dress, examining each part of it. I also checked the price tag. This better be cheap! To my relief it was. It was in the lower twenties which is decent. I prefer something lower but this is still cheap. Regular dresses cost like somewhere in the fifties or sixties which is hell of a lot to pay for one piece of clothing. It was also my size, luckily.

"Ooo that's pretty Ruby," said Valkyrie. "Are you gonna buy it?"

"I guess so," I replied. "This is the only one that caught my eye."

Yang stops staring at her two dresses and looks over in my direction. A wide grin forms on her face when she sees the dress I'm holding up. It seems like her and that other guy have something in common.

"That totally suits you Rubes," she told me.

"It is indeed a nice dress," said Pyrrha. I was about to say thanks but she interrupted me. "Coming for someone who isn't a shopper." She gives a sly smile.

I frowned. Well then..."Hey! Sometimes I don't have time to shop for clothes. I have work you know." Then they all start laughing. I'll admit that I joined in at a certain point but only for a little.

After all that looking around, we came up to the clerk, which was the same guy, and paid for our dresses.

"See ya around Goldilocks," he said. "Come by anytime and good luck at the graduation guys!"

"Bye," Yang relied.

Before we left, the guy winks at me. I turned away in slight disgust and awkwardness. Ew...

"You should totally come over tomorrow so I can do your hair Rubes," said Yang as we were walking home. "I know this hairstyle that goes good with people who have short hair."

"Oh," I started, "that sounds...good...but uh..."

"Aw come on Ruby," she pestered. "It's not like I'm going to cut it. I wouldn't even cut my own hair."

"Alright," I finally give in.

"Great!" She looks at Valkyrie and Nikos. "How about you guys? Nora? Pyrrha?"

"Thanks but no thanks Yang," said Valkyrie. "I have things to do tomorrow."

_Like your boyfriend, _I thought. I snicker at my own immature thought. Hey, she set herself up in that one. I just had to do that. Don't give me that look. I didn't say it out loud.

"Sorry I can't either," said Pyrrha.

"Welp, looks like it's just me and you Rubes," said Yang. She then turned back to Pyrrha. "By the way, Pyrrha. Did you get Sun's text?" Wait...

"No, what did he say?"

"He won't be able to go to the gym Saturday so we don't have to go." Did she say Sun? As in the monkey faunus I met on the train? No. That could possibly be another Sun.

"Oh alright. I wonder why he can't go." Yang shrugged.

"Don't know. He only texted me that. He didn't give me a reason." She can't be talking about him, can she?

"How'd you two meet him again?" asked Valkyrie.

"He tried to pick a fight with me after I caught him trying to steal my purse," Yang answered. "Pyrrha had to stop us both from causing a scene."

I stayed silent as I was in deep thought. The more she talks about him, the more I think it's the faunus that was on the train. This is not good. This is NOT good! I'm so fucking stupid! Why did I have to tell him my goddamn name?! Now that he knows, Yang'll find out that I'm homeless. He'll here the name Ruby and say that he knows me or either he'll say he met me and it goes on from there. Damn me and my stupid mind.

On the rest of the way home, we talked about other things. I didn't talk so much but continued to think. I left the group once we got to an area I was familiar with. They did ask me if I was okay walking home alone but I said it was alright. Gotta keep my safety in check. I can't let anyone know where I live. Though, for some reason I felt like I was being watched but maybe that's my paranoia. When I'm scared about something I get paranoid.

I can't believe I was so stupid! Why did I have to tell him my name? Usually I don't tell people my name unless I truly know them. I'm going to have to find that guy again, where ever he is. I can't have her know. If Yang know's that I've been lying to her, she'll hate me and I can't have that. I don't want my friends to hate me. I just have to do this for my safety.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**(1) Ruby will call Yang that sometimes when she's in big trouble.**

**(2)This song was stuck in my head and I just had to put that out. Sorry.**

**(3)Neptune**

**And there we have it! Looks like Ruby got herself into more trouble. Uh oh. Welp, I introduced Sun in this chapter. He'll be back again. Well, he has to because Ruby's in deep trouble and if she can't find him something very bad will happen. Very, very bad. And thank Yang for saving Ruby from having to explain the whole Ruby and her living situation. Also about the police, they will show up, but it's not going to be for a while. I'm thinking about how they're going to show up but you'll see soon. **

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing! How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know! Any questions review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them.**

**Next chapter someone's going to find out Ruby's secret but it's not going to be handled as bad as she would expect it to be. Welp, that's all. Koda out!**

**P.S. I fixed the whole yesterday thingy there. Thanks for pointing that out growlscout.**


	8. Chapter 7: End of an Act

**Author's Note**

**Hello again! Guess who came back like lightening speed? That's right, me! I'm such a loser but anyway, here's the next chapter of Amnesiac! If you have noticed the chapter title, it says it's the end of an Act. Well, that's because it is. There are at least four. The three will be longer than this one but that's because this was the beginning. I'm thinking this story will probably have about fifty to sixty chapters to the max. I don't really know yet but I'm hoping for it. I want to get through all of the important characters. I will also be updating my character introduction soon and add more important people. I'll probably do that after volume two comes out. **

**Thanks for the views peeps! So far it's up to 3,647 views! Thanks for stopping by and reading this story I made. If ya like it, don't forget to leave a review. If not, then leave a review to let me know why. You don't have to but I'd like to know. I can take a little criticism here and there. It doesn't bother me. But anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Alright, in this chapter, there is a little more humor but not as much like last chapter. Someone finds out Ruby's secret. It may be obvious of who finds out but eh, the outcome will surprise you. You will hear more about the White Fang soon as for the police. Anyway, enough talk. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter: **InContext - Breathe**(Most of these songs come from MrSuicideSheep. You should check his channel out. He has some great music.)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 7: End of an Act**

The next day I was at the post office early in the morning. I knew I still had school but that's the reason why I woke up so early. I opened up my P.O. Box with the key they had given me three years ago and looked inside. Junk, junk, more junk, ads, credit card shit, more junk, college letter, junk...WAIT! I go back to the college letter and notice what it says on it. "The University of Vale".

_HOLY SHIT!_

I opened the letter up and see that they recommend me to go there. Yes! I've been waiting for so fucking long! I finally got it. Yes! Thank you! I raise my fist in the air and grin the stupidest grin I've ever made my whole life. From all the bad luck I've gotten for the past years, this is my outcome. And it's a fucking good one too. I re-read the letter over again, still not getting over the fact that they chose me. My idiotic grin turns into a small smile as I look up at the ceiling of the post office. But, I'm not looking at the ceiling. I'm looking at Velvet.

"We did it Velvet," I said. "We did it."

On my way to school, I run into the Boss. Strange, he doesn't usually walk around the city. He hates doing that because of all the crime out here. We greeted each other and he asked how I was doing. I told him about my graduation and the college letter I got. For once I see him give me a smile. Not a fake one either. A real, genuine smile.

At school, I told Yang and the others about my letter. Getting this has put me in a good mood. I could get used to this.

_**Don't get too comfortable...**_

I saw Weiss today also. I was going to apologize about yesterday but to my surprise, she apologized to me. She said that she shouldn't have acted the way she did and she was just worried. I guess that's one problem down. I didn't see Blake today. She wasn't in my classes and I didn't see her in the halls. She's probably sick.

After school, I went to Yang's so she could do my hair. This was the first time I've been over her house so I was a little nervous about things. The house was small too but it was decent. Her father was also out. She told me he was still at work. She didn't say anything about her mother though. She never says anything about her so I'm guessing something bad happened.

She put my hair in this weird type of ponytail but I liked it. It was a low ponytail and she left some hair out for the bangs. She also said that I should add a rose in my hair to match my dress and all. I passed up on that because where the hell am I supposed to get a rose from?! I didn't have any shoes or anything because all I wear is sneakers so she gave me her old sandals that she couldn't fit anymore. Honestly, I actually had a good time over there.

After that, I left with the sandals she gave me. While I was walking home, I bump into someone and fall on my butt. Falling on my butt, I can take, but falling on my butt on concrete hurts like hell. Whoever this person was, they better have a good explanation for...oh...it's her. Yeah, you guys know who it is(1). Blake Belladonna.

"Sorry Ruby," she said as she reached her hand out to help me up.

I stare at it for a moment before cautiously grabbing it and standing up. Why wasn't she in school? She doesn't look sick or anything. Maybe something bad happened or she had to go somewhere instead of school. I eye her carefully. I can't trust this girl. I can't trust her one bit.

"It's okay," I replied. "I didn't see you there."

"I like your hair." Oh, she noticed. When she said that, there was a smile on her face. That smile and the compliment made me a little nervous. I'm not used to taking compliments. That goes with my social awkwardness.

"Um, thanks," I said. "Why weren't you in school today?"

Her eyebrows raise suddenly but then go back to normal. Strange. "Oh, I was visiting a friend at the hospital."

This time it was my eyebrows that raised. "Oh, what happened?"

"From what I heard from my friends is that he got shot so I wanted to see how he was doing."

Crap, I'm not really good with the whole "I hope they get better" thing. That's only because that's never really happened to me in reverse. People said it to me when Velvet was sick but I never had to say anything the other way around. I ponder for a moment, trying to figure out how to say it. I'm stupid, I know.

"Well, uh," I started. _Someone shoot me please. _"I pray that they get, um, better." Damn it Ruby! I must sound like a complete idiot because Blake's staring at me in confusion for some reason. I don't know what else to say! God, I'm so socially awkward.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," she replied, smile returning. After that we parted our ways. I noticed she was mumbling something as I left but I couldn't hear. It was probably about me. I'm just glad she didn't say anything about yesterday. I guess she got the memo.

At home, I cracked open a can of soup. I don't really have a can opener so I use my switchblade. I never really had to use this thing on anybody that much. Maybe once or twice this year but no one else bothered me that bad. I didn't even have to pull it out on that Sun guy and I couldn't pull it out at Cardin and his gang because that would cause some serious trouble for me. Other than that, it's been alright so far.

_**Don't get your hopes up...**_

After I finished eating, I went to bed. I stilled cried myself to sleep because there are still some things that I can't get over. I had a nightmare again to. They've been coming more frequently now. I'd wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and shaking in fear. I'd also get these weird flashbacks with me and Velvet. They're not bad, it's just that it still hurts remembering everything. It'd be easier to forget everything that happened. I could deal with that.

* * *

Every third year was screaming and cheering and all that shit the next day. I shouldn't complain though because I'm happy also. No more people bothering me, no more Cardin and all of those dorks, and no more teachers giving me weird ass looks. I'm finally free of all that.

People got their yearbooks today also. I didn't want one because they were so expensive. Seventy-five Lien for a damned book?! Hell no! I'm not wasting my money on something like that. Anyway, everyone was signing books today. Even the first and second years were signing. They were also looking at the pictures inside and laughing. I signed a few people's yearbooks. Yang and the others. I also signed Weiss' and Blake's yearbooks because I still felt bad.

So right now I'm sitting in Mr. Oobleck's class as we watch a movie. I don't know what the movie was nor did I care. I wasn't really paying attention to it anyway. The teacher gets a phone call from his front desk while we were doing what ever. He then looked at me. Looks like I might be in trouble.

"Ms. Rose," he called.

"Yes Mr. Oobleck?" I answered.

"Mr. Ozpin would like a word with you in his office." On cue, the classroom was filled with "Oooo's". Grow up.

I nodded him off and exited that classroom that was still filled with those annoying "Ooo's". What ever that principal wants, I know it's not going to be good. Once, I get there, I enter his office and meet him and Mrs. Goodwitch. Well, this will be interesting. He smiles.

"Hello Ms. Rose," he greeted. "Please, have a seat."

I take a seat across from him. "Soooo...why am I here?" I asked.

"Ms. Rose, at least show some respect," said Mrs. Goodwitch, frowning at me.

By the way, I forgot to tell you all that teacher there hates me. I never even did anything to her and yet she glares at me all the time and yells at me for no reason. It's probably because I dress like a bum. She probably thinks I'm trash. Well, I am so I can't really blame her for thinking that way.

"It's alright Glynda," Ozpin told her then turned back to me. "So Ms. Rose, I see you've been having a good year. You have the top grades in this school. You're nearly getting closer to Ms. Belladonna with her grades." My eyebrows scrunch up at the mention of her(2). "And I also heard that you got a scholarship for the top college in Vale."

I nodded. "Yea...so again...why am I here?"

"Ms. Rose!"

"Glynda." He sighs. "Anyway, to the point. I've been checking through your school record so far and I've only had some of your personal information. We don't really have your parent's contact information. We need to send this over to the college you're going to so you don't have to do all of that."

Oh..."You see Principal Ozpin," I say as a lie forms in my head. "There are a lot of people who are out to get my parents because back then they had a lot of enemies. They won't allow me to give out any of their information because they're afraid someone might hack into the school system. That's why they didn't put my real address."

Both of their eyebrows raise in surprise. "Ah, I see Ms. Rose." Score one for Rubes. "I understand. This city is dangerous after all. So you're going to the University of Vale, right?"

"Yessir," I said.

"I'll just send out this information to them and have them know about your parents," he replied. "You may leave now, Ms. Rose. That will be all."

I nodded and left. Honestly, I actually had that lie prepared for whenever the day came. I guess today was that day.

* * *

Later on, Valkyrie offered to drive us to the school. As us I mean:Me, Yang, Nikos, Arc, Ren, and some other kid that I don't even know. We were told to put on our cap and gown when we get into the school. We all wore formal clothes for this important ceremony. I actually look good in my dress. I don't look like a dude for once.

Once we got to school, everyone in there was taking pictures and doing all of this other shit that people do at a graduation. Yang got some random kid to take a picture of us so we could remember this. It was actually nice. We were then called to the gym of our high school to start the ceremony.

When we entered the gym, everyone's parents, friends, and relatives were there, calling out their names and cheering. For some reason I felt my heart clench. I thought I was used to seeing people with their parents already. Why does it still bother me?

During the ceremony, they were calling people up to shake hands with the school board and receive certificates. I and a few other people, including Blake and Weiss, were called up to get the top A students certificate. People gave speeches about this year and the past years of when we were a lower grade. Yang was even called up to give a speech surprisingly. It was very interesting and she also told one of her lame jokes that everyone laughed at. Then after that, we came together and threw our caps in the air to celebrate this end of the year with a bang. And that was it...

Everyone went to their families and friends to talk and get congratulated. They all looked so happy. My friends had to leave me to talk to their parents, so I was just sitting at a random area. Alone. I should expect this though. I mean, my parents are gone and no else is taking care of me so why should I care about this? Why does this hurt so damn much?

"Hello Dolt," greeted Weiss, interrupting me from my thoughts. I look up and give a small smile.

"Hey Weiss," I greeted back.

We took off our gowns after the ceremony was over so everyone was back to wearing their formal attire. Weiss was once again wearing white but this time her hair was tied back. Why does this very beautiful girl have such a bad attitude? _Did I just call her beautiful, _I thought. _Yea, I did. I'm so lame. _

"You look nice." I was about to say thank you until, "You don't look like a guy for once." _Bitch. I take that back of me calling you beautiful. _

She sat down next to me on the benches. We sat there in silence for a moment, watching as everyone talked with other people. I was so jealous of all of this but I can't really change anything.

"So," Weiss started, "where are your parents?"

"They couldn't make it," I told her, sighing. _More like they're gone. _

"Ah, same." My eyes widened in shock as I turned to her. No one's here for her either? I expected her to have a huge group of relatives here. Wow..that's...wow. "My father had work and my mother couldn't make it. I doubt that she even wanted to go."

So she has family troubles, huh? That explains why she's mean all the time. I should give her a break. I listened as she continued to talk.

"I'm really sorry for being so mean Ruby," she told me. "I can't help it. I...I never had any friends so I don't really know how to cope with people my age." You and me both. "You're the closest person I could ever see as a friend." What? Me?

I stared at her, eyes still wide. "Really?" I asked.

"You were the only person I really felt comfortable talking to. I talked to other people but I never felt that sort of way when I talk to you. I understand it if you hate me."

I blinked rapidly as I shake my head. "No, no, no. I don't hate you Weiss! Sure you could be a little mean..." She raises an eyebrow. "Okay a lot mean, but what I'm trying to say is that I understand now and that shouldn't give me any right to hate you."

She gasps. "But I was so mean to you. How could you-"

"I told you I understand," I interrupted. "All of this loneliness made you bitter and all you needed was a friend. I'm still surprised you'd call me a friend. I suspected you'd choose someone like Blake or Pyrrha."

She chuckles. "Pyrrha's really nice and all but we barely talk and Blake...she's too quiet most of the time and is more into those books."

I laugh with her. "Yea, sounds that way."

We go silent again. The rest of the people are still talking, signing more yearbooks, and taking pictures. Though, I didn't care about that now. I'm thinking about how Weiss thinks of me as a friend. She basically told me her life story too. I guess we're somewhat alike. So I'm not the only one who's here with no relatives or anything.

"Hey Ruby," called Weiss, breaking the silence.

I turn back to her. "Hm?" I answered.

"Um...you...you don't have any parents...do you?" My eyes widen in horror as my mouth hangs agape. She found out?! How?! What the..."Did you run away from me that day because you don't have a home?"

Why is she...? I can't think of anything to say. Did she say all of that just so she could tell me this? She knows. She knows...but how? Was I that obvious? Was I a terrible liar? Did she just suspect it from the beginning? I want to say something, ANYTHING, so I can get this clear. I could tell her a lie but it'd be bullshit. Well this good day just turned bad.

I notice Weiss is looking at me with this look, _this look, _that I know from high school teachers that felt bad for me because I never had any friends, from Velvet sometimes, from people in the street, from some of the employees at work that weren't the Malachite sisters or Junior and I want to tell her to stop it, stop _looking _at me, just stop it!

"It's true, right?" she asked.

I ball up my fist like I was about to punch something. "Y-Yea..." I say through clenched teeth. No point lying anyway, now that she found out.

I get up to leave because she won't stop looking at me like that. I've seen enough of that look from other people. I don't want to see it anymore. I can't leave though because she grabbed my wrist. Turning back to her, I resist the urge to glare at her. Instead, I put on a stoic face. The look is gone from her face, to my surprise.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she said. "I found out when you left me that time. At first I doubted it but when I confronted you, I noticed. I...I was right. But...I won't look at you any other way. I won't tell anyone either. So please...don't go."

I continue to stand there for what seemed like forever. I'm not completely getting what she's telling me but I'm kinda seeing what she's talking about. When she apologized to me and now calling me as her friend. She wasn't saying all that just so she could tell me this. No. It doesn't look like it either. Sure she gave me that look that other people give me, but that's what they all do when they find out I'm homeless. I'm still upset over this but I'm also quite happy. At least I got a good outcome.

I look down at her. "You promise not to tell?" I asked her.

"Yes, I promise," she answered.

A small smile forms on my lips as I sit back down. "Then I won't leave."

She releases her grip from me and smiles back. We stare at the crowd again as some people start to leave. I noticed Blake talking to someone. He had red hair and he was very, very tall(3). Is it normal for someone to be that tall? Must be her father. I don't know. His face doesn't look old like. Brother maybe? No. Judging by the way she's smiling, laughing, and oh...and blushing(interesting), it's probably her boyfriend. Did her parents come or they couldn't make it like Weiss'?

I stop looking at her and check the time on the clock. Nine. I should get home but Yang's supposed to be having a party tonight to celebrate but I'm super duper tired. I don't know what to choose. Party or sleep? I'm not really a party person so I'll just sleep for tonight. Maybe next time I'll-

"RUBY!" Yang shouted as she stomped her way over here.

"What...WHAT!" I cried. Did I do something wrong?

I see Weiss looking at me quizzically then turning to Yang.

"Why are you all the way over here?" she asked. "Pyrrha and I were looking all over for you!" And that's when she noticed Weiss. "Oh hey Princess!"

She frowned. "I do not appreciate you calling me that name," she told her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Yang turned back to me. "So did ya like my speech Rubes?"

"Other than those cheesy jokes, it was great," I said, smiling.

"Everyone else thought it was funny!"

We suddenly stopped talking to the sound of a phone ringing. I looked at Yang and she shrugged then we turned to Weiss. She mouthed a "sorry" and picked it up. After a few minutes of her talking on the phone, she hung up.

"Sorry about that guys," she said as she stood up. "I have to go." She turned to me. "It was really nice talking to you Ruby. I wish I could find some way to contact you."

Dammit! The time I make a new friend is the time I still don't have a phone. Wait, I have an email but I barely check it because I don't have a computer. The times I do check it is when I go to the internet cafe.

"You can email me," I told her.

Once I told her my email, she took her leave. "Bye guys," she said.

"Man," Yang started as I turned my gaze to her, "she's changed. Did you do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't even know," I answered.

I probably did change that girl and didn't even know it. The once mean, bitter, and lonely heiress changed into something different. She's no Ice Princess. She's just Weiss Schnee. My new friend...

* * *

**Author's Note**

**(1) I'm pretty sure Ruby has it up to here(all the way to the top of my head) in seeing Blake all the time.**

**(2)Ruby is not fond of hearing Blake's name all the time**

**(3)Adam**

**Dun, dun , duuun! Oh wait...nothing bad happened. I told you the outcome was going to be different. Looks like Weiss was the first one to find out. She basically understood Ruby's situation and knew why she didn't want to tell anyone her information. After that whole affair, they became friends. Isn't that great? No? Okay...Anyway, I'm trying to look at a White Rose friendship here but there will be drama that comes between them. You'll see what I mean soon. I also changed the genre because it was more of a hurt/comfort type of story rather than it filled with drama. Though, Ruby is still too stubborn to actually get help from the people who care about her. **

**So anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing! How's the story so far. Any likes? Dislikes? Review! Any questions, PM me or review and I'll kindly answer them. **

**Next chapter, something will happen between Yang and Ruby. Don't worry though. It will not get crazy. Trust me, it won't. Since this is also an AU, Yang and Ruby aren't really sisters but Yang's father will show some relations to Ruby and her past. You'll see that in a later chapter. Also, Sun makes another appearance. He'll become an important character soon but yea, he's back. **

**Question: What do you guys think if I go to Blake's point of view? Not now but soon. **

**Well, that's enough talk. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think about the story so far! Also, thanks again for reading. Over and out!**

**P.S. I don't know why I keep missing things. I fixed the whole (#) thingy.**


	9. Chapter 8: Weak

**Author's Note**

**Yo! Koda here again with another installment of Amnesiac. Well...another chapter. Here's the beginning of act 2 of this story. That means there will be more problems, more angst(I'm sorry but angst is just...), and other stuff. This act will mostly be through Ruby's and the other's summer and the beginning of her college year. Also, I will be updating the characters soon. Maybe a week or so. Probably when volume 2 is shown at RTX. Yes, I will be going and I hope to meet some of you there.**

**(Now it's time for the thank you's) Thanks to everyone who has viewed this story so far. It finally hit to the 4,000 mark and I hope for it to get higher. I love ya guys and keep it up. I also love the reviews you guys give and I'd like for you to continue to do that. I don't care if it's good or bad. Just review! :)**

**Alright, in this chapter...yea er there is an Enabler moment here. I'm sorry guys but I need it for my story. Again, in this AU Yang and Ruby are not related. They're just friends who see each other as sisters. Though, this chapter may say otherwise. Sorry for what you're about to read. *scratches head* Also, I forgot to mention Pyrrha is OOC in this story too. My bad. And also there is a trigger warning for slight noncon. I don't really like putting the R word so if you don't know what noncon means, look it up. I don't go into details about what's going on but I'm just putting out a fair warning. Sun will appear again too. That's about it for me. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Update: **I fixed up the whole clinic scene.

**Song for this chapter: **Thrupence - Thought 08

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 8: Weak**

I ended up going to Yang's party. I was actually forced to go. Let me tell you something about Yang. When she wants you to do something or go somewhere, she'll keep asking you until you give up and give in. She also told me to go because I've been so depressed lately. Of course I am! Velvet is gone, I'm homeless, my hand is broken, and I just told someone that knows Yang that I'm homeless. I'm on the verge of breaking.

Speaking of breaking, my hand needs to really get treated. I know Blake helped it a little but it's not patched up like how it should be. Though, I can't find anywhere to go because hospitals and all of those places are very expensive and I can't deal with that. Even though I got a scholarship that will pay for half of my college fund, I still need money to pay for the rest of it and I can't spend that money to get my hand in a cast. I'm probably making a stupid decision but I'd like to pay for all of my funds as soon as possible.

So anyway, Nora drove us back to Yang's place, where her party was. Other people I didn't know were there too. They were mostly Yang's friends. She has a lot of friends. The whole school is practically her friend. The girl is very social and will talk to anyone. I envy her sometimes.

Yang told us her father wasn't going to be home until tomorrow which meant the house was all hers and ours. That also meant, alcohol, drugs, and sex. Our group won't be involved with the drug and sex part, but we will be drinking. Well, I'm not drinking. I'm going to leave probably a few minutes after midnight or even earlier if someone doesn't turn down the music. It's loud as hell!

"To the graduates!" Yang shouted, holding up her drink. "This was the best year yet!"

"To the graduates!" Everyone else shouted, raising there drinks.

After that affair, they all started gulping their drinks down. I won't be surprised if the police come here. They better turn this music down or the neighbors will start to complain. If the police do come, I'm not getting involved in this and am going to get the heck out of here. I don't want to risk getting in trouble.

Speaking of them, they're still cracking the case on Velvet but I doubt they're trying. She is a faunus after all and those police are human so they wouldn't really care that much and put it as a side investigation.

I take a seat on one of the couches and try to count how many people are in this house. The house is pretty small so everyone is jammed into here. It's like she brought the whole third year into her house. A lot of people were bumping and grinding to the music while others were making out or drinking and talking. I didn't want to be apart of any of that and instead, I stared disgustedly at the kissing couple next to me. Some girl was having her tongue down some guy's throat. Ew...

Yang makes her way over to me a little tipsy. Look like she's drunk already. She then gives me a crooked smile and sits next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Rubes," she said, lazily. "You should...hehe...you know...have a drink." God, I hope she's not wasted. "It's our last day together...and we might not see each other...you know?"

"Yang," I called, annoyed. "We still have the summer to hang out."

"We doooo?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Oooooh we do! I forgot. I thought this was the last day of summer." She stares at me for a moment. "Hey Ruby."

"Yes?"

"I love you." My eyes widen but the relax when I remember this is just the alcohol talking. But, sometimes when you're drunk you tell the truth about things. I don't know if I should be flattered or just ignore what she just said. I'll just ignore it. Yang started to talk again, speech slurring a bit.

"You were like the coolest girl I met, you know? And I wanted to say that...I love you. You are what makes me whole on the inside." My heart skips a beat hearing that but again...this is the alcohol speaking. "But you always seem like you're thinking about something else, you know?" If she says you know one more time I'll..."I try to get your attention but you end up ignoring me."

"Sorry about that Yang," I told her. "I have a lot on my mind right now." I feel a little weirded out how she's confessing her love to me in the weirdest way. Plus, she's drunk so she probably doesn't even mean anything. It's also true that I barely pay attention to her like I used to because I'm having a lot of problems right now.

"Ruby...what it's like to be gay?" she asked. What the hell?!

My eyes widen again and stay wide after hearing what she just said. Is she implying that I'm gay? From confessing to asking me what's it like to be gay, drunk Yang can't get any weirder.

"Yang, I'm not gay so I don't know," I told her, honestly.

"Well, you don't look at guys so I thought...you know...that you were into women instead," she replied. "I mean, you stare at that one girl all the time. The one with the bow on her head and likes to read. What's her name again?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Blake?"

"Yea her! You always stare at her!"

I do NOT stare at her! I only glance because she scares me. I don't think I can deal with drunk Yang anymore. If I keep this up, I'll end up breaking right here, right now.

"I don't stare at her Yang," I said. "I'll probably look at her once or twice but I don't stare."

"So what are you then?" she asked.

"What?" I retorted.

"You don't seem interested in men or women so what are you then?"

I haven't thought of that actually. I haven't found the time of day to actually find someone or even look at someone in a way of affection. I wasn't really interested. The only person I've ever looked at that way was Velvet and she's dead. She was the only person I actually loved. I cared about her so much. Losing her was like losing a piece of my heart that will never get fixed by anyone else. Since Velvet died, I haven't been looking at anyone else so I guess I'm not interested in anyone.

"I'm aromantic," I told her.

"So you're not interested in anyone?" she asked.

"Nope."

"So I guess I didn't have a chance, did I?" She grabbed a half empty liquor bottle that was left on the table and gulped it down.

"Wha...YANG!" I cried, grabbing it from her. "If you do that you're gonna get really sick."

"Hehe," she giggled as she pulled me in closer to her. "No I won't. Now..."

I don't know what happened next after that. All of a sudden I felt something really soft press against my lips and something really wet in my mouth. That's when it hits me. Yang just kissed me. Yang is kissing me! She has her tongue in my mouth! I can't believe this!

My mind goes blank for a moment as I feel her fingers brush against my stomach. I want to push her away but I can't find the strength to do so, so I just sit there wide eyed as she has her way with me. I'm too shocked to do anything. I could hear whistles and cat calls coming from somewhere but I don't know.

It was until I felt a hand touch my thigh, I break away. When I pushed away, Yang has this lazy smile on her face as she falls to onto the couch. I touch my lip to find cold saliva trailed on it. It's not mine. I quickly staggered up to find the bathroom and release whatever contents I had in my stomach.

After that small affair, I sit there for a while on the toilet. I can't believe I was so off guard there. I wasn't disgusted in kissing her and all, it's just that she almost took me while she was drunk. I'm going to have to forget this. Erase what just happened out of my head. I can still taste some of the alcohol that on my lips. I should leave.

I left the bathroom and went back over to Yang, who was now asleep on Nikos's lap. She looked up at me and gave a disappointed smile.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked. "You looked like you were having a good time earlier."

I glared at her. "That was just an accident, okay?" I told her. "Yang's drunk and yes I need to go...and clear that from my mind."

"I must say Ruby," she started with a sly smile, "that was a very interesting sight."

I rolled my eyes. "I bet it was." I turned towards the door. "Well, see you whenever we get to hang out again." And with that, I left.

My goodness I feel like that woman hates me. I never did anything to her. Why does she keep giving me these smart remarks? I bet she knows. Dammit Ruby, you have to stop being so obvious. If you keep this up, everyone's going to know that you're homeless. I also can't believe I let Yang kiss me. She's like a sister to me! This is like incest even though we're not related! I mean...her lips were really soft and...RUBY stop it!

I honestly don't know if that was the alcohol that caused her to do that or she really likes me. I'm going with the alcohol because I know for a fact that Yang is only into men and wouldn't dare kiss a girl, would she? I mean, she just did but you know, alcohol makes you do stupid things. If I didn't stop her we could've...no I'm not even gonna go there. You know what? I'm just going to say that Yang is bi and am going to leave it at that. Too bad her lips were cold...RUBY!

On my way home, I bump into someone. How many times has this happened? I know it's been more than once. I've been bumping into people everyday. Anyway, I staggered back and look to see some big guy with a large, black coat on, hood covering his face. The hell? It felt like I ran into a brick wall. I'm surprised I didn't fall.

"Hey, uh, watch where you're going," I snapped and walk away.

The person grabs my wrist and slams into what seem like a dumpster, before I could even get away. There was a sharp pain in my back as I clench my eyes shut. I open them to find the dark, red eyes piercing into my mine. I was about to scream until he snaps, "Don't even think about! If you scream, I'll kill you very slowly and painfully."

My eyes widen in horror. This is...this. His voice was so deep and husky. It was scary. I try to reach into my bag with the hand he's not holding on to and grab onto my switchblade. Once I take it out, I press the button and point it at him.

"Let go of me now," I commanded.

"You don't have the guts to do so," he replied. I couldn't see his face really good but I could tell he was smirking.

He cries out in pain when a stab him in the arm. He lets go of me and holds the now injured arm. Seeing that to my advantage, I run. I run very fast. The only time I've ever run this fast when I was trying to find Velvet and when I needed to escape Weiss. I could here footsteps behind me. I want to scream. I really want to scream but I'm too terrified to let a single noise out my mouth.

Suddenly, I felt a huge pressure on my back as I now get tackled. The man shoves my face into the concrete ground and snatches the blade out of my hand. He's straddling my back. _Someone please help._

"You fucking bitch!" He snapped. "You think a little prick on the arm could stop me?!"

He leans down to my ear and bites it, _hard. _I cry out in pain feeling that hard pressure. He's going to do _that _isn't he? This is what happened to Velvet. He's going to do me like what he did to Velvet. I know this is the guy. I can tell. His nails dig into my sides in the most painful way. I feel a tear run down my cheek as I realize that there's nothing I can do and that no one can save me.

"Now just hold still and this will all be over," he whispered.

My mind goes blank as I start to feel numb. Instead of fighting back, I let him have his way with me. I stay silent the whole time. I can't feel anything. I can't see anything. I can't hear anything. The only thing I hear is his disgusting grunts and rustling. This is how Velvet felt when this happened to her. This is what it was like. I bet she's trying to show me what happened. She hates me now and I know it.

I suddenly here a thud come from behind me. The feeling in my body has returned and I don't feel the hard pressure on my back. I sit up and turn to find the man now laying on the ground. There's a pool of blood coming from his head. He's dead?

"Oi, midget!" someone cried. I know that voice. It's...it's Sun!

His footsteps make their way, quickly, towards me. He then kneels down to look at me. His blue eyes are glowing in the dark with worry. Sun is here. He saved me. I quickly grasp the monkey faunus and cry into his shoulder. I feel him stiffen up to my touch but he doesn't move away. Instead, he wraps his arms around me, into the embrace.

"Sun!" I cried. "He...he...!"

"I know," he interrupted. "He's dead now."

"NO!" I felt him jump a bit due to my loud tone. "He killed her! He's the one that killed her! She should've been saved not me!" I sobbed harder and held onto him tightly, trembling in fear.

"Who?" He asked.

"M-My friend. I don't deserve this! I don't!" I couldn't think anymore. I was too upset and confused. I don't even know what the hell I'm talking about but I know it's about Velvet because every time I think about her, it hurts more and more. My heart can't take this pain. I wish she was here...

"Listen calm down," Sun whispered. "It's all over. It can't happen again."

"That's not it!" I snapped, taking my head away from his shoulder to look at him. I stare at him hard as I continue to talk. "It's not over! She's still gone and I can't get her back. It's all my fault that she's dead! I didn't deserve this Sun! I just didn't. You should've left me here to die! You-"

He grasps my shoulders hard and shakes me. His eyes glow a darker blue in anger and frustration. Fear starts to rise into my gut as I feel like this isn't Sun anymore but someone else. I try to pull his hands away but he doesn't let go. He keeps his tight grip as he starts speaking.

"Shut up!" He growled. "Listen to me, goddammit! It's OVER! He's gone! She's gone! You can't change anything! It already happened. And what in your right mind made you say that you didn't deserve this, huh?" I don't answer so he shakes me. "Answer me!"

"I don't know..." I said quietly.

"How can you not know?! It wasn't your fault that your friend died!"

"But it-"

"I swear to god Midget just let me speak. You didn't kill her, did you?" I shook my head. "See? You didn't set the man up to kill her, did you?" I shook my head again. "See? It wasn't your damned fault and it wasn't her's. It was this bastard's fault! And there's no way in hell that I was just going to let you die there! What kind of person would I be? I know I steal and do that other shit but I don't watch people get killed. That's just wrong." He pulls me into him. Feeling the warmth of him, I start to relax and my fear quickly fades.

"You...We're alike Midget. I've been on my own in this world just like you. I'm homeless just like you. You...you shouldn't give up here. You still have a long life ahead of you. Don't you EVER think that you deserve to die. I understand losing someone hurts. It hurts a lot but you have to keep pushing forward. No matter how much the pain is, you keep going. I've been through that also. You're not the only one."

Suddenly, I'm being lifted off the ground and carried into Sun's arms. I desperately cling to him as he starts walking. I thought about what he just told me. We're very alike. We're both homeless, we both lost someone, and we're both having a rough time. What I wonder is that if he experiences the same things I do like nightmares, flashbacks, depression. Does he also keep all of his pain in? Does he also not let people help him when he really needs help? No. If he helped me right now then someone probably did the same to him a long time ago.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere you need to be," he answered, still walking.

"Oh..." My eyes start to get heavy as my need for sleep flows through me. Everything goes dim after that.

* * *

My eyes slowly open to find myself in a white room. There's a large, blue curtain circling around the perimeter of where I was. I notice that I'm laying on some type of white bed with the covers wrapped around me. Where am I? Suddenly, someone walks through the curtain. There stood a woman with black hair and a large white coat. Am I dead? There was a clip board in her hand. Nope.

"Hello there," she greeted with a warm smile. "I'm Dr. Anderson. Your friend, Sun, dropped you off here."

I looked around and noticed Sun wasn't here. Oh...I looked back at the woman, who now pulled a chair up next to me and sat down. She started writing things down as she started talking again.

"I didn't really get your name," she said.

"Oh, Ruby," I told her. "Ruby Rose."

"Alright Ms. Rose," she replied, writing it down. "We patched up your hand properly so it's in a cast now. We also checked for any other wounds. There were some small bruises and marks on you. There is also a cut on your ear. We put some ointment on that too."

I blinked then looked down at my hand. It was in a large, blue cast. Wow, thanks Sun. He took me all the way here? I really need to thank that guy the next time I see him. I reached my hand up to touch my ear. I winced in pain as I touched the injured area.

"Where am I exactly?" I asked the woman.

"You're in Vale's Clinic," she told me. "I just have a few questions I'd like to ask about your hand there...and other things."

"Okay."

She started writing on her clipboard again. "So how long has your hand been broken?"

I thought about it for a moment, remembering when I woke up at Blake's place before. "About two weeks ago."

"Okay. During those two weeks did you feel any pain?"

"Not really, maybe once or twice but I just felt numb."

"Alright. How did you break your hand?"

Heat rose to my cheeks as I remembered the day I punched the mirror in one of the subway bathrooms. That's embarrassing to admit. I decided to come up with a lie.

"I fell out of a tree," I told her, "and landed on my hand."

The woman raised an eyebrow but continued to write things down. "Hm, I see. Well, Ms. Rose, you are very lucky. If you came here any later, your hand wouldn't have been able to be fixed. Since it's treated with proper care now, it will take a while for it to get healed. Don't use that arm too much. Now, I have some very important questions to ask you."

I nodded. I already knew what it was about and I didn't really have a problem on explaining about what happened last night.

"First off, we found a lot of blood on your sweatshirt there," she said. "Mind explaining that?"

"That blood wasn't mine," I told her. "It was someone else's. They attacked me and a friend of mine saved me."

"Was that friend the man who dropped you off here?" she asked.

"Yes."

She nodded and wrote on her clipboard. "Hm, I see. Ruby, were you sexually assaulted? Judging by that fresh mark on your ear and some of the bruises on you, makes it seem like you were attacked."

"I was assaulted," I told her. "But, I'm okay now and the man is...gone, I think." I don't know if I should tell her that he's dead. That would put both Sun in I in some trouble and I do not want that.

"You think?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I tried to think of a lie. "I mean, the guy like got up and ran away after that." I paused. "I don't know if he's dead." He is dead...

"Ah well, we took some of the blood so we could possibly trace him," she told me.

"You...you don't need to do that."

"But we do Ms. Rose. He could still be out there, doing what he did to you, to other people." _I think he was only targeting me... _"And luckily for you, he didn't do anything rash."

"Fine I guess," I replied. They don't really need to do that because they'll end up finding a dead man.

"Does anything hurt?" she asked.

"Only my ear but that's it." She continued to write down on her clipboard but then stood up from her seat. "We also checked the blood to see if it was infected with any diseases. Luckily, the blood was clean so that meant no diseases."

"So I'm fine?"

She gave a light smile. "Yes, you're fine," she told me. "Alright Ms. Rose, you're free to go anytime you like. Nothing else is bad. We'll be transferring some of this information over just in case we find the man."

"Okay thanks," I replied.

And with that the woman left. I sat there for a while, thinking, then I took me leave also. I really wished Sun was still here so I could thank him. I only met the guy and yet he saved me from being killed. I still do feel guilty about the whole thing with Velvet but I can't let that get to me. What's happened, happened. That's all that matters.

Later on, I returned back home and turned on the radio to listen to the news. It talked about the murder of the man that attacked me last night. It said his death was caused by a gunshot to the head. Since when did Sun have a gun? I didn't remember hearing it. I push past that thought as I continued to listen. The man was a wolf faunus as he was indeed the murderer of Velvet. The thing they also found was my switchblade.

_Shit! Not good. _The police will find my finger prints on the knife and it will trace back to me but...the guy was a faunus so I doubt they'll even try. I don't know. They also talked about the place I stabbed him in. His arm. What got me the most is that they said he was a member of the White Fang, due to the tattoo on the back of his neck. That's also not good. Sun just killed a White Fang member. That is not good. Either they will go to him or me. I'm thinking they might come to me. I don't know why but I think it's because they know the whole Velvet thing.

* * *

The next few days of my summer vacation, I didn't do much. I worked, went to the library, and the internet cafe to check my email. I know libraries have computers but since I have a lack of address I can't use their computers. I only went to the libraries to read if I was bored. Yang apologized to me about the whole kissing incident that was a few days ago at work. She didn't know what happened until Nikos told. I think it was best for her not to know. But, yea, she was really embarrassed. I forgave her though. She was drunk after all.

When I went to check my email, I got like ten emails. Two were from the University I'm going to. One was from Arc, who was having a movie night at his and Ren's place. Three were these annoying chain mails from Valkyrie(sigh). Another was from some random email telling me about the upcoming Vytal Festival. There was one from Nikos, telling me to go to Arc's party. What the hell? Yang emailed me another sorry and told me I should go to Arc and Ren's. I wasn't really going to say no. And two were from Weiss. I decided to check them.

* * *

**To: Ruby Rose**

**From: Weiss Schnee**

**Subject: Hello**

_Hey Dolt_(why does she keep calling me that?),

_How are you? God, I don't know how to type a simple email so please don't laugh. _(of course I laughed) _If you haven't heard, there's a festival coming up down in Vytal and I was thinking that maybe you'd like to tag along with me._ _You know, friends wise._ _It's okay if you don't want to, I understand, but if you do, let me know._

* * *

Hm, that sounds like fun but I bet Yang and the others are going too and they'll be asking me to tag along. But, it'd be nice to hang out with Weiss for once, now that we're friends. Maybe I'll get to know her more. I typed my reply.

* * *

**To: Weiss Schnee**

**From: Ruby Rose**

**RE: Subject: Hello**

_Hey Weiss!_

_I'm doing good. My hand is patched up properly so that's not a problem anymore and all. Also, I'd love to join you at the Vytal Festival then we can bond more and make up everything that should've happened the past years. :p_

_P.S. I did laugh_

* * *

After that, I hit send. I'm going to have to come back here some time tomorrow or as soon as possible to see the reply she sent me. I check her other email that she sent also. What the hell?!

* * *

**To: Ruby Rose**

**From: Weiss Schnee**

**Subject: Don't. Just don't.**

_Hey Dolt,_

_Nora kept sending me these chain mails and told me to send it to you so yea. Sorry._

_{Hey there it's your lucky day! You've been invited to the love train. Whoo! Whoo! Next stop, my heart! Admission is FREE! Send this to all the people you love!}_

_NORA TOLD ME TO SEND THIS TO YOU! DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA._

* * *

I tried to stifle my laughter but I failed. I bet anyone who's hearing me laugh right now, in this internet cafe, probably thinks I'm some kind of freak. I don't care either way though. That was too funny. I'm surprised Weiss would even send this even if Nora told her to send this to me. I'm also surprise no one else sent it to me. Maybe because they get this all the time too.

I went to the library after checking my emails. The day wasn't over yet so I decided to read for a while then probably just go home and do whatever. After that, I'll go to the guys' place for the sake of everyone else. I wonder what movie we're going to watch anyway. I'm not really a movie fan so it better be a good one. I usually sleep through movies.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Welp, that's about it for now. It got a little humorous at the end there. Ruby's probably got herself into more trouble since the guy who had killed Velvet is dead. It is a good thing he's dead but she left her switchblade at the scene of the crime and he's a White Fang member. Not only that but the guy was shot. What will happen? Hmmm. Well, I know already but y'all keep thinking. Again, sorry for that Enabler right there. My hands slipped. *laughes nervously* Also, Sun has finally appeared again and saved the day but...he could also be in trouble soon.**

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing. How is the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know! Any questions, PM me or review and I'll kindly answer them.**

**Next chapter, Ruby meets up with Blake again. There will be more humor but also there's angst so be warned. Though, the angst isn't that bad. Just to let you know, Ruby is slowly breaking and soon she will snap. Hehe. Till next time my pretties. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Koda out!**


	10. Chapter 9: Facade

**Author's Note**

**Hello again my pretties! Koda here with another chapter of this story! I've also fixed up last chapter so you can go read that again if you'd like. I've also went to RTX but I'm not gonna say anything about that really. I shouldn't put that on this story right here. The only thing I'll say is that it was fun. So yea.**

**Thanks for reading my story so far. Damn! This actually got to the 5,000 mark. Thanks guys! And thanks to those who followed/favorited and reviewed! I really appreciate it guys. Keep it up! **

**Now, in this chapter Ruby will see Blake again but they don't talk as much on here. But, something does happen between them. You're going to have to find out. Also, someone else finds out Ruby is homeless. Anyway, enough talk. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter: **Jaymes Young- Nothern Lights

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 9: Facade**

I fell asleep in the library...

It was an accident. I was reading this amazing book about this huntress and then all of a sudden it got so boring that I fell asleep. A librarian had to wake me up and asked me if I was okay. That was so embarrassing because people were staring at me too. I bet I was snoring, judging by the weirded out looks...or maybe I was talking in my sleep. The librarian DID ask me if I was okay. I slept on one those comfortable couches that you can read at.

I got up from my comfy seat and went to put the book back where I found it. When I go get a book to read, I always remember what isle it's in, what letter it's from, and where it should be set. I don't want to put any of the librarians in that mess. They did enough of that already. After that, I decided to stop at the cafe they had in there. I could use something to eat.

I purchased a soft drink and coffee role then sat at an empty table. This sleeping has taken my time off my regular summer schedule today. Well since that happened, I don't have to wait any longer to go to the guys' place. Looking down, I stared at my drink. I've been thinking about what happened a few days ago lately. The attack, Sun, and the attacker being a White Fang member. That's been bugging me out a lot. It doesn't make sense on why he attacked Velvet. Then, he attacks me on the streets. It just doesn't add up to anything.

Rubbing the mark on my ear, I wince in pain. That bite hurt like hell. Even though this happened a few days ago, it still stings. His teeth were really sharp. I don't know when this mark will heal but I hope it's not visible for now. Other than my ear, my arm is starting to feel better. Soon I'll get this cast off in no time and then I'll be able to use my arm.

After that, I went to the guys' place. After that attack, it has made me more aware of where I'm going. I pay more attention when I walk and I also check my surroundings more. I'm not letting this happen again. From what I remember, the boys live in a small apartment. I remember Ren telling me that he lived by himself there until Arc came along and kept him company. I've only went there once when they were having a party. I forgot what it was about though.

Finally making it to the apartment, I knock on the door. Arc was the one who opened the door, not that I expected anyone else to open it. He hand on a white polo shirt and some khakis. Ew...Noticing my staring, he smirks.

"Take a picture," he stared, "it'll last longer."

"Not interested," I replied, boredly, as I stepped into the apartment.

I was greeted by the rest of the gang when I walked into the living room. I was also greeted by that man who ran the store where I got my graduation dress from. Why's he here? All I know is that he knew Yang. I came here a little late so the movie already started. I took my seat next to Yang.

"You finally made it Ruby," she said, taking her attention away from the movie.

"I told you I was going to come anyway," I told her. "So anyway, what are we watching?"

"This new samurai movie that came out on DVD," she replied. "We wanted to see it when it was in the theaters but we never had a chance to."

"Oh."

Just then, Ren came into the living room with two, large bowls of popcorn. He placed one bowl onto the table in front of Yang and I, and the other on the floor where, Nikos, Valkyrie, and Arc sat. After that, he took a seat next to Valkyrie.

"Oh god he chopped that man's head off," said Arc, making my attention go to the TV.

There was a man on the TV with a ton of armor on and a large, bloodied sword. There was another man on the ground, beheaded. Well...that's...interesting. I'm not really a big fan of stuff like this. Doesn't go well with my stomach. Luckily, it wasn't that bad so I didn't get queasy. Now the samurai is picking the head up. How can they watch something like this? This is utterly gross!

During the movie, the doorbell rang and Arc stood up. "That must be Blake," he said as he walked to door.

What the...she was invited too?! Wait, since when did they become friends? I don't remember her hanging out with the gang and all. Just when I thought that I would never see her again...I do. She enters the room with Arc following behind. I try my best to not pay attention to them and keep it on the TV. Right now the samurai is taking on an army of ninjas. What is the plot of this anyway? Just a samurai going on a killing rampage?

"Oh hey there Blakey!" greeted Yang.

It took all of my willpower to stay silent and make myself interested in the movie, no matter how gory it got. You remember how I said the movie wasn't that bad? It just got bad. I don't know how much longer I can bear the flying body parts, the blood, and the guts. Again, how can these people watch this? I don't understand!

"Hey Yang," she replied. "Hey Ruby."

Even though I'm staring at the TV, I could feel her stare on me. I thought I wasn't going to see that stare anymore either.

"Hello," I greeted, still keeping my eyes on the TV.

I stiffen up when she sits down next to me. Out of all the seats in this room, you had to choose this one?!

"Is this that samurai movie that you guys wanted to see at the movies?" she asked.

"Yep," answered Arc. "It finally came out on DVD. Thank Ren for buying it."

"You know I wanted to see it as bad as you did," Ren replied boredly.

After that little talk, it became silent and the only thing we heard was the movie playing and the sound of popcorn being eaten. Out of the corner of my eyes, I'd always find Yang reaching out towards the bowl. I also saw that blue haired dude glancing at me from time to time. What's his problem? I stayed stiff throughout my time in this seat. She was so close. I really wish she chose another seat instead of the one next to me. Why did I have to sit in the middle part of the couch anyway?

Sighing, I closed my eyes. The movie suddenly got boring after the whole blood massacre. All I remember is that the main character, which is the samurai, takes off his armor and joins his wife in the bedroom and then everything kind of blurs. I'm glad I didn't see what happened after that.

During my sleeping, I'm slowly awakened by the sound of giggling. That sounded like Nikos' voice. Something funny or stupid might have happened causing her to giggle. Though, I keep my eyes shut, not wanting to ruin the moment of my sleeping. I noticed that my head was laying on something soft. I remember leaning my head back and straining my neck for sleep. I don't remember laying on something soft. Oh well, still good.

"Well that's interesting," said Yang then Nikos starts bursting into fits of laughter.

What the hell is going on?! Blearily opening my eyes, I immediately see something blue. Wait a second, the couch isn't blue. It's more of a beige color. My eyes widen as I realize that I'm not laying on the couch or even a pillow. And judging by Nikos' laughing fit and Yang's remark, it's something bad.

I look up to find curious, amber eyes staring down at me. It looks like I'm laying on Blake's lap. Well isn't that just great. I wanted to avoid her and I end up sleeping on her lap. Though, her legs are really soft and make a great pillow and...RUBY! I felt heat rise to my cheeks in embarrassment. I didn't know what to say. I was afraid that if I said something, everyone would start laughing.

"My Ruby~~" Nikos purred. _Uh oh. _"First you kiss Yang and now you're all over Blake." _You know what Nikos? Fuck you!_

"Wait," said Blake, "you guys kissed?"

Kill me, kill me now. I just want to die in a hole right now. This is so embarrassing.

"It was an accident, okay?" Yang cried. "I was drunk and got a little touchy! I didn't know! And Pyrrha, I thought you were supposed to be the nice one out of the group!"

"I am," Nikos replied. "Sometimes nice people have to have a little fun...by teasing people that is."

"That must've been awkward for you two," said Blake.

"Yea it was," said Yang. "It was so awkward that I found it hard to speak to her for a week." She sighed. "Now let's drop that and forget we said anything about that."

During the talking, I never picked my head up. I should've because I did have a chance but I didn't. I must be stupid. I've embarrassed myself twice in front of Nikos. Why does she like to tease me so much? What time is it anyway? I have to be to work tomorrow by nine so I can't stay any longer.

I look at the TV to find the movie almost over. Once the credits role, I'll take my leave. Before I could even do anything, a hand touches my hand. I stiffen up when it's utterly close to my injured ear but relax when it makes its way to my hair. What is she doing? I feel fingers start running through my short, red hair. I look at the others and notice they're all staring back at the TV. Thank goodness because I don't want anyone noticing what's going on here. That and my tomato colored face.

For some odd reason, I'm not stopping her from playing with my hair. I don't know why. Am I really...am I really enjoying this? I mean, it doesn't feel bad or anything. It actually feels good. What the hell Ruby? I almost let out a squeak when I feel her fingers start scratching at my scalp. It wasn't hard. It was just...wow. I really need to stop this girl now before I do let a noise escape my mouth.

The movie finally gets to its credits and Arc starts to stand up. "Well that was a great moving," he says as he gets on his feet. "I can't believe he killed his father."

"Well, he didn't know it was his father until he told him," replied Valkyrie.

"Talk about cliche," said Yang.

I quickly pick my head off Blake's lap before anyone could look at us. Blake gives me a curious look but then gets the idea. Thank you.

"But that guy was so badass," she continued, "Killing people and shit. And then he was all like, I'm doing this for my honor." Yang turns her gaze to Blake. "Isn't that what one of your books are like."

"My books are of ninjas not samurais," she replied.

"Oh right and it consists lots of por-"

"I don't think anyone wants to hear that," Blake interrupted.

"Well it's true," Yang mumble. "Alright are we watching another movie or is that it?"

It was now my turn to speak up. "Actually," I started gaining everyone's attention, "I can't stay any longer, I have to go to work early tomorrow. Don't want to be late." I get up from my seat.

"Dammit Ruby," cried Yang. "Why did you have to take the early shift? Now I'm stuck with Tweedledum and Tweedledee ."

I stifle my laughter and get ready to head out. "Well, I'll see you guys later, I guess."

"Wait, it's dark out," said Arc. "You shouldn't walk out there alone." _Dammit Arc, leave me be! _"Didn't you hear what happened on the news? Someone got shot a few nights ago."

I stiffen up as I remember that event then I shake my head. I noticed Blake, too, stiffened up a little as Arc mention what happened but she instantly went back to normal. The others wouldn't notice that but me. I caught her on time. Odd.

"It's fine," I told him. "I'm taking the bus."

"That's like at the end of the street." That guy doesn't give up. "You'll be walking in the city. Here, let me drive you home."

"No!" I snapped causing everyone to stare oddly at me. _Shit I have to stop doing that. _"I'm fine on my own. I don't need anyone taking me home."

"Ruby," Yang started. _Not you too Sis._"You should listen to him. I know you've been walking around this city all your life but you're not with Velvet anymore so it isn't safe just walking by yourself." _Please don't mention her..._ "At least let someone walk you to the bus stop."

"But Ya-" Arc just shut up.

"It's okay Jaune," she interrupted. "The bus will stop her close to home. She won't be anywhere near the city." _Technically, I live in the city..._

"Fine but I'll-"

"I'll walk her there," said Nikos, interrupting Arc. "I have to leave anyway so I might as well walk her."

I could've sworn Blake was about to say the same thing but stopped when Nikos spoke up. I honestly didn't want either of them to walk me. Actually, no one for the matter. Yang would be okay and Valkyrie too, maybe even Ren. I can't say Arc or that creepy guy who keeps giving me these suggestive looks. Arc is annoying and that blue guy is just plain creepy.

Nikos stands from her seat and grabs her jacket. "Bye guys," she said. "And see you at the gym this Saturday Yang."

"Okay," Yang replied. "Bye guys."

As we were leaving, I noticed Blake giving me a knowing look. What was that all about? I turn away from the group and head out the apartment with Nikos. On the way to the bus stop, we stayed silent but then she finally spoke up.

"I know," she said.

I give her a puzzled look but then my eyes slowly widen and color drains from my face when I realize what she's talking about. Fuck! How the hell did she find out? Wait...

"Sun told me everything," she continued.

I knew it! I knew he'd fucking tell someone. Did he tell Yang also? No. Judging by the way she acted it didn't look like it but...the way Nikos acted earlier didn't look like she knew either. God, there's so much my head can't take!

"He brought you up to me when we were at the gym. He was surprised that I knew you and then he told me everything. That you're homeless, that you were attacked, that he saved you. How long have you been hiding this from everyone?"

My heart rate quickened as I gazed at her hard look. It wasn't that teasing look or the kind and gentle look. No. This was a look of something else. Something that I couldn't point my finger on but I didn't like it. First Weiss and now her? I really hope Yang or the others didn't find out.

"Three years," I muttered.

"And how long have you been homeless?" she asked.

"Five..."

"I see." She turned away from me and stared ahead as we walked to the bus stop. "I didn't tell anyone else that you were homeless. I also told Sun not to tell Yang."

Once we got to the bus stop, we both came to a stop. I turn around and notice her cold gaze. I guess now's the time to say she hates me. I don't blame her though. I've been putting on a facade that no one could see through and you'd have to try to find out the hard way to get through it. Like Nikos did and like Weiss did. I've been lying to everyone and feeling very bad about it. I deserve all the hate.

"Okay," I said. That was all I could say. She left me speechless.

"You shouldn't run away from your problems Ruby," she said, turning her back towards me. "Running away won't solve anything. You can't live through this facade forever." And with that, she walked away, leaving me there still...speechless.

You know...I'd rather have Blake walk me to this bus stop. It's always easy to stop that woman from getting something out of me.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And that's a wrap! Dammit Ruby, why didn't you just ask for Blake to walk you there. No wait, why didn't you let Jaune just do it? So now Pyrrha found out and Ruby did not get a good outcome like she did with Weiss. Also I added that awkward ladybug moment in there too. Sorry if I dimmed your mood there by adding that Pyrrha and Ruby thing at the end. I needed to do it.**

**Anyway, how was that chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by giving me some feedback. Good or bad is fine. I don't mind. How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know! Any questions PM me or review and I'll kindly answer them. **

**Next chapter something bad happens at Ruby's job and Ruby meets up with Sun again. They both will discuss about the attack and the whole Pyrrha thing. There will also be a flashback next chapter so stay tuned. Well, that's enough talk for now. Til next time! Don't forget to review! Koda out!**


	11. Chapter 10: Similarities

**Author's Note**

**Hello mates! Koda here again with another chapter! Recently, something happened to my laptop, causing it to get a virus. Luckily for me, I always put all of my important files in a USB hard drive. I'm using my work computer to put this up and type the rest of my story for now so everything's alright. I also found out Velvet's team name. I think it's called CFVY(coffee) from what I heard. Man, this has me hyped up for season 2. I also hope there's more interactions with Blake and Ruby in there too.**

**Anyway, thanks for the views so far guys! This story has made it to the 6,000 mark. Every time I check my story, it goes up by 1,000. Thanks so much guys! *noms* Also, thanks for the follows/favorites and reviews! I really appreciate it and keep it up guys! **

**Now, like I said, in the last chapter, there's a flashback(which is in the beginning), something happens at Ruby's job, and Ruby and Sun meet once again. There's angst in here because...I like angst(of course). I will also point out foreshadowing somewhere that you will see happen in chapters after this. Welp, that's it for now. Don't forget to review when you're done reading the story. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter: **MitiS- Born

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 10: Similarities**

_"Let go of me! That hurts!" _

_"Not a chance you filthy animal." _

_'What the' I turned my head to find a very tall man pulling at some girl's ears. They weren't regular ears, more like rabbit ears. The girl's a faunus. Tears were brimmed at her eyes, ready to fall. She was holding onto the man's wrists, trying to get away from his grasp. The man was a human. This wasn't a surprise. Humans always attack innocent faunus for no reason. _

_I get up from my seat and shove my hand into my pocket where my switchblade was. I held onto it, ready for when I need to use it. I approached the two with caution then made my voice. _

_"Hey!" I shouted, grabbing their attention. "Let her go!" _

_"And why should I?" the man spat. "She's a faunus. A waste to this world." _

_I glared hard at him. "Let her go...NOW." _

_He let go of the girl's ears and turned towards me. His eyebrows scrunched up in anger. The faunus girl rubbed her ears as if she was trying to ease the pain. I looked back at the man and squeezed the switchblade in my pocket. _

_"Why don't you beat it sweetie and go run home," he said. "Didn't your parents tell you that faunus are bad. I'm just doin the world a favor." _

_"Why don't you leave?" I shot back. "You're wasting your time on an innocent faunus girl...and for what reason? Does it just amuse you to terrorize someone who's different from you? Is it fun? I bet it is..." _

_He started to approach me. I could practically feel his anger growing. I looked down and noticed his fists clenching tight, waiting to strike any moment. I decided now was the time to pull out my switchblade. _

_"Listen here kid-" He stops talking when I pull it out of my pocket. "Wha..."_

_"Leave," I tell him as I press the button on the switchblade, causing the blade to come out. "I'm not going to tell you again." _

_He opens his mouth, to try to say something, but then closes it when nothing comes out. He looks from me to the faunus then back to me. The man the shakes his head and walks away. I make sure he is as far as possible before putting my weapon away. Then, I turn to the faunus girl. _

_Her eyes were wide and she was trembling in fear. When I tried to approach her, she only backed away in fear. I cocked my head in confusion. Why is she afraid of me? I just saved her from a man who was attacking her. Wait...the switchblade. She's scared of me because I own a switchblade. I think that's it. I raised up my hands, showing that I meant no harm. _

_"I'm not going to hurt you," I told her as I flashed a comforting smile. _

_Her features softened as she stopped shaking. She also carefully returned the smile and nodded at me. _

_"Th-Thanks for saving me," she said. _

_"No problem," I replied. "I'm not like any of those other people." _

_"I'm glad there are people like you in this world." She took a seat. _

_"Uh...mind if I..."_

_"Yes you can sit next to me." She patted the spot next to her. "You saved me after all so I trust you." _

_I nodded and sat down next to her. "I'm Ruby by the way." _

_"Velvet," she replied. _

_"That's a nice name," I told her. _

_"Ruby is also a nice name." _

_It got silent after that as the train rode on. I looked down at Velvet's clothing and noticed that she only had on a long sweater, sweatpants, and sneakers. I decided not to question that since that probably wouldn't be polite of me. Wanting to start another conversation, I spoke up._

_"So," I started, fiddling with end sleeves of my sweatshirt, "where are you headed?" _

_"I don't know," she answered. _

_I raised an eyebrow. Then why go on a train if you don't know where you're going exactly? "You don't know?" _

_"I..." She turned away from me. "I...don't have a home." _

_My eyebrows raised in surprise. She's homeless? Like me? _

_"You don't?" I asked. She shook her head. "How long?" _

_"Nine years," she told me. _

_Nine years?! How old is this girl anyway? "How old are you?" _

_"Seventeen." This girl is a year older than me. She stared the floor as if something was interesting about it. _

_"So you've been on your own since you were eight?" She nodded again. "Well...you're not alone." _

_She looked up from the floor and stared at me. There was a surprised look on her face. "You're...too?" _

_"Yes," I answered. "I've been homeless for three years...so you're not alone." _

_She was silent for a moment before saying, "So, where are you headed?" _

_"My home," I replied. "An abandoned warehouse. I found it a year ago and been living there since. I'm surprised no one thought about tearing it down or going through there." _

_"Ah." I'm also surprised that a girl like her is on her own in a cruel world like this. _

_"Why are you on your own, if you don't mind me asking?" _

_"I don't mind." She sighed. "Back when I was little my parents abused me." My eyes widened. "They'd beat me and call me things like 'useless' or 'good for nothing'. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away. It was hard to survive out there. I was really scared and thought I would die the first night." Same here. "There were a lot of times where...where I would go a day without anything to eat." Same here. "There was one time I went three days. Now that I think back, running away was stupid. I'd rather stay with my abusive parents than be on my own like this." I also wish I could go back and change everything. You're not the only one. _

_"Must've been very hard on you, huh?" I asked. She nodded. "I ran away because none of my foster parents liked me. They kept dropping me off from one foster home to another. It made me sick so I just ran away like that." _

_"What happened to your parents?" _

_"They're dead..." _

_"I-"_

_"No it's okay," I interrupted. "You don't have to apologize. I don't remember anything about them and all I do remember is that they died. Well, that's what I was told. I don't really know actually."_

_"Oh."_

_It got silent again. I'm starting to wonder that since this girl goes starving at times, that she's only skin and bones under those loose clothes. She probably is. I used to be until I used some of my survival instincts to get food. I'd steal food, buy food, and ACTUALLY dig through trash cans. Gross, I know but I needed to, to survive. _

_I stared at Velvet for a moment. I just can't let this girl survive on her own like this, alone. She got attacked moments ago and if I hadn't been there she could've been seriously injured. I can't leave her on her own for someone to attack her again or for her to starve to death. I'm not letting that happen. _

_"Say Velvet," I called, grabbing her attention again._

_"Yes?" she answered. _

_"How would you like it if you stayed with me?" I asked her. "You don't have to do this alone anymore. You won't have to starve anymore. You won't get attacked anymore. Come stay with me and I won't let any of that happen."_

_Her mouth hung agape as I said those words. "I...I can't...you-"_

_"I insist Velvet. Please. None of this will ever happen again as long as you're with me. I won't let anything happen to you as long as you're with me. Please just...come with me."_

_She bit her lip in nervousness and looked down at her hands. "Promise me you won't leave me alone." _

_A smile formed on face as I answered, "I promise. I'll never leave you alone." _

_She returned the smile. "Then yes...I will stay with you." _

* * *

My eyes quickly shoot open as everything fades away. I find myself staring at the sky. The clouds. Day. Another flashback. Just then my alarm starts beeping for eight o'clock. I still lay there for a while. I can't remember when I got back home. Maybe somewhere around nine or something? I sat up and turned off the alarm. That's right...work. Rubbing my head, I stand up off the ground. My head began pounding repeatedly.

"Gah, my aching head," I cried as I reached down to pull out a nutrition bar from a box.

Ripping the wrapper open, I took a bite out of it then went to go look for my uniform. Images of what happened last night flashed through my mind. The movie, Blake, Sun, _Nikos__. _She knows...and now she hates me for lying. Lying to everyone. But I have to. This is for my safe being. I've already lost one friend, I can't lose anymore. If she was put in this position, she'd understand. And damn that monkey for telling her! Why is my life sucking so much right now. It's probably Velvet getting back at more for letting her die. _No Ruby, _I thought, _Remember what Sun said. _

I threw on my work uniform and headed out. So I'm just with Mercury for today. At least I don't have to deal with Yang and the twins always fighting. I stopped at the bus stop and waited. The bus usually comes around eight forty-five and gets me to my job around eight-fifty. I took a seat in one of the chairs as I finished my nutrition bar.

* * *

I came into work at exactly nine o'clock. Standing at the front, was none other than the boss. He had on his regular hard look but didn't shout.

"You're right on time Rose," he said.

"Were you expecting me to be late?" I asked.

"Get to work."

Junior kind of went back to being a hard ass but he doesn't shout to the top of his lungs like he used to. He's more of a 'get this done now or you're out' type of guy. Luckily for me, I do what he says. Though, I do make comments here and there. I wave him off and go to my regular spot, the bar counter.

Mercury was at the counter, wiping it down. Once he saw me, he flashed a smile. I returned it as I made my way behind the counter. There were only a few costumers in the restaurant right now. That was because it was the morning. Not many people come by in the mornings, mostly the afternoon, evening, and night. I grabbed the remote from the backroom and switched onto the news.

"So how are you doin Lil'Red," Mercury asked, taking my gaze away from the TV.

Mercury has also given me the nickname Lil'Red. He calls me that because of my height and hair color. Also, because I always wear that red hoodie. I don't mind the nickname. I'd prefer any nickname except for the one Sun gave me. Midget is very offensive.

"I have the worst headache ever," I told him.

"You didn't drink any alcohol, did you?" he asked.

I frowned. "You know I don't like alcohol."

"I know, I'm only playing."

We stopped talking when the news started talking about a mass shooting around second street last night. About seven people were shot and killed and two were severely injured. The severely injured were two members of the White Fang. Four of the victims were police officers and the three other victims were also White Fang members. Then, they talked about another robbery that happened at two dust shops.

"Man," said Mercury, clicking his tongue, "A lot must've happened last night. A mass shooting and two robberies. I'm glad I don't live around here."

"And yet you have to drive a whole ten miles to get down here," I replied, shaking my head. "How do you do that?"

"I'm a morning person." He started twirling the rag in his hand around his fingers. "Anyway, back on topic. I wonder what that was about."

I shrugged. "Who knows."

"I bet that one member 'Black Cat' was apart of the robberies."

"You've heard of her?"

"Everyone down where I live has heard of her because where I live is full of faunus." Oh, that explains that. "They give her names like 'Black Cat' of course but also 'Shadow Lady', 'Midnight Creeper', and 'Yellow Eyes'. There's others but I can't remember. Everybody down there is a fan of her."

"I can see that if they give her names."

The news went onto other topics. Mostly fires that happened in some places, the government, car accidents, regular things. I took my attention away from that and started arranging the bottles on the racks.

"Well, I gotta start organizing this thing here," I told Merc. "I'll talk to ya later."

"Alright Lil'Red," he replied before he left the counter.

Later on, I got a few people over at the counter. They were talking about what happened last night and threw out some racial slurs here and there. I didn't say anything though. They have the right to say what they think and I can't stop them. No one can really. I did have a conversation with them but we didn't keep the faunus topic going. I gave a few drinks to some people, chatted, and cleaned the place up.

I decided to change the channel to a sports channel since nothing else good was on. It was the sport where you hit the ball with a bat and run those bases. "Baseball", I think it was called. I don't really know much about certain sports. That's because I never watched it since I didn't have a TV and back at school in gym class we didn't really play that much sports. We did play Softball, which is very similar to baseball, only the ball is bigger and the throwing style is different.

"OH SHIT!" someone cried from one of the bathrooms.

That was Mercury's voice. I quickly left the bar counter and made my way over to the bathrooms. I looked inside the men's bathroom and saw Mercury standing there, eyes wide, and a hand cover his mouth.

"Mercury?" I called. He didn't budge.

I cautiously approached him and followed the directions of where he was looking at. My eyes went wide as I let out a scream. There was a man lying down, with his head in the toilet. A prescription bottle was in his hand and some pills were scattered on the ground. My stomach started to have that familiar, uneasy feeling like it did back when I saw Velvet's dead body. _Not now, _I thought.

I heard footsteps approach the bathroom and turned to see the boss standing at the doorway. There was a worried look on his face.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

I pointed into the stall. He looked down and noticed pills scattered on the floor then approached the scene. He looked into the stall.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted. "What the hell happened here?!" He looked past me and over to Mercury. "Mercury?"

"I came in here," he started, "and just saw him lying there. Is he dead?"

"I don't know," the boss replied. "I'll check. Mercury, call the police and let them know what happened."

He nodded and quickly left the bathroom. The boss turned to me. "Rose, I want you to tell every costumer out there that we're closing early."

I nodded and walked out the bathroom. Once I got out, I told each and every costumer that we were closing. Some of them wanted to know what happened, others just left because they understood, and the rest, it took a while to get them to leave. The other employees asked me what happened but I told them that the boss would tell them.

The front door opened, showing the Malachite Twins and Yang entering, but they had confused looks on their faces.

"Why are there people leaving the restaurant?" asked Yang.

"And like why are there police cars and an ambulance outside?" asked Melanie.

"Did something happen?" asked Milt.

"Guys," I started, "just wait for the boss and he will explain everything."

Mercury soon joined us this time looking a lot better than how he was in the bathroom. He was terrified when I saw him.

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm fine now."

"Alright guys," said Junior as he walked into the room. "The man is not dead. He just overdosed on sleeping pills."

"He tried to kill himself?!" I asked.

"Well, that's what it looks like," he replied. "I don't know. Alright, so, we're having this place on lock down for about a week so the police can do some inspections. Don't come to work. You all may leave except for you Mercury. You were a witness so I need you to stay behind."

"I can help too sir," I said.

"No, Rose. Go home. You've seen enough death."

I open my mouth to shoot something back at him but decided not to say anything, knowing that this isn't the best time to start a fight. I explained everything that I knew to the twins and Yang before leaving. I need to go clear my mind. I really hope Merc is going to be okay. He went to go clean up the bathroom and did not expect to see something like that. I would've reacted the same way if I were the one doing that. It was already scary expecting to see something in there. Not knowing what's going to be there is worse.

Not knowing what to do now, I decided to stop at the diner since I didn't eat a decent breakfast. A nutrition bar wasn't enough. I'm starting to think that I should move. This city is terrible. A lot of crime is going on and it's just getting worse and worse. The only reason I'm staying now is because I'm going to the University of Vale. After that, I'm going to move to Vytal and live there. Maybe if I have enough money I could actually buy myself a house. A decent one too.

I stopped at the diner and went inside. What I did not expect was to see Sun sitting at the counter, by himself. He noticed my gaze and waved at me.

"Oi Midget!" he called. "Hey!"

I walked over to the counter and took a seat next to him.

"Hey Sun," I greeted.

"You goin to work or somethin?" he asked.

"Actually...I came from work." I rubbed the back of my neck. "They let us out early because something happened."

His eyebrows raised. "Something happened? Like what?"

"One of the costumers had a drug overdose in the bathroom. We're going to be closed for a week of inspection."

"Man that's rough. So what are you gonna do for the week?"

"I don't know actually. Work was supposed to be on my summer schedule. Now that I'm off for a week, I don't really have anything to do."

"Then why don't you hang with me."

I raise an eyebrow. "Hang with you?"

"Yes Midget. When you're with me, I'll always have something for us to do."

"I barely know you. Why should I hang out with you?"

"Because you owe me for saving your ass!" He scowled at me after that sentence. Well, he does have a point there. I do owe him.

"Fine, fine." I sighed. "So what are we going to do today?"

"First we are going to sit here and tell each other about ourselves. How does that sound since you see me as a complete stranger?"

I frowned. "I never said that I see you as a complete stranger. I just said that I barely know you."

"Fine then I'll start." He rubs his chin. "Well you already know who I am so that's out. I'm homeless like you. My favorite fruit is a banana. Uuuh..."

I rolled my eyes. Is it seriously that hard for him to tell me about himself? I already told him a few things about myself and I didn't even try! I placed my elbow on the counter and leaned on my hand as I waited for him to find something else to say.

"You know what?" he asked. "Look, I know what you're thinking and I get it. Sooo, how about this? You tell me how you became homeless."

Before I could say anything the waitress came by.

"How may I help you to?" she asked.

I looked at Sun for a moment. He just got here? Oh well. I decided not to question that.

"Two coffees please," he answered. "Regular."

"Alright," she said before walking away.

I frowned at him. "I don't like coffee."

"Oh well," he said. "You're going to have to deal with it. Now back to the real topic."

I sighed. "Right. Well, I've been homeless for about five years. The only reason why I'm homeless is because I ran away from my foster home when I was thirteen. They didn't like me and kept sending me from foster home to foster home basically for my childhood."

"That's similar to me," Sun spoke. "Well, not that foster home and all that but when I was about twelve, my brother(1) and I ran away from an adoption center. These little kids kept picking on him and me because we had tails. They'd pull on them and call us names. People who took care of us didn't give a damn about it at all so I took my brother and left."

_Wow, _I thought, _even kids treat faunus like trash. _I mentally frown at the thought. It's not right. Wait...I missed something. Sun had a brother. He's not here, so that means...

"Your brother," I started, "he's..."

Sun nodded. "Yeah. His name was Sal. He was my younger brother. He died from pneumonia. We didn't have coats or anything when we ran away. The nights were really cold and he couldn't survive it. He got sicker and sicker and then he just died. I blamed myself for his death because I didn't take care of him properly. I tried to. I stole medicine from the pharmacy; snuck into houses and stole clothes for him to wear and shop lifted and supermarkets to get him soup. In the end, none of that worked and I began blaming myself and hating myself. I always say that I should've never ran away with him. That was a real stupid mistake. I would always wish I could go back in time and fix that but I can't. After that, I just started accepting and continued on with my life."

So he has been through the same thing as me. He went through all the pain, anger, and hatred. He's lost someone very important to him and blames himself. Though, he's nothing like me. I can't accept what has happened. I can't move on. No matter how much I want to, no matter how long it's been, I just can't. I just can't accept that Velvet is dead and that there's nothing I can do about it. I'm just alone now. I'm on my own and I have no one to take care of me. All of this has caused me to grow very stubborn and depressed. It's also made me confused, angry, and lonesome. I'd always get nightmares and flashbacks every time I fall asleep. Every night I'd cry myself to sleep. I'm so fucked up...

"Here's your two coffees," said the waitress, taking me out of my thoughts. "Would you like anything else?" She handed us our coffees.

"No thank you," he said then turned to me. "So about your friend. I know she's dead because you told me but can you tell me about her." After he spoke, he put some sugar into his coffee and took a sip out of it.

I nodded. "Her name was Velvet," I started. "She was a faunus like you but she was a rabbit. She was really shy like really, really shy and would always cry over little things. I'd always wonder how was she older than me if she acted like a baby, but overall she was very kind, caring, and friendly. She was everything I wasn't. She wasn't the one who deserved to die. She never did anything unlike me, who stole things, acted like trash, and never actually did things for people. I was so selfish." I took the coffee mug to my lips and took a long sip out of it. "I wish I could see her again."

"Did you," Sun began, "did you love her?"

"Of course I did why would you sa-"

"No not that way."

"Oh...I..." I looked down at the mug and stared into the coffee. It was brown, the color of Velvet's hair and ears and...eyes. "Y-Yes. I did love her. I loved her more than anything in the world and now that she's dead...I'm not interested in love anymore. Any type of love."

"Man, that's deep Midget," said Sun. He finished the rest of his coffee.

I frowned. "Will you stop calling me that?"

"What? Midget?"

"Obviously. I hate that nickname."

"How bout Pipsqueak?"

"Hell no!"

"Then Midget it is." I scowled at him. "Look, you're really short so I have to give you that nickname."

"You didn't have to do anything! You wanted to."

"I know." He chuckled. "Look, I already told you that losing someone hurts. I've been through and it takes time to get over it but you can't keep backtracking yourself. You keep pushing yourself back to the beginning where everything started and you're not forgiving yourself. It will cause more problems in the future."

"I know."

"And I just thought that I could help you with that. Like, not necessarily have you forget about your friend, Velvet, or what happened. I'm talking about making you go towards acceptance instead of blaming yourself. You know what I'm saying?"

I nodded. "Yes and yes I'll let you help me."

"Good, cuz us homeless peeps got each other's backs!" He gave a toothy grin when I started giggling.

I actually feel comfortable sharing things like this with him. That's because we're very alike. We're both homeless, we both lost someone who was important to us, and we both went through other problems. He can trust me as much as I can trust him. Though, I almost forgot that he told Nikos that I was homeless and now she probably hates me. I frown once when I remember that.

"You told her that I was homeless?" I asked.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Who?" he replied.

"You know who!" I snapped. "Pyrrha!"

His eyebrows raised as he started to laugh nervously and rub the back of his neck. "Oh haha...sorry about that but...I didn't know that you two knew each other!"

Oh right. I shouldn't blame him for that. He didn't know that Nikos and I knew each other. I shouldn't get mad over that. Now I feel stupid for yelling at him. My features soften a little.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's fine, it's fine," he replied, waving his hand.

"Well, can you at least tell me what happened?"

"Ah, yes!" He rubbed his chin. Is that a habit of his? "So we were at the gym and Yang wasn't there because she had things to do and Pyrrha was asking me how my day was yesterday. I told her that I saved this short redheaded girl from getting attacked. She got all surprised and asked me what was the girl's name and I said Ruby. She was still surprised and told me that she knew you and that you were walking home from a party. I started to get surprised and asked her what she knew about you and she said that you, her, and Yang were friends." _Wait, since when does Nikos think of me as a friend? _"She asked me what I knew about you and I just said that you were homeless and that we met at the subway train and then it went on from there. She was pretty upset after I told her everything."

I lower my head. "She has the right to be upset," I told him. "I lied to her and all of my friends. Only two people know that I'm homeless and that's you and another friend I have. But I just can't tell them that I'm homeless. They'll all think of me as trash."

"Well you are," said Sun.

I glared at him. "Well thank you! I thought you were supposed to be my friend!"

"I am! I was just saying that! Look, I'm trash too. All homeless people are trash! We all live on the streets for crying out loud with raggedy as clothing and not much food to eat. That's how trash lives and that's what we are." He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry that I told her and I'm sorry that I called you that."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you...again. I guess I've been too frustrated with things and can't find anything to take it out on."

"You don't need to apologize. I get it." He flash a warm, comforting smile.

I returned it before sipping my coffee. I scrunched up my nose in disgust as it was cold. "Ew! Fuck, this is nasty!"

"Well, you didn't put any sugar in it," he said, busting into a laughing fit. "My god that's too funny."

"No! It's cold. I hate sugar with my coffee."

"But I thought you hated coffee overall."

"That too!"

"You know, I like you Midget."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What? Are you saying..."

"No not like that! Well, maybe if you were a lot nicer instead of this mean fuck right here."

I flashed him the finger and pushed the mug away from me.

"And maybe if you were a lot taller..." He continued.

"Yea, I get it."

"I'm just saying that you amuse me." He reached his hand out and ruffled my hair.

I blinked then my eyes widened. What...I quickly smacked his hand away(2). He looked at me in surprise as he rubbed his hand.

"Sorry," I told him. "I don't like contact like that unless you warn me."

"Aha, oops," he said. "I just did that on instinct. I didn't mean to do that. I used to do that to my brother so I just lost it there for a sec."

"It's fine." I blushed when my stomach started to growl. I glared at Sun. "I came here to eat and I still didn't get anything to eat! You owe me!"

"Right, right." He scratched his head. "Aha! I know where we can go! One second." He took some money out of his pocket and paid the waitress then stood up and held out his hand. I stared at it, eyebrow raised in slight confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"My friend works at a candy shop downtown," he replied. "We can go there to satisfy your hunger."

"Candy is not enough you dumbass! I need real food!" I snapped.

"Look, you're getting candy and I won't take NO for an answer!" He grabbed my wrist and practically pulled me off the chair. As we run out the diner, I wondered if anybody was staring at us weirdly while we were shouting at each other.

I almost tripped over my feet because of that stupid monkey faunus' speed. "Oi, slow down. I can't run that fast!" I shouted.

"As if I need to slow down!" he shouted back. "You need to burn some calories Midget!"

I frowned. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No but you need to burn some calories that's all!"

"The only person here who needs to burn some callories is you," I mumble as he carried me down the street.

I don't know if I can handle a day with this guy...

* * *

**(1) I know Sun doesn't really have a brother in canon RWBY but this is basically my headcanon**

**(2) This is foreshadowing. Keep note to Ruby's reaction from Sun touching her head like that. It's not like she's afraid of contact because of the attack. It has something to do with her memories. It may be obvious for you. It may not be. Just keep note to that.**

**Author's Note**

**Aaaand that's it for now! Welp, a lot happened in this chapter. First, Ruby gets a flashback of the first day her and Velvet met. Then, something bad happens at work causing her to have a week off. And lastly, she meets Sun at the diner and they discuss everything. Oh my aching fingers! That was a lot to type. Oh well. I didn't mind. I plan of having Sun and Ruby have a brother/sister relationship. I know I have many people treat Ruby as a little sister like Yang and Miltiades but this one is actually going to be important. Sun and Ruby went through many experiences on the street and are comfortable sharing them with each other since they're both homeless. **

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know what you think by sending me some feedback! Constructive criticism is welcomed! How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know. Any questions, be sure to PM me or Review and I'll kindly answer them. **

**Next chapter, Sun and Ruby make a trip to the candy shop and more humor happens from there. Also, Ruby runs into Blake again but...it will actually be Black Cat and then to top that all off, Ruby visits the Ice Princess(Weiss) for the Vytal Festival. Welp, that's enough talk. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far. Over and out!**


	12. Chapter 11: Friendly People

**Author's Note**

**Heeelloo once again readers! Koda here with another chapter of "Amnesiac". This chapter is shorter than the last so I'm sorry. I needed to constantly fix things and that meant cutting some parts of the story out and saving it for the next chapter. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading this story! This story has gone up to 6, 876 views so far. Let's get that to the 7,000 mark peeps! Also thanks for following/favoriting and reviewing! So far there's 30 favorites, 52 followers, and 38 reviews. Keep it up guys! I really appreciate it.**

**Like I said in the last chapter, Sun and Ruby make a trip to the candy shop, Ruby runs into Black Cat, and Ruby goes to Weiss' place to go to the Vytal Festival. There's other things that happen in here also. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think after reading this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter: **The Pillows- Hybrid Rainbow**(FLCL anyone?)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 11: Friendly People**

After what seemed like hours, we finally made it to the candy shop Sun was talking about. He basically dragged me all the way over here. I wasn't in the mood for walking, after he made me run, like, two miles. So, on the rest of the way here, he just dragged me. I don't think he had a problem though. He was more into getting us there instead of me becoming the problem.

"Here it is!" he shouted as he waved his arms toward the store.

"Sweet Stop," it said. That's basically what almost every candy store is called. I don't even know why he wants me to go here. I know it's for hanging out but we could do a lot of better things than go here. Either way, I didn't mind. I am a fan of sweets after all.

We went inside to find candy heaven. The place had any kind of candy that you could think of. From lollipops all the way to those huge chocolate bars. Either way, stuff like this could give you diabetes. There was just too much sweets. Though, that's a candy shop for ya. I also noticed they had an adult candy section in this place. Well that's...interesting. Over there they had some alcohol flavored gummy bears. I'll make sure I don't go over to that section.

"This is..." I trailed off when I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Amazing right?" Sun asked.

"It's a little too much..." I said.

"Well, get whatever you like because it's on me." He started walking off over to the lollipop section.

I frowned and looked around the area. Seriously, this is just too much. I didn't even know that Vale even had a candy store. I would've taken Velvet here a long time ago. She did like a lot of sweets. I went over to a table and pulled a couple bags out of a container then started my exploring.

There were little kids already in here, using the machines that dropped out certain types of candy, taking lollipops from bins, and just running around. Their parents or guardians were just standing there, watching them, or getting candy for themselves also. I approached one of the machines that dropped out m&amp;ms. Pulling the lever, I watched as the m&amp;ms started falling into the bag I was holding up. I released the lever and wrapped up my bag and walked over to another candy machine.

This one contained Sour Patch Kids. Though, each color was in it's own machine. My favorite ones were the red, blue, green ones, so I used those machines. After that, I went over to a barrel that was full of gumballs and grabbed a handful of that. I turned around to find Sun approaching me with this large lollipop in his hands. The lollipop was as big as his head, goodness!

"Oi Midget!" he called. "Look at this! It's fucking huge, right?"

My eyebrows raised as I looked around to see children laughing at Sun's comment and adults looking very displeased.

"Suuuun!" I cried. "Watch your language, there are little kids in this shop. And the parents don't look too happy either." I mouth my apologies to them after I was done talking.

"Yea, yea, yea," was all he said. "But ya gotta agree with me on this one, eh? This will probably take a whole day for me to finish it! I'm gonna get it."

"Good luck on trying to deal with cavities," I told him before walking off to look at other candies.

After snagging a few more gummy worms, small lollipops(1), and other sweets, I followed Sun to the check-out counter. Standing there, was a man with red hair covering his right eye, some kind of weird tattoo under his left eye, and a dangling, ice blue earing(2). He also had the shop's uniform on. He was currently reading a book then looked up at us, mostly Sun, and sighed.

"You again?" he said.

"How's it going man?" Sun asked. "I'm not here to bother you."

"I can see that," he replied then looked at me. I raised an eyebrow in slight confusion as he started to study me. He turned back to Sun. "So you finally got a girlfriend, eh? I must say she ain't half-bad." He smirked at me when my eyes widened.

"G-Girlfriend?!" I asked in disbelief. "I am NOT this dork's girlfriend!"

"You heard her," piped Sun then he realized what I said. "Hey! Did you just call me a dork?"

"Hey, hey, I didn't know," said the man. "Alright, just had over your stuff so I can weigh it and see the price."

We placed our candy on the counter for him to weigh it. He placed all of our candy on the scale, including the large lollipop Sun got, and weighed it.

"Alright," he said as he inspected the scale. "Sooo that will come out to 24 lien."

Sun cursed under his breath and pulled out his wallet and handed him the money. After that, we grabbed the candy off the counter and left, saying our good-byes. Once we got on the regular road, Sun began cursing up a storm.

"I can't believe that shit costed 24 lien!" he cried then glared at me. "This is your fault for getting so much!"

I glared back. "My fault?!" I asked. "If it should be anyone's fault, it's your's. You're the one who said I could get anything I like, and also you got that big ass lollipop!"

"It caught my attention," he snapped. "I couldn't pass up the chance on getting this huge thing."

A groan escaped my mouth. _It's still going to be there, _I thought even though I really wanted to say it. I decided not to because I could cause more trouble. The two of us stopped at a random bench and sat down.

"Well, that was a thing," I said.

"You know," Sun started, "you sounded like Yang when you said that. You guys related?"

My eyes widened. "What? No!" I shouted. "I mean...she treats me like a little sister but no...we're not related."

"Oh right, Pyrrha told me you guys kissed." My eyes stayed wide as he said that. What the hell Nikos?! Why are you telling everyone all of a sudden. Does she think I'm gay or something? "Nice one Midget! Didn't know ya had it in ya!"

"Sun it wasn't like that!" I told him. "She was just drunk! That's all."

"I was only messing with you," he said, laughing. "Besides, you like the shy and self-conscious ones, eh?"

I glared at him. "I'm NOT into anyone! I don't have the energy for a relationship!"

"I get it but...that could possibly change, y'know." His eyes narrowed down to me. "And next thing ya know you'll probably be lookin at someone right in front of your eyes."

"You don't interest me so give it up," I told him.

He shrugged and we continued to talk for a while until it was time for us to part. Honestly, I am fine with him staying where I live but something inside me told me not to suggest it. That and the fact that I don't have another mattress. I also think he probably lives somewhere too. He doesn't really seem to have problem living on the streets. I know I don't but he barely mentions his life as a homeless person.

"Where should we meet?" I asked.

Sun thought for a moment then said, "Here. Always at one. That's when I'm free."

I nodded and waved him off before taking my leave. Before going home I decided to stop at the internet cafe since it was in the street I'm walking in right now. I really need to check my emails. I haven't spoken to Weiss yet.

Once I entered the place, I payed the person at the counter to borrow a computer and sat a table. The computers were already logged in so there was none of that dilly-dallying. I went on the internet and logged into my email. Once I logged in, I had a couple of emails from people. Weiss being one of them but also Yang, Junior, and Nikos. First I looked at Nikos' just to see what she wanted.

* * *

**To: Ruby Rose**

**From: Pyrrha Nikos**

_Hey Ruby, _

_I just wanted to tell you that I don't hate you. I am indeed upset because you lied to us but I guess you had a reason to, huh? I just hope you make the right decision and start telling the truth. I'm sorry if I sounded harsh before._

_-Pyrrha_

* * *

I stared at her message. No, she should hate me. I know I've lied about all that but I've done other things also. Other things that I haven't told anyone about. Not even Sun. She has all the right to hate me. I clenched down on my teeth as I continued to stare at the computer screen. Finally, I shook my head and went on to the other two messages. The one from Junior was a reminder about not coming to work tomorrow. The one from Yang was about work also but telling me that it was on the news. After that, I looked at Weiss'. It was about the Vytal Festival that she had told me about before.

* * *

**To: Ruby Rose**

**From: Weiss Schnee**

**Subject: Festival**

_Hello Dunce_(why does she keep doing that?)_,_

_I'm very happy that you agreed to come along. Though, do you want me to pick you up or are you comfortable walking to my place?_

* * *

I thought about it for a moment. She could pick me up but I'm not comfortable with her seeing where I live. I could walk to her place but she lives in a fucking castle that is like ten miles away. Well, there's the bus and I usually don't have a problem with walking. I guess walking could be fine even though she lives pretty far but like I said the bus is faster transportation. Or better yet, I could take the subway train. I do know where she lives since I've heard of the White Castle so it shouldn't be a problem for me. I type my reply to her.

* * *

**To: Weiss Schnee**

**From: Ruby Rose**

**RE: Subject: Festival**

_Hey Weiss!_

_I don't have a problem walking to your place. Just give me the time of when you want me to be there. And I'm happy that you asked me to tag along with you. So, thanks!_

* * *

After I hit send, I moved my mouse to sign out but before I did that, I got a reply. What the...? She was checking her emails also? I looked at the reply she sent me and smiled.

* * *

**To: Ruby Rose**

**From: Weiss Schnee**

**RE: Subject: Festival**

_Hello Dunce, _

_Alright, three o'clock sounds like a good time. I expect you to not be late! Til then, have a good day._

* * *

_Well, she seems eager, _I thought as I typed a short reply back and signed out. Then, I got up and left the cafe. _A day hanging out with the Ice Princess, huh? _I snickered at my own thought. I still find it funny calling her that. She's also actually nice. That's probably because I'm her first friend. In a way, that makes me really happy. She chose me of all people to be her friend. She also didn't see me in a different way when she found out that I was homeless. I wish there were more people like her...and Sun. Not snobby and rude(well, Sun isn't snobby), I mean, but caring and friendly. I still kept that stupid smile on my face as I walked home.

Maybe life is still worth living for...

* * *

Later on, specifically at night, I heard sounds coming from outside, making it hard for me to sleep. I turned the radio off sometime before I want to bed. Rubbing my eyes, I pushed the covers aside and stood up. I still haven't slept on the mattress. I just can't do it because...you know. I looked out of one of the large windows. All I saw were car lights and city lights.

Off in a distance, I could hear sirens but that wasn't the problem. I could barely hear that. What it sounded like was thumping. I don't if it was coming from inside of here or around here. I really wish I had my switch blade. Leaving the window, I go to one of the boxes that had my stuff in it. I rummaged through it to find a flashlight that I had stolen before. Taking it out, I turned the flashlight on. I had also grabbed a wrench from the box too. I didn't steal the wrench, I found it lying around here before.

I flashed the light around the room and saw nothing in particular. Just my boxes, bags, the mattress, and my pillow and blanket. Since there was nothing up here, I cautiously head down the steps. The sound was louder down here than upstairs. Once I got onto the ground, I shine the light everywhere. Still nothing. Just the couch that I had down here.

"If someone's in here," I said, "please get out."

I felt myself begin to shake. Dammit, I can't let this fear get to me. Please don't tell me this is another member of the White Fang who's in here. Please just be a cat or dog or something. My heart rate quickened as it got silent. Maybe they left.

Before I could even turn around and head upstairs, someone grabs me from behind. Their hand covered my mouth, stopping me from screaming, and the other grabbed firmly onto my wrist. No, it's going to happen again. I begin to panic and struggle under them but it's no use. They're too strong. My heart was pounding so loud that I thought the attacker could possibly hear it. I'm going to die...

That's when I noticed something. The attacker's hands don't seem to be masculine. They're smaller and more delicate. Is this attacker a woman? Either way it's still bad but somehow...I find myself relaxing all of a sudden. My heart is beating at a normal pace and my shaking has stopped. The hand that was covering my mouth is gone and is now just holding onto me. Am I going to die or not?

"Please," I whispered, "don't kill me."

They didn't say anything, only stayed still in this position. But, the grip on my wrist loosened up a bit. I'm not understanding what's going on or why this person is in here. Did they just stumble into my house or does the White Fang have me on their target list. I grunted in frustration. SAY SOMETHING GODDAMMIT!

"I won't," they finally said. I shivered at the touch of their breath on my ear. "I promise."

My eyes widened. That...I quickly turned around, only to find nothing. What the? I stood there for a while, registering what had just happened. Someone came into my house, held me down, and then left. That doesn't make any sense. I looked down and found a glowing, red dust crystal. Picking it up, I examined it. Don't tell me...

"Eh?"

* * *

For the next few days, I hung out with Sun. I was still confused about what happened that other time but I'm pretty sure I figured out who just entered my house. Black Cat. The reason is because she left the dust crystal. For some reason I kept it. I didn't know what to do with it. I could turn it in and tell the police what happened but I don't want the White Fang to think of me as a threat. I could give it back to her but I don't think she has an intention on coming back.

I told Sun what happened also. He said things like at least I'm okay and good thing she didn't hurt me. He doesn't like the White Fang from what I've heard. He told me that they give off a bad name towards faunus. There was one thing he said about Black Cat that did make me literally face palm. Why are faunus so in love with her?

"That girl can steal my heart any day," he said. Talk about corny and stupid.

She's a damn criminal for crying out loud! She could've killed me! But...she didn't. She also doesn't take part in the shootings and killings from what I heard on the news. She only steals. That's strange.

I went to Yang's place because she was having another party. It was just a party with the main friends. She did bring drinks but she promised not to go overboard. Nikos talked to me more than usual and didn't say any sly remarks. She didn't bring up anything on me being homeless. Sun probably said something to her.

Blake was there also. This time she didn't talk to me. Did I say something to her? I hope not. I mean, she hasn't been much of a problem like she used to be so I'm not as scared. She practically ignored me at the party. Well, I didn't talk to her but she avoided eye contact. I'm starting to think I did something wrong but...what?

Finally, it got to the day of the Vytal festival. Usually, people wear nice clothing on such an event like this such as yukatas(3) or kimonos(4). I, on the other hand, am just wearing a red t-shirt, some shorts, and a pair of sandals. I'll be honest, yukatas and kimonos are very pretty but they're too expensive. Not even Sun could help chip in for one of them. So, he bought me this outfit. It's not raggedy but it is plain as fuck. I don't mind it though.

So, I took the subway train to the White Castle instead of the bus. I was late for it and also I didn't feel like going from stop to stop so I just took the train. When I got off the train, I walked the rest of the way to the castle. It wasn't near any houses or buildings when I was walking there. The castle had this large gate around the perimeter of it. I had to go up to the gate and tell them my first and last name and why I'm here.

"Ah, Miss Rose," said a deep voice from the mic. "Ms. Schnee is waiting for you inside. I will open the gate."

There was a small beep sound before the gate began to slowly open. Muttering words about rich people under my breath(5), I continue on walking. My feet are starting to hurt from this walking. Maybe I should've had her pick me up instead. Wait, no, that would've been a bad idea.

Finally making it to the house, I reach my hand out to ring the doorbell, but before I could even do that, the door opens and out comes a very tall man with a suit on. That's when I notice that it's the Limo Driver. At first he stares blankly at me then his mouth slowly forms a smile. I give him one in return.

"Hello Miss Rose," he greeted. "Ms. Schnee should be out in a minute."

We stand there and wait silently as we hear shuffling and frustrated mumbling. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as I knew it was Weiss' voice. She finally comes out and looks at me.

"S-Sorry about that," she said.

I nodded. "It's fine," I replied.

My eyes narrow down to what she was wearing. _So she's wearing a yukata, _I thought. I expected this though. She does look nice. Weiss' yukata is a light blue with snow flakes on it and her obi(6) is a solid purple. Her hair was tied back into a bun. Dammit, why is she so pretty? Her wearing this makes me a little jealous.

"So, um, are we going?" I asked.

She blinks then nods hesitantly. "Yea," she answered then turned to her limo driver. "Wilson, if you will."

"Why yes Ms. Schnee," he said before opening the door of the limo.

"Thank you Wilson." Weiss let's me enter in first then she follows behind.

The driver closes the door and moves to the driving area.

"You look nice," I told Weiss, grabbing her attention.

"Thanks," she replied. She opened her mouth to say something else but closed it.

I was curious of what she was about to say. I bet she was going to say something like "so do you". I don't mind it though. Soon enough, the limo drive rides off.

"So how have you been?" Weiss asked.

"I'm doing fine actually," I answered. "My arm is getting a little more better. Soon, I'll be taking this cast off."

"Well, that's good to hear." She smiles. I like her smile. She needs to do that more often.

"How are you?"

She sighs. "A lot of things are going on. So far my father's company is doing poorly because of the robberies and killings going on."

Right, the Schnees are constantly getting targeted by the White Fang. I really hope that Weiss is okay and that they're not after her. "Man, that must be tough. I've been hearing about that a lot lately."

"Yea. All of this crime is getting to my father and making him stressed and when he gets stressed the whole family gets stressed. I'm just glad that I can take a day off all of that and relax now."

"Well, don't let all that get into your head right now," I say before giving a toothy grin. "We have a festival to go to!"

She playfully rolled her eyes at me. "Dolt..."

* * *

**(1) Those regular lollipops you'd get.**

**(2)That redhead on Sun's team in RWBY volume 2. **

**(3)a light cotton kimono**

**(4)a long, loose robe with wide sleeves and tied with a sash, originally worn as a formal garment in Japan and now also used elsewhere as a robe**

**(5)The gate opening to the castle made Ruby say something as "Typical rich people"**

**(6)a broad sash worn around the waist of a Japanese kimono**

**Author's Note**

**Welp, that's a wrap. I decided to cut it off here so I wouldn't make this chapter so long. My fingers would be aching so much. Man, a lot is happening but it's not really bad, except for Ruby basically getting attacked. Though, the attack was not how she expected it to be. And now someone else knows that Ruby is homeless. Yep, you know who.  
**

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing! How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know. Any question please PM or Review me and I'll kindly answer them. **

**Next chapter, Ruby and Weiss hang out at the Vytal Festival and something bad happens. Stayed tuned to find out what happens. Now, that's enough talk for me! Don't forget to review! Over and out! **


	13. Chapter 12: Vytal Festival

**Author's Note**

**[*Pirate Voice* Yaaarg! Today be the day me mateys! Today be the day of the start of RWBY volume 2. No more waiting and no more holding in your breath. Today be the day of something new!] Alright, I'm done. Hello readers! Koda here with the next chapter of Amnesiac! I already know you guys are excited for volume 2. I know I am. I also got a new laptop since my old one crashed apparently, so that's also good.  
**

**Anyway thanks for reading this story so far! I appreciate you guys clicking this story and giving it a chance. It means a lot! Right now it's at 7,693 views! Let's get that to the 8,000 mark! Also thanks to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed on this story! Keep it up! **

**In this chapter it's basically Weiss and Ruby hanging out at the Vytal Festival. Something bad does happen but not it's not THAT bad. Also, Weiss is a little OOC in this chapter so sorry guys if you don't like characters being OOC instead of how they are in Canon. Well, that's enough talk for me. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this chapter after you're done reading. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter: **MitiS-Parting

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 12: Vytal Festival**

It was quiet during the ride to Vytal. Every once in a while Weiss would try to start a conversation but then it would always end up being awkward. I guess the only reason why it's awkward between us is because Weiss never had any friends. Being lonely for your whole life can make you bitter and broken. You won't be able to cope with talking to people, especially people around your age.

How do I know? I was just like her. No one liked me at my fosters homes and they'd ignore me. They wouldn't include me in games or activities. I was so alone but it gave me a different outcome. Instead of being so bitter and heartless, I was socially awkward and afraid. I was so desperate to find a friend; someone to care about me. It made me selfish and needy. Selfish, because I was more worried about myself and care about myself most times. Needy, because I always needed someone to be there for me. I needed Velvet...She's gone now. Now that she's gone, I'm afraid to lose any of my other friends. I thought I lost Nikos...but I guess I doubted her. I think she cares also. Though, she deserves to hate me. They all do...

"We're here," said Weiss, taking me away from my thoughts.

I blinked then looked out the window. _Oh, _I thought, _I was too busy in deep thought to even notice that we arrived. _Shaking my head, I answered casually, "Alright, let's head out already so we can have some fun." After that sentence I added a cheeky grin just to add effect.

She bought it and gave a small smile in return as the driver, Wilson, opened the door for us to get out. "Thank you Wilson," she said.

"My pleasure Ms. Schnee," he replied. "What time shall I be picking the both of you up?"

"Nine-thirty." He nodded and entered back into the limo and drove off.

"Well," Weiss began, turning to me, but before she could say anything she was interrupted by a familiar blonde coming our way.

"Hey guys," shouted Yang, waving her hands. "Yoohoo~!"

Weiss grunted incoherent words about Yang being troublesome causing me to snicker a little. The rest of the gang was with her too(not including that weird blue haired guy). They were all wearing yukatas. I feel very left out and uncomfortable. Yang stared at me. Her yukata was yellow and had a dragon on it and her obi was green. It suited her well.

"Hey Rubes, why aren't you wearing a yukata?" she asked. "It's traditional to wear one at a festival."

"It's too expensive," I told her nonchalantly. I waited for Nikos to say a smart remark about me being cheap but she didn't say anything.

"Oh, figured." She turned her gaze to Weiss, who was staring boredly at the group. "Heya princess! Nice yukata ya got there."

"Thanks brute," Weiss said before grabbing my arm. I blinked. "Now if you excuse us. Ruby and I have a festival to go to."

Everyone but Yang and Valkyrie were surprised by this exchange. I too was surprised but let it go. She must not like my friends or she may be jealous. The way she grabbed my arm was possessive or...needy? I looked down at Weiss for a moment then back at the group.

"Aw come on," said Yang. "I really want to kick Rubes' ass in this water shooting game."

_Fuck, _I thought. Weiss gave me this look as if saying "don't you dare". I swallowed the lump in my throat and gave a nervous laugh. _Sorry Yang but I hang with you guys too much. Weiss needs a chance now._

"Sorry Yang," I told her. "I promised Weiss that we'd hang for the whole festival."

She pouted. "Alright but that challenge is still up!"

I nodded and let Weiss pull my away from the group. There were a lot of stands for selling things and other ones for playing games. I could also see some carnival rides off in the distance. Well, mostly the Ferris Wheel since that thing is tall as heck. I noticed a lot of faunus walking around in the festival. That's probably because a lot of them live down here. I also noticed Weiss tensing up, feeling uncomfortable around them.

"Everything's going to be fine," I murmured, trying to get her to relax. "They won't hurt you."

I'd always say this to Velvet when we'd walk around in the city and she was scared of the people staring at her. Weiss' grip on my arm finally relaxed and she nodded. I looked at a nearby stand that had a game of ring toss. My lips curled into a grin as I nudged Weiss. She looked up at me.

"Let's go to that ring toss game over there," I said, pulling on the sleeve of her yukata.

"H-Hold on dolt!" she cried.

Shaking my head, I pulled her along to the stand. Behind the stand was a wolf faunus. His gray ears raised slightly as he sensed our arrival. He gave us both a small smile as one of his teeth poked out of his lips.

"You ladies here to play a game of ring toss?" he asked.

"Yep!" I answered.

Before I could take any money out of my pocket, Weiss put her hand on my shoulder to stop me. She shook her head.

"It's on me," she said.

"But-"

She gave me a trying look causing me to shut up. Weiss took some lien out and cautiously handed it to the man. He eyed the reaction suspiciously.

"Whacha scared for?" he asked. "I don't bite." That honestly got a laugh out of me. He hands us the rings. "Now, these bottles are hard to get a ring on so ya need to concentrate." He moved out the way so we could throw the rings.

"So you wanna go first?" I asked.

"Um, alright," Weiss replied.

She tossed the ring at a bottle but it only bounced off. She pouted but quickly change back to her regular face, probably hoping no one saw that. I did and I found that really cute. _Reminds me of Velvet, _I thought. Shaking my head out my thoughts, I let out a small chuckle.

"Alright I'll go now." I tossed my ring at a bottle and it did the same as Weiss'. "Dang it! I thought I'd have that one!"

"Almost little lady," said the wolf faunus. He looked at Weiss. "You're up."

She nodded and tossed the ring. It missed. "I swear to dust this game is cheating me," she huffed.

That also got a laugh out of me. Even the man at the stand was laughing. She gave a mocked angry look but then giggled. She needs to do that more often also.

"Concentrate," the man told us.

"Here I go again," I said. I stared at the bottle I wanted the ring to fall on. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding in. Then, I closed my eyes and tossed the ring. I heard the sound of the bottle and ring colliding and Weiss' gasp.

"Congratulations," the grinning man said as I opened my eyes. "You got it." I look down to find the ring around the bottle.

"Great job dolt," said Weiss.

"So what would ya like?" he asked.

I looked at the at the prizes and saw stuffed Ursas, Beowolves, and Nevermore. I thought the beowolves looked cute so I decided to get one. The man took it one of the beowolves off the shelf and handed it to me. I turned to Weiss and held the beowolf out to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Here," I said, "you have it."

"No thanks," she replied, holding up a hand. "You won it."

"I insist Weiss. Please...take it." She opened her mouth to probably argue back saying that I won the beowolf far and square but closed it. Knowing that she was already defeated, she smiled and took the beowolf.

"Thank you Ruby," she said.

I smiled back.

"How nice," said the wolf faunus. "You two ladies have a nice day now and come back again next year!"

We waved him off and continued on around the festival. As we were walking to find something else to do, I caught sight of the boss at the festival with this woman. They were both chatting and laughing. Could it be that the boss has found a soul-mate? Well that's good. It can help with his bad attitude.

"Hey Weiss," I said trying to grab her attention.

She looked up at me. "Yes?" she answered.

"I wanna introduce you to someone," I told her as I pulled her along.

The boss caught sight of us and waved. As he did that, the woman turned to look at us. She had on a red yukata with yellow flames and a yellow obi. Her onyx colored hair was draped to the side and she had glowing, amber eyes just like Blake. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Could these two be related(1)?

"Hey Rose," said Junior. "How's it going? Didn't know you'd be here."

"I'm doing good," I replied. "I could say the same to you."

Other than the everyone else except me wearing yukatas, the boss wore a jinbei(2). The color of it was a solid brown and had a logo that said, "black bear". He looked at Weiss.

"Ah, Weiss Schnee," he said. "It is very nice to meet you."

My eyebrows raised in surprise.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you also Hei Xiong(3)," she replied.

Those two know each other?! I stood there awkwardly as they greeted each other. The boss never told me about this. No, Weiss never told me about...wait. Forget it. I'm just going to let it go since this already happened. I looked up and noticed the woman who was with Junior eyed Weiss suspiciously. That's strange.

"So you're Rose's friend, huh?" he asked.

Weiss nodded. "I asked her to tag along with me to this festival," she answered. "How do you know Ruby?"

"I'm her boss." Her eyebrows raised. "We work at the restaurant down Seventh Street."

"Oh that one. I'll have to stop by sometime."

I blinked. Weiss coming down to eat at my job? That sounds good as much as it sounds bad. Good, that it'd be fun for Weiss to see where I work. Bad, because the position I work in and Yang being there. I don't know why she dislikes her so much.

"So, who's your lady friend?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow and lips curling into a sly smile.

"This is Cinder Fall," he answered, ignoring the smile. "She's an old friend of mine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," said Cinder. She looked at Weiss. "Though, I already know you. I've worked with your father before."

"Hm, I've never seen you around before," Weiss replied. "Usually, my father has most of his meetings home."

"I've only worked with the man a couple of times."

"Oh."

The woman's eyes still kept that suspicious glint. It's like she knew something about Weiss or wanted something from her. I decided to have us take our leave before something else happens.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you two," I said, "but Weiss and I have some hanging out to do." I grabbed her hand causing her to look up at me weirdly.

"Alright see you guys," replied the boss. "And don't forget that you have work next week!"

"I know, I know." Pulling Weiss along, I led us away from him and the woman. Something about her gives me the creeps and it's not just the way she stares at Weiss.

"H-Hey Ruby," Weiss cried. "Slow down!"

I didn't even notice myself walking so fast. I let go of her hand and turned to face her. There was a frown on her face and her hands were on her hips as if she was expecting an answer from me.

"What was that all about?" she asked. "You were walking like someone was after you."

"I didn't like the way that woman was looking at you," I told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Who, Cinder?"

I nodded. "Yes her. She was looking at you a suspiciously. I didn't like it."

Wanting to drop the subject, I grabbed her hand once again and pulled her along to another stand, which was selling food. At the stand was a cat faunus. She greeted us with a smile.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

I looked at Weiss. "Let's share some cotton candy," I said.

"Um...okay," she replied.

The woman nodded and pulled out a stick then turned on the cotton candy machine. She place the stick into the machine and cotton candy began to stick onto the stick. After that, she turned off the machine and hand the cotton candy to me.

"That'll be two lien please," she said.

Weiss pulled out two lien and handed it to the cat faunus. This time, she didn't do it so cautiously. I hope she can keep that up.

"Thank you!" The cat faunus said, waving. "You two have a nice time now."

As we turned around, we were met with a fox mask. I jumped back, startled, and let out a squeak. Weiss, on the other hand, just stayed in place but was glaring daggers at the person with the mask. That's when I noticed the yellow yukata. Yang...

"Christ Yang you scared the hell out of me!" I cried, regaining my breath.

She pulled the mask up and started laughing. "You should've seen the looked on your face!" she shouted. "That was fucking priceless! Too bad I didn't scare Princess."

Weiss didn't look too pleased. "Why don't you go hang out with the others and leave us alone," she said.

"Come on Princess. Why can't we just hang out in one big pack."

"Yang..." She growled.

"Um, Yang maybe you should just go," I suggested, trying to not cause a scene here. "I hang out with you guys all the time. Let me just get a chance to be with Weiss for a change."

"But I wanna be with my little sister," Yang whined, causing Weiss to give me a confused frown.

I gave her a crooked smile. "She calls me that from time to time." I turned my direction to Yang. I need to say something quick before something bad happens. "We can do this another time Yang. I'm sorry but we hang out too much."

She gave a look of disappointment before shaking her head. "It's cool. I get it. Bye guys."

And with that she walked away. God, I hope I didn't hurt her feelings or anything but like I said, I hang out with the gang too much. Weiss is a new friend so I needed to give her a chance. These guys can't be so selfish. But, what I can't understand is why these two don't get along? I mean, I've never seen them talk. Only once at graduation, but even then they didn't get along. I don't know what's going on but I want answers. Are they hiding something?

* * *

Later on, Weiss and I finished the cotton candy and went to a few other stands. We found Valkyrie and Nikos doing some goldfish scooping and failing miserably. Then, we watch the parade go by. It was a mix of humans and faunus. Some of them were dancing, some of them were playing instruments, and others were doing tricks. It was very entertaining. When I stole a glance at Weiss, she had a big smile on her face. She was really happy. After all that, we rode the Ferris Wheel at the carnival. We sat across from each other.

"The fireworks are going to start soon," said Weiss. "Then after that, we're supposed to be lighting some paper lanterns."

I nodded. "So, I've been meaning to ask you this," I replied. She tilted her her head in curiosity. "What's going on between you and Yang?"

Her eyebrows raised for a moment before she sighed. "Yang and I...we used to secretly date..."

My eyes widened in shock. Her and Yang? Dating?! What the hell? Yang never told me this! Oh right...secretly date. Wait, I didn't know Weiss liked girls? No wonder why she always turned Arc down. I'm still iffy on Yang since because of that whole kissing incident.

"But wait," I started. "I thought you were lonely and didn't have any friends."

"I didn't," she answered. "Yang approached me and just asked me out just like that. We were never...friends. I didn't even know her until I heard a lot about her. I was so caught off guard by the action that I just said yes. We had to date secretly because I couldn't let my mother or father find out. God knows what happens if they did."

"Then how did you two break up?" I was still not getting this.

"We got in an argument." She looked down at her hands. "And then she just left me like that. To be honest, our dates weren't that good anyway. It's not like I actually liked her. I just decided to say yes to see what it was like to be with a girl than a guy. She never really called either. She'd do it once in a while. I didn't understand her motive."

It got silent after that. What's the point in dating if you guys won't do anything like normal couples do? What's the point in dating if you guys don't like each other? What's the point in dating if you guys are just going to keep it a secret. My eyes flickered up to Weiss, who was just staring out into space. Did Yang know she was lonely? Did Yang know she didn't have any friends? Did Yang know she was in so much pain? She probably didn't if she went on and just left her like that. I wonder if it bothers her also.

Maybe that's why Weiss pulled me away from the group. Did she really think that I was going to leave her too?

"Do you have your phone on you?" I asked, grabbing her attention.

Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Of course I do why would you-"

"Take it out please," I interrupted. I looked at my watch. "The fireworks are almost starting."

I got up from my seat across from her and sat down next to her as she fished in her purse for her phone. Once she took it out, the fireworks started.

"Ruby, why do you..." She trailed of when I took the phone from her hand.

"We're taking a picture," I explained. "So you won't feel lonely at home."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close as I raised the phone. "Smile," I command, lips curling up.

I felt her nod against me. Then, I pressed the button and snapped a picture. God, I look so stupid in the picture but I didn't care. Any time Weiss looks at the picture in her phone, I want her to laugh. Laugh at the idiotic grin I have on my face right now. Laugh at why she has such a loser friend like me. Just laugh. And then, I want her to remember that she's not lonely. I want her to remember that she does have a friend. A friend that will not leave her.

After that, I handed her back her phone and we watch the fireworks. Since our cart was at the top, it gave us a perfect view of the fireworks. They looked amazing. I looked over at Weiss and found her smiling that same smile when she watched the parade. She seems happy. Truly, happy. Keep smiling like that...

Later, we got off the Ferris Wheel and stopped by the river for our last activity. We were met by Yang in the others. I snickered when Ren was complaining how Valkyrie wouldn't get off his back. Surprisingly, both Weiss and Yang didn't say anything. We all sit by the river and light up paper lanterns and then watch them float down the river. I light one for Velvet.

As we watched them float, I pray. To a deity and to Velvet.

Then everything ends there...

* * *

I say my good-byes to the gang and head back to the limo with Weiss. I tell her to stop me by a nearby bus stop. I'm still not comfortable with her seeing where I live. She doesn't object and allows me to walk home once they drop me off there. On the way there, it wasn't silent. We actually talked. We talked about things that we wanted to talk about. For once, I actually felt really happy and I bet she did too.

Soon, we stopped at my stop. Before I got out, I turned to Weiss.

"Welp, I'll see you around sometime," I said. "Tonight was really fun. I enjoyed it."

"I did too," she replied, smiling. "Thanks for coming along and...thanks for the beowolf. I really appreciate it."

I grinned from ear to ear. "No problem! I'm glad I came along. Alright then, good-bye." I waved her off and left the car.

I turned around and watched as the limo left the area then walked home. I'm glad I came out with her tonight. I know I've said this before but I'll say it again. Maybe life is worth living. I looked up at the night sky and stared into the stars. I can't give up on life. Sure I lost someone who was very important to me but I need to keep going. Like Sun said.

* * *

**(1) I know Blake and Cinder are not really related as Monty confirmed but they do look alike and since this is an AU, Ruby doesn't know.**

**(2) It's very different from a yukata and a kimono. These are more comfortable and are still traditional.**

**(3) Junior's real name for those who don't know.**

**Author's Note**

**Welp, that's it for now. I'm not really a White Rose fan. I just like them being very good friends. Though, some points I do like the pairing. And that drama between Weiss and Yang. I planned to put that out since day one. There will be more of that in later chapters. I may or may not have freezerburn in this story also. I'm thinking about it. **

**So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing! Constructive criticism is welcomed as always! How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know! Any questions, please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them. **

**Next chapter, Ruby confronts Yang about what Weiss told her. Then, Ruby and Sun do some hanging out again. And lastly, Ruby has another run in with Black Cat. (I really need to do some Ladybug soon, yeesh!) Alrighty then, til next time my friends! Don't forget to review! KODA OUT!**


	14. Chapter 13: Secrets

**Author's Note**

**I'm baaack! Sorry about that guys. I decided to take a long break from writing. I should've warned you guys but, eh, I forgot. *shrugs* But, now I'm back and on track with everything. Also, for those who don't know, I have a side project I'm working on called "Bite Me". It's another Freezerburn fic. Chapter 1 is already up so check it out if you want. I'm already working on chapter 2 so lookout for that too.**

**Anyway, thank you all for viewing this story! So far it's up to 9,772 views. Thanks peeps! Let's get that to 10,000 views. Also thanks for the 70 followers. I'm happy you like this story. Keep it up. **

**In this chapter, Ruby confronts Yang about Weiss, then her and Sun hang out, and to top it all off, she has another run in with Black Cat. After you're done reading, make sure you review and let me know what you think. **

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter: **Savant- Redemption

**Warning: Suicide Mention at the beginning**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 13: Secrets**

I was at work again. Apparently, as I heard, the man who had overdosed on some pain pills tried to commit suicide. I don't really know the whole info on it but the guy is not dead and there was a death note left at his house. Even though I don't know the guy or the reason why he wanted to kill himself, I truly hope he's okay. I know the feeling of wanting to kill yourself. You should never act on it. No matter how much you want to.

Mercury was feeling a little better than before. I know the sight was really shocking. I hope he's okay also. I know I'm doing okay after that. It's not the first time I saw someone like that. Velvet wasn't the first. I've seen a lot of dead bodies on the streets before. It was nothing new. It did scare me but it didn't send me into shock.

The boss was his same hard ass self, of course. I got yelled at for putting the drinks on the wrong shelves. Looks like he's back to being a dick(sigh). Other than that, everything was fine. Though, I still need to talk to Yang about the whole her and Weiss secretly dating thing. I need to hear her side of the story. Luckily for me, her and Mercury switched shifts and now she takes the day shift.

I turned on the TV and turned to the news channel, like I always do. They were talking about a car accident that happened on the highway to Vale. Two people were severely injured and one person died. No customers came to the counter, so I cleaned up the counters and fixed up the liquor bottles.

"Hey Rubes," Yang greeted as she approached the counter.

I stopped working on the bottles and turned my direction to her. She had a cheeky grin on her face.

"You on your break?" I asked.

"Well, duh," she answered. "Why else would I come over to you?" Oh right..."Are you free this weekend?"

"Uh, yea." I raised an eyebrow and stared at her, puzzled.

"Great! The gang and I are going bowling and we were wondering if you'd like to join us."

"I've never bowled before so I'm not good..." I scratched my head.

"Neither have we." She gave me a pouty look and clasped her hands together, pleading me. "C'mon Rubes! Pleeaaaaase!"

I sighed, giving in to her plea. "Fine, fine. I'll come along." Before she could walk away I called after her. "Wait Yang. There's something I need to talk to you about."

She turned around and looked at me curiously. "Something wrong?"

"Well, uh, kinda." I motioned her to the chair. "Have a seat, this may take a while."

She complied and took a seat. "What's this about?" she asked.

"So, um, Weiss told me about you guys and how...you two secretly dated," I answered.

Her eyebrows raised slightly then she frowned. "So you know."

I nodded. "She explained everything to me and I want to hear what you have to say. I know it's none of my business but I just wanted to clarify something, I mean, if you don't mind explaining."

"It's okay. I get it. Friends shouldn't keep secrets, right?"

I froze. Guilt started to rise in my chest as she said that. God, I feel so horrible. If she finds out that I'm homeless, she's going to be very pissed. Right now, she's telling me her secret and I never even told her mine and I never will tell her. I just can't bring myself to tell her the whole truth about everything. I shook my head out of my daze as she began to speak again.

"So, I guess she told you everything, huh?" I nodded. "Well, I'll explain myself. So...the only reason why I asked her out was because well...she was really pretty and all." She scratched her head. "I've never really seen a girl in that way before so I really didn't know what to do. I decided to ask her out so I could see what it was like to date a girl."

That's similar to what Weiss told me. She said the only reason why she said yes to Yang was because she wanted to know what it was like to be with a girl. This is why I'm not into relationships and dating because of problems like that.

"We broke up after we got into this argument. She was upset on how I never called her." She sighed. "She said it was a secret so I was just thinking that I shouldn't call her just in case someone could overhear. So after that, I just left because she wouldn't listen to me."

"Did you know anything about her?" I asked.

She looked at me as if I said something weird then shook her head slightly. "Not really."

"Ah...so you don't know?"

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Know what?"

"Weiss she..." I inhaled some air before speaking the rest. "She never had any friends. She was always lonely. Her being alone caused her to have such a cold attitude so maybe it wasn't the best idea to leave her just like that."

Her eyes were now wide as her anger began to flare. I knew she didn't know what Weiss was going through.

"She never told me this," she said. "I told her everything about myself and yet she doesn't tell me anything ." Her anger died down a little to a hurt expression. "I guess I was too stupid to notice." You and me both. "I was just so surprised that I actually saw girls the way I see boys. Not even once did I try to at least be her friend instead of doing something stupid like I did a while ago. I'm so stupid."

"Did you like her?" I asked, curious to know if she actually did.

"Well yea," she answered, nodding. "I just guess that I didn't know what to do since she was, y'know, a girl."

"You two should talk," I suggested.

To my surprise, she agreed. "I think so too. Hey, you have her email, right?" I nodded. "Why don't you invite her to go bowling with us?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll do that."

Before she could say anything else, the boss spoke up. "BREAK'S OVER XIAO LONG! GET BACK TO WORK!" he snapped.

Yang rolled her eyes and got up from her seat. "Well, I'm going back to work now. I'll talk to you after."

I nodded and waved her off, but she called after me.

"Oh and...thanks." And with that, she walked away.

* * *

"So I saw this girl the other day and she was smiling at me and stuff and then she started flirting with me and-"

"Sun..."

"Wait Midget, let me finish! And then I got her number and we started chatting and she said that I was handsome and then-"

"Sun..."

"I swear to God Midget, if you don't let me speak, I'll pound you! Where was I, oh right, and then she kissed me and said it'd be nice if we could chat again! You hear this Midget! I'm about to get myself a girlfriend, unlike you who will be forever alone and marry a stuffed animal!"

"Hey that's too far Monkey Boy!"

So Sun and I were hanging out again. This time we just took a trip to the park. I found him walking around in the streets and he just suddenly pulls me along. Right after work too. He didn't even give me the time of day to relax, instead, pulls something like this. I'm so tired and I don't even feel like talking to him. He's doing the most of the talking and I'm just sitting here, listening. He doesn't seem to care though. Right now he's telling me how he picked up this girl without evening trying. Why are so many people into relationships these day? I don't get what all the fuss is about.

"Well, you're always going around and saying, 'oh I hate romance and all that lovey dovey shit' and you never even sit down and give a time and day for it!" he snapped.

"You know what?" I asked. "Fuck you Sun Wukong! Fuck you!"

"Ew Midget that's dirty," he said, smirking.

I shook my head and sighed. "Grow up. Please?" Why am I friends with this guy again?

"This is what I'm talking about. You're just so...so boring, you know Midget? You don't know how to have fun. You'll never be in a relationship if you keep that act up."

I glared at him. "I do too know how to have fun! Besides, I don't want to go through all of that drama, that's why."

"Hmph, you'll see, one day," he mumbled.

I only shook my head. _If that day even comes, _I thought. I decided not to say it out loud as I know Sun will shoot something back and say something like I need to stop being so pessimistic. Sometimes I hate this guy but other times I like him just as much. I know that even if I don't have anyone left to turn to, he'll still be there. That's why I like him. Maybe Weiss too. I don't know about Nikos.

Deciding to drop that subject I asked, "So what's the lovely lady's name?" I was really curious to know.

"She said her name was Miltiades," he said, sighing in awe. "It has such a nice ring to it."

My eyebrows raised in surprise. I didn't know Milt would give up her crush on the boss. Wait, I'd be more surprise if he said Melanie. But ew, why'd she fall for this idiot? I shook my head and smirked. I shouldn't say that.

"Oh, she works at my job," I told him.

His tail suddenly wagged like a dogs. Isn't this guy supposed to be a monkey faunus? His face turned eager.

"Where do you work? Where do you work?!" he pestered.

He leaned in causing me to push him back. "Don't get so close," I said. He back up but was still eager. "I work at a restaurant called 'Paradisu' down Seventh Street. She takes the late shifts."

Suddenly, I was being pulled into a big, tight hug. God, it feels like I'm being hugged by Yang. I tried to push him off but he didn't let go.

"Sun get the hell off me!" I snapped.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he cried as he kept kissing my cheek.

"Ew that's fucking gross! Stop that!" I finally pried myself out of his grasp.

"Sorry about tha-" Sun was interrupted by me punching his straight in the gut. He doubled over and fell to the ground, holding his stomach and groaning in pain. Finally, he looked up and glared hard at me. "WHAT THE HELL MIDGET?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You know what that was for," I told him, "I'm not going to tell what you did."

He stood up and sat back down on the bench. During my times hanging out with Sun, I found out he wouldn't dare lay a hand on a woman even if they hit him. Sure he's scary when he's angry but he's told me that he's against hitting women. I really shouldn't hit him so much. I know he pisses me off but it isn't right for me to do something like that.

I sighed. "Sorry. I'll make it up to you." My eyes narrowed down to my watch, checking the time. "Let's get some ice cream and then I'll show you that I'm not a mean fuck."

He hugged me again. "Thank you Midget! I love you!"

"Yea, yea, yea," I said, pushing him off. "Now don't do that again."

We both left the park to go get some ice cream.

* * *

I came home around eight because Sun decided we should go for a walk. He told me that Yang also invited him bowling and that he'd be happy to see me there. He also said that I needed to buy a phone so he could be able to contact me. I'm thinking about getting one. I know I can hook my email into there and it's easier to contact people. Plus, I still have Blake's number. I don't know why I kept it but I could use it for something.

I took off my uniform and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Tomorrow, I'll take these clothes to the laundry mat. Before I went to bed I heard something. Don't tell me...I straightened myself up and looked around. It was coming from downstairs again. I frowned before grabbing my flashlight and wrench and made my way downstairs.

"Why are you here again?" I asked, suspecting it was Black Cat again. "Are you here for the crystal you left?"

"No," a voice answered.

The tune of the voice sounded like a low growl yet it was still audible. Still, I couldn't see her. She was hiding in the dark, the shadows. I kept shining the flashlight around but I couldn't find her. How the hell does she do that?

"Then what the hell do you want?!" I snapped. "If you're here to kill me, I'd like to see you try!"

There was silence for a moment before she spoke up again, "I'm not here to do that either."

Suddenly, I felt myself because pissed off. Then why the hell is she here?! If she doesn't want the crystal and she doesn't want to kill me, then what does she want.

"If you're not here for any of that, leave," I told her.

"They're after you," she finally said.

I paused. "What?"

"The White Fang, they're after you. After what happened to one of our members, they suspect you."

I knew this would happen but how do they even know me?! Did they gather info on me or something or maybe my switchblade or they could've possibly watched Velvet and I from afar. I'm leaning on the third one because of their strong hate towards humans. Though, why did Black Cat, a member of the White Fang, warn me about this. If she was apart of them, she wouldn't tell me.

"I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen," she told me.

I became puzzled as to why. "Why would you do that?" I asked her. "You're a member of the White Fang. You hate humans."

"Not all of us do," she replied to what seemed to be more to herself than me.

I turned off the flashlight and lowered my guard, knowing that I wouldn't be harmed. I know I shouldn't really trust people I don't know, including someone who's a member of the White Fang, but if she came to warn me, I guess I can show some caution towards this. I mean, she doesn't kill people after all. She only steals. Still, I don't understand why she'd do this. Maybe she cares for humans after all. Well, some.

"Thanks I guess," I said. "Well, bye." I walked back upstairs and went to bed.

I really didn't sleep that much last night, knowing the someone was watching me. For some odd reason, the voice sounded vaguely familiar but I can't put my finger to it. Other than that, I did end up falling asleep. Black Cat was gone when I woke up the next day.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And done. Sorry that this was a short chapter. Next chapter will be longer than this one so stay tuned. Chapter 2 of "Bite Me" should be up sometime this week. I promise so check that out if you'd like. Oh and I also saw episode 4 of RWBY too. I was practically jumping up and down in my seat while watching it. **

**Anywaaaaaay, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know! Any questions please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them. **

**Next chapter has a lot of flashbacks basically. That's about it. Don't forget to review! Koda out! **


	15. Chapter 14: Painful Memories

**Author's Note**

**It's been a while hasn't it? Well, I'm back. Work and school has been affecting my writing time so I can't work on these stories so much, which sucks. :( Anyway, here's the next chapter of Amnesiac. This time I will be adding more ladybug interactions, even if it's just small talk. I gotta add it!**

**Anyway****, thanks for viewing my story. And thanks for following it up to this moment. Also thanks for reviewing and favoriting so far. Love you guys and keep it up! :)**

**There is angst at the beginning. Hehe, sorry but there is humor at the end so don't worry. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter: **The Pillows- I Think I Can**(link to song is at the bottom)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 14: Painful Memories**

_"What are you doing?" I asked, watching Velvet doing something with her notebook. _

_She looked up, "I'm writing something."_

_My eyebrows raised as a curious look formed on my face. I approached her and began sitting down next to her, wanting to know what she was writing about. When I tried to look, she only turned the book away from me and hid it. I scowled at her. _

_"Hey!" I cried. "Why'd you do that. I just wanted to know what you're writing about."_

_She blushed, "You can't. This is personal." _

_I groaned and leaned my back against the wall. I knew better than to look at something that's personal, unless that person really wanted to share it with me. Sighing, I let her have her way as she continued to write in her notebook. _

_"Fine then," I said, "you win." _

_She smiled and patted my head, "Good." _

_It was silent for a moment until she spoke up again, "We should do something."_

_"Like what?" I asked, turning to the rabbit faunus. _

_"I don't know...something." She closed her notebook and put it to the side. "We could go for a walk." _

_"Hmm, alright, we can walk." I took off my sweatshirt and handed it to her._

_We both knew better than to let her walk out there without anything covering her ears. It wouldn't be safe. People would attack her, if they saw a faunus walking the streets. It's not like I'd let them though but still I'd like to play it safe. Besides, taking a walk with Velvet is fun and I really wouldn't want that fun to get ruined by some racist asshole attacking her._

* * *

I had another flashback. I hated it. I promised Sun that I wouldn't go down that road again. I promised MYSELF I wouldn't go down that road again. I can't blame myself. But, this...this isn't helping. I'm constantly waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares and flashbacks. I know I've said this before but if this keeps up, I may not even get better.

"Are you still here cat?" I asked.

Silence...

Then a voice...

"Yea," she answered.

"Go home," I told her.

Another thing, for some odd reason I'm being watched while I sleep. Well, not necessarily watched just looked over kind of. I don't like. Not because I have a member of the White Fang watching me. No, it's because I'm afraid of how they'll react when they see me wake up from my night traumas. I didn't even want her here in the beginning. I don't even know how she found this place. And, for some odd reason, I'm trusting her. If what she says is true then I might as well let her do her job.

Before a protest could even erupt from the room, I continued, "You're tired. You need sleep. Go home."

It stayed silent after that. I don't know whether she was still here or not but I decided to go back to sleep, even if I had a tough time doing so.

* * *

I hung out with Weiss again. Sun was busy and I really wasn't in the mood to talk to the others. So, I asked her if we could hang out. She happily agreed and we took a trip to the park. We were sitting near a large water fountain. I watched as little kids were running around and messing in the fountain. A small smile tugged at my lips.

"So how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing good," I replied. "Nothing interesting is going on."

"Hm." Silence. "How's the whole being homeless thing going on?"

"Boring."

"Wasn't it always boring?"

"Not if you have someone with you." I choked out that sentence. It wasn't really meant to come out. _Shit, _I thought. A simple "no" would've okay but I just had to say that.

I looked up to find Weiss staring at me, worried. _Don't look at me like that! I'm fine! _I really wanted to tell her that but the fear of me losing a friend stop me from doing so.

"You really miss her, don't you?" She asked.

_Shut up! _My fists clench tight as I answer, "Yes."

"You're not okay," She says as she reaches out to me only for me to push her away like everyone else.

_You promised..._

I can feel myself start to shake as if I were about to explode. I probably am. Weiss reaches out to me again, but again, I bat her away. The urge to yell at her is screaming in my mind. I can't do it. I don't want to do it.

"I'm not," I choke out.

"Is it still about her?"

"Everything."

She once again tries to reach out to me but this time I let her, shutting down all the self-control I had left.

* * *

_"Ruby," Velvet called softly, but I ignored her as I buried my face into my legs, holding onto them tightly._

_My body shook as I stayed there, jaw rigid as I attempted to get ahold of myself. I hear footsteps but I don't look up. A hand comes to my head and I tense up. The delicate hand runs through my messy hair as I continue to shake. I feel her lean down and envelope me completely. I stop shaking and freeze. _

_I want her to get off. I want her to stop hugging me. I want her to stop because I hate contact. But, I'm too weak to stop her._

_"Ruby," she called again. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_For the first time, I cling to her. Actually hug her back. I'm not the one to do that but I needed someone and I'm glad she was there. I'm glad she was there because I knew she wouldn't walk away even if I told her to. Even if I begged her to. Even if I demanded her to. She'd still stay with me. _

_I hold onto her tight as I become a sobbing mess in her arms. _

_"What's wrong Ruby?" She asks again._

_"Everything."_

* * *

The next day Sun takes me shopping(no not that kind of shopping). He said that I really needed a phone so he decided to take me out. I didn't want to but Sun is Sun so he forces me to go. We're in the phone store now looking around for something that would interest me.

"Midget look!" He says as he holds up a large, touch screen phone.

"That's a phone?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yea," He answered. "How do you like this?"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I groan, "Sun I'm looking for a CHEAP phone."

He scowls at me and puts it back. Then, he picks up a different phone. "Fine take this old ass flip phone! It's free."

I smirked at him as I take the phone from his hands. "Glad you could see it my way."

"Everything turn out okay?" The clerk asked as I hand him the phone.

"Yea," I answered before Sun could say anything. _Dumbass._

The clerk hands me a paper so I can fill out the information to my phone. I wrote down everything it asked for, including the address. I use my P.O. box because that's all I had. I handed the paper back to him once I was finished.

Once we leave the store, Sun says, "Your phone is gay."

"Do NOT say that when you're referring to something as stupid," I scolded, staring at my new phone. "It's offensive."

"Oh, well then you're gay for saying that." I glared up at him.

"I said DON'T-" It took me some time to realize what he meant. "Fuck you."

"Ha you didn't deny it!"

Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with this guy.

* * *

_Velvet was crying again. And again, it was over something little. Frowning, I looked down at the ice cream that was on the ground. I looked up at the cone that was in her hand, drizzling in melted ice cream. I looked over to the ice cream man who had a sad look on his face. _

_This girl is older than me and yet...she acts like a little kid. What kind of person would cry over fallen ice cream other than a kid? _

_I walk past her and approach the ice cream man. _

_"So do I have to pay for another one or..." I stopped there letting him get the idea. _

_"Sorry," He says, meaning that I'm going to have to pay for another._

_"You've got to be kidding me," I mumble as I take some money out of my pocket and pay for another chocolate ice cream cone. _

_Bringing back the cone back to her, I see that Velvet has stopped crying but sniffling as she stares at the ice cream on the ground. I cough to grab her attention. She beams when she sees the ice cream in my hand. _

_"Now be careful with this one," I warned. "If you drop it, I'm not getting you a new one." _

_"I'm-"_

_"Don't," I interrupted. "Let's just go before you drop that ice cream again."_

_"Thank you."_

_This woman..._

* * *

"So...um...what did you ask her yet?" Yang asked me as she shuffled in her seat uncomfortably.

While I was hanging out with Weiss, I managed to ask her if she could come bowling with me and the gang, even though I was a total mess. She happily agreed.

"Yes." I spoke again before she could say something, "and before you ask, she said yes."

Next thing I know I'm being held in a death grip. I'm going to die of suffocation, by her boobs. I don't know who's hugs are worse, Sun's or her's. Well, she's a lot softer and Sun is er...hard, like a brick wall. Before I could even lose my breath, I manage to push her away. She has this big grin on her face when I look up.

"You could kill me if you keep doing that y'know," I told her, trying to regain my breath.

"I'm sorry Rubes," she replied with an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm just really happy that she said yes so I needed to thank you."

"A simple 'thank you' would be fine." She scratches her head and looks nervously at me. "But you're welcome anyway."

"Now I'm going to need your help again," she said.

I nodded, "Okay."

"What should I do when I talk to her?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Like what should I do or say to get her to stop hating me?"

Yang looked so desperate when she asked this. I've never seen her this way. Usually she's outgoing and all smiles. This wasn't like her at all.

"Be yourself," I told her. "If you want to be Weiss's friend just be yourself. That's how I became her friend. I thought she hated me too but she didn't." A smile graces my lips as I remembered when she used to terrorize me. "She probably doesn't even hate you and is just upset with you. Everything will be fine Yang, alright?"

"Okay," she replied, rubbing her arm. "I just don't want to make the same mistake I did before."

I laughed. "You won't."

* * *

_"Velvet?" I called as I walked up the steps. _

_There was no sound in the warehouse. It was just silent. I looked around the area, only to find Velvet leaning against the wall, asleep. The way her ears were drooped down looked really cute. I sighed but a smile formed on my face. _

_"Were you waiting for me?" I asked. "Sorry I kept you waiting. We were supposed to go to the park today." _

_I picked up her sleeping form and moved her to the bed. Her breathing was soft but it was audible. It sounded peaceful. That's how it should be. Kicking off my shoes, I get into the bed with her. _

_During my movement, I accidentally wake her up. Eyes fluttering open, she looks at me lazily. _

_"Hey Ruby. What happened?" She asked._

_"You fell asleep waiting for me," I told her. "Sorry about that. I kind of got held up somewhere. It's okay though. We can...um, go to the park next time. I'm really sorry." _

_She smiles at me, "It's okay. I'm just glad you're here. It was getting really scary being alone here." _

_"I know."_

_She scoots in closer to me and leans her head into my shoulder as I drape an arm over her. _

_"Good night," she said, sleepily._

_"Night," I replied. _

_"I love you." _

_I froze for a moment but shook my head, knowing that wasn't how she meant it. _

_"Love you too," I say back, meaning it that way. But, she's already asleep._

* * *

"Midget guess what?" asked Sun.

"What?" I answered, chucking rocks into the water.

After work, Sun called me up and asked me if we could hang out at the docks. This time, I was in the mood to hang out with him. I've never been to the docks before but Sun's told me he has many times. He told me that sometimes he sleeps on one of the boats that stay there over night. No one ever notices him and the ones that do, call him a good for nothing stowaway. Heh.

"So you know that girl Miltiades?" He asked.

"No, I don't," I said sarcastically. "Who is she?"

He ignores my sarcasm. "Weeeell, me and her did the do."

I started choking on my own spit. "Wh-What?!"

"What do you mean what? We got down and dirty. We stole each other's V-cards. We had sex, Midget!"

My face became as red my jacket as a scowl formed on my face. "GODDAMMIT SUN! That's not something you share with people! That's supposed to be personal. Now I can't get the damn image out of my mind. Eeewwww!"

Sometimes Sun can be a little too much but there are times where he's really serious. I'd rather talk to scary, serious Sun than annoying, loud-mouthed Sun.

"You're just jealous because I have a girlfriend," he said with a smirk.

"Jealous no. Grossed out yes." God, Miltiades and Sun doing...THAT? How is that even possible?! I mean, not it that way but she's still with this idiot?! What does she even see in men?

"Whatever. It was still good though."

"Sun please don't give me details about it. I'd rather not listen to how you and her did...it." Finally, the red escaped my face and now it was a normal color. "How long have you two been going out anyway?"

"Three days." I choke again. Sun looks at me awkwardly. "Midget, how can you choke if you're not eating or drinking anything?"

"THREE DAYS?!" I snapped in disbelief. "And you guys are already doing it?! What the hell?!"

"Say what ya want Midget but she asked me." He waved his hand.

"I really need to go...and shoved my face into a bucket of water." I looked down at the water. "This'll do." Before I could even jump in, Sun stops me.

"What the hell Midget?" He snapped.

I don't say anything. Instead, I start laughing and look off into the distance. Sun has this confused look on his face like he thinks I'm crazy. He probably is thinking that. Yea, I'm really going to need to forget everything he just said.

* * *

**(1)**watch?v=r2J_heLPkfQ

**Author's Note**

**And that's it for now. Hehe, poor Ruby having to hear that and I apologize for the angst at the beginning but I really needed it since I didn't have it in this story in a while. Please don't hurt me. (; _ ;)**

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by giving me some feedback. Criticism is welcomed as always. :) How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know! Any questions please PM me or Review and I'll kindly answer them. **

**Next chapter, Ruby and the gang bowling and something bad happens, AGAIN. Hurhur. Til next time! Koda out!**

**[Announcement: So I have a tumblr now(well I been hadn't but I haven't posted anything), you can go stop by and say hi. The link to it is in my bio. I really don't know how to use it though. Ehehe.]**


	16. Chapter 15: Confessions and Apologies

**Author's Note**

**Hello once again everybody! Koda here with another chapter of Amnesiac. So, I've been using a friend's computer to type this up and upload this. My other computer broke(once again) which sucks. Until I either get ANOTHER new computer or get the computer repaired, I'm using my friend's. That means my updating will probably be extra slow as it depends on our time. But anyway, here ya go.**

**Also thanks for the views guys! Right now this story is up to 13,503 views! Love ya! Also thanks to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed on this story. **

**I'm not really going to explain what happens in each chapter anymore unless I feel like it's needed. I'd rather let you guys find out instead. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Songs for this chapter: **Hold On- BH feat. Aloma Steele**(/watch?v=NOEcrhnmT9M&amp;list=UU0n9yiP-AD2DpuuYCDwlNxQ&amp;index=3) **

Home- Dotan **(/watch?v=C2hPCfPAj1s) **

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 15: Confessions and Apologies**

Weekends...

They were my favorite. No work, no angry calls from the boss, nothing. I could just relax all day. They always made me happy, but I was very happy today. Yang invited me to go bowling with her and the gang, but Weiss was also going to be there. Finally those two will put their fighting aside and actually become friends. I don't really care that Sun's invited because I do see him almost everyday.

Today, I had to go to the laundromat to wash my clothes. I went there about three weeks ago so they smell a little. Even though I get paid a good amount, I need that money for my college tuition. The scholarship I got in the mail may be paying my funds, but I still have to pay for other stuff to. Anyway, I had to go there early since I have to be at the bowling alley around three.

Placing the basket on the washing machine, I rummage through my pocket to take a few quarters out. Too bad my rummaging was very clumsy so the quarters flew out my pocket and onto the floor. I grunted.

"Goddammit," I cursed, bending over to pick them up.

"Here, let me help you with that," came a soft voice as a hand reached out to pick up the quarters.

Looking up, I was met with piercing amber eyes staring back at me. From thinking that this woman had escaped my life, she's back in it! Now I have to deal with _those eyes_ again.

My thought was interrupted when I felt her hand brush mine. Cheeks heating up slightly, I quickly stand up, her following after.

"Um, thanks Blake," I said awkwardly taking the quarters.

"No problem," she replied, smile forming on her face. "Long time no see."

"Yea...long time...no...see." The reason why I really don't want to see this girl again is because she makes me so nervous and I can't speak to her right. I either end up stuttering or do something weird. I can't even say that this goes with my social awkwardness.

I pulled on the strings of my hoodie nervously as she continues to stare at me. What's so special about me that makes her just come back into my life. Why is she so intrigued by me? I don't know if she either found out or she just finds me amusing

"So I have to do my clothes and um...yea," I told her.

"Right, sorry," she said, then paused for moment. "You don't have a washing machine and dryer at your house?"

"Yea, they sort of broke," I lied, putting the quarters into the machine.

"Ah." Before I thought it was all over, she then adds, "So, I'll see you later. You are going bowling right?"

She was invited too? Well duh, she is Yang's friend too, but I have to see her again?! What did I do to deserve this? Actually nevermind about that. I did a lot of things so I shouldn't really be asking this.

"Yea," I answered. "And see ya."

She flashed me one last smile before walking away. Jeez that woman...I just can't. Turning back to the washing machine, I turn it on medium. It was then I realized that I forgot to put my clothes in there.

"GODDAMMIT!" I cried causing people to stare at me. Oops... I give them a nervous smile and say, "Uh, nothing to see here."

* * *

Where the hell is?! Yang told me specifically that the bowling alley was on third street. I've been walking in circles for too long! I should just call her because I don't know where the hell I'm going.

Before I could even do that, a limo pulls up next to me. What...? Pausing my steps, I turn to look at it. I approach the car as the back window pulls down, revealing snow colored hair. Oh right it's Weiss. How could I be so stupid?

"You seem lost," she said, smile playing on her lips.

I scowled out her playfully.

"Very funny Weiss," I told her.

"Need a ride?" She asked.

Nodding I said, "Thank you."

She opened the door to let me inside. She seemed to be wearing something more comfortable other than dresses and skirts all the time. She wore a plain, light blue t-shirt and navy blue jeans that hugged her legs. Every damn time I see her she just looks more and more beautiful. How is this even possible?

Catching me in the act of staring, she snaps her fingers in my face. Shaking my head, I look at her face to find her scowling at me, blush clearly visible on her face.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Dunce?!" She cried.

"Sorry...I was just thinking about something," I half-lied.

Blush fading away, she nodded, buying it. I wouldn't dare tell her that I was staring at her because she looks so goddamn amazing every time I see her. It's not like I like her. Well, I do but not in that way. I know that because if I did, my heart would be racing every time I'm with her. I'd get very nervous when I'd speak to her. I'd probably be a sweaty, stuttering mess. But, I'm not. She's just a friend and I'd like it to stay that way. Besides...I have a small feeling that Yang still likes her.

Speaking of Yang, I did inform Weiss that she was indeed going to be there. She still agreed to going, but her eyes told me something different. They told me that she doesn't want to see "the blonde brute". But, the sooner they let this go, the better. I just hope everything goes fine and that they don't get into an argument.

"So how are you doing anyway?" Weiss asked.

"I'm doing fine," I answered. "Don't worry, I won't have another break down again."

"It's okay," she said. "I didn't mind that. You needed to release some of those pent-up emotions. I'm just glad you were honest."

A comforting smile formed on her face after she finished. I kindly returned the smile.

"I see your hand's doing better," she said, looking at my poorly wrapped hand.

My arm has been getting better and it's not necessarily broken anymore. Though, it does have a lot of ugly scars on it. That's because of the shards of glass the pierced into my skin. The only reason why it's wrapped like this is because I'm afraid of showing it to anyone just like I'm afraid to show anyone the ugly bruises and scars beneath these clothes.

"Yea." I replied.

* * *

After riding for a short period of time we finally made it to the bowling alley. I think it was called Brunswick, I don't know. Entering the place, the whole gang was there. Not just Yang and the others but Sun, Blake, Milt, and that blue guy who gives me the creeps. Before Yang had the chance to greet us, Sun rushes over. Oh no...

"Oi there Midget!" He called as he stopped in front of us.

Yang and a few others start bursting out in laughter clearing showing that they obviously heard the nickname Sun gave me. I looked over to Weiss to see that she had an amused look on her face. Dammit Sun!

"Sun!" I snapped. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Not until you get taller!" He snapped back, then he looks at Weiss. A sly smirk starts to form on his lips. Oh, I don't like where this is going. "Is this your girlfriend? You have good taste."

Dammit Sun!

Face flushing a dark shade of red in anger and embarrassment, I quickly state, shaking my head, "No! She's just a friend you idiot. If she was I would've told you before hand!"

Weiss face was also red as she scowled at him.

"Right! I'm not this dolt's girlfriend!" She snapped.

"Dolt?!" He laughed. "She gives you a nickname too?! Ha, that's priceless."

_Someone please shoot me now._

"So yea Weiss," I started, turning to her, "this is my idiot friend Sun. He's really annoying so it's going to take some time to get used to him."

She nodded, "I can see that."

We approached the rest of the group and it seemed like she knew everyone. Well, except the blue haired dude who started to flirt with her. She gave me a pleading look but I only laughed.

Anyway, Yang set the pins and everyone's names. She seemed a lot more nervous than usual. That's probably because Weiss is actually here. After that, Arc was the first one up to bowl.

"Hey Ruby," Yang called. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," I answered.

She pulled me off to the side, away from the group. I looked back to find Weiss yelling at Sun about something. I'm surprised she didn't act differently towards him because he's a faunus. I'm pretty sure she noticed his tail.

"So what's up?" I asked.

She rubbed her arm and said, "Well, I don't really know what to do. I'm really nervous and...what if she yells at me or something?"

I shook my head and sighed, smile forming on my face. "Look Yang, nothing will go wrong, okay? I'm pretty sure once she notices just how much you're willing to be her friend, she'll forgive you."

"Well...okay..."

I looked back at Weiss for a moment then turned back to Yang. "Wait here for a moment."

She gave me a curious look before I turned around and walked back to the gang. More specifically, Weiss. She looked at me curiously also.

"Yang wants to talk to you for a minute," I told her.

She frowned.

"Really?" She asked.

"Listen Weiss, I know you don't want to see her nor do you want to talk to her, but can you just listen to what she has to say? It won't waste your time."

She thought about it for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Hm, I suppose. Where is she?"

I pointed to the back. "She's over there. Just trust me on this."

Nodding, she left to go talk to Yang. I didn't notice that Sun was watching the whole time until I saw him staring at me. I scowled at him.

"Sun," I growled.

"Hey, hey, hey, I just thought there was a problem going on," he said, holding up his hands in innocence.

My features softened as I shook my head. "It's not that bad, but it ain't our business. I'm just seeing how this plays out."

"Oh. Hey did you meet my buddy Neptune?" He motioned to the guy in the blue hair, who was now standing next to him.

Wait, Sun knew this creep. Well, I shouldn't be surprised since they're both creeps. It seemed like he's not interested in me anymore but more into Weiss. Thank god! Well too bad for her though. Hehe.

"Yes I've met your creep of a friend," I told him.

"Hey I'm not a creep!" Neptune cried, a hurt look on his face.

"Well judging by the way you kept staring at me says otherwise," I said boredly.

Before he could say anything else, Nikos calls, "Okay Neptune, you're up. So far Nora's in the lead with one strike."

"BOO YA!" Valkyrie shouts.

The creep walks away but not without winking at me. What the hell?! Sun notices and laughs.

"Trust me he's not a creep," he says, "More like a nerd."

"Right..."

"Well, I'm going to talk to my lady friend. I'll talk to you later. By the way, your shoes are over there." He leaves, heading over towards Milt who was sitting at a table with food.

I take a seat on the bench and kick my shoes off then put on the bowling shoes. They were incredibly slippery on the ground. How the hell can people bowl in these without falling?! Though, they are pretty comfortable. I haven't been bowling so I don't really know what to do. All I know is that I'm after the blue guy.

I jump when I feel a hand touch my shoulder. Looking up, I find Blake staring down a me, a smile plastered on her face. I almost forgot she was here. Would've been better if I did since I get so nervous around her. Swallowing the dryness in my throat, I decided to start the conversation.

"Hey again Blake," I greeted.

"Hey," she replied, then looks over at the empty spot next to me. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Uh no," I lied. _Yes..._

She plops down next to me, causing me to tense up a little. Why the hell does this happen every time I'm around her? Sun come back to me!

"So how are you doing?" She asked.

"F-Frill...I mean gord...I mean...shit," I stuttered. _Goddammit Ruby did since when do you become a socially awkward mess, _I thought. Since...all the time. But, why is it with her of all people?

The sound of giggling catches me off guard. I quickly turn to her. I just noticed she's acting a little different from before. Before, she'd just be this mysterious, stoic girl but now, who is this?

"Well that's good to hear anyway," she said.

Biting my lip, I look down at my hands. This was usually something Velvet would do when she was nervous or embarrassed or both. Since I've been around her for a while, I started doing some of the same things she has. A sudden, familiar sting comes to my chest from thinking about that adorable rabbit faunus. It still hurts.

"So...um..."

Sun comes to the rescue before I could do anything else stupid.

"Oi Midget your up!" He yells. "Neptune's ass got two fucking gutter balls!"

"I got distracted okay?!" the said man cried.

"Well, wish me luck," I said, smiling awkwardly at Blake.

She smiles back.

Getting up, I approach the lane where Nikos is standing at.

"So how do I do this?" I asked her.

"Well Ruby, first you get a ball," she started, pointing to the bowling balls.

I grab the eight pounded ball, sticking my fingers into the whole. Damn this thing is heavy! Are they sure this is eight pounds? It feels like eight tons to me!

"Then all you have to do is pull your arm back like this." She moves her arm back, demonstrating it to me. "And then swing it back up like this." She moves the same arm back up. "And let got of the ball. It's simple."

Nodding, I did what she said and let go of the ball. It rolled and knocked into seven pins. Well, I didn't get a strike like Valkyrie but I did hit seven pins. I watch as the machine set up the three pins that were left and grabbed a different eight pounded ball. I did the same thing I did last time, this time hitting the last three pins, giving me, what they call, a spare.

Behind me, the gang was clapping and cheering. I looked at Nikos and she flashed a grin. Yes, a grin. I've never seen her grin ever. That's new. Blake is probably not the only one who's changed, sort of.

I turned around to find Yang and Weiss back with the group. Yang has huge grin on her face and Weiss is just smiling. I see they've worked things out.

"Great job Rubes!" Yang shouted a she smacks me in the back.

"Ow!" I cried. "Th-Thanks Yang." Rubbing my back, I say painfully, "You're up."

"Wish me luck guys!" She said, running to the lane.

Seriously though, how can you run in those shoes when they're slippery as hell. I look back at Weiss, who was still smiling at me.

"Good job on your first try dolt," she said.

Scratching my head, I replied, "Thanks. You bowled before?"

"A little. Wilson used to take me out."

"So you're really close to him, huh?" I asked.

"Well, he did actually care about me more than my mother and father."

"Ah."

It was silent for a moment before she spoke up again.

"Thanks Ruby," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything. For helping me with my problems with Yang, for being my friend, and for being there for me. I'm really glad I met you. I can't believe I was so mean to you though."

I blushed in embarrassment as she thanked me. "No need to thank me Weiss. I just do what I do and don't worry about you being mean. That's the past now."

"Well, it looks like the brute is almost done," Weiss said, turning back to the lane, "so I should be going since I'm up next."

"Alright good luck Weiss," I told her, giving a thumbs up.

"Hmph, luck," she repeated, walking away.

Still as narcissistic as ever. I watched as Yang was cheering because she got a strike and then Weiss yelling at her for being so loud. Well, not exactly yelling but more like scolding and judging by Yang's laughing, they're actually getting along. _Ruby Rose you've done it again_. I snickered at my thought. I'm lame, I know.

I decided to go sit back down next to Blake since I had nowhere else to sit. Also because I was just too happy to even have a problem sitting next to her. Yang and Weiss were finally getting along. There were no more problems with them. I just felt so happy.

Blake was reading a book now. She's always reading books. I guess we have one thing in common. She looked up from her book when I sat down.

"Good job," she said.

"Thanks," I replied. "Did you go yet?"

"Yea, I went after you left to talk to Yang."

"So what did you get?"

"I knocked down 4 pins," she answered bluntly.

"At least you didn't get two gutter balls like what's his face," I laughed.

She smiled. "Yea." Putting her book to the side, she spoke up again. "So you and Weiss are friends now?"

I nodded. "Mm, yea. I was surprised about it, but then I understood why she was so mean. Glad all that's over."

"That's good to hear." I noticed her taking a glance at Sun who was too busy talking to Milt and Yang. "And where did you meet him? I've never seen him before."

"Oh Sun? He tried to pick-pocket me on the train and then everything else went on from there. He may be annoying but he's a really nice guy."

"So he calls you midget?" Blake's now smirking at me because of the nickname Sun gave me. He just had to say it out loud.

I scrunched my nose. "He calls me that because I'm so short. I hate it."

He won't be calling me that once I grow tall enough! I just grew two inches in a month! Soon, I'll be taller than him...maybe. It's getting really embarrassing when he calls me that in public. Especially in front of my friends.

"I think it's cute," she said suddenly.

My eyes widen as I turn to stare at her. _Cute...? _Cute?! I could feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment, so I decided to turn away from her so she wouldn't notice the state I'm in. This woman. She always has something to say that just makes me feel so..._different. _And now I'm back to the mushy, stuttering mess I was before.

"Wh-What?!" I squeaked.

I couldn't help but to pull the strings on my hoodie as if it would help to calm me down. It did nothing because I could still feel her stare on me. Is she trying to embarrass me?! Taking a quick glance at her, there was an amused look on her face.

"I said I think it's cute," she whispered this time.

She teasing me now, I just know it.

Dammit Sun! This is your fault!

"O-Oh w-well...um..." I didn't know what to say. How was I supposed to answer that? So is she basically calling me cute?

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. She had such a big affect on me that I just couldn't do anything. Her voice, her eyes, that smile. All of it had an affect on me. She brought me from being so happy and talkative to a stuttering mess. Damn this girl.

Sun comes to my rescue once again but-

"Midget!"

-yea.

The heat that was once on my face disappears as I look up. He glances and Blake for a quick second before turning back to me. I noticed Milt was standing next to him.

"Y-Yea," I stuttered. _Fuck..._

He looked at me awkwardly for a moment.

"You okay?" He asked. "You look all funny lookin."

I stare at him boredly. "I'm fine thank you. So, what is it that you want?"

"Oh well I'm gonna get drinks for everyone and I need your help to carry some of them for me," he told me.

I looked at Milt, wondering why she was here if he was asking me to help. As if she read my mind, she answered, "I just wanted to talk to your friend for a while."

I looked at Blake.

"Go ahead," she said.

"Uh you want anything to drink?" He asked Blake.

"Water would be fine please," she answered.

Standing up, I followed Sun to the food area.

"Um, so why did you ask me this?" I asked. "Couldn't you ask Milt to help you?"

"You notice anything odd 'bout that Blake girl you were talking to?" He asked, looking at me intently.

Oh, serious Sun is back.

"Not really," I answered. "Only her stares."

"Nothing else?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

He shook his head and stared ahead. "No reason. Just wondering."

He's a terrible liar but...I'll let it slide.

* * *

We played for about four hours in a total of six games. I only won one game, Weiss won two, and Valkyrie won three games, making her, as she calls it, the queen of the castle. Weiss proved that she was good by winning two games. I was surprised I won a game even though I never played before. It was a really fun game.

I caught Weiss and Yang laughing together about something. I also caught Sun and Milt sucking face which was gross. Arc and the blue haired creep were fighting over something while Nikos was trying to calm them down. Ren and Valkyrie were discussing something about sloths and how they make noises. Everyone was busy doing their own thing which left me to talk to Blake again. I couldn't seem to make eye contact when we talk. Not just because she makes me nervous overall, but also because of what Sun said. Is she hiding something too?

Soon enough, it was time to leave. It was fun while it lasted but people have work and school. Speaking of school, I'm supposed to be touring the campus in two months. That would either be fun or boring, it depends how our guide is.

"Hey Ruby," Weiss called. "You need a ride home? Wilson should be coming soon."

I still wasn't comfortable in showing her where I live. I was afraid of how she would react. I know she wouldn't be disgusted of me or anything but I just didn't want her to get even more worried about me.

"I-"

"Midget's fine walking home alone," Sun spoke up.

Oh right, I never told him that Weiss knew.

"Sun," I started, "she knows."

He blinked. "Oh...ooohh..." He laughed nervously as he scratched his head. "Sorry about that..."

"It's okay Sun," I reassured him. "You didn't know."

"Alright, well Miltiades is gonna _take me out _so I'll see you," he told me before turning around and walking out.

The emphasis he put on "take me out" meant she wasn't actually going to take him out but...I'm not even gonna go there. Ew. I turn back to Weiss.

"So he knows too?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yea he's...y'know...too."

"Oh." She rubbed her arm. "Well do you want me to take you home...if you have one?"

The look on her face was different this time. The look I hoped not to see anymore. That worrying look she had when we were at the park, when she found out I was homeless, when Velvet died and I didn't know what to do. That worrying look I hated.

"Look Weiss, I just don't feel comfortable in letting you see where I live," I told her. "Don't take it the wrong way."

"Alright, you be careful then," she said. "I better not see you hurt again, dunce."

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Good-bye."

"See ya." I waved as she left.

Everyone else was leaving also. Yang did question me about going home by myself, along with Arc, but I told them the same thing I told Weiss. I'm fine. Nikos even asked, but I really didn't want her to see where I lived.

Getting ready to leave, I noticed Blake was standing out front. She was texting on phone for a moment then looked at me. How'd she know I was coming?

"You waiting for a ride or something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I was just texting a friend that's all," she answered. She looked back at her phone then turned to back to me. "Mm, Ruby?"

"Yea?"

"Are you free next weekend?"

My eyebrows raised at the question. Is she about to...

"Y-Yes," I answered.

"Well, I'm supposed to go to the movies with a friend of mine but they can't make it," she told me. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to come. I mean, we never talked that much and I'd like to get to know you more."

I would ask why didn't she ask Yang, but she wants to get to know me better so I decided not to. A whole day with just me and her? I don't know if I can take a whole hour to be near her or even talk to her for the matter. And it makes me more nervous because of what Sun said. He probably think she's weird too. Guess I'm not the only one.

"Alright," I said without thinking.

What the hell Ruby?! You're supposed to say NO! Do you want to have a panic attack?!

"Great, can I have your number then?" She asked. "You do have a phone right?"

I nodded awkwardly and told her my phone number.

After that, we said our good-byes and parted our ways. Was I even thinking? Probably not if I easily agreed to go to the movies with her. So this isn't a date, right? She was going to go with someone else. Yea, I think I had enough for the day.

Another thing I noticed is that when I went to bed, cat wasn't there. She'd usually let me know the she was here. I guess she had another of those robberies going on.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And that's wrap or rap or-I don't even know! I decided to add a lot of ladybug here since there wasn't much in the last chapters. Heh sorry if ya guys were mad for that. Another thing, this story does contain a huge whiterose friendship. I know I may accidentally go overboard and make you think that they actually like each other but they're only friends(and I plan to keep it that way). It also seems that Sun is on to Blake. We'll see what will happen. Also, Blake is a notorious liar so I meant to write her that way.**

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? How was the story overall? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know by reviewing. If you have any questions, please PM me or review and I'll kindly answer them. **

**Over and out!**


	17. Chapter 16: Musing

**Author's Note**

**Yoohoo! Koda here with another chapter of "Amnesiac". Just a quick heads up that this chapter is not going to be as bright as last chapter. There's probably a few humorous parts but overall it's just not bright. Plus, there's a flashback in this chapter but it's a lot more different than the other ones you read.**

**So anywaaaaay, thanks for the views mates. I appreciate that you guys stop by and read this story. Also thanks to those who favorited, followed, and review this story. Love ya guys and keep it up!**

**That's about it for now. Enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: **Nightcall ft. Dreamhour - Dead V (Vocal Version) **(watch?v=Gsd8EjJfKV0)**

* * *

**Amnesiac **

**Chapter 16: Musing**

The next day I had to take the late shift. I was a little pissed off because weekends are my days off but since someone was sick, I had to take their shift. What makes me more pissed is that the boss called me of all people up. Why couldn't he call Yang or the twins or even Mercury. At least they don't get on his nerves. Also, for some reason it's really crowded tonight. I don't get why people come here Sunday night when they obviously have work the next day.

Another thing is that the position the sick worker had was waitressing. That's my least favorite position besides washing the dishes and cleaning the bathrooms. At about eight-thirty my patience had already run thin. I had to go from table to fucking table. I wished I worked back at the bar. It has less moving. Plus, I have no one to save me from all the sons of bitches that come here.

"Would you like anything sirs?" I ask a group of men a few years older than me over the loud music. Another thing about working late is that on certain days they blast loud music in the restaurant. Today was one of those days.

The men I was talking to were the kind who are lounging around on one of the booth tables and doing drugs. Tonight only a few of them look a bit high.

"Oi, hot stuff!" One yells out, "When d'ye get off work?"

Very high then.

"That's really none of your business."

"Ooh, tough luck, man!" Another one of them hoots and slaps the first guy on the back.

I take their orders down on a pad of paper and turn to leave, when someone grabs my arm and holds me back. I look back and see the first guy.

"Hey, don't go 'way," he says, winking at me, "Why don't ye stay a bit?"

"Do you want your drinks or not?" I growled.

A few of the others laugh.

"Jeez, goin' a bit fast, aren't we?"

"Yeah, man, what 'bout yer girlfriend?"

"Dude, she'll fucking _ice_ you if she 'ears about this!"

"Oh, fuck off," he says.

"You mind letting me go?" I ask, annoyed, trying to get out of his iron grip.

Instead of listening to me, he pulls me down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I don't think so," he says, spreading his legs under me, "C'mon, I'll be gentle, I promise."

"Let go of me. Now!" I snarl.

"Ooh, feisty," his friend smirks, winking at me.

"C'mon hun, you'll thank me in a sec."

"I'm about to break your nose in a 'sec'. Let go of me."

Before either of us could do anything, the backroom door busts open, revealing a very, VERY angry boss. He stomps over to us with a little wobble in his step. Is he...

"ROSE!" He roars.

Coming to my senses, I jump and quickly scramble out the dirty man's grip and hide behind the boss. I could feel him trembling with some much anger. His face was also changing to a dark red color. I've never ever seen the boss this mad.

"Listen here you bastards," he snaps, making the men jump in their seats, "you got exactly ten seconds to leave and never EVER come back before I break fucking your skulls with my bat!"

I looked down and noticed there was indeed a bat in his hand. I didn't notice that before.

"Ten...nine...eight..."

The men didn't move. Instead they stayed there and stared at him in horror.

"...seven...six...five..." The boss slowly raised the bat. "...four...three...two..."

The men finally scrambled out the booth and darted out the restaurant before the boss even get to one. Once they left, he calmed down a little a lowered his bat. Was he really going to hit them?! Well, judging by the way he looked meant her really was. Usually he'd just kick them out...not threatened to hurt the customers. I know the men deserved it but that was a little too far.

"J-Junior?" I called.

He turned his dark gaze onto me. I couldn't help but gulp at the look in his eyes. I've never seen that dark look either. It was terrifying.

"What Rose?" He growled.

His voice even scared me.

"S-Since when d-did you have a bat?" I asked.

"Since bastards kept throwing shit at Velvet," he answered before wobbling away.

I stood there for a moment and realized that the boss was drunk. Well, I already knew that but I just needed to come to a conclusion. I just couldn't leave him like that. Something was wrong with him. The boss wouldn't drink for no reason.

Before I left to the backroom, I told one of the other workers to cover my shift. They quickly obliged. Once I opened the backroom door, I caught sight of the boss sitting at his desk with his head down and cans of beer all over the place. It was a horrid sight to see. He just looked so miserable. He never acted this way before.

"What do you want Rose?" he mumbled into the desk.

"You're drunk," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He picked his head up from the desk.

" 'M slurrin that bad?" He asked, flashing a lop-sided smile.

"No," I answered, taking a seat across from him. "It's just the way your were walking and all these cans of beer."

"Oh..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just sad." Wow, the boss finally showing some emotion than being grumpy all the time?! "Rose, how much do you miss Velvet?"

The question caught me off guard. Why would the boss suddenly ask something like this? Unless he's been hurting just like I have, but if he was, I would've noticed earlier. Or, he's great at masking his pain. He does show that stone face all the time.

"More than anything in the world," I told him.

"Same," he replied, then sighs. "I...She...she was the only one who could put up with my asshole attitude. I know you all hate me."

"I don't hate you," I said, honestly. "You are an asshole but I'd never hate you for that. You always kept Velvet company while I worked. She was very happy for that so why should I hate you?"

"Well shit, Rose," he said, "I was wrong 'bout you." He sighed again. "I wish that girl was still here so she could keep me sane."

That'd be something I'd say.

"Same," I agreed, "but, y'know, she's in a better place now."

The boss laughs. Actually laughs. It sounded so deep and raspy that it was scary. I'd rather stick with stoned face boss.

"You honestly believe that shit Rose?" He asks in disbelief. "Never took you to be one of those people."

I shrugged. "Well, you can't just lay in darkness forever ya know? There could be a deity in the world. Probably more than one too."

He shook his head, then looks at me curiously.

"Say Rose?" He called.

"Yea?" I answered.

"Where do you think you'll go when you die?" He asked.

"Hm..." I thought about it for a moment.

I didn't think of any of the good things. Even though I did good things, I did more bad things than I can count. I've never told them to anyone. I'm too scared to. Too afraid. I can't even tell Sun.

"Probably Hell," I told him.

His eyebrows raise in slight surprise. "Why there?"

"I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of."

"Ah." He nodded. "I'd probably go there too."

It goes to an awkward silence for a while, when suddenly the boss breaks out into sobs. My eyes widen in shock as I see this happen. One minute he was angry, the next he was sad, then he was laughing, and now he's sad again. Though, this time he's a crying mess. Does drinking cause him to go bipolar?

"J-Junior?!" I shouted as I quickly rush out of my seat and to his side.

What the hell was I supposed to do? Watch him cry in front of me?!

"I'm sorry Rose," he said, sniffling. "I...I just can't deal with all of this. I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you. I'm sorry for yelling at you all the time."

"Shh, it's okay," I cooed as I awkwardly tried to comfort him.

"How can it be okay?" He asked, putting his head down again. "My father told me if I ever want to be successful...that I'm supposed to be a brick wall. I don't...I don't feel fucking successful. I feel like shit." He sniffed again. "I'm sorry you have to see me this way Rose. I've been very depressed lately."

_You're not the only one who's been very depressed lately, _I thought.

"It's a okay to cry sometimes," I told him, copying off of what Blake said to me when I was a sobbing mess. "We don't always have to be brick walls. Not everyone is a brick wall."

I stay there with him as he cries and chokes, until he's done. I guess he kept all of that pent-up emotion inside for too long and finally needed a release. Just like me. I'd never think that the boss and I were alike but we are very much alike. We both tried to be brick walls and keep our stoned face attitudes but in the end we turned out to be very sad creatures.

I grabbed some tissues for him to clean himself up. Then I told him, "You should go home. You can't stay here while you're like this. And you can't drive while you're like this either. You need someone to drive you home."

"Drive me home Rose?" He asked.

"What?! I can't drive!" I snapped.

Sure I've taken Drivers Ed and passed the exam but I've never taken the driving test. I've never even been behind a damn wheel for the matter. I can't just drive without a license or even a permit. Is he crazy?! He even knows I can't drive.

"Please Rose," he begged. "I have no one else to go to."

The way he looked at me tore my heart. It was the same look that Velvet had when she'd beg me not to leave her alone those times. I just couldn't say no to a face like that.

Sighing, I finally gave in.

"F-fine. Get up."

I helped him out of the chair and carried him out the backroom. Once I grabbed our jackets, I told everyone in the restaurant that we were closing early due to an emergency. The customers didn't look too happy about it but the workers did.

"Which one is your car?" I asked once we got outside.

"That one," he answered, pointing to the huge, burgundy truck in the parking lot.

He handed me the keys so I could unlock the doors. Then, I dragged him over to the passenger side of car and helped him into the car. I know he can do this himself, but him being drunk, he does have clumsy movement. I didn't want him to hurt himself getting in the car.

I sat in the driver's seat and put the key into the ignition to start up the car. Even though I don't know how to drive, I do know what to do when I'm in the car. I did pass my Drivers Ed exam after all. After that, I put the car into reverse and slowly back out the parking space. Then, I put it into drive and left the parking lot.

"Alright Junior," I began, "are you sober enough to give me directions?"

"I'm not that drunk Rose!" He snapped.

* * *

After driving for about forty-five minutes with the boss's help, we finally made it to his place. I was honestly scared for my life while driving. Luckily, I didn't start freaking out, and it's a good thing there were no police around.

We got out the car and the boss took out his key to unlock the door. I had to do it for him since he was missing the key hole. Once I unlocked the door and opened it, we walked inside. I noticed a woman with multicolored hair, wearing black and white, was standing in the hall, waiting for us. She looked a little younger than the boss and she was really short. Possibly shorter than me.

I did a double take on her clothes. The boss owned a maid?! Well, judging by how big his fucking house is, I shouldn't really be asking this question. He was rich after all. It's no wonder why he knew Weiss.

"Well come back Master," she greeted.

"Hello Neo," he greeted back then turned to me. "Rose this is my maid." He turned back to the woman. "Rose was just driving me home because I'm kind of drunk."

She nodded. "Shall I prepare the bath for you?"

"No thank you Neo," he told her. "I'm just going to go get some sleep."

I decided now it was time for me to leave.

"Well, I'll see you around Junior," I spoke up.

"That won't be necessary Rose," he said. "You didn't even know how to get here. How the hell am I just going to let you go home like this when you don't even know where the hell you're going?"

"There's probably a bus stop around here," I told him. "I already know what bus to take."

"There isn't a bus stop within three miles around here." He rubbed his temples. "And it will take a long time for you to walk there and take even longer for you to wait for a goddamn bus."

He was getting angry again. He turned to the maid.

"Neo, set up the couch for Rose," he commanded.

"Yes sir," she answered then left.

"But Jun-"

"Rose we are not discussing this again," he told me. "I'm not letting you go home when you don't even know where the hell you're going."

I didn't say anymore. Why am I even fighting the boss over this anyway? It beats having to sleep on the hard, concrete ground back at the warehouse. The boss is offering me to sleep on the couch. I should be easily accepting it.

_You're too stubborn that's why. You've been so used to the streets that you just can't take an offer like this. Like you said before, you're homeless trash and always will be. Homeless people don't go sleepin in other people's homes._

I was too busy in deep thought to even realize that the maid was already finished setting up the couch. The boss was talking also.

"Rose did you hear me?" He asked.

"Huh..."

"Dammit, I said she's done setting it up for you," he told me. "You can sleep on the couch now. And I better see you still here in the morning!" He turned around. "Well, I'm going to bed now. That'll be all for today Neo." Then he left.

"Goodnight Master," she said.

I still stood there, dazed. Honestly, I think the boss would be the last person to offer me a place to sleep for the night. Though, he's drunk so I shouldn't really be surprised. If the boss was sober, he'd probably tell me to leave. I didn't even notice that the maid was still there. She looked at me in concern.

"Is everything alright Miss Rose?" She asked.

I blinked, leaving my daze, then I nodded.

"Yes," I answered. "I was just thinking about something."

"Okay. Well, goodnight." And with that, she left.

"Yea...g'night."

Sitting on the couch, I kicked off my shoes then turned to lay on it. I noticed the room was really huge. He had paintings all around the room and a huge flat-screen TV sitting against the wall. Jesus, I didn't even know a TV could be that huge. I wonder how much that costed him. There were also plants sitting at each corner of the wall.

I turned to my side, facing the couch. I couldn't really sleep. I was tired but for some reason I was scared to. It just felt so weird. It's like the time I was at Blake's house. Though, I'd rather be here than there. I guess I'm not used to this. I'm only used to sleeping in that abandoned warehouse no one ever seems to visit.

Speaking of the abandoned warehouse, I wonder how Cat's doing. She's probably wondering where I am or even thinking that they took me away.

I laughed.

After a few more minutes of staring up at the ceiling, I finally decided to close my eyes and just go to sleep.

* * *

_I was running._

_Running an endless road. _

_But..._

_"Get back here ya little prick!"_

_...I was being followed. _

_I was being chased for being so stupid. I stole a man's wallet but for some reason I was too slow and too stupid to get away so he caught me. I wasn't even aware of his friend who was watching from afar._

_'Idiot!' I thought._

_I tried my best to escape them. I hopped over fences, took short-cuts into alleys, and shoved past strangers. But still, they were behind me. I ran as fast as I could but I couldn't get away from them._

_Turning a sharp corning into an alley, I tripped over a rock and twisted my ankle. I bit my lip hard until it bled so I wouldn't scream out in pain. It hurt like hell. Still, I kept going but this time it added a limp into my run. I was also going a bit slower than before. I could feel burning going all the way up to my leg. _

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

_I smash into something and fall hard onto the ground, skinning my knee. I look up in horror to see the man's companion._

_"Got you, you lil fucker!"_

_He drags me up by the wrist. I kick out at him and when that doesn't work, bite into his dirty hand until I taste blood._

_"FUCK! Sonnava-"_

_I scramble out of the way and hear the loud crack of a gunshot whizzing over my head. It's so loud and suddenly I'm more terrified than I ever thought I could be. My breath is coming in short puffs and everything seems to blur over, sweat getting into my eyes. My ankle also became numb, making it even more harder for me to run away since I couldn't feel it._

_I run into a dead end, curse desperately, and then turn around. To my horror, I can hear running foot steps. In a split second decision, I launch myself over to the corner, wrench open the top of the decrypt dumpster, and throw myself into it. I crouch down, letting the top close as softly as it can._

_There is water at the bottom and it immediately fills my sneakers. I gag at the putrid smell and clap both my hands over my mouth. I attempt to breathe as lightly as I can, trying not to throw up. I stay there for several minutes in silence, and then I hear the soft padding noises of footsteps and talking. I squeeze my shoulders tightly and urge myself not to breathe at all._

_"I coulda sworn the shit went this way," one man grumbled. _

_"Fuck, that was all I had!" The other cried. _

_"Let's look somewhere else." _

_They come what seems to be right in front of me and my heart stops. Before I do something stupid, however, the footsteps fade off in the distance. A few minutes go by before I allow myself to relax and it's only then I realize I'm half crouched in garbage and filthy rainwater._

_I lean down further and wretch. And not even because it's disgusting._

_I'm in a dumpster, a fucking dumpster. I never, EVER, had to hide in one. Or sleep in one for the matter. I always...ALWAYS found another way to... I may have opened the top to look for something fresh, but I never had to go "inside" one or look through the decaying pieces of decaying food, among other things. I bit my lip and try very hard not to cry. I feel sick again and have to grab the rust encrusted wall of the garbage dump so I don't fall._

_My shoulders shake and I let out a weak, disgustingly pitiful sound. I feel trapped and frightened and angry at the same time. It's so disgusting and I feel like a fucking animal. I gag again, but instead of throwing up it comes out like a sob._

_"No," I whisper, terrified beyond belief, "No, no, no, no, no!"_

_I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. It revolves around my head again and again until I can hardly stand it any longer. All I can think of is before. How lucky I was to have food, clothes, a bed, a roof over my head. Even if no one cared about me at the foster homes, it was still better than this. I ran away for the most stupid reason ever and I wish I could just go back and stop myself from doing so. Now, I get sick all the time, I'm hungry, cold, hiding out among alienated cardboard boxes. I'm so stupid and fucked up. I'm always hiding in places that no one will ever look, and running, running, running, until I don't even know why, and I feel so sick and dirty-_

_I let out another sob, but this time I don't even try to hold it back and before I know it, I've pressed my fists to my eyes and cry hard._

_I choke on my sobs and with great effort, smash open the lid of the vile prison, throw myself over the side, and wretch again._

_After a few more minutes of alternating between throwing up and crying, I realize how low the sun is in the sky. I need to find a place to sleep. More importantly, I need to find a place to wash this filth off. Disgusting. _

_Luckily for me, I still have the man's wallet._

_I let out a sad, dry laugh. _

* * *

I wake up, as usual, in the middle of the night because of another stupid flashback. But this time, it had nothing to do with Velvet and it hurt even more than usual.

I hop off the couch to go find a bathroom to try to cool myself off. The first door I open was the bathroom to my relief because I did not want to be stressed over finding the bathroom while I was like this.

"It's okay," I whisper to myself, grasping the cold porcelain so hard it hurts, "It's okay, you're alright, it's okay!"

But it's not. It should be and I wish it was, but the truth is that _it's never going to be okay._ No matter how happy I am, no matter how good of a day I'm having, no matter how many times I'll say I'm fine, no matter how many friends I have. It's never going to be okay. No matter what Nikos says, no matter what Weiss says, and no matter what Sun says. I'm still as fucked up as I used to be and it hurts.

It hurts a lot.

My throat seems to close in on itself, and I choke. I'm in the process of trying to inhale even the smallest breath of air, when the door creaks open. I look up in the mirror to see the reflection of the boss's maid in her pajamas, staring back at me.

"Miss Rose," she called, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Can't..." I manage to spit out, "...breathe..."

She reaches out and pounds me on the back like she thinks I have something in my throat. Surprisingly, this actually makes it easier and I slowly ease my grip on the sink. I stand up and then lean against the wall opposite to the door and slide down it, still gasping for breath. I can't look at her. It's so humiliating.

"Pardon me for asking but," she starts, "you're not on something, are you?"

If I was I wouldn't have been able to drive the boss home.

"I wish," I said.

I pull up my legs to my chest and rest my forehead on my kneecaps.

"This seems like it happens often," she said.

"Yeah," I mumbled, gripping the bottoms of my work pants so tightly my hands are shaking.

I still don't look at her. I'm afraid to look at her face. It wasn't because she was suspicious or anything but I'm just so embarrassed that I'm acting this way in front of the boss's maid. I really am pathetic.

I let out a ragged sigh and suddenly, before I realize it, I'm sobbing.

"Miss Rose?" The maid calls again. "What's wrong?"

"I don't...I don't know," I manage through tears, "I don't fucking know anymore. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I just...I... Yesterday I was just having a good time...and now I'm like this. I don't know what's wrong. I don't know what to do. I don't know why I'm here. I don't even know who I am anymore. It's so fucking...stupid. I just fucking can't. I..."

But it's too hard to talk anymore, so I just wrap my arms tighter around my knees and cry.

The maid doesn't say anything or attempt to comfort me, something I'm glad for because that'd be just weird. She just sits on the bathroom floor next to me and waits, but I can't be sure because I haven't consciously looked at her since she entered the room.

It takes me a long time to stop, and it's only when I eventually do she does speak.

"I may not know what's going on but," she starts, "you're only hurting yourself if this keeps going on. You should...you should get help. You can't do this on your own."

That's what everyone tells me.

"Yeah, I know," I told her.

Then, after a while, I murmured, "Sorry for laying that on you."

"It's quite alright Miss Rose," she replied. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah," I said, voice slightly muffled.

And then she's gone.

After a while, I raise my head and lean it against the wall. I stay there for a while until I feel tired again.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the TV on. Blearily opening my eyes, I find the boss sitting on the other couch, watching TV. It's some kind of comedy show because he's laughing at the TV. Also, he doesn't have a shirt on and I can see his hairy chest. Uh…

He notices that I'm not awake and turns to me.

"Mornin Rose," he greeted.

I only grumble as I sit up. The couch was comfortable as hell. It was so soft that once I lied back on it, I fell right to sleep. Even though I didn't get much sleep, it was still wonderful.

"Morning," I replied.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"A little," I told him.

He didn't ask why which makes me glad. I throw the covers off of me and turn myself to face the TV. There was a plate of pancakes on the coffee table in front of me. I stare at it, hungrily. Then, my stomach growls. Really?

Heat rises to my cheeks as the boss starts laughing again. And it's really scary that he's laughing because I'm not used to this happy boss. Is he still drunk?

"Those pancakes are for you," he told me. "I made them."

My eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Not your maid?" I asked.

He snorts. "Maids are for cleaning not cooking. I'd need a chef for that but they cost an arm and a leg."

"Oh..."

"I'm about to go out soon for some important business," he says, standing up now. "You may leave when you're ready. Uh...the maid should keep you company while your still here."

"Thanks Junior," I said awkwardly.

"Call me Hei when we're not at work please. Speaking of work, you off for today as my thanks."

He left before I could even say anything.

Sighing, I grabbed the plate of pancakes and started to devour them. Holy shit they were delicious! I didn't know the boss even cooked. Well he is the boss of a restaurant but he's just that boss. He doesn't cook. Wow, I was expecting mediocre for this.

The maid comes down about the time I finish my pancakes. She stops to look at me for a moment as if she's asking me if I'm okay. I gave her a nod to let her know I was and then she takes my plate.

I sit there for a while and watch TV since I don't even know what to do. Do I just leave or something?

Before I could even doing anything, the boss comes back in one of his suits. I guess this business really is important.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rose," he said. "And thanks for driving me home and all."

"Bye," I replied.

"I'll be back around five Neo," he called. "Make sure Rose is okay before she leaves." He waves me off before leaving out the door.

I still sit there until the maid comes by. It's awkward being in the boss's house while he's not here anymore. Especially with his maid. She's nice and all, but I guess she's just that way because it's her job. The boss has shown her his asshole side, hasn't he? Or, she's probably just used to it.

I never really got a good look at her either. Only a few glances but as I watch her clean place, that's when I actually notice her. She's actually sorta er...pretty. I continue to watch her as the comedy show roles the credits on the TV. She doesn't seem to notice me staring. I wonder if Weiss has a maid. She probably does since she's so rich. After all, she does have a limo driver.

The maid eventually does notice my staring and turns to glance at me.

"Miss Rose, is something wrong?" she asked, curiously.

"Uh, no," I told her. "I'm fine. Hehe."

"I don't know," she said. "You've been staring at me for a long time." There was an amused look on her face as she said that.

_Busted._

I could feel a blush creep up on my face as she caught me staring.

"I…er…" I didn't know what to say to cover up my crime. Swallowing the lump in my throat I finally lied, "I was just thinking."

"Do you always say that when you're staring at someone?"

How the heck did she find that out? She's on to me!

"Well-"

"Shouldn't you be on your way soon?" She asked, interrupting me.

"R-Right!" I quickly stagger onto my feet. "Thanks for...uh...ya know." She nodded, understanding what I meant. "And tell Ju- I mean Hei I said thanks also."

"I will certainly do that Miss Rose."

"Alright then, bye." And with that I left.

It was awkward around her to say the least. I'm not used to talking with total strangers. Also, I was still embarrassed from last night. I can't believe I cried in front of her. Well, it beats crying in front of the boss. Well, anyone actually. I don't like crying in front of people. It makes me feel weak. I'm okay with crying...just not in front of anyone. I wonder if the boss feels that way too. Maybe even Sun.

* * *

I get "home" sometime around the early afternoon. I check my phone since I accidentally left it here while I went to work last night. There were three text messages from Sun, one from Yang, and another from Weiss. I decided to read Sun's messages first since they were from yesterday.

**S: **_yo midget! we shud hang out tmrw_

_im so fucking brd_

_answer ur fucking phone! D:_

Sighing, I text him back.

_srry sun i was at work and accidentally left my phone home. i'll explain more later. where r we gonna meet up?_

After I hit send, I checked Yang's message.

**Y: **_hey rubes, i'm having another party soon and i was wondering if you could come. the guys won't be here this time just us girls. if you cant make it then its cool_

Well that sounds interesting, I wonder when that will be.

_sure i'd luv to go. let me no wen it is._

I really need to get some things off of my mind and I think a party will help. I don't mean like drinking or anything. I just need some distractions. Lastly, I checked Weiss's message.

**W: **_Hey dunce, whenever you're free, please call me._

I wonder what Weiss wants. Since I have nothing to do and Sun hasn't texted me back yet, might as well call her then. I dialed her number on my phone and wait as the other line rings. Weiss instantly picks up. Well that was fast.

"Hey Weiss," I greeted. "What's up?"

"So, um, how do I say this?" She starts on the other line.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no, well...I don't know actually." She sighed. "So apparently my father is aware of our friendship and would like to meet you."

"Oh...oh..." I didn't quite understand what she said, then suddenly my eyes widen in realization. "Wait a second...meet you father?! I can't do that!"

I was practically freaking out on the other side while Weiss was trying to calm me down. I don't even have a decent clothes. My hair is a hell of a mess. I haven't even got a decent wash since two weeks ago. Gross, I know but those bath houses are expensive! This is just too much. What am I going to do? What if he asks me about what I think of faunus? What if he asks me about my plans after college? What if he asks me about my parents! Or what if Weiss told him everything about me. I can't do this!

"Ruby, Ruby, calm down," she said softly over the other line. "I know it's much but it's just one dinner and that's it. You don't have to see him again after that. Just please do this for me. If he asks something that makes you uncomfortable, I'll say something, okay?"

I finally regained control of myself a replied with a sigh, "Okay I'll...I'll do it. When is it going to be?"

"Next Saturday," she told me.

"Alright, but I won't like it!"

She chuckled. "I know, I know. Thanks. Um, I'll see you around then?"

"Yea."

"Bye."

After she hung up, I was about to freak out again, when my phone made a sound. I looked at it. Oh, Sun texted me back. Maybe he'll bring me back to my sanity.

**S: **_meet me at the docs like last time_

I texted him back an "ok" and hit send. Then, I change out of my work clothes and put something else on.

Maybe I should tell Sun about my dream or that mental breakdown I had. No, definitely not! What am I thinking? I know he told me to open up to people more and I have, I honestly have, but I really don't want him to know about that. How bad it was back then. It was fucking terrible. It wouldn't be best for me to tell him that. Or anyone else for the matter.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And that's it. I know Neo doesn't talk on RWBY and is probably a mute character(which is cool), but I just wanted to use her for something. She's not important in this story anyway. I might have her pop up again. I don't know. Also, I wanted to add more interactions with Ruby and Junior, since he was also upset when Velvet died. I decided to build up their relationship more since they were practically enemies throughout the story.**

**Quick Notes to those who are confused: Since Ruby has lived on the streets for a long time, there are points where she has mental breakdowns and this has happened to people who are and were homeless from what I've heard and read. They can't forget what they are and what they used to be. And since Ruby lost someone important, it made things worse for her. I just hope that clears some things up.**

**So how was this chapter anyway? Good? Bad? How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know by reviewing. I'd love to know what you think. Any questions please PM me or review and I'll kindly answer them.**

**Well that's about it. Koda out!**


	18. Chapter 17: Lifeless

**Author's Note**

**Oi reader! Welcome back! Here is another chapter of Amnesiac. (That rhymed!) I'm trying my best to update every week, but I may not be able to do that soon. I'm becoming really busy and that affects my time of writing. I'll still write though. Updates will just take a little longer though so sorry about that. Also, RWBY volume 2 has finally come to an end. They still didn't have any ladybug moments which makes me sad. (;-;) But yea, it was okay. I'm not going to get in detail because it will ruin this chapter!**

**Anyway thanks for 16,588 views! I appreciate you guys stopping by and reading this story. And thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story so far. Keep it up!**

**That's about it then. Enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: **Memories of You-Approaching Nirvana**(watch?v=oa3DmQCrD3k)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 17: Lifeless**

"And that's what happened," I explained, tapping my feet on the crate.

I met Sun at the docks just like he told me. We ended up sitting in one of the ships; on the crates that were lying out. We got permission from the ship owner that we could sit up there. He was really nice and didn't care that Sun was a faunus.

So, I told Sun everything that happened last night. Well…not everything.

"So your boss…" he started.

"Uh huh."

"…got drunk…"

"Uh huh."

"…and you had to drive him home…."

"Uh huh."

"…without a license…"

"Uh huh."

"….and you stayed the night?"

"Pretty much," I said and shrugged.

He folds his arms across his chest and stares at me with a frown. What did I do?!

"That sounds…kinda weird Midget," he told me. "I mean you take him home drunk and you don't come back. You guys didn't do anything, did you?

It took me a moment to realize where he was getting at. What the hell?! I'd never do anything so…so lewd! Plus, the boss is way older than me! That wouldn't be right. Sun amuses me, but not in a good way.

"Yee Gods no, Sun! I'd never do something like that with my boss! Actually I'd never do that with anyone!" I yelled. "What's wrong with you?!"

He laughs. "Oh right, I forgot that you were into girls."

Why does he always say that?! I've told him more than once that I'm aromatic! This boy does not get it. Sure, I may have looked at a few girls but I was never into anyone after Velvet died. I mean, it's okay to look, right?

"For the last time Sun," I started, clenching my fists in anger, "I'm not into anyone! I'm not gay, I'm not straight, nothing! I am asexual!"

"You're not!" He argued, looking just as mad. "You can keep denying it, but you cannot escape who you are. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you stare at those girls. Pyrrha even said that she caught you ogling at Yang's tits once!"

Heat began rising to my cheeks. Okay, I have done that once, but they were just...y'know...out. I mean, who wouldn't stare. And I can't trust Nikos for shit like what the hell?!

"That was just once, okay?!" I cried, now embarrassed. "This doesn't mean that-"

"You're gay yea, I know," He interjected. "But look, you'll see. One day you're going to get so hot and bothered by some chick and then you're gonna come back to me. You're gonna be all like, 'Oh Sun I'm so sorry for not listening to you! Please, teach me everything you know!' "

He started laughing after that.

"I will not be doing that," I muttered, turning away from him. Then, I decided I had enough of this, "Let's just change the subject please."

"Whatevs Midget," he said, placing his hands behind his head. "Don't think I won't go back on this."

"So anyway, how are you and Milt?" Honestly, I'm still surprised she even likes this idiot. I mean he's so…so…ugh. No offense to him.

"We're doing good," he told me. "Um, we agreed to be in an open relationship."

I raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know…we're still in a relationship but we agreed to fuck with other people." He gave a cheesy grin.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, eyes wide.

Sun placed his finger to his mouth. "Midget shhh, you're too loud."

"You mean to tell me that you two are still together." He nods. "But you guys are, like, seeing other people?" He nods again. "What the hell?!"

"Well, she asked…and I kinda…agreed." He started laughing nervously. "I really like her and I don't want to screw this up, ya know?"

I'm going to have to have a talk with Milt the next time I see her.

"Yea…I know." Deciding to drop this subject also, I rummaged through my bag for a second and took out the dust crystal I still had.

Cat never took it back or even asked about it the times she came over. I don't know if she forgot about it or she just meant to do that.

"I forgot to show you this," I told him. "Black Cat left this at my house."

Sun gawked. "She left that at your house?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Yea."

"You know how much that's worth Midget?! You're like rich!"

"What…"

I never studied about dust nor did I know about it. All I knew is that it was the property of the Schnee's and that the White Fang keep stealing them. I'm surprised Cat would actually leave something like this with someone like me. I didn't even know anything about it until now.

"Midget, dust is like priceless and owning a dust crystal is even more priceless! Why the hell would she leave that at your house?!"

"That's what I'm wondering," I answered as I scratched my head. "She never asked for it back or even took it back."

"So she gave it to you to keep," he said.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're really empty-headed aren'cha Midget? I know from the news that Black Cat doesn't leave a trace behind her by an accident. She totally gave that crystal to you on purpose!" His eyes started having these strange sparkles. What the... "Oooh I'm so excited! What are you going to do with it?"

"Give it back to her." It got dead silent after that.

I hope I didn't break Sun because he's stuck with a smile on his face and his eyes stopped sparkling. I probably did break him.

"I was just kidding Sun," I quickly told him.

He turned back to normal.

"Better be," he replied. "So what are you going to use it for?"

Honestly, buying something with this makes me nervous. What am I going to use it for? I could pay the rest of my college fund early or I could buy an apartment and actually have a decent place to sleep or… No. I really shouldn't be selfish. I could possibly go to the place they have Velvet stored and get her properly buried. Yeah, that sounds good. I just hope she's still there and they didn't dispose her.

"I guess use it to get Velvet out the Morgue(1) and bury her," I answered.

He gives me a look.

"You thinkin of havin a funeral?" He asked.

"Well, uh, not really," I told him. "I don't want to gather all my friends up so they could have a pity party with me. I just don't want her to be kept in those cold lockers, or worse, disposed of. I just thought it would be nice for her to sleep with the rest of the dead."

"Ah, I see. When are you going to do it?"

"Maybe sometime next week."

"Want me to come along?"

It'd be nice to have someone keep me company while I go there, but Sun's a faunus and that could cause trouble. I don't want him and the police to get in a fight.

"No it's okay," I said. "Thanks for telling me about this." I waved the dust crystal.

"Yea, no problem," he replied, then looked at his watch. "Ah, I gotta get going Midget. I'm supposed to meet a couple of friends somewhere."

"Alright, I'll see ya then."

"See ya."

As Sun left, I thought about Velvet some more. I don't really plan on having other people visit Velvet's grave. Well, I'll definitely take the boss though. He was really close to her too. What I've been wondering, and still have, is that do her parents know that she's dead? Though, they're probably dead or just don't care that she's gone. They did abuse her so why would they care. If I ever see them...I don't know what I'll do. Maybe yell at them or something.

I take my leave soon after.

* * *

I get home somewhere around the night. I was out a little longer because I was hungry after Sun left. The waitress at where I ate was a complete bitch, so I didn't give her a tip(haha). I also pick-pocketed her and stole her wallet. I'm probably going to get in trouble with the police but it's not like they can catch me. They never did anyway.

I put the dust crystal I had in a safe a place. Pretty much in one of the boxes that had my stuff and Velvet's in it. My eyebrows rose as I thought of Velvet's stuff in these boxes. I never went through them because I just couldn't do it without bursting to tears. But now, I think I can. I can try.

The first box had Velvet's school supplies inside. They were mostly notebooks, binders, and pencils. There were also papers inside. I looked at the papers and they were basically worksheets and class notes. There was nothing important really, but I couldn't help but smile at the grades she received on some of these papers. Velvet was really smart and I'd sometimes have to ask her for help on my homework.

The next box had her clothes in it. There were only a few since I didn't buy many clothes for her and for me. Rummaging through the bottom, I came across something hard. I pulled one of her shirts out so I could see what it was. It was another notebook. Wouldn't this be in that other box? What was it doing in here?

I took out the book and flipped through the pages. This was her personal journal. Judging by how it was hidden under her clothes, she didn't want me to see it. Should I take a peek at the pages? Well, she didn't really want me to see it, but...she's gone now so I guess I can. But, I feel like I'll be betraying her if I do so.

"I thought you disappeared," came a voice.

I jumped and dropped the book on the ground. The hell...? Oh right, it was Cat. Goodness, she scared the shit outta me!

"What the hell, Cat?!" I snapped, scowling at nothing since I couldn't see her. "Don't scare me like that, goddammit!"

"Sorry," she said.

My eyebrows rose in surprise. Did she just apologize? Man, this woman...I don't even know.

She then asked, "Where were you last night?"

Picking up the book off the ground, I answered, "That's none of your business."

I wish she just thought I was taken away so she wouldn't have to come here anymore. Wait...if she thought I was, she would've looked for evidence and that meant she would be looking through my stuff. I scowled again, thinking she invaded my privacy. Well, she already did. She probably watches me when I...

"I just thought they..." She trailed off.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I reply, "They what? Took me away. Well they didn't. Cat, what do you want? Why are you here?"

"I already told you."

"Well what you said was bullshit." I was starting to get angry. I shouldn't but I did. "If the White Fang was really after me, they would've already taken my ass when I walk the streets."

She didn't say anything.

I sucked my teeth. "So I caught ya huh? Why don't you just leave? I don't want you here. I don't want any of you here. You're the ones who killed my friend, Velvet. It's your fault she's not coming back. So just get the hell outta here!"

"We're not all bad," she said quietly.

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"I don't care!" I snapped. "I don't fucking care what you guys are. All I care about is that you got her killed! She never even did anything. She was just an innocence being and you...you go on ahead and kill her and for what? Was it because she was hanging around with a human? Was that it? That's so...stupid."

I let out a shaky breath to control myself. _Don't cry Rudy_, I told myself. It was hard talking about Velvet. It really was. It hurt so much.

"She wasn't..." I bit my lip and paused for a moment, then I continued, "...she wasn't just a friend. I...I loved her. I loved her so much and it hurts. It hurts to know that she's gone and that she's never going to come back. She was the only person to keep me sane and now that she's gone, I don't how long it will be before I break down completely. And I'm scared. I'm scared because I won't have no one to help me while this happens, and I can't get help from anyone else because they don't understand like she does."

My jaw locked as I felt myself start to shake. I can do this.

"So please," I started, "just leave me be."

"Okay," She answered.

And it was silent after that.

I don't know if she really did leave or she's just still here and not saying anything. It didn't matter anymore. I was tired.

For the first time, I didn't cry myself to sleep.

* * *

The next two days went by in a flash. I can barely remember what happened those days. All I know is that I went to work and that was it. Thursday, I had off again, since it was closed for the day, which I don't know why. Sometimes I feel like the boss closes work only when he feels like it. He was also less of an asshole again and actually smiled at me. The only time he did that was when he was drunk and when Velvet was around. It was creepy but nice.

Arc invited me over to watch another movie with him and the gang, not including Blake, Sun, and whatever that creepy dude's name is. It was some stupid romantic comedy that just came out on DVD. I really didn't want to watch it but I did anyway. It's about some guy who meets this chick off one of those games you play with people around the world, and then he falls in love with her because they have so much in common. Then, later on he finds out the girl goes to the same school he goes to and wants to meet up with him.(2)

Talk about lame.

Who'd actually want to meet up with someone that they met off a videogame? Seriously? These guys are lucky one of them isn't some kind of grown adult or something. People fall in love in the most stupid ways ever. Luckily for me, I'm not going to be those stupid people. Ever!

I get up from my seat to go use the bathroom. Before I did so, I asked Arc where it was. After that, I left. Once I get to the door, Nikos comes out.

"Oh!" She says.

"You almost hit me with the door," I told her, scowling.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," she replied with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

I'm still mad at what she said to Sun.

She folds her arm across her chest making her...hmm(3) push together, which made me a little uncomfortable. And her shirt isn't helping anything because I can see...

"Ruby," she called.

If I leaned just a bit forward-

"Ruby?" She called again. "Something wrong?"

"Huh?" I say, jerking my head back, suddenly aware that I was checking her out.

"I said is there something," she said. "Jeez, you've been spacing out a lot lately. Are you on something?"

I scowled at her, noticing she was teasing me. "Shut up and move out the way."

"Fine, fine." And with that, she walks away.

As I enter the bathroom, I have an internal argument with myself.

_"I can't believe I just thought that about her. She's my friend_(I guess)_; what a sick pervert..."_

**"Shut up, I'm allowed to look, aren't I? It's not like I felt her up or something. And anyway, I've never looked at a guy this way..."**

_"Shut up! Just shut up! Just 'cause I'm fucking celibate doesn't mean I should look down my friends' shirts! Besides, I don't even like Nikos like that anyways, which makes it even worse."_

**"Don't be stupid, Ruby Rose. You heard what Sun said. You can't escape who you are. It's time to own up. Deep down I know that-"**

_"You don't know a fucking thing! I'm not a...not a...I don't like Nikos!"_

**"Idiot, of course I don't! This has nothing to do with Nikos or anyone else. Just me!"**

_"I'm not! This is just weird hormones! This isn't the way I am! I'm above all this!"_

**"Above all what? Human sexuality? Don't be a dumbass. I might act all high and mighty, but I'm human and humans, if I haven't noticed, are sexual beings. Remember biology?"**

_"Well I...But..."_

**"I'd better face it, 'cause I haven't got a choice. That's the way it is."**

_"This is ridiculous. I don't want to go through that lovey dovey crap. I don't want to fall in love with another person!"_

**"Fool! Don't think this changes anything! I may like women, but that doesn't mean I want to have a relationship! That doesn't mean I will have to go out to those lesbian cafes and find a girlfriend! I'm still me! I'm still socially awkward and I will still never get involved with someone else. I may be sexually attracted to women, but that doesn't change who I am!"**

_"It's not that easy! I can't just accept something like this! Besides, for all I know it _is _just really weird hormones."_

**"Hah! Deny it all you like Rose, but someday I'll have to accept this part of me and the sooner the better..."**

_"Dammit, this isn't fair! I don't want to be like this!"_

**"How many times do I have to say this? I. Haven't. Got. A. Choice. Now deal with it or-"**

My train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ruby?" someone called. "You okay in there?"

It was Yang.

"You've been in there for a pretty long time," she said. "And it's really quiet in there. You didn't leave on us did ya?"

"N-No!" I quickly answered. "I wasn't feeling so well but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, yea, just gimmie a minute."

_"This isn't over."_

**"I should be the one saying that. Well, I am but...you get what I mean!"**

I quickly scramble out the bathroom and try my best not to cause a scene. They were all staring at me oddly. Well this is embarrassing. I take a seat next to Yang, pretending like nothing happened. I missed like half of the movie but I didn't care. I didn't want to see it anyway.

After the movie was over, everyone was getting ready to leave. I decided to get out of there quickly because I did not want to face Nikos or any of the other girls while I was like this. Stupid Sun and stupid mind! They know nothing! I wish Velvet was here so I wouldn't have to deal with all this. Seriously, the only person I was attracted to was her. I didn't look at anyone else like that. I'd guess that'd make me a demisexual, but since she's gone, I am ace and will always be ace.

**"**_**Right...**_**"**

So, I was the first to leave the guys' house. This time, no one asked me if I needed a ride home, which was good. On my way home, I made sure to keep my mind off of _that. _It was already giving me a headache.

* * *

It was quiet when I came back. Well, Cat's quiet but she does speak while I'm here. This time I heard nothing. Plus, I didn't feel a presence. I let out a relieved sigh. I was also not in the mood to deal with her again after last night. I wasn't exactly tired yet so I decided to do something that I hadn't done in a while. That was playing the radio. It's been a while since I played that thing. I hope it still works even though it's been sitting in my box of junk.

I took it out and noticed Velvet's journal again. I'll take a look at that later. Right now, I'm just going to listen to some music to help me sleep. Wiping the dust off, I turn on the radio and to my relief, it still works. I change to my favorite station that I used to listen with Velvet. The station mostly played Alternative Rock. It wasn't hardcore but it wasn't slow either. It was just right.

I lied down onto my blanket, and listened to the music. I ended up throwing the mattress away because I was still disgusted. Maybe I'll get a new one. I don't know.

I continued to listen to the music until I was finally ready to go to sleep.

It rained that night...

...and if it was for me picking the right place to set the radio on, it would've broke.

I, on the other hand, was not so lucky.

I hate the rain...

* * *

**(1)Morgue- a place where bodies are kept, especially to be identified or claimed.**

**(2)I made this up, but it is probably a real movie. I don't know.**

**(3)Ruby doesn't wanna say it.**

**Author's Note**

**Welp, that's it for now. Oh and those numbers are back. I'm only going to use them when I need them. Anyway, this had some funnies and it had some sads. Well, only one sad. Still, poor Ruby. I feel like I'm ruining her and she's my favorite character in the whole show. I'm such a cruel person, aren't I? But, some of this stuff is actually based on my experiences and others' experiences. It was my little inspiration on writing. Also, Ruby is pretty much in denial for who she is but that'll all change soon, like Sun and basically her mind said. This is ladybug after all. **

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know what you think by reviewing. I'd love to know what you guys think. Any questions please PM me or review and I'll kindly answer them. **

**Major ladybug next chapter! (I had to say it.)**

**Over and out!**


	19. Chapter 18: It's Not a Date!

**Author's Note**

**Yo! Koda here with another chapter of Amnesiac. This Act is almost coming to an end. There will probably about 3 to 4 more chapters left and then it will be going to the third act. There will be more of a plot the next act because the White Fang becomes more involved in it. Plus, there will be more problems with Weiss in the next act because of the White Fang also. Anyway, enough of that. More information will be given once we actually start that act.**

**Thanks for the 17,827 views guys! It's almost to 20,000. I can smell it (lol no). Thanks for just stopping by and giving this story a read, even if you don't like it. I'm just glad I don't have 0 views. Heh. Also, thanks to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I appreciate it and keep it up. Also, if I don't answer to your reviews all the time, that doesn't mean I don't want to or anything. It's just, like I've been saying before, I've been busy with work and school. Don't think I'm ignoring y'all. That's why I put this thank you thingy out every chapter. I love ya guys!**

**That's about it. Enjoy! **

**Song for this chapter: **Reasons- Project 46 feat. Andrew Allen**(watch?v=IaaM6VyyBk4)**

* * *

**Amnesiac **

**Chapter 18: It's Not A Date!**

I had to work late on Friday since Yang didn't want to be alone with the twins. Earlier, I told her I'd work late with her if we went shopping. Before you say anything, I still dislike shopping. I only did this so I could find something decent to wear for tomorrow. I didn't tell her what the special occasion was. Well, she didn't ask. She was only happy that we were finally hanging out with no one else around.

The clothes I bought weren't too girly, yet they weren't too boyish either. I didn't pick them out. Yang did. She knows I don't like girly stuff, so she picked something out that was just right. It was just a t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a new, red hoodie. The old one I had was worn out. It was sorta fun to be honest.

It was then that I realized I forgot to get an outfit for when I go to Weiss', once I get to work. I wasn't even thinking. Now I'll have to go out again and find some nice dress or something. I hate dresses. The make me feel breezy and I hate that feeling, but I have to do this for Weiss. I'll probably go out on Sunday or something.

After I left work, I went to the internet cafe to check my emails. I can't check emails on my phone since it's a flip phone and Sun won't stop laughing at it every time I pull it out. Anyway, I needed to see if there was any upcoming events or if the university had something for me. I had about three messages. One of them was a spam so I quickly deleted that. The next one was an upcoming event so I decided to check it out.

* * *

**To: Ruby Rose**

**From: Vale News**

**Subject: Festival**

_Hi there,_

_On August 15th, Vale will be having its annual End of Summer Festival down at Vale's Park. There will be fireworks and a live performance from Jeff and Casey Williams. Admission is always free. You don't want to miss out on this!_

_See you there!_

* * *

Well that sounds interesting. I didn't really go the last years because back then I was anti-social and didn't want to go with Yang and the others. Velvet was too scared to go last year because she thought the humans might attack her. This is Vale after all. Not that many people here like faunus.

Maybe I'll go this year. I don't know.

I check on the last email that was sent from the university.

* * *

**To: Ruby Rose**

**From: The University of Vale**

**Subject: Classes**

_Hello Ruby Rose,_

_Don't forget to choose your Fall Semester classes before it's too late. Failure to do so will lead to automatic classes. You can set it up here in the link below._

* * *

Shit, I almost forgot about that. I was too busy having other stuff on my mind that I forgot to pick out my classes that I wanted. I'm glad I checked my emails. Clicking the link below the email, I went to the school's website. I had already made an account since it was required for students to do so.

Honestly, I still didn't know what courses to take. I already know I wanted to take an art course, but I wanted to take other one's too. Maybe Writing and Literature would be a good one. Maybe even the history of Vale or Remnant so I know more about it. They didn't teach us shit about that back in Beacon. Only the Human and Faunus War which was annoying. I could take a Psychology class or Social work class so I could be a therapist.

I laughed.

That was a joke.

I can't even help myself so why should I take a class about helping other people? You're funny Ruby Rose.

After picking the courses I wanted to take, which was extremely hard, I sent it and then logged out the computer. On my way out of the cafe, I made sure to pay the person at the counter. These places weren't free.

Once I got home, I passed out. It's been a long day. A very long day.

* * *

The next day, I waited for a phone call or message from Blake. My heart would not calm down and it was from excitement. I was getting so nervous. I tried my best to calm down but it wasn't working.

Why didn't I just say no? I'm so stupid! If I was only a lot smarter back there. Ugh, this is going to be another long day. You know, I could just tell her that something came up. Yea, that's a good idea.

Taking out my phone, I dialed up her number. It rang for a couple of minutes before she picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered. "Ruby?"

"Oh hey Blake!" I greeted. My heart was hammering ten times worse now. It felt like it was going to burst out my chest.

"Hey Ruby," she replied.

Before she could anything else, I said, "Um, about the movies...um...I...what time should I be there?!" What the hell? STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

"The movie starts at five but I was thinking before that we could grab a bite to eat," she answered. "Unless you just want to eat popcorn."

Popcorn is good.

"We can eat something before the movies," I told her. I scowled at myself for doing another stupid thing.

I bet it's my mind trying to get back at me. This seriously sounds like a total date! I could just cry.

"Alright," she said. "Meet me at the Emerald Forest Cafe at about four."

"Sounds good, I see you then."

"See you."

I hung up then I started to freak out. I'm so stupid! Why must I torture myself like this?! I don't even like this woman and yet we're hanging out like we're friends or something. It's like my mind is on fucking autopilot! I just want to bury myself in a hole and die. This is so _unfair. _

"Well," I sniffed, "I guess I should make a trip to the bathhouse."

I do not want to be smelling like the undead on our...uh what would you call it? It's definitely not a date.

* * *

The bathhouse is less expensive when you're paying for one person. Though, it still took away a lot of my money. Well not a lot, a lot, but still a lot! And ever since yesterday, I can't seem to stop myself from looking at women. Especially naked ones. I caught myself _three _times gawking at one of them. God, what's wrong with me.

I had about thirties minutes left to do something before I met Blake at the cafe. I used about twenty of those minutes up, trying to calm myself down. I was still panicking. I was practically tugging on the strings of my new hoodie Yang got me.

_Calm down Ruby. It's just one day and then it'll all be over, _I thought as I walk to the Emerald Forest Cafe. But it's not just one day. It's one day alone, with her. No one else will be with us. I've been alone with her once before, but that was just a few minutes I think. This is hours we're talking about!

She wasn't there yet when I arrived so I took a seat at one of the tables outside and waited, trying my best to look calm and collect. It was three fifty-eight when I check my phone.

It was noisy out in the streets and drivers kept honking their horns when a car is moving too slow in front of them. It was getting really annoying. I could also overhear people's conversations. Now I remember why I hate sitting out here so much. The park and the docks are a lot calmer than this.

My phone starts vibrating in my pocket, and at first I thought it was probably Blake telling me that she was going to run a little late, but instead it's Sun. What does this idiot want? He probably wants to hang out.

**S: **_midget, let's hang out_

Called it.

Sighing, I type my reply.

_-cant-_

Before I could put it away, he texts back like lightning speed.

**S: **_y not D:_

_-busy-_

**S: **_but u dont wrk on wknds!_

_-i never said i was wrking!-_

**S: **_then wyd?_

I tried to think of a lie.

_-college stuff-_

**S: **_ew college? laaaaaaaaame!_

_-one day ur going to wish you went to school-_

**S: **_and wat day will that be?_

_-the day Milt breaks up with u :)-_

I smirk at the reply I made. I hope I didn't got too far on that one. He quickly replies back, but before I could even get a look at it, a voice comes in.

"Oh, you're the first one here," it said.

I looked up to find Blake staring down at me, smiling. Oh... I put my phone in my pocket even though I really wanted to know what Sun said. He's probably whining at me and saying that was mean. He always does that when I say something rude about him and Milt.

I take a glance at what she's wearing. She was wearing a vest-like jean jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, tight fitting jeans, and long, black boots. She still kept that same bow on her head and I also noticed she had tattoos on both of her arms. I never knew she had a tattoos. Other than that she looked...wow.

What the hell? Am I checking her out?!

Standing up from my seat, I replied, "What, you expected me to run late?"

Now that I think of it, I probably would.

"No, not really," she said. "You want to go inside or do you want to stay out here?"

"Mm, inside's alright," I told her. "It's really noisy out here."

She nodded and we walked into the cafe. It looked very nice inside and judging by the amount of people in here, it was very popular. The host gave us a seat at the window. Once we sat down, I buried my face into the menu, not wanting to look at those piercing amber eyes.

"So how are you doing?" She asked, probably not fazed by how the menu is covering my entire face.

"Go...od," I said, voice cracking.

_Goddammit I can do this!_

She chortled hoarsely, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I grasp harder onto the menu.

**"See, this is what that idiot, Sun, was talking about." **

_"Shut it you! I thought you were gone for good!"_

**"Well I'm you so I can't really do that."**

I think I'm going crazy now. Hehehehe...

"Hey are you okay?" Blake asked. "You're holding onto that menu pretty tight."

"No, no, I'm fine," I told her.

"Are you sure?" I jump when I feel a hand touch mine.

_"This is your doing isn't it?!"_

**"You're a dumbass aren'cha? I'm you, you piece of shit!"**

I need to stop. It's bad enough I'm acting like some kind of idiot in front of Blake. I don't want to be a crazy person and start talking to myself. I gently place the menu down, making her retract her hand. There was a mix of worry and concern on her face. Okay, maybe I wasn't acting like an idiot but more like a freak. I hope she doesn't ask if I'm on something too. That'd be hella embarrassing.

"Yea, I'm fine," I replied. "I've been busy a lot. With work and all and then school's coming up. I guess I'm looking forward to that."

"Oh, what school are you going to?" She asked, looking interested.

"The University of Vale," I told her.

"What career are you interested in?"

"I don't really know. I could do art but my drawing is a little rusty." I chuckled a little. "I don't even have any future plans yet."

She nodded, understanding. Our attention was turned to the waiter approaching us.

"Hello ladies," he greeted, "I'll be your waiter for today. May I start you off with some drinks."

"Water would be fine," I told him.

He wrote it down then look at Blake.

"Green Tea please," she replied.

After he was done, he walked off to fetch our drinks. I didn't even notice that I was tapping my foot until now. I don't think Blake's noticed and is instead looking down at the menu. Right, I should find out what I want to eat.

When the waiter came back with our drinks, we gave him our orders. I got a BLT 'cause I was in a sandwich eating mood for some reason. She got a salad, which is the classic food choice for most women. I don't even understand how they can just eat "leaves". Though, I didn't question it because I'd sound like a complete idiot.

It got awkwardly silent after that. I was too afraid to look at Blake because of the way she looks at me. That stupid smile on her face and those _eyes_ that always seem to make me nervous. I didn't have the menu to help me hide because the waiter took it away. So instead, I looked down at my lap, where my hands were. While I was basically staring at my hands, there was something that kept bugging and has been bugging me for a while. I decided to say something.

"U-um, B-Blake," I called, stuttering in my tone. _Shit..._

"Yes?" She answered after taking a drink of her tea.

I kept my face to my hands because I knew her exact facial expression.

"Why did you ask me of all people?" I asked.

"I already told you why," she responded.

"N-No! That's not what I mean." It take a second to look for the words I wanted to say. "What's so interesting about me? I'm pretty much a boring person." After that, I couldn't stop myself form talking. "A-And I'm socially awkward. My dress style is terrible. I'm as stubborn as a mule. I can't seem to express my feelings properly to someone. I don't even have any future plans once I get out of college. I practically tried to avoid you the whole school year, ever since that day. I can't-"

"Ruby," she called, touching my shoulder.

I looked up, unaware what was going on now. When did she get so close? She was leaning over the table, with that smile kept on her face. I could feel heat rise to my cheeks, finally realizing that I was babbling. God, this is embarrassing. Can someone shoot me now?

She sat back down, hand leaving my shoulder, once she thought I calmed down.

"S-Sorry," I said quickly. "Sometimes I babble when I'm...nervous."

There I said it. Though, I worded it differently. She makes me nervous and I end up babbling.

"It's okay," she replied. "I understand. It's cute."

_There she goes again with that word..._

God, I think my face was as red as my hoodie. I look back down at my lap to avoid her gaze.

"Look Ruby," she started, "all that doesn't matter. I just like you." My eyes widen as I look up. What?! She winces slightly at the way I look at her, so she adds, "You know, as a friend."

I still stare at her incredulously.

"But there has to me a lot more to it than that!" I cried, face flushed.

There was a strange glint in her eyes now. Her gaze became more intense. It scared me.

"You should know," she said hoarsely then takes another sip of her drink.

"What do you me-"

I was interrupted when the waiter came back with our food.

"Here you go," he said place our food on the table. "BLT for you and the Autumn Salad for you."

"Thank you," said Blake.

"You're welcome." And he left again.

Before I could go back to what I was going to ask, she already starts eating. So she's just going to forget I even said anything? Well, judging by her eating means she is. I mentally groaned and started to my food as well.

Minutes later after eating, Blake paid for us and we headed out of the cafe. We weren't eating in silence, but we didn't talk that much either. I was still thinking about what she said. What the hell does she mean by, "you should know"? I don't get what she's talking about and the way she said it sent me shivers down my spine. She sounded like how she was when I was over her place. And the way she looked at me was the same too. What is with this woman? I can't seem to understand her.

"The Movie Theater is pretty far," she told me. "I drove here, so how about we take my car?"

She drives?

I nodded.

"I just got it last week," she says as we approach the onyx colored Sedan.

My eyebrows rose as my eyes sparkled in wonder on how new it looked. How the hell did she get that? Either her parents bought it for her or she must have a really good job.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to get in?" She asked, looking quite amused.

I didn't even realize she was already at the car. I shook my head and entered the vehicle.

The seats were a beige color when I got inside. Seriously, how much was this car? Everything was so new in here. It had a whole GPS already installed and other electronic shit. I'm so jealous. I know I don't even have a license but still!

"Cool huh?" She said as she started the car.

I quickly nodded. "How'd you get this?" I asked her.

She chortled again. "Work. You know…they don't sell old cars anymore unless you go online."

I knew that…

"Oh. How much was it?"

"I'm paying monthly so it's not that much." She looked back to pull out of the parking space. "As for the insurance, I'm paying that monthly also, so it's pretty much expensive."

"Ah."

"What are you interested in getting a car?"

"Not really," I told her. "To be honest, I don't have a license or a Permit. I did pass the written exam but I never went to get my permit or went to take the driving test."

"So you never drove a car?"

"I never said that." I looked down nervously as I remembered I had to drive Junior home because he was drunk.

She gave me a look before turning back to the road.

"So you drove without a license?" I nodded. "You do now that's illegal, right?"

I laughed nervously.

"Try telling that to my boss," I said. "He's the one that made me."

"What happened?" She asked.

"He got drunk and needed someone to drive him home," I explained. "He wanted me to drive him home even though he knew that I didn't have a license." Before I knew it, I was talking again. "He was really close to Velvet also so he covered up his depression by drinking. I think the only reason why he asked me instead of anyone else was because I understood him." I blinked, realizing I told his business. "B-But he's okay now. At least I think so…hope so."

She didn't say anything for a moment and just kept driving.

"Are you okay?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

I could lie, but she can always see right through me. I could half-lie, but I'd give most of my business to her.

"Yea," I told her. She was about to give me another look so I quickly continued, "I-I mean, I'm getting there! I still miss her, but you know, what's happened, happened."

For some reason it stung a lot when I said that.

She frowned but didn't say anything, as if that wasn't the answer she was looking for. What the hell?

* * *

The movie theater was big and there were a lot of people in here. Blake asked me if I wanted popcorn just in case. I told her yes because I haven't eaten anything else except the BLT, which didn't seem to fill me up. She didn't seem fazed at all how I was still hungry. I even asked for a fucking large!

"So what movie are we seeing?" I asked once she got back with the popcorn.

Please don't be a love comedy! Those movies are gross...in a romance way.

"There's new action movie that came out today," she told me. "I hope you don't mind another cheesy Samurai movie."

"Does it have mad gore?" I asked.

That wouldn't go well with my stomach.

"Don't worry, it doesn't," she answered, smiling. "It's made by a different industry."

"Then I don't mind at all."

Movies are really boring but it beats having to watch a stupid love comedy.

"Alright then. It starts in five minutes so let's go."

I nodded and followed her off to the theater.

Hm, this is not so bad…

* * *

_I really spoke too soon, _I thought as the movie showed a very lewd scene.

I looked over to find Blake sitting there, interested. Well, I shouldn't be surprised because Yang told about the books she reads, but GOODNESS! Isn't this a little too…_visual?_

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. She's really interested in this stuff? Did she even know this movie was going to have something like this?

"H-Hey Blake," I called nervously.

She turns and looks at me curiously.

"Yes," she answered.

"I-I'm going to head the bathroom for a sec."

She nodded and gave me some room to get out. Once I left the theater, I quickly sprinted to the bathroom. When I entered, no one was inside so I just stood at the sink.

_"This is just one day and after that, you don't have to go through this again."_

I ran a hand through my hair.

**"Why are you so affected by that one scene? It wasn't that bad."**

_"What do you want? Wait more importantly, why the hell did you just suddenly appear in my head all of a sudden?"_

**"I've always been here. The only reason why I haven't said anything was because I was just watching and waiting."**

"Great, now I'm going crazy," I said out loud. "I have a fucking voice in my head."

**"I'm only speaking now is because you haven't come in commitment with yourself and it's pissing me off."**

_"Commit...wait we're going back to this again? I thought we went over this?!"_

**"Face the facts, girly. You're as gay as a fucking rainbow. So just enjoy the date."**

_"I'm not gay and this is not a date! Go away!"_

I run the water into the sink and splashed it on my face, hoping it would help me calm down. Good grief, why does crap like this happen to me? After that, I went back to the theater. Luckily, the scene was over.

During the rest of the movie, it was actually good. It wasn't boring and there was no gore. There was blood but no body parts flying around. The movie wasn't cliché either. Other than that one scene, the movie was good overall. After it was over, we left the theater.

"Sorry you had to see that one...part," she said. "I didn't know that was going to be there. I could see that you were uncomfortable."

I laughed nervously. "It's okay, but it was a good movie. I liked it."

"Little Red?" Someone called.

I blinked and turned around. The only person who calls me that is Mercury. He's here? I look to find him standing next to a dark skinned, husky guy with pine colored hair and tattoos along his neck. They were standing pretty close to each other.

"You're on a date too?" He asked. "You never told me you swung that way."

Heat rose to my cheeks in embarrassment.

"N-No this isn't a date Merc!" I told him. "And I'm not that way either. I'm just here with a friend."

_I guess you could say we're friends now, _I thought.

"Who's this?" Blake asked, not even affected on how Mercury thought that we were dating.

"He works at the same job as me and Yang," I answered. "This is Mercury." Then I turned back to him. "Mercury, this is my friend, Blake." I looked at the other guy. "And who's your _friend_?"

My eyebrows raise in shock when I saw a blush appear on his face. Oh...oh...

"I'm Sage(1)," the man said. "His Boyfriend."

"Oh, nice to meet you Sage." I greeted the man, earning a nod in return.

"We just got here," said Mercury.

"The movie we were watching is over now," I told him. "I'll tell you about it at work. You don't want to miss your movie."

He blinked. "Right, let's go Sage. I'll see you around Red and nice meeting you Blake." And with that, they left.

I turned back to Blake.

"Well, that was interesting," I said. She nodded in agreement, smiling. "Um, thanks for taking me out, even though it was supposed to be with someone else."

She frowned a little.

"That doesn't mean anything," she replied. "Besides, I had a feeling they weren't going to be able to go anyway. But, I don't care about that."

"Oh, I'm sor-"

She cut me off.

"Don't apologize. I'm really glad you came along. I hope we can do this again sometime."

I looked down at my feet, not able to look at her. "Yea, um, me too."

"Are you okay going home by yourself?" She asked.

That was new. I expected her to ask me if I needed a ride home. Well it wasn't bad because I was going to say no if she did. I guess she got the hint.

"Yea, I'll be fine," I answered.

She look slightly disappointed but covered it up with a smile.

"Okay. See you, then?"

I nodded and smiled. "See ya."

I turn to leave, when something really soft and warm presses against my cheek. Before I could even react, Blake was already gone. The last words I heard from her was, "Good-bye". What just happened?

I raised my hand to touch my cheek and feel something moist. I take my hand away to look at it. There was a glossy texture on my fingers. _Lip gloss_. Did she just...?

She kissed me...on the cheek...and I actually liked it.

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

**"Heh. Told me so."**

I ran my hand through my hair, feeling my cheeks burning. What the hell?! I stand there for a while as everyone else is buying their food or tickets and walking to the theaters. I don't know how long I was standing there, mouth agape. It was then I realized something.

_"Shit. I think I'm a lesbian."_

"**Yea no shit."  
**

* * *

**(1)SAGE NEVER EVEN SHOWED ON THE BLASTED SECOND VOLUME SO I DECIDED TO ADD HIM TO THIS STORY! Why am I crack pairings anyway? Heh. First Sun and Miltiades, and now Mercury and Sage? What am I even doing? (I honestly don't know. Next thing you know, I'll probably be doing JuniorXNeo. Hm, that doesn't sound half bad….jk)**

**Author's Note**

**[Pay no mind to my babbling above.] Yea, no shit Ruby. Sun's been telling you for a long time and now you're opening up you're eyes?! (True love's kiss will only bring you to realization.) So anyway, this chapter was filled with lots of ladybug with some Ruby talking to herself on the side. But, just because Ruby **_**finally **_**realized who she was doesn't mean she's going to accept just yet. Give her some time. Also, it seems Blake knows more and more about Ruby, but Ruby doesn't even know anything about her. I sense trouble afoot. **

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know by reviewing. I'd love to know what you guys think. Any questions please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them.**

**Sorry but there will be no ladybug next chapter…eheh…don't kill me! ;-;**

**Well, see ya next time. KODA OUT!**


	20. Chapter 19: A Not So Good Dinner

**Author's Note**

**Oh...hello! Sorry I'm late with this chapter! School and work is killing me so I wasn't able to update like I usually do, but here I am now. I had to squeeze these little writing bits into my schedule. Plus, this was a hard chapter to write. But, in the end I managed(thankfully).**

**Also thanks for the 19,713 views. It's almost at 20,000 views! C'mon, just 300 more views. I really appreciate you guys stopping by and reading this story, even if you didn't like it. Also thanks to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Keep it up!**

**To Guest: No, you are not crazy my friend. I'm the crazy one. Heh...**

**To UNknown123: Her memory is getting involved very soon. Mostly in the next act and the one after that. I did put in little hints about it in certain chapters also. Thanks for asking anyway.**

**This chapter has me feeling some type of way but I hope you like it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Songs for this chapter: **I'll Be Good - Jaymes Young**(/watch?v=mkMVyw-7avI) **Heart (Samuraii Remix) - Stonefox**(/watch?v=L7Oll5dpM2c)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 19: A Not So Good Dinner**

During the next week, I felt drunk. No, I wasn't drinking. I just couldn't stop thinking about Blake and that _kiss._ It made me all flustered and I couldn't even think straight. What the hell is wrong with me?

I also bought an outfit for when I go to Weiss'. It was a black skirt, a red sweater, some knee-socks, and shoes. I'm totally wasting my money on this because it's not like I'm going to wear this again. Maybe the sweater but not the rest of the other stuff.

On Friday, Weiss texted me, asking if I was going to walk to her place. Of course I said yes, but she still seems worried. She also told me to be at her place by three o'clock sharp. Damn, her family's strict. It's a good thing she told me the day before so I won't start freaking out tomorrow. Well, I'm kind of freaking out, but I'm still "drunk".

Since I had nothing to do, I go to the hospital that they held Velvet at to claim her dead body from the morgue. When I asked one of the doctors if Velvet Scarlatina was still there, they said that I was lucky because they were about to get rid of her dead body. Well, she has been in there for about three months. I'm glad I took this day to claim it. They didn't care that she and I weren't related what-so-ever, and they didn't make me sign papers. They just said I could have her.I guess that's because she's a faunus and not that many humans care what happens to her.

After that, I called one of those funeral homes to get Velvet buried at Vale's Cemetery. They asked me if I was having a funeral, but I laughed and said no. I really don't want to bring my friends over so they could have a pity party with me, like I told Sun. Especially before they go back to school.

They told me I had to wait a couple of days so they could set up the grave. Then, I just did nothing else but sleep all day after that.

* * *

The next day, I take the bus to Weiss'. I told Sun about this and how nervous I was and he just said that Weiss'll be with me if I'm uncomfortable. This is her family we're talking about! Her father and mother and anyone else who's there. They're going to expect me to be some great and mighty child or something. What if he says that we're not allowed to hang out anymore?That would be terrible!

I approach a familiar gate and ring the bell. Someone else answers it instead of Wilson. The voice was a little high but was raspy at the same time. Is this Weiss' father? The gate opens, allowing me to come in.

Walking to the door of the castle, I find a different man standing there. He was a little shorter than Wilson and had brunette hair and was wearing a tux. The door was already open and he was holding it out for me.

"Hello Ms. Rose," he greeted, "Ms. Schnee should be in the main dining area to your left."

I nodded and walked inside. Damn! This place was big as hell on the inside. It's hard to explain but I know it's bigger than a mansion. It's definitely bigger than the boss' place. I walk into the dining room where the man said Weiss was. She wasn't sitting at the table but instead sitting near the window, looking out of it.

"Um, Weiss," I called, grabbing her attention.

She stared at me blankly for a moment before her lips curled.

"Hey Ruby," she greeted. "You made it just on time." She stood up and made her way over to me. "My father's having one of his meetings again but he should be done soon and my mother is on her way home. And..."

"Weeeiiisss!" Came an annoying squeaky voice.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Yes Winter?"

"Is our guest here?" the person, Winter, asked.

I looked at Weiss, who only held her finger up telling me to wait.

"She's in here."

Next thing I know, I see a shorter version of Weiss. She wasn't that short but Weiss was taller. Her hair was also more of a silver color than a white. Her hair was also a lot shorter and went to her neck. She had on a sky blue dress with white roses on it. I stared at her for a moment collecting everything. Then it hits me.

"You have a sister?" I asked.

"You never told your friend about me?" Winter asks. "Hmph, I see how it is."

Weiss ignores her. "Listen Ruby, I'll explain later, okay?"

Her sister, Winter, stared up at me for moment. Well, more like glared. What did I do? I tried my best to keep a straight face looking down at her. What is she doing?

"Winter," Weiss called, obviously annoyed. "Please."

"I'm just making sure she's not a faunus," she said. "Is she?" She started walking around me, inspecting.

I frowned but didn't say anything. I forgot Weiss' family was racist. I guess it's because Weiss is a lot nicer towards faunus. Weiss frowned also.

"Winter, she's not a faunus," she told her. "You can stop now."

"You don't know that, she could be a spy for the White Fang. She-"

"WINTER!" Weiss snapped, startling both her sister and I at her sudden loudness. Noticing this, she says a lot calmer, "Please stop. She's fine."

The smaller girl stares at her sister for a while before turning away and leaving with a "hmph". I turn back to Weiss and find her face buried into her hands. She's not crying but she lets out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry Ruby," she said. "I don't want to do this as much as you don't, but I didn't have a choice." She picks her head up and gives me a pleading look. "Please get through this with me because I don't know how long I'll be able to. You just saw how I was a second ago."

I place a hand on her shoulder and flash a smile.

"It's alright," I told her. "Everything will be just fine. I'll make sure of it."

"Dunce," she sniffed before returning the smile. "Come with me, I want to show you something." Before I could react, she grabs my hand and pulls me along.

"H-Hey what about-"

She cut me off. "Dinner doesn't start until Father is done his meeting. It's going to be a while for him."

"Oh."

I let her drag me to wherever she's taking me. We end up in this empty room. Well, it's not exactly empty because there's this giant piano in the room, along with paintings on the wall and plants along it.

"What's this?" I asked.

She gives me a look before answering, "This is the piano room."

"Oh..." I look around for a moment, taking in the nice scenery. "Why are you showing me this?" Before she could give me another look, it hits me. "Ooooh you play the piano. Heheh, I knew that."

She takes a seat down on the bench and pats next to her, telling me to sit next to her. I complied and do so.

"I used to play this a lot," she told me, "and sing."

"I never knew you sang or did this," I said. "I guess I don't know that much about you."

"Sorry I haven't told you about this...or my sister," she replied. "My parents and sister are a bit..._different_. While they did their things, I did this." She motioned to the piano. "They payed no attention at all to me. It was always Winter, work, or the White Rang, not me."

"Weiss you don't have to talk about this, I understand."

"You don't understand. The reason why I wanted to show use this is because this was the only place I could go to escape from everything. I can't go to my room because I can't play my emotions out onto this. Ever since we became friends, I didn't have to do this all the time."

I opened my mouth to say something, when a chime interrupts me. Weiss looks at me apologetic before taking out her phone from her purse. Once she looks at it, she frowns and grunts something under her breath causing me to look at her curiously.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's that oaf," she answered as she typed something back. "She's been texting me every day now. It's troublesome."

I chuckled. That reminds me of Sun. He texts me every day, even at work when he knows I work. But there's a difference between them. Sun does this just to annoy me or he's really bored. I can tell Yang's only doing that because she likes her.

"She likes you," I told her, smiling.

Heat rises to her face and she turns away from me.

"Yea…" She says, "…I know."

I give her another look of curiosity because of how she turned away. Does the mean she does too?

"Weiss!" called a gruff voice. "I'm done with my meeting. Please come and show me your friend."

"There goes my father." She looks up at me. "Ready?"

I nodded and follow her out the room. We're back in the main dining area where her father is and also her sister and mother.

I take a good look at both parents. Her father is very tall and her mother is short. I see where Weiss gets the shortness from. Her father has snow white hair like Weiss and has piercing blue eyes. Her mother, on the other hand, has silver hair like Winter and bright blue eyes. I don't know if I can actually handle being in a room with all three of them.

The man glares down at me, inspecting me. Oh no, please don't tell me he thinks I'm a faunus too!

"So you're Weiss' friend?" He asked hoarsely.

I nodded and answered, "Yes sir."

"I've heard Weiss talk so much about you," he said, "tell me your name child."

"Ruby...sir...Ruby Rose," I told him, cursing myself for stopping on my sentence.

Mr. Schnee gives his wife a look, which confused me. He then clears his throat.

"Well, have a seat because dinner is almost ready," he informed, walking to the table.

I nodded and complied. I made sure to take seat next to Weiss just in case I started to feel uncomfortable. I already was uncomfortable with the stares I was getting. I didn't want it to get worse.

"So, Ruby," came Mrs. Schnee, "when did you meet Weiss?"

"Well, I actually knew who she was on the first year of high school, but I met her somewhere in the middle of the third year." I explained. "Well she was in my classes but…I wasn't much of a talker."

"And you and my daughter went to a festival, am I right?" Mr. Schnee asked.

I nodded.

"Yea, it was-"

"…with faunus." He interrupted.

His face was stoic so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I decided to keep quiet and not say anything.

"Father," called Weiss.

"Are you aware what they do to people like us, Ruby?" He asked, ignoring Weiss.

I clenched my fists tightly. You can do this Ruby. Don't let this man interrogate you.

"Sir, I'd rather not answer that," I told him.

Before he could say anything else, the man who answered the door for me, came in.

"Excuse me, but dinner is ready," he informed.

"Bring it out Geoffrey," said Mr. Schnee.

He walked out the room and a few minutes later, he came back with a few others and a large dish in his hand. When they placed the food on the table, it looked like some kind of shrimp food or something. It smelled good but it looked kind of weird. Maybe that's because the only food I can think of is sandwiches, soup, and salad. Look, that's what I lived off, minus the salad, so I don't know much about food, I guess.

It seems they're all waiting until everyone's served. I decided to follow what they're doing so I don't cause a scene. Once the men are done putting the food and drinks out, they leave the room and everyone starts eating. I follow right after.

It's silent, which is awkward.

This shrimp lookin thing is also good. Actually it's delicious. I've never ate something like this before because...you know.

When I look up from my food, Mr. Schnee is staring at me for some reason. His intense gaze makes me nervous so I bring my eyes back to the food. What's up with him? Does he know that I'm cool with faunus or something?

"Ruby," he calls.

I picked my head up and looked at him.

"Y-Yes?" I answer.

"So I'm wondering, what school are you going to attend?" He asked.

"Um, the University of Vale," I told him. Deciding to at least try to impress him I add, "I got a scholarship from them."

"Well isn't that nice," pipes in Mrs. Schnee. "What is your career?"

_Crap… _

I knew they were going to go there.

"There are a lot of things I want to do, but I'm trying to find the main thing I wanna do," I lied.

I honestly don't know what to do.

"Hm, something our daughter should've done," Mr. Schnee mutters.

"Honey!" Mrs. Schnee snaps.

I quickly look at Weiss who has a straight face. I guess this happens often. Winter is silently snickering. What a little bitch.

"It's fine Mother," Weiss finally says. "It's not like that man cares anyway."

The table goes dead silent. My eyes dart around form Weiss, to her sister, to her parents. They're all staring at her in disbelief. Then Mr. Schnee's face turns into a sour look.

"How dare you speak of me that way?" He snaps. "Where did this even come from?"

"Last time I checked, you never cared about me Father," she said calmly. "The only concerns you had of me was being the new head of the company. Other than that, it was either meetings, the White Fang, your dust, or Winter."

"Weiss dear, what's gotten into you?" Mrs. Schnee asks.

"Mother you don't care either," Weiss says, turning her direction to her mother. "The only person who truly cared was Wilson."

"Young lady you do not speak that way at the table!" Her father shouts, and then turns to me with a hard glare. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Father don't bring Ruby into thi-"

He interrupts her.

"Our daughter was never like this until you came along! What did you do to her?!"

"Sir, I've done nothing at all," I replied, trying my best to stay calm. It was failing. I was shaking like a leaf in fear. I wanted to run. I wanted to run far away from here. Why did I agree to this?

"She wasn't like this before! Before, she was a good child. Then, you came. You've obviously done something to make her act like this. You are nothing but an ignorant child that-"

"FATHER!" Weiss screeched. It was the same way she shouted at Winter.

It went dead silent again. All eyes were on Weiss.

"I don't care what you say about me but DON'T you dare bring Ruby into this!" She snapped. "She has don't nothing wrong! All she did was treat me very well...something you all haven't done. Father you are nothing but a selfish man that only cares about himself. It's your fault that I could never make any friends."

And with that she ran out the room.

"W-Weiss!" I called as if that would bring her back.

Nothing…

I turn back to the family with a cold look. How could family just be so cruel? First Velvet, now Weiss? This is just disgusting. I wish I had parents, but I wouldn't want parents like these.

"Is this how you treat your own daughter?" I asked, looking at her parents. Then, I turned my direction to Winter. "And sister? This is just unbelievable."

I push myself out the seat and rush out the room to find Weiss. How could they just do this? I felt furious. I wanted to do more than yell at them, but I did the right decision and held my ground. What Weiss said to them, about me, made something tick inside me. It wasn't bad. Hell no. It just made me feel very happy. I truly have changed her but not in a bad way like her father thinks. It was definitely a good way. She's a lot nicer, her views on faunus changed...I think, and she's okay with showing her emotions.

I go to the piano room because I know that she'd be in there. It was obvious since she told me that she goes here whenever she feels down.

Once I got there, I found her sitting at the piano, only with her head down this time.

"Weiss," I gently called. "Hey."

"Sorry you had to go through with that," she replied, sounding a little muffled due to her head being covered in her arms. "I knew something like this would happen."

I slowly approached her saying, "It's not your fault Weiss." I took a seat next to her. "Wow, I never knew it was this bad. I've heard you explain it, but it wasn't anything I imagined."

"I guess this was a bad example of parenting, huh?" She asked, finally picking her head up. There was a weak smile on her face.

"I've heard worse," I told her.

" From who, if you don't mind telling me."

"I don't mind." I inhaled a sharp breath of air before answering, "It was Velvet. I haven't told you this but she lived with me. She ran away because her parents abused her." I bit my lip, but continued. "I found her getting attacked so I saved her and took her in. The marks on her were pretty bad. At first I thought they were from the attacker but they…they weren't. So yea…I've heard worse...and I guess seen it."

I hadn't noticed that Weiss' hand was squeezing mine until now.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You didn't have to talk about it if you were going to…"

Shit, am I seriously crying? I am.

Sighing, I quickly wipe the tears that were running down my cheeks with my free hand.

"I didn't even notice I was," I said, flashing a crooked grin. "I thought I'd be fine talking about this with you. I guess not."

"It's alright," she replied, removing her hand from mine. "I'm glad you shared this. You guys must've been through a lot, huh?"

"Yea...but enough about her. How are you feeling now?"

"A little better now. I just hope this wasn't much for you." Her lips curled into a small smile.

I laughed. "Nope, it's all fine. I'm just glad there was no food or plate flying around. How bad would that be?"

That got a laugh out of her.

"Thanks for going through this with me, even though you didn't want to. You're a really good friend, dunce."

I playfully scowled at her.

"Really? Dunce?" I asked, mock hurt.

"You get what I mean," she says.

A cough interrupted our conversation. We looked over to find Mr. Schnee standing at the doorway, a blank look on his face. Weiss frowned but waited for him to speak.

"This was an interesting night indeed," he begins, "but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask your friend to leave."

"Father—"

"Weiss, let's not cause another scene now," he said. "Ms. Rose has had enough for the day."

I sit up from the bench to say something to him, but he raises his hand.

"I'd like to apologize for my behavior." His face started to show some emotion, but it was still hard to read. "To the both of you. This was supposed to be a peaceful evening, but apparently I was not so peaceful. It was childish of me to act that way and I hope you can come back Ms. Rose-"

My eyes widen.

"-for dinner or for something else…so we can start over. That'll be all."

And then he was gone.

"That was not what I expected to hear," I said, turning to Weiss.

She nods in agreement.

"I'm pretty sure he may have overheard our conversation," she replied.

For some reason I wasn't mad about that. Maybe that's because I didn't say anything about me being homeless in the conversation. Though, I wonder if he felt bad or felt guilt or something because there was a small change of emotion on his face. It would be hard for anyone to notice, but I did.

"Eh, I'm not really mad about that," I said. I stood there awkwardly for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Well, I'll see you around, Ruby," Weiss spoke. "Let's try this again sometime without all of…that."

"Yea," I agreed, nodding.

She walks me to the door of her castle with the butler dude, Geoffrey, holding the door open for me. Before I walk out, though, I turned to her and say, "Bye Weiss."

"Bye Ruby," she replied, "and thanks for coming…and sorry for all that…and…"

Is she babbling? She's definitely babbling. That's new…

"Weiss," I called.

"Y-Yes," she answers.

"I get it…thanks." I flashed her one more smile before turning away and leaving.

Well, the dinner wasn't good like I expected, but I'm glad that it didn't turn to hell. I also hope that her family will treat her a lot better now. This makes me wonder what my parents were like. Were they cruel, like Velvet's, or were they like Weiss' parents? Maybe one day I'll find out.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And that's it! I tried my best to make this not look like some whiterose romance, but it probably does. Sorry about that guys. *scratches head* Don't worry though. There will be ladybug again next chapter. I promise. But anyway, a lot happened in this chapter, with Weiss' family and Ruby. They will get more involved in the next act, along with Weiss, so stay tuned for that.**

**So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know what you think by reviewing. I'd love to know what you think no matter good or bad. Any questions please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them.**

**A lot more shit happens in next chapter. That's all I'm gonna say.**

**Til next time! Over and out!**


	21. Chapter 20: A Not so Good Sleepover

**Author's Note**

**Hello again readers! I'm back with another chapter of "Amnesiac". Sorry for the long wait but I just got a new computer so now I can update a lot faster. Also, I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I didn't. I was stuck at my school because I didn't have the money to get back home, which sucks. So instead, I worked on this the whole time I had my week off. **

**Anyway, thanks for the views everyone. This story finally hit the 20,000 mark! Let's try and get that to 25,000. Love you guys for stopping by and reading this story. I appreciate it. Also thanks to those who favorite, followed, and reviewed. This story is at the 100 mark on reviews and getting closer to the 100 mark on favorites. Thanks guys and keep it up!**

**A lot happens in this chapter. I kind of went a little overboard on this chapter. This is probably the longest chapter in this story. Heh….**

**Song for this chapter- **Wunder – Oskar Schuster**(/watch?v=Pu9dQ2fVVDg&amp;list=UU5nc_ZtjKW1htCVZVRxlQAQ)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 20: A Not so Good Sleepover**

As the days went by, I just lied there and let it happen. One of the days I went back to the funeral home so they could take me to get Velvet's body buried at Vale's Cemetery. None of them said anything about her being a Faunus or if we showed any relation. They probably didn't care and only wanted my dust crystal.

Only a few people were at the cemetery when I arrived. It took a while for the men to do the burial. I watched as they put her into the hole and threw the dirt in. I wiped the light tears that were streaming down my face away. It hurt a lot to see this. Now I understand why a lot of people cry when someone they were really close to gets buried.

After that, I gave one of the men my dust crystal and then they took their leave. I stay there a little longer in silence as I stared at Velvet's grave. It wasn't much, but it meant a lot to me. I just hope she's happy now that I put her somewhere she needed to be. Though, she seemed so alone. I guess that's because there aren't any relatives around her. I should expect this though. She's one of the few faunus that end up in this cemetery. The rest of them get disposed of. You have to pay more than how much you'd pay for a human to get a faunus in here, and it cost a ton. Luckily for me, I had the dust crystal. Thanks Cat.

"Well..." I started quietly, "...this is your new home now. I'll see you again soon Vel..."

* * *

The next day was Yang's party. She told me it was going to be a sleepover so I had to bring extra fucking clothes. I strongly dislike sleepovers because of the pillow fights and all that other shit girls do at sleepovers.

I took the bus there, since it wasn't that far from the city. Yang also told me that her Dad was only going to stay there for the day and leave at night because of work. Well this will be interesting. When I went to knock on the door, Weiss answered.

I blinked.

"Hey Ruby," she greeted.

"What…"

She gives me a puzzled looked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh, Ruby?" She calls, waving her hand in my face.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

She scowls at me. "I'm Yang's friend too you complete dolt!"

I waved my hands as I shook my head.

"No, no, no," I started. "I mean why are you here early?"

She blushed, before saying, "Yang needed me to help her with something before everyone got here." She quickly turned around, into the house. "But Nora's here too!"

"Heeelloooo~" The said girl sings from the house.

I brush whatever I was thinking off, not finding it suspicious anymore. I follow her into the house and was greeted by the faces of Valkyrie, Yang, and a tall blonde man who seemed to be Yang's father.

"Hey Ruby!" Yang shouted. "Glad you could make it. Pyrrha and Blake should be here soon."

Seriously? She was invited too! Why Yang! Why! I won't be able to look at her ever since that little…_date._ Well, her lips were soft and I wish she kissed me on the lips inste…RUBY! What the hell am I thinking? Goodness my mind is acting very, very lewd lately.

"Hey Yang, hey Nora," I greeted as I put my bag off to the side.

Yang and Nora were sitting at the couch playing videogames. Weiss joined in soon after just watching them.

"We're just waiting for the others," Yang explained. "Want to play? Weiss is being a loser and not joining us in a game of Smash Bros."

"I already told you I'm not interested in playing whatever that is," Weiss shot.

"See, loooooossssseeer~," She sang.

I opened my mouth to say something but Yang's father interrupted me.

"Hello Ruby," he greeted.

"H-Hey Mr….um…"

"Call me Taiyang. Taiyang Xiao Long." He told me.

"Oh, well, it's nice meeting you sir," I said.

He nodded. "It's been so long since I've seen you. You've grown so much."

I raise an eyebrow in confusion. I've went over Yang's house before but her father was never home. I never even met the guy. How the hell does he know me?

"What?" I asked.

"I was a really close friend of your mother's," he explained, not aware of my eyes widening. "She was a really nice woman. I heard what happened to her though…and your father. But, you seem to be doing fine now. How're you doing?"

I stared at him blankly. So he knew about Mom and Dad? It also seems that he never told Yang…or maybe he did and Yang's just hiding it. This is bad. If Yang knows that I don't have parents then she won't trust me anymore. I can't believe this…

"Um, Ruby?" He called worriedly.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I quickly answered, "I-I'm doing fine. Um…I'm going to talk to Yang and the others."

He nodded, saying no more. I walked back to the group and sat at the empty couch next to the TV. Weiss and Yang were sitting on the other couch while Nora was sitting on the floor. The game they were playing was something by that company, Nintendo, I think. I don't play videogames so I don't know anything about gaming companies and shit like that.

"You wanna play Ruby?" Yang asks.

I should. I need something to get off my mind from what happened earlier.

"Sure," I replied.

She then hands me a controller and gives me the basics on how to play. I waited after they were done their round so I could join. The character I chose was some dude named Pac-Man. That's probably the only game character I know because Velvet and I went to the arcade before and this guy was there.

Yang asked Weiss once more if she would like to play and again she said no. I ended up winning two games before Nikos and Blake came. I was surprised since I never played this game. Yang kept saying that I somehow cheated. I just kept smashing random buttons and somehow won two games.

"Congratulations," said Weiss.

"You should've played," I told her.

"I told you that I'm not interested in something like that," she replied, scowling.

"Yea…." I said as I watched Yang come back with Nikos and Blake.

I stared more at Nikos than Blake because…you know. They both handed their bags to Yang's dad and came to the main room where the rest of us were. Nikos takes a seat on the other couch, next to Valkyrie, leaving Blake to sit next to me. Goddammit! Why does this always happen to me?

"Sorry we're late," she said. "There was an accident so traffic was holding us up."

"How bad was it?" asked Valkyrie. "The accident I mean...if you saw it."

"Not that bad," Nikos answers. "It wasn't like a collision or anything."

"Alright guys," came Yang as she came back with stuff in her hand.

"Is that beer?" I asked. She winced guiltily. "YANG!"

"What's a party without something to drink?" There was a crooked smile on her face.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Piped in Nikos. "Afraid she might get drunk again?"

Why does this woman hate me?! I didn't even do anything but lie to her about one thing. She didn't even hate me for that though. What did I even do? She's been at it with me like this for a long time.

"Pssh, that's not going happen again," she replied. "I'm better than that now."

"What exactly happened?" Came Weiss, cocking an eyebrow.

So Nikos didn't tell her? Thank goodness because it would be very awkward right now.

Before anyone could speak, Valkyrie answers, "Oh Yang and Ruby-"

"NORA!" I cried, interrupting her. "I don't think it's necessary to tell her." I looked over at Nikos, glaring. "You too Pyrrha."

She raised up her hands in mock defense. "I wasn't going to say anything."

I turned my gaze back to Weiss, who still had a puzzled look on her face.

"It's nothing to worry about Weiss," I told her as I flashed a nervous smile.

She stared at me with the same expression before sighing and letting it go.

"Okay."

It was silent for a while before Yang spoke again.

"So as I was saying," she began, "I have the drinks, movies, and boardgames."

So pillow fights and talking about our feelings is out of the category? That sounds good to me.

"Please tell me none of these movies involve romance," I cried.

"Only two," Yang replied. "Sorry Rubes." She paused, thinking of what she was going to say the spoke, "Okay, we can watch a movie before Dad leaves and then do whatever else."

Apparently everyone but me voted for the romantic comedy. And here I thought Weiss and Blake would come to an agreement with me because I know those two aren't interested in movies like that either. But, I don't think anyone would've chosen a very scary, graphic movie over a romantic comedy. I only chose it because I don't want to see that gross kissing and holding hands and pet names and the dramatic heartbreaks...

**You're only saying that because you're jealous that those people have a good life and end up with a happy ending, and all you get is a shitty life and no happy ending.**

For once, I actually agree with myself...

* * *

Near the end of the movie I get up to go to the bathroom like always when the gang is watching a movie. But, I'm not really going to the bathroom. Instead, I go off to find Taiyang to get more information from him.

He was in some kind of office room, typing something up on a computer. I cough to let him know I'm in the room. Typing coming to a stop, he looks up with a confused frown at first but then smiles as he sees me.

"Hey Ruby," he said. "Something wrong?"

"I have a question to ask you," I replied.

Nodding, he turned his body away from the computer so he could give all his attention to me.

"Okay."

"So you said you were a friend of my mother's, right?" I asked. He nodded. "What was her name?"

His eyebrows rise slightly as he gives me a shocked expression.

"Summer Rose," he told me. _Now I can confirm that Rose is really my last name._ "That was her name. You don't know her name?"

I shake my head. "I don't know anything about my parents except that they died from what I was told."

He mumbled something that I couldn't quite hear then said, "So you don't know anything?"

"Nothing."

"Ah, no wonder," he says mostly to himself.

"So are they really dead?" I asked.

He stared at me, not saying anything. Possibly thinking of something to say, but I already know the answer. It's obvious. I just wanted to see if there was actually hope left for them, but I guess not.

"I was told not to discuss that," he said, suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "By who?"

There was a quick look of nervousness on his face but it was quickly replaced with a blank facial expression.

"The doctors," he told me.

That was a lie. Something he and Yang have in common. They're terrible liars.

I wanted to ask him the real answer. No, demand it, but I didn't want to cause any trouble. I was indeed angry, but I didn't want to fuel my anger by demanding him to tell me because I know I'll probably smash something. I know I'll start yelling and lose control. I know I won't be able to stop once when I start. And after that, the others will come running in to see what all the fuss is about.

So instead, I let him get away with that and nodded.

"Did you tell Yang about this?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No," he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know, that's all," I lied. "Um, thanks. I'm glad I could talk to you."

He didn't seem to notice my lie. Another thing that him and Yang have in common. They're both naïve.

"No problem Ruby," he replies. "It was nice talking to you and I hope to see you again."

Turning around I head out the room, but before I could exit, he calls after me. I stop at the doorway, not turning around to face him.

"You look just like her," he says.

Somehow that hurt more than it made me happy. Nodding, I left the room.

* * *

I came back and notice they're all sitting on the floor, staring at me.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"We should be asking you that," says Yang.

"You were out pretty long," said Weiss, looking at me suspiciously.

Looking at Yang I replied, "Your dad wanted to talk to me for a while so I got held up."

They all look at each other as if they were discussing something. What the hell? Then, they turn back to me.

"Oh, okay," said Yang, "Well, have a seat, we were just talking." She pats the spot between her and Nikos.

Complying, I did as I was told and kick out my legs on the floor, leaning back with the support of my arms.

"So what did I miss?" I started.

"Yang was just telling us about how she got a letter from Vacuo," answered Nikos.

I look at Yang, wide eyed. She's planning on going to that college? The place is like really far from here! You'd have to take a damn plane to get there. I also got some information on that place and it was one of the top ten colleges in Remnant. I'm surprised Yang got something like that. Not to be rude but she was only in one of my honors class and that was history. Maybe it's a sports scholarship.

"Yeah, it's a sport scholarship," Yang told me. I knew it. "But, I was thinking of going somewhere a little closer. I mean, I won't be able to see you guys that much."

"I think we all won't get to see each other once we go back to school," says Blake.

"Plus, this is a great opportunity for you, Yang," said Weiss. "If I were you I'd take it."

"Of course you would," she replied. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Don't go changing the subject!" Weiss snaps.

"We're still on the subject," Yang stated. "We're talking about colleges, right?"

"The University of Atlas," she told us. "I'm going there for the business career."

"So you're really going to run your father's company?" I asked. "I thought you hated to that."

Shrugging she answers, "I do, but I don't really have a choice. Anyway, if I do end up running the company, I don't plan on following my father's footsteps."

"Ah." I tried to find the words I was looking for before it became awkward but it seemed like it already was. Turning to Nikos I ask, "Isn't the place you're going to in Atlas?"

She looks shocked that I actually said something to her, other than it being something smart. I rolled my eyes.

"Somewhat," she replied. "Sanctum is basically on the borderline of Mistral and Atlas. I plan to be a physical therapist."

"I didn't ask for all that."

"And here I thought you cared," Nikos sniffed, giving me a mocked hurt look.

I ignored her. "Atlas is pretty far too, Yang."

"I know," Yang said. "But Vacuo is really far. Do you know that it takes a fucking day to get there by plane?! I can't believe they asked me of all people to go there." She paused. "Wait, never mind about that last sentence."

"You should go," says Blake. Finally she speaks! "You shouldn't pass an opportunity up like that."

"But I can't leave my baby sister," she whines.

Brows furrowing, I scowl at her.

"I'm fine on my own Yang," I told her. That was a lie and for some reason I received shifty glances from both Weiss and Blake. No one else noticed but me. Deciding to not let that get the best of me I continue, "You don't need to worry about me."

"I guess so," she finally gives in. "If that's how you guys feel." Looking at Blake, she says, "Anyway, where are you going? You never even talk that much so spill."

"Signal," Blake answered.

"That place is down in Vytal, right?" Yang asked. "Where they had the festival?"

I tried my best to push out the thoughts of Velvet wanting to go there. Come on Ruby don't let this ruin your night. You already hurt yourself after listening to Yang's dad. You can't do it again.

"Yea."

"You're not going to tell us what your career is going to be in?"

She stares at Yang boredly. "No."

Yang makes this pouty face but Blake doesn't seem to notice.

"Well I'm going to Haven for preforming arts," chimes in Valkyrie. She was so quiet that I forgot she was here.

"You're going to be an actress?" I asked stupidly.

"Well duh, why else would I go there?" She replies then blushes for some odd reason. "Then after school, Ren and I agreed that we'd move in together."

We all stared at her wide eyed. Moving in together. Like...? I feel my face start to heat up. I can't even imagine Valkyrie. I know I may joke about it but-

"Isn't that a little too fast for the both or you?" asked Weiss.

"Are you, um, sure that that's..." I say weakly.

Looking away, she replies, "Well, it's not like we've never..." Oh gods, I didn't need to know that!

"Nora!" Weiss cried, beating me to it. "That information is personal!"

"I thought girls discuss something like this at sleep-overs," she says bluntly.

Yang starts to cackle, Weiss looks horrified, Nikos terribly tries to cover her giggles while her face is red, and Blake is just...Blake. Before it could get any worse, Taiyang comes into the room.

"Well I see you girls are having fun," he says. "It's time for me to go now. You girls be careful now. Alright see you tomorrow."

"Bye Dad!" Yang shouted as he leaves.

After that, we discussed more about the schools we were going to, minus what happened earlier.

* * *

Later on in the night, after a few games and a few cans of beer going by, Valkyrie was the first one to pass out. It happened in the middle of a card game we were playing. It was her turn and we ended up finding her asleep with her cards sprawled out all over her. We also changed into our sleepwear during the night.

Weiss and I were the only ones who didn't drink. I'm surprised Blake took one, due to her calm and collected attitude. She only took one though and that was it. Yang on the other hand took more than one, along with Nikos and Valkyrie. No wonder why Valkyrie passed out just like that anyway.

The worse part of this all is that drunk Nikos is much worse than drunk Yang.

"Ruby why are you so mean to meee~?" She cried.

My point exactly.

"Heh...I don't think Rubu...likes you Pyrrha," Yang snorted.

And she promised she wasn't going to drink a lot. The little lying bitch(kidding about the bitch part).

"But whhhyy~?" Nikos whined.

I tried my best to ignore the two and talk to Blake and Weiss instead. Since I'm annoyed right now, I'm fine with talking to Blake. The kiss isn't on my mind right now anyway.

"So now what?" I asked. "Those two are obviously drunk and I don't know what else to do."

"Nora looks...dead...hehe," says Yang, poking sleeping Valkyrie. "Oh Nora~. Wakey, wakey."

"Yang, leave her alone," I commanded, then turned back to the girls.

"Didn't Yang say the she wasn't going to drink a lot?" Weiss asked.

"That was obviously a lie," Blake replied.

"That stupid oaf."

"I was thinking that we should go to sleep but I don't trust those two," stated Blake.

"So we're just going to sit here and be entertained by these two?" I asked, brows twitching in annoyance.

"Pretty much."

She takes out a book and starts reading. Are you serious?!

"H-Hey you can't just…GAHK!" I was interrupted by something slamming hard into my side, causing me to fall over.

"Oops, sorry Rubu," said Yang. "I was tossing that to Pyrrha."

"Tossing?!" I snapped, breathlessly. "You pegged a fucking board game at me!"

That hurt like hell. I hope I didn't break something.

"Are you okay?" asked Weiss, staring at me incredulously for my colorful language.

I just had a whole board game box pegged at me. Do you think I'm okay?

"Y-Yea," I lied. "It didn't really hurt."

"You shouldn't lie about something like that," Blake says, looking unamused.

I forgot that she could see past my lies really well. Curse her. I rubbed the side of my arm and smiled at her nervously. Her facial expression never changed.

"God I feel sick," said Yang as she clumsily stood up, looking like she had sobered up from being sick. "I'll be back." She left with some tilt in her step.

"I-I think I'll go make sure she gets to the bathroom okay," I told the others quickly and left.

As I was walking down the hall to find Yang, I ended up bumping into her. She was standing at the door of the bathroom, hand grasping on the knob. She didn't even make an effort to turn it. She also had a blank expression on her face. Is she okay?

"Yang," I called, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Ruby, do you know why I decided to have this sleepover?" She asked suddenly, sounding more sober now.

I stared at her, confused. "Um, no?"

"Today was my mother's birthday," she told me.

My eyes widen in shock. Why is she having this sleepover when it's her mom's birthday? I heard that she died by a car accident from Nikos, but even then she has never spoken about her. It was always her dad but never her mom. Did she have problems with her mom?

"I had this party so I could forget about it but that failed," she told me. "I drink and party a lot because my mother was never around. She ran away for some odd reason and never came back. The only time I did hear about her was when she died from a car accident. I can't seem to ever forget her so instead I just drink it down with a beer."

"I…I don't know what to say," I replied, honestly.

"I just wanted to tell you because I trust you," she said.

In an instant, a sudden stinging came in my chest. _You can't trust me because all I do is lie to you. _I should say something. I should…I should tell her. If not, this will end up as a problem later on.

"Yang, I need to tell you something," I announced.

She turned around and looked at me, "I'm listening."

"I…" Why is this so hard? "I don't have any parents," I managed, "They were never with me when I grew up."

A lie springs up in its place. I could tell her that I live with someone else or live in my own apartment.

"I've never lived with my parents," I choke.

She frowns, looking confused now, "What do you mean? You told me-"

"I lied," I state flatly, "I've never met my parents. At least I can't remember them."

She draws back looking apprehensive. I should stop, I know. But it's too late to go back. I sigh and stand my ground, feeling older than I've ever felt in my life. My attention catches onto a large box leaning on the wall.

"I used to live in one of those," I told her, pointing to the box. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I continued, "I shoplifted, pick-pocketed, dug through dumpsters- _anything _to survive. I hacked onto Beacon's server to get into school and I've been committing fraud since the age of fourteen. Everything I've told you about my life outside of school has been all a lie. I've been homeless since I was thirteen."

She gapes at me incomprehensively then frowns again.

"Then what about Velvet?" She asked. "Who was she then?"

I looked at her guiltily.

"She was just another homeless person I found a few years back," I answered. "We lived together ever since then, in a place I found." I looked down for a moment the stared back at her, my stomach and chest cold. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Yang?"

There was a cold, vicious laugh. It wasn't that loud but the others could probably hear her from the other room. She looks straight at me and I'm shocked by the look in her eyes.

She was furious.

"Yea, I understand," she said softly, "I understand that you've been lying to me this whole time when I trusted you. You're the fourth person who's lied me. You all must think I'm stupid, huh? Even my mother lied to me before she left." She runs a hand through her hair. "You know, I thought that you wouldn't do a thing like that. I really trusted you. I just can't fucking believe it." She laughed again but it was more of a small chortle.

I frowned back at her.

"What was I supposed to say?" I ask angrily, but it's not me talking because it can't be. I wouldn't say anything like that to Yang. Hell, I'm not even angry.

"What the _fuck _was I supposed to say?" I repeat, starting to shake. "'Oh, by the way, I'm a fucking hobo!' That's bullshit and you know it!"

She looks just about as shocked as I feel and it hurts, but I can't stop.

"You- You can't just go out and say stuff like that!" I continue furiously, forgetting the fact that the others can probably hear me. "You- You're the first person I've ever told, you know! The others…the others found out. Weiss, Sun, Pyrrha, I don't know about Blake but I'm sure she did too, but I've never actually had the _nerve _to tell someone."

I'm nearly shouting now and it's stupid, and _I _know it's stupid. I know Yang's only saying this because she's in shock. I've done nothing but hide things from people and lie to people-

_-and myself-_

-because it looks like she didn't have any suspicions. But even so, I shouldn't be yelling at her because she's really upset already, and me telling her stuff about this didn't help. Because this isn't some stupid T.V. show where two friends yell at each other and then are suddenly okay again. And more than being angry (which I'm not) or being stubborn, I really, really don't want to lose Yang.

She stares at me a little longer before her features softened and looked down.

"Th-This isn't about you," she says and she almost sounds guilty, "It's about…it's about me and how I can't- shit Ruby- I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, you're right!" I say loudly in that angry tone that is killing me, "It _is_ about you, so…so-for now- just ignore all the other stuff, okay?"

She just looks at me for a while and doesn't seem convinced. The sound of footsteps comes from the other room and I automatically look over and remember that there are other people in the house. And they probably heard my tirade.

_Fuck…_

"Still, I can't believe I never…noticed," she said, laughing to herself. It was a sad, dry laugh this time. "There were so many signs and I was just too _stupid _to even notice. I-"

"Don't say that!" I hiss and suddenly I really am angry, "Don't you dare say that! I'm-I wasn't…Ma-Maybe I exaggerated a bit there, but I was okay…mostly…"

_-liar-_

"Winters wer-were hard, but I was-I _am _alright. It wasn't as bad as you're thinking, I'm sure…"

_-liar-_

"I wasn't…there are people out there who are much worse than I am. I-there's people starving in other places! I wasn't like that! I wasn't-"

_-LIAR-_

Yang wants to believe me, I can tell, but she doesn't. She gives me this look that Weiss gives me when she's worried about me.

_Stop looking at me like that! I told you that I'm fine! Stop it!_

"This isn't, this shouldn't be about me, because-" I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, all I know is that I have to get that goddamn look off her face. "Because…you just have to be happy, okay? There isn't-it's not, you…you just _have to_, alright?"

She snorts and smiles sadly at my words.

"Yeah," she says, rubbing the back of her neck, "Sure, I'll try."

And it's sad, but I know that's all I'm going to get, all she can promise.

"I guess I ruined this sleepover, didn't I?" I asked.

Yang laughs and shakes her head.

"It was pretty much the both of us," she told me. "And Pyrrha."

I nodded. "Definitely Pyrrha."

We shared a laugh.

"So….you good?" I ask.

"Yea, I'm good, we can go back."

* * *

We came back to find that Nikos has finally sobered up, Nora's still asleep, and Weiss and Blake are looking at us suspiciously. I shouldn't blame them though. Yang and I were loud.

"So are you going to explain what just happened back there?" Blake asked, glaring at the both of us.

"Yang and I sort of got in a fight," I told them, "but we're alright now. Sorry that we were so loud. Mostly, me."

"Gods Ruby," Nikos started, "you're yelling took me out of my drunk state. I'm surprised Nora's still asleep."

I frowned at her.

"Alright so since most of us are still up, why don't we continue where we left off?" Yang announced.

We all decided to continue to play games for the night until we eventually passed out.

* * *

I was the second one to wake up in the morning. The first person up was Blake, who had turned on Yang's T.V. She was watching some cartoon on T.V. with ninjas and shit like that. What show was that again? I've only seen it once at Arc's house before. Naru something.

She spots me now awake and smiles.

"Good morning, Ruby," she says, "Sleep well?"

For some odd reason, I slept like a log. This carpet floor is more comfortable than the floor back at the warehouse. Maybe because that floor was concrete.

I sit up a little more and nodded at her.

"Yea," I replied. "When'd you wake up?"

"Around seven," she answered.

"That early?"

She nodded. "I get enough sleep but you still look tired."

Well, I do still feel tired. The T.V. just woke me up.

"The T.V. woke me up," I told her.

She chuckles. "Sorry about that, but this show comes on every Saturday at this time."

"Oh."

She pats the spot on the couch next to her.

"Sit up here," she says, "The couch is a lot more comfortable than the floor."

I was too tired to say anything about that and complied, sitting next to her. I was too tired to even realize that I'm sitting next to the girl who had kissed me (on the cheek) on our little "date".

"What show is this called again?" I asked, watching as the main character gets beat up by some girl.

"Naruto," she answered. "This is an old episode though."

Oh, that's the main character's name also. I don't watch T.V., so I don't know. She seemed so into it like how she was at the movie theater. I guess she likes stuff like that. It's obvious because her book deals with ninjas too. I bet secretly she's a total geek when it comes to things like this.

"So are you okay?" She asked.

I stared at her puzzled before realizing that she was referring to last night.

"Of course!" I answered quickly. "I already told you we worked things out. Everything's alright."

She frowns at me. Then what the hell do you want me to say?!

"You didn't sound alright," she mumbled, looking away from me.

"I told you I'm fi-GAH!" My sentence gets interrupted when an arm suddenly pulls me down.

My head lands on something soft and it was then I realize that my head's on her lap. I feel my cheeks start to burn.

"Bl-Blake, what are you doing?!" I cried.

"You should go back to sleep," she says, rubbing at my head, still staring at the T.V.

I don't say anything else because I know the look she'll give me if I do. Instead, I do as I was told, trying my best to stay comfortable even though it was really embarrassing. Anyone of the others could wake up and see me like this. God that would be even more embarrassing.

So, instead of lying there like an idiot, I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up around eleven this time while everyone else was now awake. Blake was still in her spot on the couch while my head was still lying in her lap. I could hear the sound of the stove on and talking in the kitchen. Well, more like bickering. Nikos and Valkyrie were in the room with us and did not seem fazed by my current position.

That's surprising.

Nikos spots me and smirks.

"I see you slept well," she teased.

I spoke too soon.

"Ruby's up?" Came Yang as she walked into the main room.

"Why are you not in the kitchen?" Blake asked.

She laughs, "Weiss kicked me out because I 'fooling around'." She looks at me and smiles. "Good morning Rubes. How'd you get up there? I could've sworn you slept on the floor."

Nikos snickers.

"Aren't you the oblivious one Yang," she says.

If I could, I would throw a pillow at that damned woman, but I can't. The only pillow I have is Blake's lap and I don't think I can throw that, even if I tried.

Yang gives Nikos a puzzled look before saying, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to Ruby for a sec, if you guys don't mind."

"I don't thin—" Blake tries but I interrupt her.

"It's okay Blake. I don't mind." I told her.

She gave me a look saying, _are you sure?_

I nodded at her and got up from her lap. To be honest, it was really comfortable there. I'm disappointed that I had to get up. For some reason, it seemed like she was also disappointed. _Weird…_

I follow Yang into the kitchen where Weiss is.

"What is it you want to talk about, Yang?" I asked. "Is this about last night?" She gave me a guilty look causing me to sigh. "Why don't we just forget about that? I know it's a lot to take in, but it doesn't matter. What's happened, happened."

"You seem to say that a lot when something does matter," says Weiss.

"Come on," I cried, "not you too."

"I'm sorry Ruby, but I overheard everything you said last night. Well, yelled basically."

"Why are you guys so concerned about me?" I asked.

"Because we're your friends Ruby," answered Weiss, flashing a trying look. "Stop acting like this is a bad thing."

"Please just hear us out for a moment Rubes," says Yang.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't come here to talk about this so drop it."

I know they're worried, but how dare they? Don't they know I don't like talking about this? It took all of my strength to talk to Yang about this. I'm not in the mood to talk about this again. I don't want them to hear everything I go through. I don't want them to hear what I do or _did._ I haven't told Yang everything but I did tell her most of it. No one knows what I _did. _

"Would you stop being so stubborn and just listen?" Weiss asked as an annoyed look appeared on her face.

"I'm not being stubborn! I just—" I stopped myself before I got any louder and cause another scene, so instead, I just comply. "Fine…alright. What do you want?"

"Yang and I discussed a few things over in here while you were currently sleeping," she started, "and we were thinking if there is some way…we can help you with…all this."

I furrowed my eyebrows and scowled at them. "I don't need help," I told them.

_I do…_

"I'm fine on my own."

_I'm not…_

"Ruby just," Yang pipes in but I interrupt her.

"Look, I'm done with this," I said, turning around to walk out. "We can talk about anything else, but not this." And with that, I left, with them not bothering to call after me.

What hurt the most about this is that I was lying. I was lying to the both of them and myself. It was easy to see through, of course. No one is ever fine when it comes to being homeless. I know that and other homeless people know that too.

_Velvet too…_

How this party ended up like this, I don't know. I was so focused on everything else that I hadn't notice how this turned out until now. I feel like I ruined the whole thing.

_You did…_

And I keep pushing everyone away when I know they're just worried about me. I know I don't want to lose them, but here I am doing just that. Why can't I just be honest and let them help me? Why can't I just listen to them?

_Because you're too stubborn…and afraid…_

* * *

Near the end, while everyone was getting ready to leave, already changed back into their clothes, Yang and Weiss ended up apologizing to me. It hurt a lot to see that they're apologizing for something that isn't their fault. I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one that was being so stubborn. I'm the one that ruined this party. They shouldn't be the ones apologizing.

But, I ended up staying silent.

I was also asked if I was going to the Summer Festival at Vale's park by Nikos, who was completely oblivious of the odd atmosphere along with Valkyrie. My answer was no. I have been thinking about it for a while, but now I don't feel like going. She didn't ask anything further.

Blake had asked me if everything was okay. When I said yes, she didn't give me that look like she always did which was surprising. Instead, she just nodded and said nothing else.

I take my bag from the wall and swing it over my shoulder. After that, I said my good-byes and quickly left.

I should apologize to them.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And that's it. Yea that angst man, I just had to add that in there. So yea, a lot happened here. First Ruby finding out information on her parents, then Yang talking about her mother and finding out that Ruby's homeless, and lastly, Ruby being that stubborn little girl again and pushing her friends away. Why do I do this? Well, at least I added some ladybug in there. I'm still trying to find a way to build up this romance while not trying to rush things. A lot will get developed on the next act with Ruby and Blake and also the White Fang since you don't hear much about them. Also, Ruby's memories will get more involved in the next act and the last one also.**

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know what you think by reviewing. Any questions please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them.**

**Next chapter is the last chapter of this act. More angst and stuff happening in that one also so stay tuned. **

**Till next time! Ta, ta! **


	22. Chapter 21: Self Loathe

**Author's Note**

**Oh...um...hello. It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry this took so long. I was really sick and stuff. Then, I had to make up my schoolwork, which isn't good either. Let's just say that I've been really busy and leave it at that. I also heard about what happened to Monty which is sad also. He's what got me into writing more often. He'll be dearly missed and I'm glad he created RWBY. I will continue on writing this til the very end. **

**Thanks for the 26,908 views! I really appreciate it guys. Also, thanks for 111 favorites and 176 follows. And thanks to those who reviewed so far. I love ya guys. And I'd like to give a big thanks to ghostfantasyfreak for the fanart. I really appreciate that mate. If I could, I'd give you a giant hug. **

**Anyway, after you're done reading this chapter, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

**Er...no song for this chapter. Sorry. **

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 21: Self Loathe**

"_So, here we are," I said as I showed Velvet the warehouse. "This is basically where I live." Flashing her a crooked smile I continued, "It's not much but it beats having to sleep outside or in bathrooms."_

_She returns the smile and follows me into the warehouse. Nothing was really on the first floor, but only a couch. I don't hang out down here because I don't want anyone to find me here. So instead, I keep myself up on the second floor. It has most of my stuff up there also._

_Velvet has this curious look on her face as she looks around the place. First she inspects the nice looking couch on the first floor, then follows me up on the second floor and inspects everything else. It was kinda cute._

"_How long have you stayed here?" She finally asks._

"_Only a year," I told her. "It's pretty much safe here so you don't have to worry."_

_She looks at the boxes that were scatter around with junk filled up in them. _

"_What's in those boxes?" _

"_My school stuff, food, clothes, and whatever else I need."_

_She raises her eyebrows in surprise. "You go to school?"_

"_Well, yea," I told her. "I was interested in learning since I was little so I thought, why not?" _

_I watched as she silently examined each of the boxes. I didn't mind since I could trust her. I rarely trust people, but for some reason, she already gained it. I guess it's because she's scared and homeless just like me._

"_So," I started nervously, "how is it?"_

_She turns her gaze away from the boxes to me. There was a small smile on her face._

"_I like it," she replied. "So no one's ever gone through here?"_

_I shook my head. "Nope."_

"_How did you find this place?"_

"_I found it after I got chased by a police officer." When her eyes widened, I shrugged. "Sometimes you get caught for stealing things you need. But anyway, I hid inside here and ended up living here after that. It looked decent."_

_When she was silent for a while, I decided to continue to speak._

"_I know there are holes in the ceiling and all but I make sure to keep my stuff away from them…you know…'cause the rain and snow and whatever else falls from the sky."_

_She giggled at the last part, causing me to crack a grin. After that, she looks at the mattress covered in a pillow and blanket for moment, then turns to me._

"_So, how are we going to sleep?" She asked. _

_I gave her a panicked look. Shit!_

"_Crap, I forgot about that," I cried. "Well, I have an extra blanket in one of my boxes. I can sleep on the floor." _

_Velvet shook her head._

"_N-No," she protested, a blush now appearing on her face, "you don't need to do that. We can…um…share…I mean, if you don't mind. I'm okay with it."_

_I laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck. _

"_I guess we could do that. I don't mind either. Actually…I was thinking of that but I didn't know if you were okay with that."_

_She smiled. "I'm okay with it."_

"_Alright then Velvet, welcome to the Rose home~!"_

_It was lame, but at least it go a laugh out of her._

* * *

I don't know how I got home from Yang's but I did. I ended up sprawled out onto the floor. I didn't feel like doing anything right now. All I wanted to do was sleep.

Before I could do that though, my phone started to vibrate. I lazily pulled it out of my pocket and opened it up. It was message from Sun.

**S: **_oi midget, u gonna go to the summer festival?_

It took all of my strength to text him back.

_-no-_

**S: **_y not D:_

_-work-_

**S: **_u fucking liar its closed on that day! :(_

Oh, I forgot about that. Curse my inability to overlook things. How did he know that it was closed though?

-_how did u know?-_

**S: **_Miltiades _

Oh right, I also forgot that he's dating Milt.

**S: **_now y won't u go?_

_-I don't feel like it-_

**S:** _Cmon midget, everyone's going to be there! Don't make me come over there!_

I rolled my eyes at the last comment. He doesn't even know where I live. Ha!

_-u don't know where I live tho-_

**S: **_I can find u!_

_-sure u can-_

**S: **_look midget, ur going to the festival_

_-I told u no. I don't feel like it-_

**S: **_then wat r u going to do all day?_

_-sleep-_

That's basically what I'm doing now, but I might as well sleep all week. There's nothing better to do, and I don't feel like going to that summer festival. Well, there's still that tour around the university that's coming up. I have to go to that.

**S: **_something happened didn't it?_

How could he possibly know if he's not even here?

_-leave me alone-_

**S: **_its true right? I can tell something's bothering u bcuz u cant just sleep all day. Ur probably doing that right now, eh?_

_-sun plz-_

**S: **_u know u can talk to me midget. Plz don't treat me like im some stranger. Don't u remember wat I said? Us homeless ppl have to stick together. :P But look, I'm not going to force u to talk alright. Just don't go sleepin the day away midget and plz plz plz go to that festival. Everyone is going to be there and it wouldn't be the same without u._

I didn't text him back after that. Instead, I read that message over and over again. It hurt, it hurt a lot and all I could do was cry. It was something I needed to do for a while. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up at night, hungry. Getting up, I checked the boxes for anything good. I thought I bought some snacks. There was nothing quick to eat. There was only soup, and I don't have anything to open it with, and it tastes disgusting cold. Well this sucks. I guess I'll have to go and make a trip to the convenience store.

Grabbing my jacket, I throw it on and head out. It's been a while since I walked out in this city at night. I missed these city lights, the sound of subway trains, and the small amount of people out here at night. Why did I stop going out at night anyway? It wasn't because I was attacked once because even after that I still went out. It's probably because I just don't feel like it anymore.

Since the convenience store was close by, I didn't need to take the bus or a taxi. That'd be extra pay and I hate that.

Finally making it to the store, I head inside and was greeted by the face of an old man. He smiled as he saw me enter.

"Hello there," he greeted.

"Hey," I replied, walking into one of the snack isles.

As I was looking at some of the snacks, the door opened again and the sound of footsteps from multiple people filled my ears. I didn't pay it any mind because they were probably customers just like me. Though, there was a strange sound coming from those people also; like clicking. Then there was talking.

"We know you're hiding dust in here," came a voice.

It can't be. Peeking my head from the isles, I take a quick look at the people before ducking back down. Huh? I thought these guys were The White Fang. They're the only ones after dust. Who the hell are these guys? They're all dressed up in suits except for one guy, who has some type of cane in his hand. These guys look more like Gangsters. I have to get out of here before shooting starts happening.

I glance back at the snacks. Should I steal some? No, I'm past that. I can't do that, but I'm really hungry and I can't just try to buy something while they're there. Opening my bag, I quietly put some of the snacks into it. I know this isn't right, but I had to do it.

"I don't have any dust," said the old man. "Please, take my lien instead."

"We don't want your money, old man," the leader replied. "Where are you hiding your dust? Don't lie now. Better start spilling before it starts getting a little messy in here."

I quickly and quietly make my way to the front door, hiding within the isles so I wouldn't be seen. None of the guys look like faunus either. Why are humans looking for dust?

"Start looking in the isles, just in case he's hiding them in there," he commanded.

My eyes widen as my heart rate quickens in panic. The men began walking in each of the isles, knocking down items off the shelves, in search of dust. I move more quickly to the front door and wait for a while so they wouldn't catch me leaving.

Once I thought that it was safe, I open up the door to take my leave. The only downside is that there's a damn bell at the door that rings whenever it opens.

On cue they all turn to the front door. Great…

"What the hell?!" The man snapped. "Someone else was in here?"

With slight hesitation, I rush out of the store and start running. While I made my escape, I managed to hear the man say, "Well? Get her! Make sure she doesn't call the police! I don't want more trouble in my hands."

No, no, no! Not again. I thought that something like this would never happen again. I need to call the police or Sun or anybody!

As I was running, I reached into my bag to get my phone. It was hard to find it since I was running. Some stuff fell out of it and I'm wondering if one them was my phone. Shit! I decided to focus more on my running instead of wasting my time trying to look for it. It probably fell out anyway and I can't go back to get it. I looked back to find the men still behind me. Some of them had these swords while the others had guns. I'm surprised they're not shooting at me. I guess they're going to bring me back to their boss. Still, I can't let that happen.

I quickly make a turn into some parking lot and twist my ankle. It hurt so bad that I ended up falling onto the ground in pain. It was the same ankle I sprained back then. Suddenly, more fear rises within me, remembering that day. This can't happen. I can't move. And suddenly, the men that were chasing me were standing right before me. I couldn't see what they looked like. They all looked the same. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I stayed there, paralyzed in fear.

"Don't worry girly," says one of the men, "we ain't gonna kill ya. We're just gonna send you back to our boss and he's gonna decided what we're gonna do with ya."

I wish I had my pocket knife on me. I wish I had _something _on me to get them away. There was stinging coming from my pained ankle that didn't help at all. No, no, no!

"Hey," he called.

"I think we scared her," said one of the other men.

"She's just stuck there, not saying anything," said another.

"Is that really a girl?" Asked another. "She don't look like one. Plus, she looks all beat up already."

Suddenly their sentences turned from trying to carry me back to talking about how I look. The fear that I had before, faded a little as pain seeped through me. I've heard this from a lot of people so why should it hurt me?

"You think she one of those homeless folks?"

"Pretty sure. What kind of parents would dress their kid like this?"

"Disgusting."

"Why don't we just get rid of her? The boss wouldn't even care anyway."

Each thing they said hurt worse and worse. They don't even know me and yet they're saying things like this. I don't blame them though. It just makes me think of before, and how the kids and the adults at the foster homes would talk about me. They'd say things like:

"_That girl is weird." _

"_Why doesn't she play with the other kids? Something must be wrong with her." _

"_What kind of girl doesn't like dresses? She must be a boy." _

"_That girl's not even pretty. Who'd want her?" _

"_All she does is read books. No wonder why she's here. Her parents probably didn't want her. She doesn't even do anything. She's so boring."_

"_Why does she never talk? Does she speak English?"_

"_Trash like her doesn't belong here. So disgusting." _

I just want to be buried in a hole and never come out. Why do I even bothering trying to stay alive, when each day I slowly break into more and more pieces? No one understands. No one but Velvet.

"Gah! What the hell?!" One of the men snap, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Someone shot at us!" Snapped another. "Who the hell was that?!"

Wait, shot? Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot rings in my ears. The bullet pierces the ground near one of them men's feet.

"Is that the police?!"

"Could be!"

"But, I don't hear any sirens!"

"Fuck it! Let's just get outta here!"

The men turned around and starting running back, one of them dropping their gun. I sat there for a while, wondering what the hell just happened before fixing my attention on the gun that was on the ground. Judging by the looks of it, it was a 9mm revolver. I've studied information about The White Fang and know that they don't carry a pistol like this. These guys don't look like they associate with them. They probably wanted the dust just because how much it was worth.

As I reached for it, a foot comes in and steps on it. What the…

"What do you think you're doing?"

Looking up, I didn't quite know what I was looking at. All I could see was a mask. The face of the person was hidden. The only people who wear masks around here is The White Fang. Was I just saved by a White Fang member? No, don't tell me. I wasn't just saved by any White Fang member. I was saved by Black Cat. And I thought I'd seen the last of her. Well, I never actually saw her but still.

Backing away a little, I frown at her and ask, "Cat, what are you doing here?"

"How's your ankle?" She asks, completely ignoring my question.

What the hell?!

"I saw that you were getting chased so I followed you," she continued, now somewhat answering my question.

"My ankle's fine," I answered as I tried to get up. "Thanks for saving me, I guess." I ended up failing as it stung when applied pressure onto my foot. So instead I hissed and sat back down.

"You shouldn't force yourself," she said as she hesitantly moves to grab onto me so I don't fall on the ground.

I frowned at her again. What's her deal?

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, pushing away from her. "Look, you saved me from those men and that's enough. You can leave now. I'm fine."

She kneels down and starts to move closer to me. Is she deaf?! I just told her to leave, not come closer!

"Let me see it," she said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Your ankle."

"I just said…you know what? Do whatever the hell you want. I don't care anymore." It was obvious that she wasn't going to listen if I repeated myself.

Sighing, I pulled up the cuff of my pants and showed her my ankle. Now that I look at it, my ankle was all swelled up and a little purple. Wow, I must've twisted it pretty bad. It didn't look like this that other time when…

"You need to put some ice on it to reduce the swelling," she told me.

"I know that," I said, looking away from her. "Why do you care so much? Do feel bad for me or something because you don't need to."

She stops examining my ankle and looks up at me. Because of the mask, I can't tell what her facial expression looks like, or what she even looks like for the matter.

"Look, I want you to stop thinking that we're all evil," she replied. "I know we killed your frie…someone that you loved dearly, but we're all not like that. _I'm _not like that. I'd never…I would _never _kill someone for revenge or for anything other than self-defense. Please don't treat us as bad people."

My eyebrows raised in surprise then turning back into a frown.

"But you are," I told her. "You guys kill people, steal things, show no remorse for anything, and for what? Justice? That's not justice. I know what you've guys been through and still go through, I get it…but that's not helping anything. Don't you know that? I understand that not all of you are vicious killers, but still, doing all this other shit doesn't help anything. There's still innocent people and faunus getting killed. This is just another war and I hate having to hear shit like this _every single day._ And doing something like this won't change my views on you, Cat. You're still one of them." Thinking I sounded a little harsh there, I added, "But you are different from them."

"But there's more to that, isn't it?" I asked. "You can't just be helping me out for that reason. Who are you? Really?"

Before she could even say anything, my stomach growls at the wrong time. Cheeks burning, I turn away from her in embarrassment.

"Here," she says.

I turned back to her and find that she's holding one of the snacks I stole. Yes stole.

"I have the rest of them," she told. "You dropped them while you were getting chased."

I took the bag, opened it up, and started eating the bag of chips.

"So…are you going to answer my question?" I asked, once I finish it.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't," she answered. "I wouldn't want to put you in danger. They already know about you, but they're not after you. They don't really see you as a threat, so I'd think it's best if I don't tell you."

I guess that makes a little sense. So she wasn't lying that one time about them knowing about me. Man, now I feel a little bad that I was so harsh to her that time, but I was angry and she had no right coming up here and getting involved with my business.

"Look, uh, thanks for everything, but I need to get going," I told her as I tried to get up again, but again, I failed as the pain was too much. Why does it hurt so much? It's not like it's broken. "Fuuck!"

Cat sighed as she saw this.

"I told you not to force yourself," she said, moving in to hold onto me. "Walking on it will only make it worse."

"Look, you can go, I can figure this out myself," I snapped.

I didn't mean to yell, but it was only because my ankle hurt like hell and her pointing facts wasn't helping at all.

"No you can't," she protested. "You'll only fall back down again. Let me help."

"I'm fine!" I cried, pushing her away again. "Just go, alright? You've done enough."

"Stop saying that!" She growled, making me jump a bit.

She sounded so different. It was scary. She sounded like some animal, and I'm not saying that just because she's a faunus. It was sort of like how Sun was when he was angry with me.

"Wha…" I tried, but she interrupts me.

"Stop saying that you're fine when you're not." The way she said it was a lot softer as if she realized how scary she sounded a second ago. "I just want to help. Please. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well, I don't want your help. Just leave me alone."

**You need to stop lying to yourself. Stop being so stubborn. It's not helping anything. You're only hurting yourself more.**

"I-"

"Shut up!" I snapped, startling her. It was more directed at myself than her. "Just shut up! I don't want your help, goddammit! You've done enough…so please…just go. Please."

_Drip, drip…_

Dammit, now I'm crying again. I hate crying in front of people. I cover my eyes up with my hand and let out a shaky breath.

"Fuck…"

"I'm not going to leave," came Cat as I feel arms wrap around me in an embrace.

For some reason I felt too weak to fight her. To push her away. I don't really know this woman and yet I'm letting her hug me. Normally I hate contact like this with people I don't know. Well, I hate it overall. But, I actually needed this. It's been a while since I felt something like this. I miss this. I miss this a lot. This feeling also feels oddly familiar. It's like I've felt this before. It doesn't feel like Velvet which makes it odder.

"Cat," I called softly.

"Hm?"

"Did you leave that dust crystal on purpose or by an accident?" I asked suddenly. It has been on my mind for a while.

"It was on purpose," she answered. "Did you use it?"

"Yea…"

She didn't ask for what which I'm glad for. Instead, she just rubbed a comforting hand up and down my back. This calmed me down a bit more and suddenly, a strange sound catches my ear. It was quiet but audible. It sounded like a soft rumble coming from Cat.

_Is she…_

I never thought faunus could have animal traits like that, just ears or tails or claws. Well, that explains Sun always eating bananas and I did catch Velvet munching on carrots before.

Cat was purring and it was sort of cute.

I was too tired to fight her off me. Her purring and caressing were quite soothing. This was something I needed for a long while. I reach up and grab onto her tightly, clinging to her, suddenly realizing my crying has turned into soft sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"I just…I…," I managed to choke out even though it made little sense. "I can't do this anymore." I let out a pitiful sound as I squeeze on her tighter. "I'm scared."

"What are you scared for?" For some reason when I squeezed on her, she squeezed back.

"I want her back," I cried. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I wish I never…never ran away. I wish I stayed at those goddamn foster homes even though they were all complete assholes."

"It's already happened," she spoke softly. "You're stuck living in this hell and there's nothing you can do to change it back. But, that doesn't mean you can't fix it. You're not alone. There are probably people who care for you just as much as Velvet did. Isn't there?" I nodded against her, sniffling. "See? You're not alone. Then why are you afraid?"

"I don't want to feel this pain anymore," I told her. "I don't want to break down completely while there's no one around to comfort me. They don't understand like she do—"

"Sure they don't understand, but they just want to help," she cut off. "They don't want to see you go through this as much as you don't. But, if you keep pushing them away, they're not going to know what to do to help you."

"It's hard."

"Why?"

I pushed away from her as I snapped, "It just is, okay?! I don't want them to treat me differently than how they treat other people. I already have a few people who already pity me and I hate it! I want them to stop looking at me that way because it hurts! I hate how people feel bad for me because it's the same look I'd get back at those damned foster homes!"

My sobbing turned worse, and I realize that other people could still be out here, listening. I bring my hands up to my face and press my knuckles into my eyes as I start to cry harder.

"Ruby," she called. "Come on...don't do this to yourself. Don't do this all by yourself."

I'm embraced again and this time I try to fight back. Why does she keep doing this? Why won't she back off? None of this is her business. It isn't anyone's business.

"Stop!" I snapped. "I told you to leave me alone! Get the hell off-"

"Ruby!" She growled in that harsh tone again, causing me to stop. "You need to stop! This isn't helping you and it never will! Stop shutting people out when they only want to help. If you keep this up, you're going to lose your friends completely, and then you'll definitely be alone."

"You-"

"Stop. Just stop. Stop fighting back because you can't win. Don't even say anything at all."

Not wanting to make her angrier, I listened. I guess my stubbornness got the best of me and made her angry. She's right too. I need to stop. There's no point in fighting back when I know she won't leave me alone. My cries died down a little as I started to get a small headache. I should just enjoy this because this is something I needed for a while.

"How's your ankle now?" She asked, now calmed down.

"It still hurts," I mumbled into her, sounding tired.

She said something, but I couldn't quite hear it since I was really tired. All that crying, fighting, and running took a lot out of me. Deciding to succumb to it, I closed my eyes a drifted to sleep, not caring where I was at or who I was with.

* * *

I wake up to find myself back where I live at, the covers embracing me all around.

_Was that a dream?_

I laughed at my own stupid thought. Of course it wasn't. I don't dream about stuff like that.

Sitting up, I feel a slight, cold pressure on my foot. More so on my ankle. I pull the covers up a little and find a small pack of ice on it, along with a pillow under my foot. I should thank Cat whenever I see her again. She saved me from those men, carried me all they way back here, and got me an ice pack for my ankle.

A vibration snapped me from my thoughts. I reached over to my bag and pulled out my phone. Looking at it, I received a text from Milt and there were two other messages.

**M: **_u still going to the campus tour? _

Why not?

_-yea-_

When is that again? I'll check sometime today. I went to check my other messages and find there was one from Yang and another from Nikos. Oh, Nikos texted me? That's surprising. She never does.

**P: **_hey loser, sun told me u werent feeling alright. text me._

I frown at the screen. Of course she'd only text me if someone told her to.

_-wat-_

After that, I look at Yang's.

**Y: **_hey ruby. r u still upset with weiss and i? :/ r u going to the summer festival? sun told me u werent but i thought he was joking. plz tell me he is._

Now that I think about it. I should go. I should listen to Cat and stop trying to push my friends away when all they want to do is help.

_-no, im not upset with u guys and yea, im going. i have nothing else to do on that day._

The first one to text me back is Nikos.

**P: **_now is that a way to answer ur friend? how rude. i thought you liked me ;( _

This is why I don't like you.

_-cut the bull and tell me wat u want-_

**P: **_i just wanted to no if u were still upset like sun said thats all. jeez~_

_-well im not so u dont have to text me anymore-_

**P: **_i wanted to_

Wait what?

_-wat?-_

**P: **_i wanted to text u. u looked upset when u left the party and sun said u were upset also. i just want to c how u were doing cuz thats wat friends do. stop acting like a creep…_

Creep? That's new. Nikos would either call me a loser, like earlier, or a weirdo, or a jerk. Not creep. Shaking my head, I frown at the screen again.

_-well ok. but yea, im doing fine. dont worry about me._

I look back at that last sentence. Shit.

_-i mean u dont have to worry about me right now-_

**P: **_right now? _

_-look idk wat the hell im talking about-_

**P: **_i can c that…_

_-fuck u-_

**P: **_cute :)_

What the hell?! I'm done with her. I really don't know what Nikos's problem is. Why does she act like a bitch one moment, then acts all nice, then goes back to acting like a bitch again? This woman confuses me.

Milt texts me back, along with Yang before I could say anything else to Nikos.

**M: **_oh, well c u there :D_

**Y: **_that's great! u dont no how anxious i was and weiss was really freaking out too. she was saying how she just lost a friend and stuff like tht. im glad to hear tht ur okay._

Man, guess they were taking it really hard. I'll make sure to apologize to them at the festival. Speaking of that, I'm so glad the attire is casual and not like those yukatas and shit like that.

* * *

A couple of days later, I take the bus to the university for the campus tour. When I get there, there were already hundreds of other people there too. A lot of them were talking to their friends or doing something else. As I walk past some people- well push past- I catch a glimpse of Milt, who was talking to a small group, wearing a university shirt. She must be a tour guide.

"Milt!" I shout as I run towards her.

Her and the group turn their gazes at me and it was then I realize that a whole fucking group of people I don't know are looking at me. I feel myself start to grow anxious as they're all staring at me as if I'm some kind of newbie. Well, I am. Then, Milt cracks a smile.

"Hey there Rubes," she greets. "Glad you could make it. I was just talking to my friends."

Looking at them, I noticed they were wearing the same shirt at Milt. So they all must be tour guides. They all looked so mature and proper. It was scary.

"Guys, this is Ruby," she says, turning back to the group, "the girl I was telling you all about."

She tells them about me? Wow.

The first person to say something, more like shout, was a brunette girl with sunglasses on.

"Ah~, you're right Milt," she starts, "she is short for her age."

My eyebrows raises for a moment then I shoot a glare at Milt. Out of all things, she tells them that I'm short?

The girl runs up towards me a pulls me into a crushing bearhug. I let out a groan as I feel like she's crushing me.

"She's so cute~" She cries.

"Coco, put the girl down," says the really tall guy, "You're going to kill her."

"Damn you Yatsu! I was just greeting the newcomer," she snaps as she complies, dusting me off after.

"Anywaaay," came Milt. "Ruby, this nuisance is Coco." She motions to the brunette.

"Oi, don't go calling me that! At least I have more fashion sense than you!"

Rolling her eyes, she motions the tall guy, "This is Yatsuhashi or you can call him Yatsu for short."

He flashes a smile at me, earning one in return from me.

"This guy right here is Fox," she says, motioning to the redhead who had a lot of scars and white pupils. "Don't ask him where he got the scars and he's blind so yea."

"Why the hell did you come along anyway?!" Coco snapped. "You can't be a tour guide."

Wow, this girl is feisty and loud. She reminds me of Melanie.

He ignored her. "Nice to me you Ruby," he says.

"Nice to meet you too."

The last person Milt motions to is a guy with green hair, and I realize that guy is Sage.

"And this is Sage," she told me. "He's not much of a talker and he's got a smart mouth. Be careful around him."

"I remember you," he says. "You were on that date with that one girl. What was her name again?"

My eyes widen as they all stare at me with wide eyes also, minus Sage, and judging by Coco's raised eyebrows, her eyes were definitely wide. It wasn't a date! Now I can see why I have to be careful around him. My cheeks were burning so much in embarrassment.

Coco was the first to speak.

"Aaaw," she cries. "The little cutie's got a girlfriend. Isn't that cute!"

"Wait I-"

Milt cuts me off.

"Wait a second," she starts, "you never told me that you have a girlfriend. You never told me that you were gay for the matter! Well, Sun tells me that you are, but I thought he was joking! I never knew it was true!"

"I don't-"

She cuts me off again, "Why didn't you tell your big sis, huh? I wasn't going to judge you Rubes. Who you love is who you love."

"I'm not-"

"Don't worry Ruby," Coco interrupts. "I won't judge you either. I'm pan so you don't have to be scared."

"Um, guys," says Yatsuhashi, "I think Ruby's trying to talk."

"Oh sorry Rubes," Milt replies as she realizes she kept interrupting me.

"Sorry about that," says Coco, rubbing the back of her neck.

I smile at Yatsuhashi and nod in thanks, then I look at all of them.

"Look guys, I'm not gay and I don't have a girlfriend," I told them. "I'm asexual. The girl I was with, like Sage said, was hanging out with me. We are just _friends._"

"That's what they all say…" Sage mumbled.

I decided to ignore him, not wanting to start trouble.

"Oh...ooohhh...sorry Ruby," came Milt, now looking embarrassed. "I guess Sun was joking after all."

"Well you know," said Coco, "if you end up being gay, you know we don't judge."

"Yea thanks."

Before any of us could say anything else, someone starts talking from a megaphone. I couldn't see, due to the crowd of people gathering around, but judging by the really deep voice, the person was a man.

"Hello everyone," he started, "My names is James Ironwood, your Dean, and welcome to the University of Vale. Before I let you all go off and take a tour of the university, I'd like explain a few things. One, the scholarships most of you should have received should pay off most of the things you need for this school, such as your books, supplies, and dorm rooms. Yes, we pay for your dorm rooms now, as long as you have a scholarship here."

My eyebrows rise at the last two sentences. Does that mean I won't have to sleep at that warehouse anymore? Well, I won't be staying in the dorms forever since it's only a temporary place to stay. I'm so glad I got a scholarship from this school. Now, I won't have to worry about paying for the small stuff like he talked about. Though, how am I supposed to bring my stuff all the way over here? I can't just bring all these boxes on the bus or train. I wish I had a car.

"Two, you will share a dorm with someone. You may not choose who you share a dorm with, we will. If there are problems with your roommate, let us know, and we will fix it. Three, after your tour, you can chat with the professors of your classes. And...I think that's it." He turns his direction towards Milt and the others. "Those guys over there with the University shirts are your tour guides. Split into groups so each of the can show you around the campus. After the tour is over, make sure you stop by the auditorium because I have a couple more announcements left. Have a nice day."

After that, all of the other people who were new here like me, did as the Dean told them to and split up with each of the tour guides.

"Ruby you should come up here with me," says Milt.

"Oi, why do you get to be paired up with the cutie?!" Coco snaps.

Is that gonna be my new nickname? For some reason, it didn't faze me as much which was weird.

"Because I know her more than you," she shot back then turns to me. "Come on Rubes."

And with that, I followed Milt as the rest of the students did to start our tour. This is better than I expected it would be.

* * *

After the tour, I went to go meet and greet some of the professors. A lot of them were pretty nice, except for this one dude. He kept acting so egocentric over things. It got on my nerves. Then, after that, I went to go get a quick bite to eat since the cafeteria was open. Let me tell you something. That place was fucking huge. It looked like it could fit about a thousand people in the whole room. The food there was good too. Then, after I ate, I headed to the auditorium where everyone else was at.

On my way there, I ended up bumping into someone and falling down on top of them. Groaning and opening up my eyes, I was met with a pair of emerald orbs staring back at me. A small squeal escapes my lips as I quickly pull myself up and get a quick look at the person. They were some freckled, ginger girl, still lying on the floor.

"Salutations," she greets.

"Uh...hey…," I reply. I stare at her oddly as she still lies on the ground. "You gonna get up?"

**Way to not offer your hand, asshole.**

She nods as she quickly gets on her feet. The way she stands is so stiff, it's creepy. And salutations? Who says that? This girl is weird and I only just met her.

"I'm Penny," she said. "What's your name?"

"Ruby," I told her. "Are you headed to the auditorium too?"

"Yea, but I can't find it. I was late for the tour."

I flash a small smile, despite her weirdness. At least she's nice.

"Well I can show you where it is. I'm on my way there anyway." I explained.

"Oh! Sensational!" She cried.

Sensational? It's like I'm talking to a robot.

* * *

After the speech at the auditorium, everyone decided to turn in for the day. The girl, Penny, had somewhere to be after that and ended up leaving without saying goodbye. Even though she was awkward, she was really easy to get along with. I wish I got her number. It'd be nice to see her again. Welp, there's always next time. I might end up bumping into her again when I start this school.

I said my goodbyes to Milt and the others and took my leave soon after. I already gained the likes of the upperclassmen. Maybe this place will turn out to be something great. The Dean seemed to be pretty nice also.

I guess I could start over something new...

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Welp, this was a really long chapter. Also, I know I said this was going to be the final chapter of this act, but the next one is going to be it because it turned that this chapter would've been a lot, lot longer if this was the final one. Anyway, it seems like Ruby will have a brighter look on things now. No more stubborn, lonely Ruby. And in the next act, there will be more build-up on the ladybug romance.**

**How was this chapter? Good? Bad? How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know what you think by reviewing. Any questions, please review or PM me and I'll kindly them. **

**See you next time! Over and out!**


	23. Chapter 22: The Beginning of an End

**Author's Note**

**Woah, this looks familiar. How long was I out? I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while! I wasn't in a good spot which prevented me from writing. *sighs* I did read your PMs, asking me when the next update is. Please bear with me because I do get bad weeks that prevents me from doing anything. I'm really sorry. I may not update as long as a month but that doesn't mean I'm quitting on this story. Hell no. Not when I've gotten this far. I will keep writing til the end. *fist pump***

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of "Amnesiac" and also the final chapter of Act 2. Its been a long run on this act, but it's time for Ruby to have another chapter of her life and new problems. If you want, you can let me know what you've thought about this act by either review or PM. I always love to know what you think. It makes my bad days a little brighter.**

**Also, thanks for the**** 25,712 views and 209 followers! I really appreciate it guys! Also thanks for the reviews too. Keep it up guys! **

**This chapter does get weird in a certain part and it involves Pyrrha and Ruby. I won't spoil the rest for you. You're going to have to find out.**

**Alright that's enough talk. Enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: **Feather- Nujabes(Song does contain several f-bombs; just a fair warning. It is also rap music but it ain't that hardcore rap like you may think it is.)**(****/watch?v=jfFTT3iz740) **Falling-Enkidu (Embody Remix)**(****/watch?v=7qzjHwMmIXE)**

At the third line break, I recommend you listen to any RWBY song.

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 22: The Beginning of an End**

A few days later from the day of that college tour, I took the bus to Vale's Community Park for the Summer Festival. I bought an outfit so I wouldn't go looking like a bum. Sun came with me because he told me that he'd help. Yes, he bought me clothes. Looks like he's getting better at pick-pocketing. That or Milt's been giving him money.

Speaking of her, I've been wondering if she knows that Sun is homeless. He never told me and Milt's never told me either. She does talk about him a lot at work but never brings up his home life at all. It's strange.

Anyway, we go to the same store that I got my dress from for graduation, and that one guy, Neptune was there. I forgot those two were friends. While Sun was finding something decent for me to wear, since I don't like shopping, I had to deal with him terribly flirting with me. To make it worse, when I asked Sun to help me from this creep, he told him I was gay. Why did I even let him come with me?

So now, I'm going to the festival in a red polo shirt, black jeans, and these nice, white sneakers I stole(heh…). I really need to stop. Stealing is not good; especially when you told yourself not to do that again.

There were a lot of people there when I arrived. There was also some nice music blasting throughout the park. It was a jazz like tune playing. My kind of music. A few people were sitting at picnic tables, some of them brought their own chairs, and others brought blankets to sit on or lay on. There were a lot of stands for food, games, or souvenirs. To top everything all off, there was a giant stage in the middle of the park for that performance at the end of the day. Wow, this is a popular event. I was totally missing out something during the last years.

I caught sight of Yang and Weiss standing at a nearby tree. Grinning, I approached them as they were bickering with each other. Weiss was the first one to see me.

"R-Ruby?" She called in disbelief. "I thought you…"

_Yang didn't tell her I was coming? _I thought.

"You didn't know I was coming?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I-" She pauses and turns to Yang with a scowl. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

She slaps her arm.

"Ow!" Yang cries. "I forgot to. I'm sorry."

Forgot?

"Well, I'm here now so…unf!" I was interrupted by almost being tackled to the ground by Weiss.

"I really thought you were still upset," she whispers, holding me tightly.

"It's alright now," I tell her, eyebrows raised slightly in surprise.

She lets go and smiles at me.

I stare at both her and Yang nervously before saying, "Look, I should be the one apologizing. I was acting like a child when all you guys wanted to do was help. I'm sorry for pushing you guys away. I wasn't really thinking at all."

Yang was the next one to hug me. More like a crushing, bear hug.

"Oh Rubu, it's okay!" She says. "We still love ya!"

"Yang…can't…breathe…" I choke.

"Get off of her, you oaf!" Weiss snaps and pulls her off.

I open my mouth to say something, but I get interrupted by someone shouting.

"Yoo-hoo!"

I turn around to find Valkyrie and almost the rest of the group heading our way.

"So the dead finally decides to show up," says Nikos.

I shoot her a glare.

"Can it Nikos," I snap then look at the others and say, "Hey guys."

After we stopped our little reunion, we started to set up where we were sitting at, which was under this giant tree. Sun and the others, Milt, Neptune, and…Sage(strange), showed up right after.

"Mercury couldn't make it," said Milt. "He had to visit his grandmother, so now we're stuck with this asshole."

She motioned her arms towards Sage. He only rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yo guys," Sun greeted. "I missed you all. Yang, Pyrrha, Midget."

I frowned at him.

"You saw me yesterday!" I snapped.

"Still snappy as always," he mumbles.

I notice that someone's missing from the group. Blake. She had to be coming also. I know Yang told her to come. I know it's surprising to hear this from me, but she just wants to be my friend and I've been pushing her so many times. Well trying to. I should give her a chance.

"Where's Blake," I asked.

"She told me that she was going to be running late," Yang answered.

There was a quiet laugh from Sage that no one else heard but me. I shot him a glare. It's not like that!

* * *

Blake ends up showing up once when the festival begins. She carried her own chair and a book. Is that all she does? Reads?

I was surprised to see the Dean of my school on the stage. I guess he's doing the introduction. It'd be nice to greet him while he's here. (And also earn brownie points.)

"Good afternoon everyone," he started. "Welcome to Vale's annual End of Summer Festival. Some of you might know me since I'm the Dean of one of the most famous schools in Remnant. For those who don't know, my name is James Ironwood, but in school, that's Mr. Ironwood to you." That got a laugh out of people, including myself. "Later on, we will be having performances by James and Casey Lee Williams. For now, we will be putting on a movie and the rest of the time is all yours."

"Wow, who knew he'd be doing that?" Milt asked earning a nod in agreement from Sage.

I payed no attention to what kind of movie they were playing. Movies aren't really my thing. Besides, I was more curious to look at the stands than to stay here. I'd ask someone to come with me, but they all look like they're into the movie. Great, I'll just go on my own.

"I'm going to go check out the stands for a while," I told the group as I stood up.

"Ooo Midget get me a hot dog!" Said Sun.

I scowled.

"Get it yourself."

"Meanie," he mumbled.

Then he went back to talking to lover girl. Good grief. So no one wants to come with me? I'd expect Blake to say something but she's too busy talking to Sage and Ren. Gotta count her out. Yang was eating food that she had brought and Weiss was filing her nails, so I had to count those two out also. Fine, on my own it is.

I turn away from the others and head to the stands. Maybe, if I see Mr. Ironwood around, I could talk to him. That's a great idea. But, where would he be?

Now at the stands, I take a brief look at each of them. I could already smell the food out here. That just makes me hungry. There were people playing games such as, the one where you pop the balloons, the dunk tank, the game where you have to knock down all three pins, get the ring on the bottle, and many more I've never heard of. A lot of those games looked fun. Velvet would've definitely enjoyed this event. I know how much she loves carnival games.

I wish I had someone with me to play these. It's not fun doing them by yourself.

As if the gods have answered me once again, a voice comes behind me.

"You wanna play those?"

It was Nikos. My eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," she says with a slight frown.

I continued to stare at her.

She sighed.

"I came to keep you company," she told me. "I saw you walking all by yourself."

My facial expression turned from surprised to dumbfounded.

She winced at this.

"I guess this is what a get for being a pain in your ass, huh?" She asked, now approaching me.

I guess you could say that. I was too shocked to even say anything. Nikos is the last person I'd expect to hang out with me. Is she doing this for something? Did something happen that caused her to act strange. This isn't her at all. This is just like that time she texted me.

"What do you want?" I finally manage to speak up.

She raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'what do you want'?" She asks.

"Why are you acting this way?"

She frowns and rolls her eyes before grabbing my wrist and pulling me along.

"I thought maybe I should be a better person to you," she told me.

Maybe...

We headed towards the stand where you had to get at least one ring on one of the bottles. I've heard this game was really heard even if they give you a huge cup full of rings. At carnivals or piers they give you great prizes like electronics or bikes. Here, it was just giant stuffed animals. Like giant! If I won this, I don't think I'd be able to carry any of these things home. Especially take it on the bus.

"Hello ladies," greets the woman at the stand.

Nikos greets her back and I'm still too stunned to say anything. Who are you and what have you done with Nikos?

She pays the woman at the stand in exchange for the cup full of rings and hands it to me.

"I've always wanted to win this type of game," she told me. "Help me out."

"O-Okay," I replied, mentally cursing myself for stuttering.

She grabs a handful of rings and starts tossing them. I follow in suit. Each and every one of them only bounced of the ring. No wonder why I hated this game when I went to the pier with Velvet before. It's too damn hard.

"Woah!" Someone shouted, startling me.

One of the rings ended up slipping out of my hand and onto one of the bottles. Before I could turn around and snap on whoever scared me like that, Nikos smacks me in the back.

"Finally you did something good for once," she says. "Nice job."

I only stare at her with a pained look while I rub my back.

"Sorry."

Better be.

"You can have the prize," I tell her as I stop rubbing my back and look away. "I don't really want it."

I couldn't see her facial expression due my gaze going somewhere else, but I could tell she was smiling. She only smiles whenever I do something nice for her or when she talks to the others.

"Thank you."

I look back to find the woman handing the giant Nevermore stuff animal. How the hell is she going to fit that thing in her car?

"Midget, I didn't know you liked Pyrrha," comes a familiar voice. The same voice that had me win this damned game.

Goddammit Sun!

I quickly whirled around, face as red as my shirt, and hiss, "Sun, it isn't like that!"

Nikos looks at me, hurt.

"It isn't?" She asks.

I look at her incredulously before shaking my head and walking away. These two I swear. I head towards one of the food stands and get a hot dog and a smoothie.

One day I'm going to have my way and those two will be sorry.

"Hey wait, Ruby!" Nikos calls. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad!"

I pretend to not hear her as I explore the rest of the stands, eating my hot dog and drinking my smoothie, while she desperately tries to catch up with me.

* * *

I end up forgiving her as we head back to the group. I don't know why Sun was with us earlier but I guess he was just trying to mess with me because I wouldn't get him anything.

"Well, uh, thanks for keeping me company," I told her. "You didn't have to."

She shook her head.

"I wanted to. You don't need to thank me." She replied.

A my lips curl into a small smile.

"You're a pretty nice person, Pyrrha." I take a sip of my smoothie.

"Same to you."

There's a short line of silence before she speaks up again.

"You know," she starts, smirk appearing on her face. Oh no. "If it wasn't for Jaune asking me out already, I'd give you a shot."

I stare at her, not yet getting what she was saying. _Give me a...shot?_ I thought. _Oh. Oh...WAIT WHAT?!_

I choke on my smoothie, causing me to burst into a coughing fit.

"Jeez Ruby~," She sings. "You don't have to freak out like that."

Finally regaining my breath, I manage to huff, "What the hell?! What do you mean by..."

She laughs.

"You know what I mean," she tells me. "I'd be lying if I said you weren't cute. That's why I like pissing you off all the time. You always make that cute frown on your face."

I'm silent again. Does that mean she...

"If you're wondering, yes, I 'did' like you that way," she says, answering the question in my head. "I mean I still kind of do, but of course you don't like me." She laughs again before whispering, "Besides, you have your eyes on someone else."

I raise an eyebrow.

"What? I don't-"

She kisses me to stop me from talking. It takes me about a minute to realize what is going on. Nikos. NIKOS is kissing me...on the lips. She just brought up that she was with Arc, but she kissed me. She's kissing me and I'm doing nothing about it. Holy shit her lips are soft.

She breaks the kiss before I could even push her off and licks her lips.

"Your lips were a bit chapped but it wasn't that bad," she says, looking quite amused.

"You...you...you..." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Compare that to Yang's," she tells me before walking off on her own with that giant Nevermore in her arms.

I watch her leave back to the group, cheeks tinted pink. I subconsciously touch my fingers on my lips. She just kissed me. First Yang now her?! What the hell am I not getting here? She...

"Woah Midget," came Sun again, holding his own hot dog. This time I was too shocked to say something to him. "I'm surprised you didn't tap that."

"I'm so fucking gay," I managed to say as I stare off into the distance, suddenly getting dizzy.

"Well duh. How many times do I have to tell you."

I faint.

"Midget!"

* * *

Blearily opening my eyes, I find myself back with the others...well, some of them. Looking around, I noticed that I was laying on a blanket and that the performance is going on.

"You're back," says Blake, who was sitting next to me.

"What happened?" I ask as I rub my head and sit up from the ground.

"Sun told us that you fainted," she answers. "He didn't tell us why though."

Oh, so what happened was real. I blushed at the memory.

Yang, Weiss, and Milt stayed back with us while the others were by the stage, enjoying the concert.

"Jeez what happened back there?" Asked Weiss. "All I saw was Pyrrha walking towards us with a look of triumph on her face and a panicked Sun carrying your unconscious body."

Yang frowns.

"Did Pyrrha do anything to you?" She asked.

My eyes widened as I turn away.

"Nope!" I lied.

"Ruuuby..." She growled.

"Chill out Yang," came Milt. "The girl just woke up."

"I'm pretty sure whatever she did was harmless," said Blake, giving me a look.

_She knows._

"She just hung out with me for a while," I told them, nervously.

"Well, I'm still going to have a talk with her," said Yang, folding her arms and shaking her head.

"Now that Ruby's up, why don't we go watch that concert?" Blake suggested as she stood up.

I follow her in suit.

"That sounds like a great idea," Weiss agreed, becoming a little annoyed, then grabbed Yang's arm and pulls her along. "Come on Yang."

"Ow Weiss that hurts!" She cried.

Milt follows them with a sigh.

"Thanks," I said, turning to Blake.

She smiles and shakes her head.

"No problem," she replied. "By the way...Pyrrha told me what happened."

My eyes go wide once again.

"Wait, why did she..."

She shrugs.

"I don't know," she said. "First Yang, then Pyrrha, who knows, it might be me next."

I turned dumbfounded once again.

She smirks before heading off to the stage with the others.

These girls I swear. What a strange day!

* * *

The concert was amazing. I can't believe I've never heard music like that before. I was really missing out something during the summer. Everyone was having a good time. For the first time of my life, I was actually happy without worrying about anything.

After that, everyone was packing up their belongings.

"Hey Midget," Sun calls.

"Yea," I answer.

"You goin to the same college Miltiades is going to? "

"Yea why?"

He scratched his head.

"Well I can drive you there. Like, pick you up with your stuff at the place you live at."

The sentence stunned me. Sun can drive?

"You can drive?!" I shouted in disbelief.

He nodded.

"Yea I could also bring over some containers," he told me. "I know you don't like the others knowing where you live, but maybe it would be fine if it was me. Miltiades is letting me borrow her and her sister's car."

"When did you go to driving school?" I asked, ignoring what he just told me.

"Before you met me," he answered, impatiently. "Now do you want me to come over or not?"

"Yes!"

We went back to the group, ready to say our good-byes. This is the last time I'm going to see these guys. Well, til whenever we're free. If only I was a lot nicer, I'd have better memories with them. I know I'll definitely see Milt and Sage anytime, but the others will be at their schools and Sun...I don't what he'll be doing.

"So I guess this is good-bye guys," says Yang with a sad smile on her face. "We probably won't be able to see each other til the holidays. I'm going to miss you all."

"Dammit Yang," snaps Sun. "Don't turn this into a sap fest."

"I can't help it. You guys are gonna be gone and so am I." She pulls a camera out of her bag. "How bout we take a picture?"

We all nodded in agreement.

"That's a great idea," says Weiss.

"I'll take the picture," Sage offers. "I don't really know any of you except only a few."

Yang shrugs and gives him her camera. After that, we close in together and smile for the camera. There was only one person missing. Velvet. I wish she was...

No. Not that again. I need to stop.

_Click!_

"I'll have copies of this out by tomorrow," says Yang, taking her camera back from Sage.

"Well, good luck to you all," I said. "You guys are really great friends. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"Aw Ruby, I'm gonna miss you the most!" Yang cried as she embraced me in a tight, gripping hug.

"Y-Yang you're...squeezing...too...hard," I choked.

"I think this calls for a group hug," says Sun.

"No!" I cry.

"Oh come on Ruby," chips in Nikos, smirking, "isn't it a tad bit unfair that we don't give our favorite person a hug?"

I glare at her. "I don't want to hear it from you."

No matter how much I protested, everyone still hugged me. Well not everyone. Sage doesn't know me well and Blake was just standing there. Really? You'd think she'd join in. I mean, even Neptune joined in even though we don't know each other that well.

Weiss noticed this too.

"Come on," she said. "You've known Ruby long enough to join in."

"Group hugs aren't my thing," she replied with a shrug.

I glared at her also.

"They aren't my thing either but look," I told her. "Get in here."

With a smile and a roll of her eyes, she joined the group, slipping past the others so she could get close to me then embraced me. That was surprising.

"I'll miss you," she whispered in my ear, giving me a light squeeze.

No one else seemed to hear her but me. They were all too busy complaining about about someone squeezing too hard, or someone stepping on their foot, or someone grabbing the wrong areas.

I felt a burning sensation on the ear she whispered in, then trailing to my face. I could've sworn I felt her lips brush against my ear. Shit, shit, shit!

A few minutes later, we all broke the hug. Finally I can breathe now. I almost passed out and it wasn't because of everyone squeezing me.

"Alright...um bye guys," I said. "Don't forget to call or text."

"Pssh you know I will," said Yang.

"I'll make sure I do whenever I get the chance to," said Weiss.

Blake just nodded with a smile.

"You'll see me in school so...yea," said Milt.

"I might text you~," sang Nikos with a wink, earning a grunt from me.

"I'll talk to you when I pick you up," said Sun as he gave me a fist bump. "See ya around kid."

All of their goodbyes almost made me cry. _Almost._

I'm going to miss these losers.

* * *

When I got "home", I thought I'd see Cat. She wasn't there. I wanted thank her before I left to college. Well, maybe I'll see her again one day.

Later in the night, while I was about to go to sleep, I heard someone say, "Goodbye."

I guess she knew...

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well that's the last of this act. Basically this Act was about Ruby getting over Velvet's death and her learning to be less stubborn. I forgot to tell you, but the last Act, Act 1, was just the beginning, letting you know Ruby's life and what she has to deal with.**

**Next act will be about Ruby finding out who she actually is, and her finding out more information about her parents. More information will be in the next chapter.**

**So how was this chapter? Any likes? Dislikes? How's the story so far? Please review and let me know what you think. Any questions please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them.**

**That's it for now. **

**See ya!**


	24. Chapter 23: The Start of Something New

**Author's Note**

**Yoohoo! Hello again reader. Here is the next chapter of Amnesiac. This is the beginning of Act 3. Well, of course it is. I told you last chapter.**

**In this Act, the White Fang get more involved, there will be more ladybug in this act but it won't be soon, there's going to be less of Sun (sorry), and Weiss plays a big part in this act. Even though you'll see less Sun, you'll see more of Miltiades and her crew. This act will probably end somewhere around chapter 40-44. This whole story will basically be up to about 60 chapters long. I know it's a lot, but I don't want to go any further than that nor do I want to go any less than that. That's just how it is.**

**Anyway, thanks for the views! So for this story is up to 28,127 views. Almost to 30,000. Thanks a bunch for reading this story. Also thanks for those who favorited, followed, PMed me and reviewed. Last chapter got a lot of reviews! Thanks a lot guys. You're the best. Also if you guys want to talk, I have a tumblr so I'm fine talking there. The link to my blog is in my bio. I can talk to you guys here, but fanfiction is buggy for me.**

**Not really going to explain what happens in this chapter, so you're going to have to find out. When you're done reading this chapter, please feel free to review and let me know what you think. If you're new to this story and you like it, why don't you leave a favorite, follow, or both on this story.**

**Well, that's enough talk from me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: **Cops-Vanic X **(****/watch?v=jxJnIKSlZq4&amp;index=8&amp;list=PLQMBv9_P2S1AGlwuTpnR0ocA2C-Y62l5p)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 23: The Start of Something New**

The next week I was packing my things to get ready to leave off to the school. Man, I'm going to miss this place, even though it's just an abandoned warehouse. There were so many memories here, not counting Velvet dying and all. Speaking of her, I'm taking some of her stuff with me just so I can just have something that reminds me of her.

I'm so happy that I'll be able to sleep on a real bed soon. The floor wasn't so comfortable and a mattress wasn't so comfortable either. I'll also be able to use a real bath and shower that's free. I know I'll have to come back here soon but having a dorm is so worth it.

I take a look at all the boxes. Two of them have my clothes in it, one has my school supplies in it, another has Velvet's stuff in it, and the last one just has a bunch of junk. Thank goodness Sun is bringing containers for me to actually put my stuff in. I'll also need to thank Milt for getting me stuff for my dorm like sheets and blankets since the bed is going to have nothing on it.

I really wonder who my roommate's gonna be. I hope they're nice. I heard the roommates get pair of by their years, like first years go with first years, second years go with second years, and so on. God, I really hope they won't be a hassle.

Looking at my watch on my wrist, I check the time for when Sun was going to pick me up. I'm still surprised that he got his license even though he didn't go to school and all. I'm also surprised that Malachite twins let him use their car. That car looks like a million dollars and I should know because they drive it to work.

Speaking of the Malachite Twins, I'm so happy that Milt goes to the same University as me. She can help me with some of my work and help me out with other stuff. Plus, if I can't ever go to her, I can go to her friends instead.

The sound of a car door opening, grabs my attention. I quickly run to the window and look down. Sun is standing there, looking around.

"Midget!" He calls.

"Up here," I answer, waving my hand.

He looks up and smiles then enters the building. I go down stairs to meet up with him. He's still looking around curiously. I couldn't but giggle since it reminded me of Velvet. I raise my arms out.

"Welcome to my casa." I tell him.

"This place looks like a mess," he says.

Dropping my arms, I scowl at him.

"Now you know I can't afford a real home!" I snap.

He smiles, "I know. I was just jokin with ya."

He ruffles my hair then says, "You ready to go? I'll bring the containers out."

I nodded.

He walks out back to the car. It was then I realized that I'd have to somehow get those boxes down here for Sun. Well, this will take a while.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of trying to bring that boxes downstairs and putting the stuff in the containers, we were finally done and on our way to the University. We managed to stop by a WaWa and get something to eat. After that, we were back on the road. Sun turned on the radio and started to sing along to the songs. To be honest, he had an amazing voice. I didn't know he could sing. He tried to get me to sing, but I turned him down. Singing is not my thing.

"You're so lame," he said after one last attempt of asking me.

I only laughed.

"I meant to ask, but how are you and Milt doing?" I asked after I calmed down.

"We're doing fine," he answered. "We're supposed to be living together soon but her sister doesn't approve. She was all like," he did an impersonation of Melanie's voice, "'like you can't just bring in some piece of trash off the street.' What a bitch."

So Melanie doesn't like homeless people. Well, that's not surprising. At least she still donates to them or maybe it's just her sister who does.

"Wait, Milt knows you're homeless?" I asked.

"Yea, that's basically how we met," he told me. "I was sleeping in one of the boats on the dock and she somehow found me." He laughed and mumbled to himself, "Called me cute too."

"Milt's a pretty cool girl, huh?"

He grins.

"She's more than cool...she's amazing!" He sighs. "I think I love her."

My eyebrows raise in surprise. He just threw out the L-word.

"How long have you guys been going out anyway?"

"A month and a half now. She stopped that whole open-relationship, which she claimed was just a joke."

"Just be careful Sun," I warned. "Don't move too fast."

"I know! I know, Midget!" He shouted. "Besides you shouldn't be talking. You've never been in a relationship anyway with your gay self."

I'm not even denying it anymore. It actually makes me feel a lot better now that I got that weight off my chest. I guess Nikos' kiss made me open my eyes.

"I haven't found the right person!" I snapped.

"No, you're just dumb; oblivious," he shot back. "You didn't notice that huge crush Pyrrha had on you! You were too busy saying, 'I'm not gay! I'm not gay!' Now you missed your chance on a really hot girl."

I stare at him, taken aback.

"Hold on...you knew?!" He nodded. "She told you?"

"Of course she did. Sure she liked that noodle boy, but she liked you too and you missed it!" He glares at me for a short moment before turn in back to the road. "There were plenty of signs. And then you missed Yang-"

My eyes widened.

"Wait, what about Yang?!"

Sun looks panicked now.

"Oh shit. I wasn't supposed to tell you that." He mumbled.

"Sun what is it that you're not supposed to tell me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...uh...Yang used to like you too." That explains why she kissed me at the graduation party. "She told me not to tell you 'cause that would ruin your friendship."

"Oh...I never knew."

"You had me jealous of you! All those cute girls flocking to you and you didn't even notice. Shame on you..." He mumble that last part to himself, "...you lucky bastard."

He then starts laughing, causing me to give him a puzzled look.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just thinking that you could have had one those things where you have more than one love interest and you don't really choose who you want to be with," he said, still in a giggling fit.

"What...a harem?" I asked. He nodded with a weird looking grin on his face. "Yee, gods no Sun! What is wrong with you?"

"You know I'm just messing with you."

"Yea, I know."

* * *

We finally made it to the university after an hour and a half of driving and parked near the dorms. There were fewer students here today than when I had that college tour here. I guess some on them weren't interested. There were still a lot of people though.

Once we got out of the car, I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket and looked at it.

"Okay so my room is number 97," I said. "That's on floor nine."

The dorm building did look really nice. It was only one though. This was the first year's dormitory. I wonder what the others look like.

A woman approaches us with a large cart. She stops and looks at the both of us and gives a look of disgust at Sun. I forgot that there are still people racist towards faunus.

"Here's a cart to put your belongings in," she told us before pushing it to Sun.

And with a turn of her heel, she walked away. Bitch...

I looked at Sun, concerned.

He shrugs.

"Eh...it's alright," he said. "I deal with it all the time."

That's right. Sun doesn't give a damn about what humans think of him. He's not like Velvet. He's not afraid of them. I need to remember that.

Sun starts tossing my things from his trunk, into the cart. Then, he follows me to the dormitory. There were a lot of people carrying carts over where we were going. Sun kept getting a lot of nasty looks but he wasn't fazed by anything. Though, it did bother me. I wish they stopped this.

We went on the elevator along with a few others. Luckily for us, no one said or did anything to Sun. Well, not everyone was giving him dirty looks.

After a minute of standing in the elevator, we finally made it to floor nine. We traveled through the halls as we heard people shouting, laughing, crying...pretty much everything. 94, 95, 96, aaaand 97!

The door was already opened so we walked right in. Inside the room was...PENNY?!

She looks at us, surprised then grins widely.

"Friend Ruby," she shouts, "we meet once again!"

So Penny's my roommate. Well at least I have a nice roommate like I wanted. Sun starts unpacking my things for me while Penny continues to talk.

"You're my roommate?" She asks.

"Yea," I answer, "I'm surprised too."

"Sensational!" She shouts.

"Well this is going to be a long day," mutters Sun.

I hear ya.

* * *

After about an hour of setting everything up, we were finally finished. Sun went back out to return the cart and get a few things for me. So, I was left to talk to Penny. Despite her weirdness, she was a pretty cool person. She told me that Ironwood was her dad(1) which was pretty surprising. Of course he would have her go to this school. I also asked her what her career was going to be. She told me a mechanic. When she asked me what I wanted to be, I shrugged. She told me that one day I'll know which made me laugh.

_One day..._

Sun came back with a small box in his arms. I stared at it curiously then looked at him. Penny offered not to get in the way and busied herself on her side of the room.

"These are gifts," he says, "from all of us."

He places the box on my bed and opens it up.

"Here's some bathing supplies, courtesy of Weiss." He says, pulling out a soap bottle, loofah, and whatever else had to do with bathing.

"Wow...she didn't have to do this," I mumbled.

"It's a fucking gift Midget!" He snapped.

"Sun, Penny is still here," I tell him nervously, looking back her.

She was watching TV, wearing headphones so only she can hear the TV.

He shook his head after looking at her also.

"She can't even hear us," he said before going back in the box. "Here's some kind small stuffed animal from Pyrrha. Oh! There's a note." He looks at it. "It says 'Here you go you creep. This is for being a great friend.'" He smiles. "Well isn't that cute?" He tosses it to me an continues looking through the box. "Ooo, here's candy from Nora and Ren."

He takes out a bag full of different types of candy. Well I don't have to worry about my sudden craves for sweets.

"I thought you saw all of these?" I asked.

"Not all," he answered. "Yang set this whole thing up."

He tosses me the candy the goes back to the box.

"Here's a gift card from Jaune," he says, giving it to me. "You can have one free meal at the fast food restaurant he works at."

I laughed. Arc is so lame.

"Here's some perfume from, I think, Mercury," he said and tossed it on the bed . "He said that he thought you might like it. There's also a note, but I'll leave you to read that."

So even Mercury got me something? Nice.

"Here's a sweater from your boss." He took out a somewhat large sweater. It was red with black and white patterns along the sleeves. It also had a large black rose in the middle. "Miltiades told me to tell you that he said it's for the winter in case you didn't notice."

Wow! Even the boss got me something! I feel like I'm going to cry. They're all so nice. Even the boss. I can't believe he got me something.

He hands me the sweater and goes back into the box.

"That Blake girl, who I never talked to, got you some books." He hands me two hardcover books. "There's also a note in one of the books that she told me not to read."

Of course she would get me books. I wonder what the note says. I guess I'll read it once Sun leaves.

"Here's the group picture from Yang," he said. "She put the picture in a little frame that lights up at night. Put it on the dresser next to your bed. Now you'll be able to think of all of us when you look at it." He hands me the picture.

I look at it for a while and smiled. It looked really nice. I'm really going to miss these guys.

Sun looks at me nervously. I cock an eyebrow and look back at him curiously. Does he have something to give too?

"I kinda went overboard with my gift," he told me. "Well, gifts actually."

My eyes widen.

"First, I got you a picture of us," he said, taking it out. "It's the selfie I took of us with my phone. Yang got it printed for me and put it in a little frame." He gives it to me. "Next, here's a small photo album of the times we hung out at stuff. Then, I got you this banana outfit." He looks up at me with a glare. "And you better wear it too!" He gave the album and outfit to me.

The outfit was a shirt with a picture of a banana and shorts that had a pattern of bananas. This is such a lame shirt, but I'll wear it. For him of course. That and I don't have many clothes. I looked the album and there were a lot of pictures of us on the days we hung out. I'm going to miss these days.

"And lastly, Miltiades and I bought you an mp3-player," he told me. "We didn't know what kind of music you liked so we picked out songs that made us think of you. You can get some more online, but you gotta buy it."

He tosses the mp3 to me.

"Sun, you didn't have to do all of this," I told him. "None of you guys."

My eyes were stinging now. I can't believe I'm about to cry.

"Come on Midget," he replied, "you're our friend and we love ya. We wanted to do this." He pats my head. "You've been on a pretty hard road these past years. We just want you to know that whenever you think you're alone, you've got us. We're here for you."

I lost it.

"Hey why are you...OOF!" He was interrupted by almost being tackled into a hug by me.

I held him tightly and sobbed into his shirt. Honestly, out of everyone, I'm going to miss Sun the most. He may be an annoying piece of shit, but he's been an older brother to me. I'm really going to miss this idiot.

"S-Sun," I managed to cry out, hurrying my face into his chest more.

I don't know how loud I was, but I didn't care. Penny could probably hear me through her headphones and other people could probably hear me through the halls.

"Dammit Midget you're getting my shirt wet," Sun muttered. His voice was somewhat choked.

Don't tell me he's...

I try to pick my head up but Sun's hand prevents me from doing so.

"You ain't gonna see me cry Midget," he protested. "I don't want you laughin at my face."

I managed to pull my head out of his grip and glared up at him, even though I was still crying.

It was surprising to see him with tears in his eyes. I've never seen him cry. I guess he doesn't like doing it in public.

"Why the hell would I laugh, you dumbass?!" I snapped.

"I don't know," he replied with a sniff. "This is just...it's embarrassing."

I frowned.

"I don't like crying either," I told him, reaching my hands up to wipe his tears away. "I'm going to miss you, Sun."

My frown curled up into a smile.

"I'll miss you too Midget," he replied, wiping my own tears. "Do good out there, alright?"

I nodded.

"Don't cause any trouble."

He grins.

"You know I won't Midget." I laugh at his words. "Don't forget to call me anytime."

"I won't."

He starts walking out the door. "See you whenever we get the chance to hang out."

I waved.

"Yea see you."

And he was gone.

I'm on my own again, but this time it's not like how it used to be. It's better than before.

Smiling, I put the group picture and Sun's picture on the dresser next to Velvet's picture. I look at it.

"I'll make sure I visit you some time this weekend." I said.

After that, I put the rest of my things away, except for the perfume and the books.

I checked out the perfume first.

"Hmm strawberries, nice," I mumbled then looked at the note.

* * *

_I thought you might like this. You should put it on the next time you go out with your lady friend._

_ -Merc_

* * *

I blushed. It's not like that!

I put the perfume away then checked one of the books. A note fell out of it. Picking it up, I checked it out.

* * *

_Hey Ruby,_

_I know we haven't talked a lot and I really wish we did. You're an interesting person and I'd love to know more about you. I thought you might be interested in these books. Yang told me you liked to read also. So, whenever you get bored, read them. Whenever you're free, could you call or text me? Even if we both have school, we could set up day to hang out. This time you can choose the place. :)_

_ ~Blake_

* * *

I'd actually like that. I'll make sure to call her anytime soon. I'll also read these books too.

* * *

Penny manages to take me out before I could even get adjusted to the place. She said the school is having a party out in the field. I was going ask how she knew, but then I remembered her father is the Dean so of course she'd know.

"It'll be great friend!" She cheered, dragging me by the wrist.

Where does this a girl get all of this strength?

"Hey wait Penny," I called, "slow down."

"Sorry Ruby, but I can't," she replied, taking me towards the football field. "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

The football field was filled with students eating, dancing, playing games, and other things. Music was blasting throughout the field. It's like the summer festival all over again.

Pushing past some of the students, Penny leads me to a dark skinned girl with emerald colored hair. I couldn't get a good look at her due to her back being turned.

"Hey Emerald!" Penny greeted.

She turns around as if annoyed at first, then smiles when she sees us. Her eyes were abnormally red just like Yang's eyes being abnormally lilac.

Also, the smile seemed a little...off as if it were forced. Something tells me this girl isn't actually nice.

"Hey Penny," she replied then looks at me and asks, "Who's your friend?"

"Her name's Ruby." Penny giggles. "Isn't that a coincidence?"

Her stare was freaking me out so I just gave a nervous laugh, joining in with Penny's giggles.

"Yea, it is," I tell her. "Maybe we might find someone named Sapphire next."

That made Penny's giggles turn into laughs. Emerald just stood there and smiled again. That fake smile.

I cleared my throat and looked away.

"I'm going to get something to drink," I said.

"Okay friend."

I quickly turned around and dashed off. Jeez that girl was scary. What's her deal anyway? I don't know how Penny calls her her friend. You can see that she's faking it all. I just hope she doesn't hurt Penny.

I go to one of the tables and grab a can of soda. I open up the can and took a drink, calming myself down.

"Well if it isn't the cutie again?" Someone calls behind my shoulder.

I almost choke but I stop myself in time. I turn around and find that it's the girl I met a week ago.

"Coco was it?" I ask.

She frowns at me.

"You already forgot about me?!" She cries.

My eyebrows raise.

"No, no," I tell her, panicked. "I remember you. I just want to know if I got your name right."

I flash a smile.

Her frown disappears into a smile of her own.

"I was just kidding with you," she says. "Miltiades told me her lover boy drove you up here."

I nodded.

"You know Sun?" I asked her, fearing she might be racist against faunus.

"Course I do," she answered. "She got him to hang out with us once. He's a really cool dude. I hope you're not thinking that I'm one of those racists. I'm not." Phew. "I live in Vytal so I'm used to seeing faunus around here."

Well, that's surprising.

"How are you making out so far?" She asked.

"Good. I just need to adjust to the place more. I'm not used to living in a dorm."

_More like a house._

"Oh, well you'll get used to it soon," she told me. "Pretty soon, you'll forget that this ain't your real home. Already happened to me."

She laughs.

She pulls something, which was her phone, out of her pocket and looks at it.

"Sorry, but I have somewhere to be," she says. "I'll see you later?"

I smile.

"Yea."

"Alright see you around, you little cutie."

She runs off.

I wish I could tell her to stop calling me that because it's embarrassing, but she's really nice so I guess I'll brush it off.

A grin plays on my lips.

"She called me cutie," I mumbled to myself.

I'm so lame.

* * *

As the day went on, I hung out with Penny most of the time. The girl was trying to get me to dance but I passed that opportunity. Dancing's not my thing. I noticed some of the teachers were here but not the Dean. That's too bad. It was pretty fun, but it ended up getting to the evening and almost time for bed.

As we were all leaving, I caught a glimpse of Emerald talking to one of the teachers. It looked like they were fighting. Well that's interesting.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," said Penny. "You can go on without me."

"Alright."

I walked off as Penny headed for the bathroom. On the way back to the dormitories, I managed to get lost. I could tell because there was almost nobody on the path I was walking. Damn, I wish I had a map.

"I should've just waited for Penny," I said.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to the dorms?" Came a very feminine voice, startling me.

I quickly turn around and my eyes widen. This was the same woman the boss was with at the Vytal festival. The same woman who gave Weiss that weird stare. She works here?!

"Oh...you look familiar," she says with a smile.

The smile was real but it was incredibly scary.

"You're that girl who was with the Schnee girl at the festival. It's so strange we meet again. I haven't gotten your name though."

"I-Its Ruby," I tell her. Fuck, my voice cracked. She'll know I'm scared.

"What are you still doing out here Ruby?" She asks.

"I got lost. Um...where are the dorms?" I gulp when I hear her chuckle.

"Oh." She points east of where I'm standing. "They're over there. Just keep going straight."

I nodded.

I start to back away, showing her that I was leaving, but she was still standing there, staring, smiling. I turn around and run.

Man, that woman is scary.

* * *

When I got to my room, Penny was already there.

"Where were you, friend?" Penny asked. "I was looking all over for you."

"Sorry, I ended up getting lost for a while," I answered, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well I'm glad you're okay." She was about to go in the bathroom. "Classes start tomorrow. Don't forget."

"Yea, I know."

She walks into the bathroom and closes the door. Taking my shoes off, I shift onto the bed.

Ah, at least this is comfortable.

I decided to read one of the books Blake gave me. This'll probably help me erase that scary woman from my mind. She looked at me as if she knew something about me. I don't know what would've happened if I stayed with her any longer.

* * *

**(1) I forget what Ironwood is to Penny but I'm going to have him be her dad in this story. Even if he's not her dad in canon RWBY I'll just have him be it in here.**

**Author's Note**

**And that's about it for now. Oh look, the number thingy is back. I'll only do that once in a blue moon. Only when I feel like I need to. Anyway, if you guys didn't know who that woman was, it was Cinder Fall. Yes, she is a villain. I can't imagine her being good. She doesn't play much of a big role in this act, but she is important. I'm not going to spoil anything. I also have soft spot for RubyXAlmostEveryFemaleCharacterInRWBY and may write story with that after I'm done this one. Hehe.**

**So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Please review and let me know what you think. Any questions please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them.**

**Alright, I'll see you guys later. Koda out!**


	25. Chapter 24: Adjustment

**Author's Note**

**Yooo! I'm not dead! Here's another chapter of "Amnesiac". This chapter is going to be shorter than the rest. I'm sorry it's so short. I usually type about 10 to 12 pages of each chapter. I decided to have Ruby get adjusted to college life before anything serious happens. Next chapter will be longer than this one.**

**Thanks for the 31,639 views. Wow, the story got to 30,000 before I even set a goal! Next goal is 40,000 views. I really appreciate it guys and thanks to those who favorites, followed, and reviewed this story. Keep it up!**

**That's about it for now. I'll see you at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: **Headphone Activist- Ocean Floors **(****/watch?list=WL&amp;v=si9zsvCH8e4)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 24: Adjustment**

Classes were alright. I take morning classes so I can go to work after. It does screw up my sleep a little but it doesn't bother me. I take psychology, journalism, art, and Remnant History. Yes, it's a lot, but I don't have to go to all of those classes everyday. Penny's only in my art class while that girl, Emerald, is in my History and Journalism class. In History, she always snaps on the the teacher, Professor Torchwick. God, she likes a worse version of Weiss when she used to be so mean.

The first week was just getting adjusted to the classes and the campus. I ran into a couple of Milt's friends like Yatsuhashi, Fox, Sage. I never saw Coco til the next week. I don't have to worry about using a lot of my money on bus fair because Milt offered to drive me there. We have to stop and pick up her sister though. I found out that Melanie finally has a boyfriend and is not going after the boss anymore, thankfully. To my surprise it was one of Cardin's friends. Well, at least it's not Cardin.

I thanked the boss for the sweater and Merc for the perfume. Yang wasn't at work, since she's in Vacuo now, which takes a lot to get up here. Because of that, the boss assigned a new worker to take Yang's place for the upcoming years. That worker was none other than Melanie's boyfriend, whose name I finally got. Russell Thrush. I'm surprised he didn't cause any trouble with me. Maybe he only acts annoying when Cardin's with him.

During the whole week, I managed to get in contact with some of my friends when I was free. Yang kept crying about how she was missing me. Weiss complained to me how her roommate was a guy(heh). Blake just got in a casual conversation with me. Sun was just...Sun. I'm glad these guys are doing okay so far.

On the weekend, I had nothing to do so I decided to visit Velvet's grave. I stopped at a flower shop and grabbed some tulips to put on the grave. Tulips were Velvet's favorite flowers. The previous flowers that were on the grave were now withered when I got there. There wasn't much people in the cemetery. I liked it that way. There was also a soft breeze going by. Being here made it look like I was in a cliché movie when someone visits their dead friend or relative. It was sort of lame in a way.

I brushed the withered flowers away from the grave and placed the new ones on it. Then, I knelt down and touched the grave, like in those cliché movies, and smile as if Velvet was right with me.

"Hey Velvet," I said. "I'm sorry I didn't come here sooner. I probably left you hanging." I laughed to myself. "I'm at the school I wanted to go to now. It's really nice and the people there are nice too. You would've loved them. It's been pretty lonesome without you the past months, but I'm not all alone. The others are still with me. I also have a new friend that's a faunus just like you. Only he's a monkey faunus. He's really annoying but he understands me. That's because he's homeless too. You really would've loved that guy and would also be super annoyed by him. God, I can't even tell you..."

I took a moment to catch my breath since I was talking a lot. Then, I continued.

"We got a few new people at my job. They're not that bad. The boss misses you too. You should've seen him a few months back. He was a mess. He was just like me. He's better now though, I think. I am too. It took a while but I've gotten better."

Sighing, I stood up and stared down at the grave.

"I miss you, Velvet," I said, softly, with a sad smile on my face. "I wish you were here. You were a cool girl and ended up making me fall in love with you when I thought that I couldn't even love someone. See you again soon."

* * *

I came back to the dorm a while later, feeling pretty out of it. It wasn't like I was depressed because of that visit at Velvet's grave. I just wasn't feeling right at all. I really needed to do something before I became depressed. I don't want to go back there.

Penny wasn't even in the room and Milt and her friends were busy, I think. I didn't feel like calling them. I decided to read one of the books Blake got me for a while. To be honest it was a great book. She has great taste...in a way. I'm still a bit suspicious about her and that one book Yang told me about. I'm a sucker for fantasy books. It's like she read my mind getting these books.

I also took the time to listen to the mp3 Milt and Sun bought me**(1)**. The music wasn't half bad. So these songs really do remind them of me? To me it does too. It seems like they really thought of this. My mood is better now.

* * *

The next week I had a project to do for my art class. The teacher told us we hand to sketch a horizon and that it was due the following week. I was a bit annoyed because it was too much work. I also had to do a project in my journalism class where I had to interview someone. Luckily, the teacher didn't make it due the following week but the week after that. Man, college is more tiresome than high school.

I thought about asking Milt or the others if I could interview them, but Penny already asked me if I could interview her. I guess I could learn more about her.

We decided to sit outside, under one of the large trees, and do the interview there. I took out my pencil and notepad, ready to write some things down.

"So tell me about yourself, Penny," I said.

She nodded and replied, "Well, I really like to draw and build things. One time I built this tiny robot with my Dad. It was really cool. He helped me set up everything and use certain tools for certain parts. He always liked to build things with me." For some reason, it made me a little upset hearing this. "One time we were-oops!" She covers her mouth and giggles for a moment. "Sorry, I'm blabbering now. This is supposed to be an interview about me. Not my Dad...even though he is super cool!"

I strained a smile.

"It's okay," I told her. "Could you tell me where you were born and what's your favorite food."

"I was born here in Vale," she told me."I have several favorite foods. I like cake, apples, chocolate, grapes, and-"

"I'm just gonna go with that," I interrupted, writing down everything she told me. Then I said, "You told me you wanted to be a mechanic. What is it that you want to build exactly. Cars? Houses? I really don't know what mechanics do exactly."

"I like building robots," she answered. "That's what I want to do."

I nodded and wrote that down.

"Have you ever travel?" I asked. "If so, where?"

"I went to Atlas," she answered. "They have a really nice beach down there. My Dad and I go down there on Vacation."

There she goes again, bringing him up. I wish she would just stop. It's making me a little upset.

"Alright," I said. "Is there any type of music you like?"

"House Music sounds amazing." She claps her hands together. "You should really try listening to it. I could recommend a few songs to you."

"No thanks, maybe later. Any sports?"

"I'm playing Tennis here. My Dad told me that this school is the best at sports when it comes to tennis."

I frown and write it down, then look back up at her.

"That's about it." I told her. "Thanks for letting me interview you."

"No, thank you," she replied. "This was very fun, friend."

Before she got up to leave, I asked, "Say, what's your father like?"

I don't look at her. I just stare at the notepad with the stuff I wrote down. I don't want to see that smile on her face when she talks about him. It only makes me more upset. I shouldn't even be asking this because I really don't want to know what he's like. I didn't even mean to ask that anyway. It's like my body was doing its own thing.

"He's a really cool and nice guy!" She shouted. She said it all excitedly. "He really likes to help people and always participates in fundraisers. He's also very protective of me a doesn't like it when I go off on my own sometimes."

I raised an eyebrow, puzzled at the last sentence.

"He doesn't trust you going off on your own to places?

She shook her head.

" No," she answered. "That's why I'm with him at this school. I'm not really like other people here."

She got all serious now, causing me to look up.

"Promise me you'll keep a secret, friend?" She asked.

I nodded hesitantly.

"I," she started, "I'm not supposed to be in a school like this."

I stared at her, puzzled.

"My Dad got me to go here because he owns this school." She told me. "I'm not smart like everybody else here or here from any sports scholarships."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Penny?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I have a learning disability," she replied. "My Dad didn't want me to feel different from everybody else so he got me into this school. He's always been supporting and still is." She sighs. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

I smiled up at her as I stood up.

"I already promised you that I would keep this a secret." I told her. "Your dad won't be the only one supporting you."

She grinned and gave me a crushing hug. More tight than Yang's.

"Oh thank you Ruby!" She cried. "You're a great friend!"

"Penny...you're...hurting...meee!" I choked.

She lets go and looks at me nervously.

"Sorry."

I rubbed the back of my neck. I wonder if I should tell her that I'm homeless since she told me her secret. Nah, I'll tell her another time. It isn't like I don't trust her. It's just that now's not the time to talk about something like that.

"I gotta go to my next class now, Penny," I told her.

She nodded.

"I'll see around friend."

We waved goodbye before we parted ways. On my way to history, I ended up bumping into Emerald.

"Woah, sorry Emerald," I said, backing up a little.

She gives me that fake smile of hers.

"It's alright."

"What are you doing over here?" I asked. "History class is down there."

I point towards the large building. She continues to keep the weird smile on her face without looking back to where I was pointing. I can't believe Penny likes this girl. She has the word suspicious all over her face.

Sighing, I gave up.

"Look, I'll see you in class, I guess," I told her before walking off.

What is her problem?

* * *

Later on, after class, I get a call from Weiss. She's probably still complaining about that roommate of hers. I picked up the phone.

"Hey Weiss," I answered.

"Hey Ruby," she replied. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over this weekend. I mean, if you aren't busy. Father would like to meet you again."

"Well I kind of have this art project to do but..."

She cuts me off.

"Oh, then I guess next time."

"No, no, no, Weiss!" I cried. " I can still go! I was just wondering if you have some kind of horizon view at you house."

"Oh...oh! Sorry." She said, sounding a bit embarrassed. "Yes, we have one. What's your project on?"

"I have to sketch a horizon," I told her.

"That's interesting. Yes, you can sketch it over here."

"Thanks. Um...when do I come over?" I asked.

"Saturday at three," she answered. "It's not dinner this time. That's what Father said. I don't know what's going to be going on, but just be at my place by three."

"By three?" I asked, obviously messing with her.

"Yes by three you dunce! I expect you to be here on time." Even though she sounded so serious, I could tell she was smiling.

"Alright," I told her. "I'll be there at three." I paused for a moment. "How's school by the way? Still got problems with your roommate?"

"No, he's alright now. He was a little...troublesome at times." She chuckled through the line. "But he finally learned. School is alright anyway. Nothing's too difficult so far. How's your end?"

I laughed.

"It's a great college and all but the classes have gotten pretty hard. I might need a tutor soon or something."

"If you want," Weiss started, "I can help you out with some of your work."

"Thanks Weiss. I'll take your word on it."

"No problem. Well, I some work to do. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, see ya Weiss."

I put my phone back in my pocket after she hung up and started reading my book again. I wonder what Weiss's dad is planning. If there isn't going to be another dinner then what will it be? I really hope everything goes fine. Weiss's dad better not start anything again. She did sound a little nervous about it on the other line.

It was hard to read now that I was too busy thinking about Weiss and her family. I haven't heard much about them and The White Fang on the news. Now, I know they didn't just forgive each other just like that. From studying about The White Fang in my history class back in high school, they don't forgive until they get what they want. Seriously, I wonder what's going on with them.

Now my thoughts ran to Cat. I wonder how she's doing. She may be a White Fang member, but she didn't cause any harm to me. All she wanted to do was help me. Well, more like keep me company. To be honest, the nights she was with me, I didn't exactly feel lonely. Even though I couldn't see her and she never talked that much, it felt nice to have someone with me. I really hope she's doing okay and that she doesn't get into trouble.

I lie down on the bed and rest my hands behind my head. I really hope the others are doing okay too...

* * *

**(1) The songs on Ruby's mp3 player are the songs I've been recommending each chapter just to let you know.**

**Author's Note**

**And that's it for now. Again, sorry this chapter is so short. I felt like much didn't need to be put in this chapter. It's still the beginning so nothing's really happening except Penny's secret and Weiss's news. This act is going to become really intense so I decided to keep the first two chapters at a bear minimum. Ruby still needs to take time to adjust to her college life.**

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Was it good? Bad? How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Please review and let me know what you think. Any questions please review or PM or even ask me on my tumblr and I'll kindly answer them.**

**Next chapter is just going a be a flashback chapter. It will basically be before Ruby met Velvet.**

**Until next time...**

**Koda out!**


	26. Chapter 25: The Kind, Old Man

**EDITED 11/18/15: Changed the ending since I didn't really like it.**

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter of "Amnesiac". Eh, sorry I took so long again. I had it typed up already, but I didn't have the time to edit it. This chapter is a flashback chapter. It does have a meaning to it or else I wouldn't put it in this story. This is also before Ruby met Velvet and when Ruby was a first year in high school. Prepare for angst too. I needed some of that back.**

**Thanks for the views everyone. So far it's up to 35,092 views. I appreciate that you guys stop by and read this story. Also thanks to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Keep it up!**

**Alright, see you at the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter:** Lamb Game Between Male and Female-Catherine Ost**(/watch?v=GWlmt0gxKSs)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 25: The Kind, Old Man**

There was a kind, old man who would always take shelter behind restaurants. All he had was a blanket and the clothes on his back. Some people who worked at the restaurants would give him food. I'd sit out there with him sometimes. He's a pretty cool person. He'd always give me advice about living on the streets and would share his food with me.

Not once did he question me about my age. That's how I liked it.

"Thirsty?" He asked, pulling out his canteen from his blanket.

We were sitting behind a diner this time. It was the weekend and I didn't really have anything to do. I usually check behind certain restaurants to see if the old man is sitting there. He tends to move from place to place. It's basically whatever he's comfortable with.

"Yea," I replied.

He handed me his canteen.

"So how're you doing, Missy?" He asked, watching me take a sip from the canteen.

I gave him back his drink before answering, "Good."

"That's good. Living homeless still hard?"

I waved my hand.

"A little," I told him. "It's really hard to get food. Open food I mean. All I get is canned goods. How the hell am I supposed to open it if I don't have a can opener? The least I could get is those cans with the easy open lid."

I sighed.

"It sucks."

He chuckled before pulling something else out of his blanket. I couldn't tell what it was.

"I meant to give you something," he said, before pressing a button on the thing.

Out comes a sharp blade. I winced a little as it popped out.

He hands me the blade and I exam it for a while. It looked pretty new. It wasn't rusted and there weren't any scratches on it. It's like the man didn't even use it.

"Got it from a buddy of mine," he told me. "I don't really need it but I recommend that you keep it." He watched me continuing on looking at the blade. He seemed quite amused. "Just press the button to have it go back in. Be careful with it too. The blade's really sharp. Nicked myself trying to put it in my pocket."

"Okay."

I pressed the button so the blade would go back in and put it in my bag. Now I can use it for those goddamn food cans.

"Do you ever wish that one day you're going to start living in a home instead of the streets?" I asked him.

He laughed.

"I've been wishin that my whole life living here, Missy," he answered. He cleared his throat for a moment after he was done laughing. "I used to be a very decent man. I wasn't rich, yet I wasn't poor. I was one of those middle class people, y'know?" I nodded. "I just didn't do anything with my life. I didn't know what I was doing. I just thought that if I get a job and live in a nice home, I'd be great for the rest of my life. I wasn't great. For my whole life I was living without knowing what I wanted to do. Don't make the same mistake I did Missy. It's too late for me now but you..." He waved his finger at me and smiled "...you're still young. You have a loooong life ahead of you. How old are you again?"

"Fifteen," I told him.

"Fifteen," he repeated, running a hand through his hair. "You are fifteen years old. You are so young living on the streets. Probably lived out here at an even younger age. Don't you...no...make sure you know what you're going to do with your life. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't live out here for the rest of your life. It's going to suck and I should know cuz look where I am now."

I nodded.

"I'll make sure I don't sir," I said.

He smiled.

"Do good out there Missy," he told me. "People are going to expect a lot from you. Be careful."

* * *

At school all I could think about was that old man and the advice he gave me. Seriously though. What do I wanna do with my life? Just thinking about it makes me a little scared.

"Hey Rubes," came a voice. "You okay?"

I shook myself out of my daze and looking at who was talking to me. It was the blonde of course.

"Huh?" I answered.

She stared at me with a raised eyebrow and confused smile.

"You haven't...touched your food," she told me.

I looked down at my lunch. It was just a sandwich and a soda. There was nothing else good. I looked up at the rest of the group, who were now staring at me as if something was wrong.

"I'm fine," I said. "Just tired. That's all."

I made sure to do a pretend yawn, trying to get them to buy it. They did thankfully.

"Well anyway, I was just talking about this cool guy I met at the store," said she said.

Nikos starts giggling.

"Yang remember the last time you saw a cool guy?" She asked. "You scared him off."

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"This is different," she told her. "He's letting me get a discount on the clothes he sells at his store. Cheap place but nice clothing."

She grins.

She continued talking about this guy and his store until lunch was over. I never even touched my food. I just sat there and tuned everybody out like I always do. They didn't mind though. They just thought that I was tired like I told them.

* * *

"They just get on my damn nerves!" I whined. "I wish they would just leave me alone. Including that damned blonde girl."

I crossed my arms and sat there, pouting at the old man. He just laughed. Other than discussing my life on the streets to him, I'd also talk to him about my school life and my annoying "friends".

"All they wanna do is talk to you, " he told me, taking out his canteen and taking a drink from it.

"Well I don't," I replied with a frown. "They don't know shit about me."

"That's because you don't want them to." He said as he put the canteen away. "I understand you don't want any friends, Missy, but you know you can't do all of this on your own. I was a stubborn person too. I ended up alone all my life with no one to go to. Just...find someone you can go to. Someone that's not me."

I don't say anything. Instead, I just sit there with a frown on my face.

Dammed man always knew what to say. I can't even snap at him since he knows more than me. All I can do is just keep quiet.

A woman came out the restaurant we were sitting behind with a plate of food in her hand. I quickly hid under the man's blanket so she wouldn't see me. If she saw me, she'd question as to why I was with him.

"Here you go sir," I heard her say. "I'll send someone out here to pick up your plate in an hour."

"Thank you so much dear," he replied.

"No problem." I heard the sound of her footsteps for a while until it disappeared. Then, I heard the man clear his throat.

"She's gone now Missy," he told me.

I came out from under the blankets and looked at his plate of food. On the plate was chicken tenders, french fries, and barbeque sauce and ketchup. It looked really good.

"Hungry?" He asked. "You look like you are. Did you even eat lunch?"

"I didn't," I replied. "I got distracted."

"So that prevented you from eating?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I glared at him.

"It's hard to explain!" I snapped.

He just grinned and shook his head as he started dividing up his food. He always knew how to piss me off sometimes. I hated when he did that raised eyebrow look. He'd do it on purpose just to make me mad. I only snap on him of course.

"There you go Missy," he said once he was done. "Bon appétit."

I giggled and started eating the food. I must've been really hungry because I just wolfed everything down just like that. The man didn't say anything though, he only chuckled.

After we ate, I made sure to leave before someone came out to take the man's plate. I told him to have a good day and he said the same for me. I decided to sleep in the subway station for the night since I didn't have anywhere else to go to. I didn't want to stay with the old man because of the people that were at the restaurant.

I made a bench my bed that was far away from any people. Then, I pulled my hood over my head and curled up on the bench for the night.

It was cold.

It was uncomfortable.

I constantly woke up due to the trains passing by and the people. No one noticed me throughout the night. They never did, but I didn't care. I didn't want them to.

* * *

I woke up with a stiff neck and a pained back. Those are the worst combinations ever. I checked the clock that was at the station to see what time it was. 7:00.

I had to get to school even if I was in pain. I can't let my perfect attendance get ruined.

* * *

School was a pain in the ass like always. The blonde and her goons kept talking to me. Cardin and his goons wouldn't stop messing with me. The ice queen was yelling at someone for dust knows why. P.E. didn't help my back or neck in any way. It only made it worse. Today was not a good day.

I was walking to my locker to get my stuff, when I bumped into Cardin. You've got to be kidding me. He already bothered me earlier, why again?

"Watch where you're going trash," he said.

_Keep talking about yourself_, I thought as I tried to walk past him. The weird thing is that his buddies aren't with him. That's strange.

He didn't let me and instead moved in my way. I glared up at him as he smirked down at me.

"Oh don't look at me like that," he said.

"Then get out of my way," I growled.

He laughed.

"You don't belong here," he told me. "Why don't you just turn around and leave?"

I clenched my fists as well as my jaw. This guy is really testing my patience right now. If he doesn't move, my perfect attendance will most likely be ruined.

"Cardin," I started, "get the fuck out of my way."

"Nice choice of words Rose," he said, looking amused as ever. "Trash talking suits you since that's your only language."

I take a deep breath and try to shove past him. That outcome only got me a shove to the ground. I glared up at him if that would do me any good.

He laughed like a maniac as I just sat there. Fuck this school.

Just then, a tall figure comes up behind him. My eyebrows raised in surprise seeing that the figure was that blonde. She looked furious.

"Cardin!" Her voice boomed.

His eyes went wide as he turned around.

"Y-Y-Y..." He couldn't even say her name due to how terrified he was.

"If I ever see you messing with Ruby again, I will kick your fucking ass!" She hissed.

He didn't say anything and just ran away. In that time, I managed to pull myself up from the ground as the blonde watched him run away.

She turned around and looked at me.

"You okay Rubes?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Yea, thanks," I told her, then started to walk away.

She grabbed my wrist, stopping me. I frowned at her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She frowned.

"I just wanna know what's up," she answered. "You've been acting like this the first day you got here."

"It's none of your damn business," I hissed, scowling at her. "We are not friends."

That got her.

My wrist slipped out of her grasp. I looked at her, frown still on my face. She just stared at me in shock. Why was she so surprised by this? She should know that I didn't like her or any of her friends. I didn't even want to sit with them. They forced me to.

Her shocked expression turned into a sad smile as she looked at the floor.

"You just seemed lonely and I thought that you might've wanted a friend," she said softly.

"Not everyone wants friends," I told her. "I'm one of those people."

She looked up, "But I-"

I cut her off.

"Just ignore me from now on," I said and walked off.

I know it was mean, but she doesn't know me and I don't even know her. I don't want to risk myself getting in trouble. I don't want anybody to know about my life on the streets.

* * *

I decided to eat at the diner with the little money I had. I didn't feel like talking to that old man today. I know for a fact that I'd blurt out what happened at school. I know he'd say something that would piss me off. He may be a wise old man, but he also gets on my goddamn nerves sometimes.

I sat in the booths with my hood up so no one from my school would notice me. I'm saying that because Nikos was there with Valkyrie. And they decided to take the seat behind me. What the hell?!

The waiter handed me my food, which was a cheeseburger and french fries, and moved over to take their order.

I sighed and started eating.

I chose the worst time to go to the diner. Once he leaves their table, the two start talking.

Now, I'm not the kind of person to eavesdrop, but I was listening in on their conversation. It wasn't my fault that they sat behind me. I can't even stop myself from listening to them.

"I really don't know what's going on with Yang all of a sudden," said what sounded to be like Nikos. "She was fine earlier, and then, later on, she just seemed out of it. Something must've happened."

"You think it has something to do with Ruby?" asked Valkyrie.

I stop eating, jaw clenching at the sound of my name.

Nikos sighed.

"I guess so," she answered. "That girl...she's just so...different, you know?"

I had the urge to snap at them.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she never smiles and it's like something's always going on with her. I just feel like maybe Yang is wasting her time on the girl. It's obvious that she doesn't want any friends." Finally someone gets it! "She needs to stop trying."

"That's a little harsh Pyrrha," said Valkyrie.

"It's not like I'm saying that I don't like the girl," she replied with a huff. "I do like her, but she just doesn't want to be bothered, that's all."

"Oh." Valkyrie sighed. "Though, I do feel bad for Yang."

"Same."

I don't know why, but I found myself crying. It wasn't that loud crying either. Tears were just falling down my face and getting on my damn food. A sound never came out of me. Why the hell am I even crying? They didn't say anything that hurt me or anything. Then why the hell...

"We should take her out," Valkyrie suggested.

"Where though?" Asked Nikos.

"Somewhere she'd like to go," she told her.

"I guess..."

Can those two just shut the hell up and talk about something else? I wiped the tears from my eyes and pushed my plate away. I don't want to eat bitter food.

* * *

On the weekend I went to chat with the old man again. I never mentioned what happened at school. Everything was fine at school after that incident away. The blonde did as she was told and ignored me. It didn't bother me at all since I was alone my whole life from what I remember. Even when I sat alone at lunch, none of them bothered me. They just went back to talking as if they didn't even know who I was. Though, I did catch the girl glancing back at me from time to time. She didn't say anything. Only looked.

I finally got sick of that old man. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. I told him that too. He just smiled and said, "I understand." That made me angry too. I was just so angry for some reason. I don't even know what I was angry about. I know it can't just be the old man, or that blonde and her friends, or goddamn Cardin Winchester.

What the hell was I upset about?!

I took a trip to the park and just sat at the bench. Alone. No one was at the park. It was just me. I started crying for no apparent reason just like at the diner. Hell, I wasn't even crying. I was sobbing. I sounded so...terrible. Pathetic.

I was angry at myself.

I've always been. I just never noticed it. No. I did know. I was just denying it. I was lying to myself like I always do. It sucked.

I was a goddamn mess.

* * *

The next day, school was pretty decent again. Nothing really interesting happened. It was just the same thing.

I put my books into my locker and left the school at the end of the day. Coming outside, I noticed the blonde was standing near her motorcycle, looking at it for some odd reason.

I stopped in my tracks and just stared.

Throughout they days I was by myself at school, I realized that I was being cruel. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but the old man was right. Jeez I felt like a total dick.

As if the blonde felt my stare, she turned around and saw me. Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Hey," I greeted.

She didn't say anything for a while. She just stood there and looked at me in surprise.

"Uh...hey," she finally replied. "Um...what's up?"

I slowly approached her and stopped a few feet in front of her.

"I just...I..." I sighed. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I'm just not used to...having friends. I never really had any anyway. I'm only used to being alone."

Her surprised look disappeared and turned into a warm smile.

"I forgive you," she said. "I was never mad at you, to be honest."

Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"You weren't?"

She shook her head.

"No. I was being too forward with you. I could always tell that you felt uncomfortable around me and the others. I just thought that you still needed to get used to us, that's all. I'm sorry for being so forward."

I blinked.

"I-It's okay Yang!" I told her. "You didn't have to apologize."

"I needed to," she replied.

I just nodded, unable to say anything else. She placed her hands on her hips and turned around to look at her motorcycle. She sighed.

"What's wrong with you bike?" I asked.

"It's scratched," she answered. "I just got this too."

"Dang, if only I knew about cars and motorcycles, I'd help you out," I told her.

She grinned.

"I'm sure you would." She laughed.

"Well, I gotta go," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded.

"See ya Ruby."

* * *

I was in the mood to talk to the old man again. I know I was sick of him, but it'd be nice to see him again. Maybe I should apologize for my behavior.

I checked each restaurant that he usually hung out at. He wasn't anywhere. At the back of the diner his blanket was there, but not him. I was starting to get worried. Where the hell was he?

I ended up giving up after about an hour. Maybe he went somewhere else, I don't know, but then his blanket wouldn't be in the back of the diner.

* * *

The next days I still didn't see him anywhere. I didn't even here anything on the news that could be about him. There was nothing. The people who worked at the restaurants were even wondering where he was. He just disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well that's it for now. I had to bring back that stubborn little shit Ruby. Well, I wanted to. Also, in the beginning, Ruby kept referring to Yang as "the blonde". Now, she just calls Yang her regular name. She may change what she calls her other friends soon too.**

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any questions, please review, pm, or ask me on my tumblr account(link in bio) and I'll kindly answer them.**

**Alright then. Til next time. Over and out!**


	27. Chapter 26: Catching Up

**Author's Note**

**Welp, I'm back. I really need to stop taking so long with my writing. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I had things to do anyway. Also, did you guys go to or watch RTX? Especially the RWBY panel? They finally introduced Winter and Qrow. I'm kind of disappointed that Winter isn't the younger sister, but it still was awesome. And the new team was awesome too. If you haven't heard, volume 3 should be coming out late Fall or early Winter. I seriously hope they have Ruby and Blake interact this volume. **

**Anywaaaay, thanks for the views so far guys! So far this story is up to 39,569 views! It has also reached to about 200 reviews and almost 200 favs and 300 follows. Thanks so much guys and keep it up! Also, I'd like to give a big thanks to tumblr user net-lady for another lovely piece of art. Seriously, thanks so much. I really love the art. **

**Alright, this chapter is a little short, but it has ladybug in it, finally. Sorry I'm taking so long for this romance, but I don't want it rushed. Don't worry though because there will be more ladybug in this act like I said a few chapters back. Also, I will not make them get together at the end of the story. I really don't like stories that do something like that.**

**That's enough talk for now. After you're done reading this story, please review and let me know what you think and if you like this story and haven't already, why don't you favorite or follow or both. Enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: **Departure- Imagined Herbal Flows **(/watch?v=TGaAIQr-ifI)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 26: Catching Up**

I am such an idiot.

So, for my journalism class I had to write a report on this guy I never heard of. He was a faunus rights activist I think. I decided to be one of those old fashioned folks and use a book to find information on him instead of a computer. I went to the library to see if they had any books about him, but someone already took it. They didn't any other books about him.

I'm an idiot because I even told my professor that I was using my references from a book. I could always go back and tell her that I changed my mind, but books have really good information. Plus, she gives me the creeps.

Did I mention that my professor is that creepy lady who I saw on my first day here? She's nice and all, but they way she looks at me is super weird. I really don't understand why Emerald kisses up to her so much. She barely pays attention to the girl anyway.

I was going to visit the library that was in Vale, but Milt told me to go to the bookstore instead. She said that a faunus owned it so there had to be good resources there. How come I've never heard about this bookstore?

Maybe it was because it's a store and I hate shopping at stores...

* * *

I took the bus from the school to the bookstore. I couldn't get a ride from the others because they still had classes to go to.

I'm surprised that I've never heard of this store before. I'm also surprised that Milt knew about it. I doubt that Sun told her about it. I know he hates books.

Once I arrived, I looked up at the sign. _Tukson's Book Trade_, I thought, _Sounds interesting._

Entering the store, I was greeted by a deep voice saying, "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home to every book under the sun!"

Smiling, I approached the man at the counter. He was pressed in a short-sleeved sangria shirt with black accents and a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below his collarbone and beneath that, he wore a white undershirt. He grinned, baring his fangs.

"Need helping finding a book?" He asked.

I nodded and told him what book I needed.

"What's it for?" He asked. "A project?"

"Yea," I answered, looking at him guiltily.

It really is a shame that I don't read books about faunus just to educate myself. It probably would've been better if I told him that I was interested in learning faunus history. I wouldn't actually be lying since I really am. You don't really hear much about it unless you go out there yourself.

He didn't say anything and instead called out, "Blake, could you help out this customer!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. Did he just say Blake? She works here? It could just be any other Blake, but this is a bookstore. I actually expected her to work at a place like this.

She emerged from one of the aisles as her eyebrows raised a bit. She was just as surprised as me.

"Ruby?" She called. "I thought I heard you."

Tukson crossed his arm as a grin appeared on his face again.

"So this is the girl you were talking about," He stated.

Wait what?

She rubbed her arm and looked away for a moment.

"Yea, I just told him how you were a good person and all," she told me.

I looked at her in surprise as a weird feeling in my stomach started to come up. Did she really tell him that? I was nothing but a stubborn girl to her and mostly tried to avoid her all the time. Why would she do that?

"Anyway, what book are you looking for?" She asked as we started walking off to the books.

I told her what I needed.

Her eyebrows raised.

"Oh. For a project?"

I nodded.

"Couldn't you just use a computer or something?" She asked, giving me a questioning look.

I scratched my head and gave her a nervous smile.

"Yea..." I started, "I prefer to do things like this the old-fashioned way. It's stupid, I know."

We ended up in the isle where some of the books were.

She shook her head.

"It's not stupid," she told me. "I was just curious. I like how you prefer to use books instead of computers."

She turned around and faced me with a smile, earning a smile in return from me.

"Speaking of books," I said, "I really enjoyed those two books you got me. They were really good."

It's been a while since I've gotten in a conversation with her like this. Actually, now that I think about it, we never really did have any from the months back. I'd usually get so nervous around her and be afraid to talk to her. I guess I've gotten used to her and probably grown up now. I was really missing out on something. Blake's a really interesting person.

"Oh, you finished them?" She asked. I nodded. "I'm glad you liked them. It was sort of hard picking them out because I didn't really know what you liked. Yang told me you were into fantasy and fairy tales."

I chuckled.

"Yea, that's pretty much my thing."

She took a few books from the shelf and handed them to me.

"These are all the books that talk about the guy you're doing a report on," she said. "The big one there has more information on him."

It had to be a big book. Might as well take it.

"Yea, I'll take this one," I replied, handing her back the other books.

She placed them back on the shelf then turned back to me.

"If you need any help with that, you can give me a call sometime," she suggested. "I've read about that guy before. I could help you out."

My eyebrows rose.

"Really?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll let you know if I do."

For a quick second there, it looked like she was eager for me to say yes. I don't know.

I looked around the store and asked, "How long have you been working here?"

"Since high school," she told me. "Tukson and I are really good friends so he offered me this job."

She probably saved all the money she earned up for that new car she got. I'm pretty jealous.

"How's school by the way?" I asked her.

"It's alright," she answered. "Everyone's pretty cool there. How about you?"

"They won't stop giving me projects." I sighed. "Sooner or later I'm going to tire myself out."

She giggled. It's been a while since I heard her do that. It didn't make me scared or anything like before, but it did give me this weird feeling. It was sort of...cute now that I listen to her.

"Don't work too hard," she told me.

I smiled. "I know."

We both headed back to the counter so I could purchase this giant book. I handed the book to Tukson along with the money that I had to give him for it. Then, he put the book in a plastic bag and gave it to me.

"Come back anytime," he said. "Either if it's for purchasing a book or keeping Blake company."

I nodded.

"I will." I looked at Blake. "See ya Blake."

Before I could leave out the store, she stopped me.

"Are you busy next weekend?" She asked.

"No," I answered.

"I have these tickets to go to this museum and I was wondering if you wanted to go. I don't really know if you're into stuff like that so if you don't want to...um..."

"I'd love to go to the museum with you Blake," I replied brightly. "I always wanted to go to the museum. I'll look forward to it."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

I gave her a nod, before turning around and walking off.

I'm glad I got to actually talk to Blake after a whole year of trying to avoid her. I still feel bad that I acted like that. I also still can't understand why she's still nice to me even when I acted terrible towards her.

I shook my head, trying to not confuse myself while I have a report to do.

* * *

On the weekend, I was at Weiss's. Her dad was there, of course, but he seemed a bit brighter than how he was when I came here before.

We mostly hung out in the room she had her piano at. Before that, she showed me her room. To be honest, it looked like a room for a little girl. I'm not saying it in a bad way. It was actually cute, honestly.

She also told me that her and Yang were dating now. I wasn't really surprised though. I could see that they liked each other and they finally got to know each other. I'm glad that they're happy.

So, we were busy talking now, until the sun started to set. We did some other stuff too so we wouldn't be talking all day. We both ate dinner and played checkers and cards. Her sister even joined us for a game of cards but just for one round though. I didn't really ask her about her family matters and all because I'd be nosy.

"So how's school?" She asked me.

"Well, other than all these projects I have to do and tiresome professors, I'd say that it's pretty good," I answered. "How 'bout you?"

"My roommate's still a pain in the ass," she told me, causing me to laugh. "We argue just about everyday and he complains that I take so long in the bathroom. I'm just glad that I get to go home on the weekends so I don't have to see him. Other than that, school's fine."

"That's pretty good to hear."

"I saw Sun yesterday."

My eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"I was going shopping with a few friends at my school and we just saw him standing there." She explained.

"He wasn't with his girlfriend?" I asked.

"Nope. When he saw me, he waved and actually ran over to talk to me. He really misses you."

I ran a hand through my hair.

"I know." I sighed, dropping my hand. "I really hope he isn't lonely or anything since Milt and I are away at school."

_Sometimes I kind of wish that I met him sooner so I could get him go to school, _I thought.

"Why don't you go see him tomorrow or something?" Weiss suggested.

I shrugged.

"I guess so. Did he say anything else?"

Her nose scrunched up as she said, "He called me Ice Queen because I yelled at him for annoying us. Seriously, the guy can talk for hours."

_I hear ya, _I thought.

"How're you feeling anyway?" She asked.

I gave her a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"Like, you know," she tried. "Still feeling depressed?"

My eyebrows raised as I shook my head rapidly.

"Oh! N-No, I'm fine. I mean. I've been fine actually."

She smiled, "That's good."

We talked for a while longer until it looked like the sun was going down. We sat quietly in her backyard while I sketched up a horizon. Looking at it now, this was actually a simple thing to do. I really don't know why I was freaking out so much about this. The shading was pretty hard, but overall it was actually not bad. It was probably easy because I had experience with drawing.

After I was done, Weiss offered to drive me back to my school. Yes, drive me. Not her limo driver Wilson. Her. I never knew she could drive, then I remembered how she gets to school on Sundays. She couldn't just have Wilson drive her back and forth every weekend. Her parents and sister also need to go places too.

She had her own car. She didn't tell me the details about it because it would seem like she would be bragging. The car looked so damn nice though. I was so jealous. Everybody could drive these days, and here I am with no car and not even a license. Maybe one day I should get it.

The ride back to school was a little shorter since we didn't make any stops like the bus. It felt a little weird being in the car with her than it was with the limo. We did talk for a while, but it wasn't awkward or anything. I had her drop me off where the dorms were so I wouldn't have to take such a long walk.

"Tell Miltiades I said hi," she told me before driving off.

I forgot those two knew each other.

"I should probably give Sun a call," I said, now walking back to the dorms.

* * *

"Hold on," Sun started. "Repeat that, please?"

I sighed.

"I said I can't hang out with you next weekend because I'm hanging out with Blake next weekend," I explained, frowning.

Penny wasn't here when I arrived back to our room, so I didn't have to worry about what I was saying to Sun on the phone. He wanted to hang out with me next weekend and I would've agreed to it if it weren't for Blake asking me to go to the museum with her. I could've just told him that I was going to be busy, but my stupid mouth had to blurt that out.

Good grief, you really need to get a hold of yourself Ruby Rose. You know it's a bad idea to let Sun of all people know about something like this.

"YOU GOTTA DATE?!" He questioned incredulously.

His voice was so loud that it almost busted my eardrums. Remind me to never tell him about stuff like this.

"No Sun, it's not a date," I answered.

"I don't know Ruby..." He paused almost as if he seemed unsure. I was about to ask if he was okay until he continued, "You guys were pretty close at the bowling alley and Sage told me about that movie date you guys had and don't think I didn't notice how she got so close to you in the group hug at the summer festival."

I grunted, clearly irritated by him.

"We're not together Sun, we're just...wait..." I paused, going over what he just told me, then my face formed into a scowl as I yelled, "WHAT DID THAT ASSHOLE TELL YOU?!"

He let out a whine over the other line.

"Ow Midget!" He cried. "That hurt my ears!"

"Shut up!" I snapped. "You did it to me. Anyway, what did Sage tell you?"

This guy is like another version of Nikos, only he's a guy and gay...I think. I know Nikos would definitely tell Sun this.

"All he said and I quote was 'I saw your little redheaded friend on a date at the movies with that book girl'," he told me. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend, Midget?! You know for a fact that I don't judge and I'm the first one that knew you were gay anyway!"

"We're not together Sun!" I cried. "We're friends. Nothing else."

"Yep, just gals being pals," he said sarcastically then sighed. "Alright look...be honest with me. Do you like this girl? And don't give me that as a friend bullshit."

I winced. I haven't really thought of it. I mean, Blake is actually really nice and I admit that she is attractive and I do have a thing for smart girls. I guess I could...WAIT!

I scowled.

"Why the hell should I let you know?!" I snapped.

"Because I'm your big brother, Midget," he told me, "and I just wanna look out for you."

I could hear him grin over the other line. He does have a point there I guess.

"Weren't you suspicious of her back at the bowling alley?" I asked.

I still remembered what he told me back there.

"I managed to talk to her," he answered. "I shouldn't've judged her like that."

"Oh..." I took a deep breath, then exhaled. "I guess I...you know..."

I could feel heat on my cheeks. Goddammit Ruby!

Honestly, it's embarrassing to say something like that to someone.

"There isn't an I guess! There is either a yes or no!"

Goddammit Sun!

"Okay, okay! Yes! She's...she's alright! Goddamn! Can you let me live? It's really not easy to say something like this to someone."

He started laughing, causing me frown.

"That's all you had to say," he said after his laughter died down to tiny giggles. "Look, I won't call it a date since you don't want me to, but you better tell me all the details."

I sighed. "Yea, yea, I will."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Bye."

After I hung up, I fell back onto my bed. That idiot. Making me say something like that.

_But...to be honest...I wouldn't mind if it was a date_, I thought.

Face flushing madly, I quickly turned on my stomach and shoved my face into my pillow, shutting my eyes tight.

Did I really just think that?! Dammit Ruby! You're getting too soft and mushy. This isn't like you at all. This is all Sun's fault! Why did he make me say that or even think about it for the matter?

I open my eyes and let out another deep sigh as my face went back to its normal color. My eyes trailed to the dresser then to the picture of Velvet. Picking up the picture, I stared at it, part of my face still in the pillow.

"Night Vel," I said and put the picture back on the dresser. "It's been a long day."

After today, I really need some sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry that this chapter was short. Next chapter will be longer. It's about time I added more ladybug into this story. I know a lot of you kept asking for it. The second part was just a little filler for this chapter. You won't see much of those though. Overall, it was fun writing this chapter.**

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know what you think by reviewing! If you have any questions please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer. If I don't end up answering them right away, they will most likely be answered next chapter. I'm not ignoring you guys. **

**Until next time. Toodles!**


	28. Chapter 27: Velvet's Journal

**Author's Note**

**Hello again everyone! It's Koda, who's back with another chapter of Amnesiac. I said I was either going to upload the chapter on Friday or Saturday. I had to do it Saturday because the internet was down. **

**But anyway, I see that many of you voted on my poll. Like damn, I checked up on it in a couple of days and like 56 of you guys voted. That was quick! I didn't know you guys would really do that. Thank you so much! For those of you who haven't voted yet and are interested, go check out my profile. The poll is for the next pairing I should do after Amnesiac. Check it out if you want. It will only take you like a second. I'd appreciate it if you do so. Polls end about near the end of act three of Amnesiac. I'll let you guys know when it ends soon. I'm doing the poll early so it'll give me an idea on what I'm going to write about. Thanks again guys!**

**Also, thanks for the views everyone! This story is up to 44,337 views. I really appreciate that you guys would read this story. And thanks to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed so far. Keep it up!**

**This chapter has a little bit of feels, but it's not anything bad. After you're done reading this chapter, let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

**Silent snlper05: **Use your imagination.

**Song used for this chapter: **K-391-Skyline**(/watch?v=dyT3MKaJAPc)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 27: Velvet's Journal**

Did I ever tell how good the showers feel? They're amazing! I mean, I've never felt anything like this at the bathhouses or anywhere else I've gone. Plus, I get my own goddamn privacy. How neat is that? I'm going to miss this when I have to leave for winter, spring, and summer break. It's not like they can let me stay here forever. This is a college dorm, not an apartment.

Speaking of apartments, I found out that Milt and her sister live in one. Before I went to work with her, we had to pick up her sister, who didn't have school for the day. It was decent for an apartment. Better than Arc's and Ren's. I'd expect them to at least have a really huge house or something since they're rich, but Milt told me the place was temporary and was only for college.

* * *

At work, the boss set me up for cleaning duty after I was done working at the bar. I don't know why he put me up to the, but I didn't really complain to him. I hate cleaning duty. I've done it before, but only once. No one really likes it and it's usually Mercury who does it, but he was assigned to work as a waiter.

The boss was actually nice to me though. There wasn't even a reason behind it too. It was a little creepy because he was acting so nice, but I liked it.

So, I was on my break, just cleaning the counter, when he approached me.

"Oh hey boss," I said, somewhat surprised.

"Hello Rose," he replied.

His expression was unreadable so I didn't know why he was over here.

I stopped my cleaning and asked, "Is there anything you need?"

"Yea," he answered. "Come to my office, now."

I gulped. Did I do something wrong? Gods, I hope not. Mercury and Milt gave me a worried look, but I managed to just give them a shrug.

I did as I was told and followed the boss to his office. Once we got in there, he took a seat in his giant chair at his desk and I sat across from him. My leg bounced in nervousness. Did he find out about me and now has to lay me off? It was awfully silent.

I looked down at his desk and noticed that my files were there.

_No, this is bad, _I thought.

"I brought you in here for a special reason Rose," he told me.

I just nodded, unable to say anything.

He sighed and continued, "Look…I…I know."

My eyes widened as my jaw clenched. Please don't tell me what I think it is.

He frowned, noticing how I looked.

"However your living conditions are, I'm not going treat you any differently," he finally told me. "I don't care about that because you showed me these past years that you're a hard worker. I like that. That's what I look for in a worker and I've been seeing it from you."

I calmed down but my eyes stayed wide. Is he telling me what I think he is?

"B-Boss are you…?" I trailed off.

He nodded, lips curling up into a smile.

"You haven't really caused me any problems," he said. "I know we do have our bickering, but you still listened to me without a problem. I've decided to give you a raise."

My eyes practically could've popped out of my sockets.

"R-REALLY?!" I cried, almost jumping out of my seat. "You're serious?!"

"What kind of question is that Rose?" He asked with a frown, but I could tell he was amused. "You do know who I am, do you?"

I'd hug the guy but that would be just plain weird for the both of us.

Tears of joy trailed down my cheeks.

"Thank you so much Junior!" I cried, now wiping my eyes with my arm. "I really thank you!"

"Are you crying?" He asked.

I nodded and finished wiping the happy tears away. Then, I looked up at him with a scowl.

"Yea, and don't tell anybody about that!" I snapped.

He only laughed. Though, I never asked him how he found out that I was homeless. Maybe someone told him or maybe he just found out.

* * *

The next day I only had to go to two classes and I was done for the day. They were morning classes so I had free time during the afternoon and evening. Penny still had classes though. On my free time I was looking through some stuff in the containers and stumbled on Velvet's journal again.

I remembered that I was going to read it back at the warehouse but Cat ended up interrupting me from doing so.

I'm still a little iffy on reading it. I feel like it's invading her privacy, but she's dead now. Would it be okay? I mean, I want to know what she wrote about.

Sighing, I gave into my curiosity and opened the journal.

* * *

_I was so happy that Ruby let me get a journal so I could write my thoughts down. At first she protested because she was being cheap, _**(I laughed)** _but then she finally gave in. This will help me whenever I'm down and Ruby's not around to talk to me._

_After she bought me the journal, we went to the park and swung on the swings. Ruby let me borrow her sweatshirt so I could cover my ears. She always did that because the first time, I almost got attacked from another human when they saw me.__It was really scary, but Ruby was there to protect me. She was always there. Even the day we met, she was there when I was getting attacked and needed someone help me. I'm really glad I met her. Maybe a deity sent her to me._

_We stayed at the park for the rest of the day and left once the sun was setting. We had school the next day and we needed to wake up early._

* * *

I smiled and turned to the next page.

* * *

_Ruby's friends are weird, especially the blonde one. Not the boy…the girl. Well, the boy is weird too, but the blonde girl is even weirder. She won't stop with the jokes and she gets oddly close to Ruby. Some people may not look into that, but to me that means something. She does that almost every day. I'm starting to think she's has a crush on her. _**(Velvet knew too?!)** _But, I'd doubt she'd tell the girl because she seems to treat her more like a sister than anything else._

_The first day I met them all, Ruby and I had to tell them that I was her adopted cousin. It was a little weird but it was the only way to get rid of any suspicions. They actually believed us too because I was afraid that they wouldn't. _

_They also helped protect me from bullies like Cardin and his friends. They were very mean and racist and kept trying to pull at my ears. Other people would give me dirty looks because I was a faunus, but they didn't do anything. It was only Cardin. Though, that didn't stop me from coming to school with Ruby. I was actually happy to get an education and make friends with other people. I didn't like being alone either._

* * *

It was pretty sad reading this, now that she's gone. I really need to be careful if any of these trigger me in some way. I really don't want to go back to how I was before. Not that again.

I turned to the next page.

* * *

_Ruby's boss, Junior(as everyone calls him), is so funny and nice. He may have a hard shell, but once you get to know him, he's a really nice guy. I wish he wasn't so hard on Ruby though, but I think she can handle it. I mean, she still does everything that she's supposed to do at the job and she never thinks about quitting._

_I also found out that Junior was having a rough time too. There were things going on with his family and money, as he told me. He just keeps everything bottled up, and I never saw any sort of emotion on his face when he discussed it. I asked him if he ever cried about it. He told me he doesn't like crying. He and Ruby are very much alike it's weird because it did feel like I was talking to Ruby. She doesn't like crying either._

_His employees are nice to me also, except this one girl, Melanie, I think. Her sister told me that the only reason why she doesn't like me is because I'm so close to her boss, which made me relieved because I thought she didn't like me because I was a faunus. But, I don't like Junior like that and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me like that either. Plus, he's like 26 or something and I'm 18. Even he knows that._

_He also protects me from racist people who come in the restaurant. One of them threw something at me before and he kicked them out. He was really mad. It was really scary seeing him like that. He told me that he would've brought out his bat and I knew he was serious because he was still fuming._

_One day I asked him why was he so hard on Ruby. He told me that he saw himself in her. He actually really cares about her_**(Really?!) **_and doesn't want anything to happen to her like he doesn't want anything to happen to me. He told me not to tell her that though and that he was going to tell her instead one day, so I kept that promise. I decided to tell him about our living condition since I trusted him enough _**(My eyes widened. So he knew all along? She actually told him about everything?)**. _He promised me that he wouldn't tell and that he'll make sure we're both doing alright. _

_I just hope that maybe one day he'll be nice to Ruby._

* * *

I honestly wasn't mad though. She told him a long time ago and I'm just finding this out now. Now that him and I are alright, I wonder why he told me about my living situations. Was it because he was going to give me a raise? Strange.

I turned a couple of pages.

* * *

_Ruby was feeling upset again. She didn't tell me why and just kept it to herself. She told me to leave her alone but listening to the tone in her voice, she didn't want to be alone. _

_It was the first time I've ever heard her sob. She sound so sad, and the way she curled up into a ball, I wanted to do something to help her. She always helped me whenever I was upset. Now, I wanted to do something for her._

_There are days where she feels like no one cares about her, but I do…and I know all her other friends do too. I bet she knows that too but is too upset to even think so._

_She cried for the whole night until she got tired. I held onto her for the whole night so she'd know that she wasn't alone._

_I wish I could just tell her…_

* * *

Hold on…tell me what? What does she mean by that? Is she…

I turned a couple of more pages.

* * *

_Ruby took me to this arcade for my birthday. She told me she was saving up some money so she could reserve the place for me. Our friends were there too. Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Jaune. It was so fun. I've never played any of the games I saw in there. My parents never did anything like this with me…_

_Nora wanted to a match with me at Dance Dance Revolution. I lost since I didn't know how to play. Yang taught me how to do the foosball game and I got a lot of tickets out of it. Pyrrha kept teasing Ruby about something as they were playing the whack-a-mole game. The guys wanted me to join them in this zombie-shooter game. It was scary but fun._

_At the end, they all took me into this room where this giant birthday cake was and sang happy birthday to me. I couldn't help it and broke out into happy tears. Ruby started panicking as if she did something wrong, but I let her know that they were tears of joy. They were all the best._

_This was the best day ever._

* * *

I remember that day. It was a lot of money to reserve that arcade, but I wanted it to be special. For her…

I got to another page.

* * *

_Signal finally sent me a letter to their college! I was so happy! Being in a school with all faunus and no trouble. It's not like I hate humans(there's Ruby and her friends and Junior), but I don't want to feel afraid all the time whenever I'm around humans that are not the ones I know._

_But, I didn't want to leave Ruby at the same time. She was always there for me when I needed her the most. She always brought a smile on my face. She always gave me a reason to live. She doesn't know how much I care about her. How much I love her. _**(So she did feel the same way. She really did. All the time we were together, she loved me. I should've told her. I should've told her before she died. I wanted her to know)** _I love her so much and maybe…just maybe she feels the same way too. At least I hope so._

_Ruby told me that she would be fine and that when college was over, we'd live together in an apartment or house. _

_Now that I think about it, she probably did feel the same way. I'm going to tell her._

* * *

So she knew I felt the same way too? God I wish, I just wish that I could go back and just tell her that. Maybe everything would've been a lot better if I told her how I felt about her.

I read a few more pages then stopped dead at the last one. Well, the last entry she wrote.

* * *

_Ruby got mad and yelled at me today. It was terrifying because I've never seen her this angry before. I've seen her mad but not furious. I accidently said something wrong while she was in a bad mood. _

_She ended up apologizing right after. I forgave her. It was my fault because I said something that she didn't like. _

_She held onto me the whole night and kept whispering that she was sorry into my shoulder._

_I'd never hate her…_

_No matter what happens, I'll still forgive her for whatever she does._

_I love her too much to hate her._

* * *

That was it. That was the end of what she wrote.

Warm, salty tears ran down my cheeks. I closed up the journal and held it close to my chest as I dropped down to my knees.

She didn't want me to be the way I was after she died. She said it right there. She was actually telling me.

I couldn't help but whisper my apologies for how stupid I was being, thinking that she hated me.

* * *

After that, I went to visit Velvet's grave again, buying some more tulips on the way. The ones at her grave were withered by now so I brushed them away and placed the new ones down.

Once I stood up, I said, "Hey Velvet. I came to visit you again."

I let out a shaky breath, still feeling how I was feeling earlier.

"I…I stumbled on your journal and uh…read it. I'm sorry I read it but my curiosity made me give in." I chuckled. "I'm just…so stupid. I was so busy thinking that you hated me for leaving you out to die, but I never actually knew how you felt. I mean, I still kind of don't but now that I've read your journal, at least I know how you felt back then."

The tears in my eyes came back as I continued.

"I never knew…never knew that you felt the same way for me. If I just wasn't so scared of being rejected, I'd actually have the nerve to tell you. I was such a coward and still probably am. And what you said with the boss, I never knew that. I'm just glad I know now. Now, I don't have to suffer in my own guilt. Everything's okay. You're…okay."

I laughed this time and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I love you Velvet. I love you so fucking much okay? You mean the world to me and I'll never stop loving you. God, I love you." I sniffed as my laughing died down to a small chuckle. "I'll keep going for you…and for everyone else. I love all of you. See you around Vel."

I left the cemetery with a big, stupid grin on my face. I felt great.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well that's about it for now. I decided to have Ruby finally find out about how Velvet felt about her. It ended up on a happy note because I didn't want Ruby to suffer anymore. At least not because of Velvet. That was the last act. I was happy how this turned out because I just want to make Ruby really happy in this chapter, like with her getting a raise and with Velvet.**

**So how was this chapter? Was is good or bad? How's the story so far? Any likes or dislikes? Let me know by reviewing! If you have any questions, please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them. Don't forget to vote on my poll for the next pairing after Amnesiac!**

**Next chapter will contain ladybug fluff.**

**Until next time. See ya!**


	29. Chapter 28: Kind of a Date

**Author's Note**

**I'm baaaaack! I finally have the next chapter of Amnesiac. Sorry I took so long again. It took me like a whole month to work on this chapter because of school and work. On the bright side, this chapter contains major ladybug. I was so excited writing this chapter and hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Thanks to those who're reading this story so far. The story is now up to 47,047 views! Thanks to those who also favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. Keep it up! And thank you to those who voted on the Poll. It's still up, of course and now up to 64 votes. If you haven't already and are interested, please vote on what kind of story I should do next after Amnesiac. The poll ends near the end of this act.**

**Like I said before, this chapter contains major ladybug. After you're done reading, please let me know what you think by reviewing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: **Girls Like Girls-Hayley Kiyoko**(/watch?v=hpq47QjJHOw)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 28: Kind of a Date**

I was really having trouble figuring out what I was going to wear to the museum with Blake. I didn't want to look too nice, but I didn't want to look like a bum either. I just wanted to look decent. I really don't know why I was making a big deal about this. I'm acting like I'm going on some kind of date or something, which it isn't...I guess.

To be honest...I actually wouldn't mind if this was a date. Blake's really grown on me over the past year. She's actually a really nice girl and was just worried about me just like the others, and I'd be lying if I said that she wasn't attractive. I have checked her out more than once without even noticing that I was. I'm so lame...

Sun was taking this whole thing as a date and had insisted that I'd spill him the beans once it's over. Can't he just see that this is a friendly get together? Besides, I don't even think the girl likes me that way anyway. Even if she did, I'm not good enough for her. I mean come on, I was practically a complete bitch to her all those times and I'm a homeless person and I don't really have my life together. Why would anyone like someone like me?

Anyway, I decided to wear that damn banana outfit that Sun got me. I haven't worn it yet so why not.

"That's a cute outfit, friend," said Penny.

My face flushed in embarrassment as she took notice to my outfit. I forgot that she was in here. Now that Penny's said something, I really wonder what Blake's going say when she sees me in this outfit. Maybe I should just change it.

I shook my head, my face going back to a normal color. Now that I have the outfit on, I really don't feel like taking it off. Plus, it's probably too late now.

Blake's supposed to be picking me up soon. I texted her a few hours ago to come by the school where the dorms were. I also asked if she needed any directions, but she told me that she knew her way around because she had a gps.

"What's the occasion?" Penny asked.

"I'm just hanging out with a friend of mine," I told her.

"Sounds wonderful."

I nodded in agreement to her comment with a smile now on my face. Penny sure is something. Emerald is really missing out on a good friend like her.

My thoughts get interrupted by the sound of my phone vibrating. Reaching into my pocket, I took it out and opened it up. It was a message from Blake.

**B: **_im here_

Yep, it's definitely too late to change now. I texted her back.

-_ alrite, ill be there -_

I said a quick good-bye to Penny before rushing out of the room and now out of the dorms.

I caught sight of the onyx Sedan and Blake smiling at me from inside of it. Suddenly, I felt nervous for some reason. It's probably because of the outfit I'm wearing.

I quickly made my way over to the car so I wouldn't look awkward just standing there. Blake greeted once I got into the car.

"Cute outfit," she commented with an amused look on her face. "Did Sun get you that?"

I nodded, blushing again. This time it wasn't of embarrassment which was weird. I honestly look like a child, but Blake, on the other hand, looked...what's the word I'm looking for...really, really nice. Yea, really, really nice.

She had on some kind of floral cardigan with a black tank-top underneath and navy jeans. She still had that bow on for some reason though and even though the sleeves on the cardigan was a bit long, I could still see her tattoos on her arms.

**I think you mean beautiful, weirdo. **

_Shut up!_

"I decided to wear it for his sake," I told her.

She hummed in amusement before driving us off.

"Nice school," she said.

"Yea, it is I guess," I replied. "I bet your school is nicer."

She shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Eh, it's alright. I haven't really met anyone that's like our group. Everyone's pretty much boring and I really miss the bickering that our group always did." She explained. "Either you and Yang, you and Pyrrha, or Yang and Weiss."

Yea, I miss that too.

"Velvet wanted to go to your school," I blurted, but the pain that I felt before whenever I mentioned her name didn't come like it used to. I actually didn't care if I mentioned it.

She glanced at me, as if to see if I was okay, then her eyes went back forward.

"I'm fine, Blake," I told her. "Really. I've already accepted it. You...don't need to worry about me." I flashed her a smile. "Besides, we've got a museum to go to."

A smile finally formed on her face after I said that.

"What kind of museum are we going to anyway?" I asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

She took me to a fucking art museum! I've always wanted to go to one of these damned places! From paintings, to drawings, to sculptures, god this place was amazing! I may not be that good at art, but it's always amazing to see other people's art. Blake seriously took me to an art museum.

_I could just kiss her, _I thought and instantly regretted it.

What the hell is wrong with me? I can't just things like that. And it wasn't even from my goddamn subconscious mind so that make things worse. God, this was absolutely embarrassing.

"I heard that you liked art, so I thought this would be a good experience for you," Blake told me.

Good? It's a fucking great experience. You don't know how happy I am right now. She bought these tickets not just for anybody, but for me. If this was just a regular museum, then the tickets would be for anybody.

She's done all of this and I've never done anything for her. Now, I'm starting to feel bad.

**Just enjoy this, you weirdo.**

"Thank you," I replied with a grin.

"How about we check out those paintings now?" She asked

I nodded and followed her to where all the paintings were.

* * *

Later on, after looking at probably hundreds of paintings, sculptures, drawings, and whatever else they had, we stopped at the gift shop. I wanted to take some pictures, but it was restricted. Other people who were there still took pictures anyway. I'm not one of those people.

Blake offered to get me something at the shop. I was going to turn down her offer because this was just too much, but she insisted that if I wanted something from the shop, I should get it. So, I picked out some ink pens for my art class. I'm so glad they had them here because I was not looking forward to go shopping for them myself.

"Thanks Blake," I said as she handed me the pens after she purchased it.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. "I still want to hang out with you a little longer."

"Yea, I'd like that," I told her, lips curling into a smile, earning me a smile in return.

Before we could even depart the Museum, we both caught sight of Weiss and a few other people. What's she doing here? Is it for her school or something or maybe family?

She caught sight of us and walked over with a waved.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey Weiss," we replied simultaneously.

"Is it just you guys or the others as well?" She asked.

I opened my mouth but Blake beat me to it.

"It's just us," she answered. "What about you?"

"Oh, I signed up to go on this trip here with a few classmates," Weiss told us. So it is for school. "I didn't think I'd see you guys here." Her eyebrows rose for a second. "Wait, are you guys dating or something?"

My face flushed as I quickly shook my head. Why does everyone think that every time they see me with Blake? We're just friends. Nothing else!

**But you don't want that do you?**

"N-No we're just hanging out Weiss," I told her quickly.

Blake wasn't really fazed by it like always, but she did look at me amusingly at the way I reacted.

"Oh, I sort of thought you guys were." Weiss looked embarrassed now. "You guys are always together and all so…"

"It's alright Weiss," said Blake. "You're not the only one who thought that."

She giggled before looking back at the group she was with. Then, she turned back to us.

"I should be getting back to my class now," she told us. "It was nice talking to you guys. See you."

"See ya Weiss," I said.

Blake just waved at her before she turned and left.

"Where do you want to eat?" Blake asked.

"Uh…I'm really in the mood for something sweet," I told her, scratching my cheek as I stared at her nervously. "If you don't mind."

"Nah, I don't mind," she replied. "Besides, I have a place in mind."

* * *

We went to this frozen yogurt café that was in Vytal. At first, Blake asked if it was okay for us to go that far. I didn't mind at all. We talked the whole ride there, about the others, about my project, about other stuff. She was really interested in helping me with my project. I was sure that she knew a lot more than me of course. I told her that I either I could go to her place or she could come to my dorm, whatever she was okay with.

When we got there, it was a little crowded. There were faunus there either working or as customers. I only saw like one human there, which was normal here. I got strawberry frozen yogurt since I like strawberries. Being homeless didn't really give me a variety of foods to eat. Especially sweet foods. I had to eat what I could get me hands on.

Blake got the birthday cake flavor frozen yogurt and we sat in a booth. It was hard to eat my yogurt with her staring at me like the way she is.

"I'm glad you liked the art museum," she said after eating some of her yogurt. "You looked really happy there. It was nice seeing you that way after so long."

Same. It's been a while and it feels like this whole thing is new to me. The only time I remember being really happy back then was basically at Velvet's party. It's really been so long.

"It was really nice of you taking me," I replied. "I honestly didn't know you were taking me to that type of museum. I really liked that. Especially the paintings and all."

She gave a warm smile.

"I really like being with you, Ruby," she told me, making that weird feeling in my stomach come back. "I'm really glad I met you."

"Same to you," I said, internally trying to calm that weird feeling down.

It's nothing really new. I just now noticed it last week when I was with her, but it's so weird. Why does it keep happening and why do I have the sudden urge to kiss her?

I better stop before I do end up kissing her.

It wasn't really that way with Yang…or Nikos…or even Weiss. I know I've felt this way with Velvet, of course. God, I'm so weird.

Blake was the first one to finish her yogurt. I was too busy being flustered by what she told me. She still manages to make me feel this way, only this time the feeling is stronger. She just sat there after that and waited patiently for me to finish mine.

I took me about a minute to realize this.

"Ah s-sorry!" I cried as I quickly ate my yogurt.

"Ruby slow down or you'll get a…" She trailed off as I held my throbbing head is my hands.

My hands moved from my hand to my face, covering it in embarrassment. What am I doing to myself?

"You didn't have to rush," I heard her say as I felt a hand touch my wrist and wrap around it.

She pulled one of my hands away from my face, to look at me. My other hand came down automatically once she lets go of it. Eyes flickering up to her, I was met with that smile again.

"Uh, sorry…again" I told her.

Covering her mouth, she started to giggle as she replied, "You're honestly so cute."

Did I mention that I wouldn't mind if this was a date?

Fuck, if she doesn't stop acting like that, I'll get the wrong idea. This is Sun's fault! Only because he had to make me admit that I liked her.

"I wish we could hang out a little longer, but I have to go to school tomorrow," she told me as she sat up from her seat.

I nodded, flowing her in suit.

We dumped our trash in the trash can before heading out the place and getting into the car. She had turned on some music from her radio on the ride back to my dorm. I really wanted to say something to her but it was hard, so the ride was silent. It wasn't bad though. She did actually look happy.

* * *

We arrived back at the school around 7. She was curious about what my dorm room looked like and just wanted to check it out. I allowed her to of course, but I was getting really nervous. I expected her to just say goodbye to me in her car and drive off.

When we got to the dorm room, Penny wasn't there, which was weird because she never goes out at this time. We were alone. Goddammit Penny! Where the hell are you?

She looked around the room curiously, sort of reminding me of Velvet in a way. It made me smile.

"Wow, these dorms look nice," she said. "How's your roommate?"

"She's alright," I replied. "She's actually supposed to be here by now." I paused before speaking again. "You still live at your house, right?"

She nodded.

"Yea. I didn't really feel like moving in a dorm. Plus, my friend wasn't happy about me leaving him." She chuckled at the last part.

Friend she says.

"Well…it was nice hanging out with you," she told me. "I really hope we could do this again. I know last time I said you could pick the place next time…but this time I mean it."

I gulped and said, "Yea, I'd like that."

She smiled down at me, making that urge to kiss her come back.

And I did…

I wasn't thinking. My body just acted on its own because I know damn well that I really wouldn't be able to do that. I grabbed her by her shoulders, leaned up, and just kissed her. It was a quick brief kiss though, since my senses came back to me and made me realize what I just did.

**Well fuck.**

Indeed.

I quickly jerked back, face flushed red and looked up her apologetically. I really need to think before I do something. I just ruined this friendship because of my foolishness.

She was still looking down at me, eyebrows raised and lips thin. I could see a slight blush on her face.

"S-Sorry," I said quietly.

She doesn't say anything and for a moment I thought I had fucked up, but when I felt her hands move to my cheeks and her facial expression change into something different as she began to lean in, I knew it wasn't all that bad.

We kissed. Her lips were firmly on mine as she held my head and wouldn't let go. I couldn't help but grab the collar of her shirt and try to pull her in closer. I guess she was feeling the same way because she ended up making me back us up into the wall of the dorm room.

It was amazing. All of it was amazing. Her lips, her touch, her scent. It felt like forever kissing her and her lips were so soft. I really didn't want to pull away.

She was the one who did though for air. Instead of kissing me again, she leaned her forehead against mine and just stared into my eyes.

"You don't know how long…" She murmured "…how…long I wanted to do that…"

He hands slid down from my face, to my arms as she kissed my jaw. I grunted against her.

_Fuck, if she…_

"Oh my!"

Blake quickly jumped back and looked at the doorway. I couldn't help back but look too.

It was Penny.

Her hands were covering her mouth and there was a visible blush on her face.

"Uuhh, s-sorry!" She stuttered. "I d-didn't mean to interrupt or anything. Oops…um I can go and put the headphones on while you guys finish."

My eyes widened, face going as red as a tomato.

"Penny!" I nearly screamed.

Blake looked more amused now than panicked. I can't believe she actually said that.

"Ah, sorry again," she said. "I was just surprised…um who is this…?"

"I'm Blake," the other girl finally told her. "I was just dropping Ruby off…er…and you're Penny, right?"

She nodded.

"Yeah…uh…nice to meet you Blake."

"Yea…you too."

Blake quickly walked away, but not without saying, "Bye Ruby. I'll…see you later."

"Yea, bye," I called after then turned to Penny. "I'm really sorry you had to see that. That wasn't really…intended."

"It's quite alright friend!" Penny chirped. "So that's the friend you were hanging out with." I nodded. "But, I don't really think friends do something like…that."

She giggled as I sat down on my bed and ran my hands on my face.

"Yea I know…" I grumbled. "God, I wasn't even thinking when that happened. You weren't in the room and we just…kissed."

"Oh, Emerald just needed to talk to me about something," she told me. "I hope I didn't scare you there."

Raising my head, I watched as she walked over to her bed and kicked off her shoes.

"You guys must really like each other," she said.

I blushed and replied, "Yea…we do."

I licked my lips, tasting the flavor of her lip gloss. I guess she was planning to do something like this. Maybe she was surprised that I was the one who initiated it.

Sun's going to freak…

* * *

**Author Note**

**Now we finally got the ladybug kiss! And this time it's not on the cheek. Apparently Ruby was too naïve to even notice that Blake felt the same way for her. I meant to do that by the way. Since Ruby wasn't really good with socializing with people before, it's hard for her to pick on things like that. Now you see why I was so excited writing this chapter. And that kiss was pretty intense…hehe. That's only because it took them so long to do that. And Penny….I just really love her character also. **

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know what you think by reviewing. If you have any questions, please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them. Don't forget to vote on that Poll, if you're interested.**

**Well that's it for now. Till next time.**

**Koda out!**


	30. Chapter 29: Nervous

**Author's Note**

**I'm a day late with this. Sorry about that. This story might be sloppy with grammar errors, but I'll be back to fix them. I had to fix up one of the past chapters that I didn't really like. It was chapter 25 which is done now. You can check it out if you want. It just had a few adjustments to it. Mainly the ending. But hey! I'm here!**

**Thanks for the half of 100,000 views! You guys are great! Really, thanks for reading this story. Thanks to those who also followed, favorited, and reviewed. Y'all are the best and keep it up. **

**After you're done reading this chapter, let me know what you think by reviewing. **

**Enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: **Beings-Madeon**(/watch?v=tAhT6kFWkAo)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 29: Nervous**

During the next week I had regular classes including my journalism class. My project was due soon so I needed to hurry up on it. The professor gave us an extra day to complete it. She's still creepy, staring at me the way she does. I'm suspicious about her.

I went over to Blake's house to do my project. Her place looked about the same the other time I came here. Her friend wasn't in the house either. She was acting a little differently than before. It was strange. She never brought up the kiss or anything and just helped me with my project. I was getting a bit nervous.

She did kiss me goodbye, though, when I left. What was up with her?

* * *

On Friday, Nikos invited me to her place for movies. I wanted to decline since I hated movies, but almost everyone was going to be there, including Yang. Blake was probably going to be there, but I didn't know yet. I just got her invitation.

I had to take the bus there since I really didn't feel like asking someone to pick me up. I'd ask Milt but I don't think she knows her way there.

When I got there, I was like the first one there, which annoyed me because I thought I'd be the last one here.

"Wow, this is a first," Nikos said, just as surprised as me.

"Yea…I know," I replied, walking into her house.

I've only been to her house like once and that was with school work. Yang was with us of course, but I've never actually been alone with this girl like this.

"When are the others getting here?" I asked.

"Oh, Nora's on her way," she answered. "She's stuck in traffic and Yang has a long ride here. As for the others, I don't know."

I just nodded and sat on her couch. She ended up sitting next to me which annoyed me even more.

"So…how are you doing?" She asked. "I missed you!"

"I'm fine," I told her.

What I'm really wondering is where Arc was at. If anything, I'd know he'd already be here. Is there something she's not telling me?

"Where's your boyfriend at?" I asked.

I noticed her freeze as her eyebrows raised. Did they break up or something? Maybe a fight. After all, he is the one that makes the movie plans. I really shouldn't be so mean to Nikos.

She wouldn't look at me and instead looked down at her hands. There was a weak smile on her face. Don't tell me they broke up?

"Jaune's…" she started with a deep breath, "he's…he's in the army."

Hold on…is this the same wimpy guy who had problems talking to girls and couldn't even lift a stick(exaggerating I know)? I've never even heard this guy discuss anything about the army or police force or whatever else that was similar to those. I've never even heard him talking about going to college for the matter. When was this?!

"When was this?" I repeated from my head.

"He'd been planning for a while," she told me. "He just told me when our summer vacation was just about over."

She still wouldn't look at me, which was strange. I've never actually seen Nikos upset like this before. I've seen her upset back when she found out I was…homeless, but not like this. She wouldn't even look at me when she was speaking and her face was all broken.

"I tried to stop him because of the dangers…" she continued, "…but I gave up when I realized that this was his dream and that I shouldn't stop him from following it."

She gave a sad laugh.

I needed to say something instead of seeing her like this. Sad Nikos was even more annoying than regular Nikos and drunk Nikos. I was getting irritated by the sad look on her face. It was making me feel some type of way and I didn't like it at all.

"I may…may not know all about that…but," I took a deep breath as she looked at me, "he's going to be fine Pyrrha. He'll make sure of it for you…and for all of us. He's a good guy so I know nothing will happen to him." I glared at her. "And you better know that too since you're his…girlfriend."

She didn't say anything for about a minute and just stared at me. I was about to yell at her but stopped myself when I saw a smile appear on her face. I was about to smile back when I suddenly get pulled into a hug. It's not even a crushing bear hug like Yang's either.

"Thanks Ruby," she said. "Really."

"Um…no problem?" I replied nervously.

She let go of me after a minute and just patted my shoulder.

"I guess I was missing out on something," she told me.

I raised an eyebrow at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She held her head in her hand as a dreamy smile appeared on her face.

"You know what I mean…"

I frowned. Oh right…that. And I had just forgotten about that. Sucks for her though.

"Even if you weren't with Jaune, you'd be too late," I told her with a smug look.

Her eyebrows rose as she gave me a surprised look. Well, I just admitted to her that I was seeing someone. I don't really feel embarrassed admitting that actually.

"Oh, you and Blake finally got together?" She asked, looking very happy.

Now it was my turn to look surprised. How did she-Well she did say some suggestive things whenever I talked to her or was with her.

"Sun, Nora, and I were wondering when you two would get together," she said. "It took you guys long enough. I'm so proud of y'all!"

Before I could react to what she said, she pulled me into another hug.

"Especially you miss 'I'm so grumpy all the time'." Nikos sighed happily as she pulled me in closer.

"Pyrrha!" I called, voice strained. "Get the hell…._off!_"

She listened and raised her hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay."

"The hell do you mean by you, Sun, and Nora?" I asked, scowling at her. "You guys were all guessing when we'd get together?!"

She gave me a nervous smile.

"Weeeeell…it was just Sun, Nora, and I," she told me. "Yang was just too oblivious about the whole thing, Jaune was the same way, Ren didn't seem interested, and Weiss didn't want to get involved. So, it was just us."

She laughed.

Opening my mouth, I was ready to snap at her again until we heard a knock at the door.

"You're still cute. I can see why she likes you." She told me before getting up and going to the door.

I'm left speechless, face burning in embarrassment and flattery as I watched her open the door, revealing both Valkyrie and Yang.

"Hey Pyrrha!" Valkyrie greeted.

"Yea, hey," said Yang.

"Oh…you two came here at the exact same time," said Nikos.

They both walked into the house as Yang replied, "I made sure I left really early so I wouldn't come late. Oh…and Weiss has stuff to do at home so she won't be able to make it."

They both saw me still sitting on the couch with my face all flustered.

"Woah," Yang shouted. "When did you get here Rubes?"

Shaking my head, I looked up at her. Not without missing Nikos little smirk. That little….

"A few minutes earlier," I told her. "I'm surprised myself too."

She eyed both me and Nikos suspiciously. What…?

"Was Pyrrha bothering you?" She asked.

Nikos held up her hands in defense.

"What? No I didn't bother her Yang." She answered for me. "I'm above that now. Besides little red's here got news."

She's really going to put me on the spot like that?! Both Yang and Valkyrie looked at me curiously, but Valkyrie kept looking from me to Nikos, then squealed. What the…

"It finally happened?!" She asked the both of us basically.

I just nodded feeling my cheeks go pink. I forgot that Nikos just told me that Valkyrie knew too. I'm so stupid.

"I'm sooo happy for you Ruby~!" She sang and ran over to hug me.

Jeez…

Yang looked just about confused at the whole thing. Nikos was right…she is oblivious.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Nikos only laughed.

"You see Yang," she started. "Ruby and Blake finally got together."

Her eyebrows raised, "You mean she and her…oh! I can't believe I didn't even see this. You guys were right! I did find it a little suspicious when Blake kept asking me about you. Wow….so it finally happened. How did I miss this?"

She scratched her head and laughed nervously. Now this was embarrassing. I should've just kept my mouth shut or better yet not come over here at all.

Valkyrie managed to get off of me after about a minute and I almost forgot she was hugging me. I was glad though because I know if she stayed like that any longer Nikos would say something slick. The bitch…

Another knock came at the door.

"Oh!" Shouted Nikos. "More of my guests."

She quickly ran over to her door as if nothing happened earlier. Well then…

"So you and Blake huh?" Yang asked, grabbing my attention.

I nodded, blushing.

"Uh yea…I guess," I answered. "But uh…we just kissed…and that was it…"

Yang opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Sun's loud voice.

"Guys! Midget!" He shouted, running to where we were.

Following behind him were that one guy named Neptune and Blake. I had to turn my head quickly because I did not want to turn into a blushing mess in front of everyone. I didn't want to be the center of attention to everyone and I pretty sure Blake wouldn't either. Why did they never do this to Valkyrie and Ren or Nikos and Arc or even Yang and Weiss? Why did it have to be me of all people?

"Hey where's the rest of the group?" Asked Neptune.

"Oh…Weiss can't make it," replied Yang. "She had some important stuff to do."

"Ren's on his way so that'd probably be everyone," said Valkyrie.

Everyone's in the main room now and taking their seats. Nikos had asked if we should wait for Ren before the movie started, but Nora said that it'd be fine. Blake ended up sitting next to me after greeting me and everyone else. I felt a little awkward because everyone else was here and Sun kept giving me this smug look. It kind of seemed like Blake was nervous too for some reason. She looked stiff.

She's been like that ever since we kissed. Even at her place, she never brought it up. Maybe she regrets it. I didn't want that.

The movie Nikos play was some weird action movie with these weird superheroes I've never heard of. It was actually pretty cool to be honest. I never knew she was into something like this. Maybe Arc got her into it. I don't really know. Blake didn't even look like she was paying attention to the movie. I hesitantly moved my hand to her leg, and gently grasped her knee. She jumped and gave me a look. Everyone else was paying attention to the movie, which I was glad for.

'What's wrong?' I mouthed.

She just shook her head, making me even more nervous. I squeezed her knee. I wanted to talk to her, but how was I going to if everyone was here?

She looked down at me and mouthed, 'After the movie.'

I nodded, complying with her request.

* * *

I didn't pay much attention to the movie since I was so nervous about Blake and what was going on in her mind. The others were discussing the movie and how awesome it was. While they were distracted, Blake ended up pulling me into the bathroom.

We were silent for a while, waiting for one of us to speak first. I held on tightly at the end of my shirt while I stared at the ground.

"Ruby listen," she finally started, knowing that she had to speak first, "I…I really like you. I mean it." I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach hearing that. "Every time I look at you, you don't know how bad I want to kiss you." My cheeks burned. "I just don't want to rush anything and make you uncomfortable with anything…or get you hurt."

Hold on…

"Hurt?" I asked. "What do you mean by that?"

She opened her mouth to say something but was then interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door getting banged on.

"Oi, hurry up you two!" Came a voice that sounded like Sun's. "I get that you guys are in love with each other, but that doesn't mean you to should go off and find a secret place to make out!"

Blake grunted as she walked to the door and opened it, revealing a frowning Sun. Wait! What were you going to tell me?

"I just needed to talk to her privately that's all," she told him sounding the least amused.

His eyebrows rose as he replied, "Oh…sorry. I gotta…um go…to the bathroom now."

I just stood there before she motioned me to come out as he rushed in. I didn't really get a good look of her face, but judging by the tone of her voice, she probably looked angry. I complied and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. We were in the hall now and it seemed like the others were still in the other room.

"Um…Blake?" I called.

She turned around with a blank look on her face.

"Let's talk about this another time," she answered. "Okay?"

Looking down, I nodded. Why was she acting so awkward all of a sudden? I didn't like this at all. I just want everything to be how it was a week ago. I quickly grabbed her hand before she could walk away. She turned around again.

"Ruby?"

I open my mouth to say something but nothing came out, so instead, I ended up kissing her. That was all I could do. I really didn't want things to be awkward between us.

In an instant when my lips pressed onto hers, she kissed back. It was a quick kiss though, since we were still at Nikos' house and I didn't want anyone walking in on us. I'm not ready for them to say something embarrassing or pull a Penny.

When our lips ended up parting away, she just stared down at me, eyes dark. It was a different look and I was pretty sure that I saw that look before.

"I…uh…" I tried. "I don't want…things to be awkward…between us. If something's bothering you, you can, um, tell me. I really like you too and I don't want to ruin this relationship. We just…started."

I'm not very good at talking about stuff like this since I've never been in a relationship or showed much interest in one. I did get her to smile though, which was good.

Sun came out the bathroom and just looked between us.

"Jeez, you took quite a long time," I said. "What were you doing in there?" My nose instantly scrunched up after I said that. "Never mind, don't answer that."

He laughed.

"You guys look you had a heart to heart talk," he told us.

Blake just shrugged and replied with a smile, "It was sort of like that."

"I noticed how you guys just walked out after the movie. I was joking earlier about that…uh while you guys were in the bathroom." He scratched his head. "I just really had to go and all. You did look serious leaving like that. Sorry if I made you guys angry."

Oh wow. He apologized for something like that? I really feeling like Blake gave him some kind of death stare or something earlier. I really don't want to experience that.

"I-It's alright Sun," I said, Blake nodding in agreement.

"You guys done~?" Nikos sang from the other room.

Good grief.

The others came walking into the hall where we were like something was going on. Well something _was _going on, but they were too late now.

"If you guys want to stay longer, I'm ordering pizza," she told us. "I don't want to be alone here."

"Yea, that sounds nice," Valkyrie replied.

We all ended up agreeing and staying a little longer. I still don't know why they all decided to come into the hall where we were. We were going to go back into the other room. Probably being nosey.

* * *

The pizza was really good. I mean really, really good. I took two slices since I didn't want to look like some kind of slob. Sun, on the other hand, ended up taking like five. I didn't judge since he still lived on the streets, unless he already moved in with Milt and her sister.

Nikos was trying to get Blake and me to tell them how we started our relationship. I ended up snapping at her, but not really in a mean way. She just laughed when I did. Blake's answer was "It just happened," which I honestly had a feeling she'd say something like that. Now that I look at it, Blake's not really that social when it comes to groups like this. I used to be like that and sometimes I still am like that, but I can't believe I just noticed this. I guess she only feels comfortable around me.

We ended up having to leave soon and go back home or to our schools. Nikos said goodbye as we walked out her house. Blake offered me a ride back to school so I wouldn't have to waist my money on bus fare.

Before that, we noticed Yang didn't get in her car yet and was rapidly texting on her phone, frowning hard at it.

"Yang?" I called, walking over to her, Blake following behind. "What's wrong?"

She continued to text before looking up, her frown from earlier was replaced with a nervous look.

"Weiss...uh," she started, "something's going on…She won't tell me what it is and is just telling me to come over. It seems like it's something bad. I gotta head back to school but I want to help her with whatever's going on."

Her phone beeped, telling her that she got a text. She cursed under her breath. Now I was worried. Don't tell me this might have something to do with her and the White Fang. A shiver ran down my spine just thinking about it.

"You want us to come with you to see Weiss?" I asked.

Blake's eyebrows raised as she now looked at me.

"No, no," she answered. "I'll go there myself. School can wait. I'll call you if it's anything serious."

"Are you sure?" I took a step closer.

She nodded. "Yea, just go. I can handle this. See ya guys."

I wanted to press on, but I didn't want to make her mad so I just waved.

"Alright then," I said. "See ya. Make sure you call."

"I will."

I followed Blake back to her car and got in. Once I put my seatbelt on I said, "I really hope Yang and Weiss will be okay. It better not be anything bad."

"Yea," Blake replied with a huff.

I looked over at her and noticed she looked pale.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Ruby," she told me. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

I just nodded, not saying anything further. Jeez, today was weird.

The ride back to school was silent. I wanted to start a conversation but I thought I might've ended up making it awkward. Blake seemed out of it. She was like that the whole day. Did nothing change from earlier?

When we got back to the school, she turned to me and said, "Goodnight Ruby. Let's just hope Yang and Weiss are okay."

"Yea, let's hope," I replied, smiling a little. "Goodnight."

I was going to kiss her on the cheek, but she ended up pulling me out of the seat and bringing me in for a hug, one hand grasping the back of my head while the other on my back. She buried her head into the crook of my neck. Her breath hot against it. I shivered.

"Sorry that I'm acting so weird," she whispered. "Please don't take it the wrong way. I've already told you how I felt about you. Really."

I nodded against her, feeling a little more relieved.

"O-okay," was all I could say as I felt my face burning.

She held onto me a little longer, which was a little weird but it didn't really bother me. She finally let go and kissed me on the cheek before driving off. I'm still wondering what she meant by, she didn't want me to get hurt. Did it have something to do with her friend or something?

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And there you have it! Don't worry, I'm not breaking them up as soon as I just got them together. There is a reason Blake is acting weird which will be in later chapters. The drama is added now! Finally! Now here comes more conflict that you've been waiting for. **

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know what you think by reviewing. If you have any questions, please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them. Don't forget to vote on that Poll, if you're interested.**

**Welp, see ya around!**


	31. Chapter 30: Something's Up

**Author's Note**

**Took me long enough! Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter of Amnesiac. Well, more like a few new chapters. I have like four chapters including this one. Two of them still need editing, but I'm saving them for tomorrow. It was a lot of work but take it as my gift to you for being such wonderful people. Also, sorry I haven't updated in like a month. I wasn't feeling too well mentally and needed a break from writing, but I'm back. *claps for one's self***

**Anyway, thanks for the views! This story is now up to 54, 406 views! Thanks so much guys! Also, thanks to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed so far. Keep it up! The poll is still up if you guys haven't voted yet. So far, there are 69 people who voted. The poll will end near the end of this act. **

**In this chapter, we finally get to hear more from Cinder and other stuff goes on. That's all I'm telling you. After you're done reading this chapter, let me know what you think about it by reviewing. **

**The next chapter should be up during the night. Alright, enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: **Good Morning, New Day-Catherine Ost**(/watch?v=pyg1ieOg4xw)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 30: Something's Up**

Yang called me the next day saying that everything was handled well. There was just a scare with the White Fang while Weiss was alone at her house. I was shocked that she was all by herself. I'd expect her family to get someone to watch her. I thought she had some important family business. She also told me that Weiss didn't want to stay at the house anymore because she was so scared. Yang's dad already agreed to it, but Weiss just had to ask her parents, which would probably be hard to do.

It was pretty hard to sleep during the night while thinking about that. I never knew Weiss was that scared. It started making me pretty scared now too. Like for her. I hope Cat didn't do anything. I know she only works with robberies but still…

Blake called me that day and wanted to know how I was doing. I should be the one asking her that. She was acting better than how she was last night though. I was glad for that because it was annoying me. She apologized again to me for the way she was acting and didn't want to make our relationship awkward for the both of us.

"I was having a terrible week," she had said.

When I asked if she wanted to talk about it, she just said that she'd rather not and maybe another time.

Nikos also called to thank me again for what I said about Arc. She was actually less annoying than how she was before. I actually enjoyed talking to her.

After that, the day went rather well before it came to my journalism class. Class was okay. I turned my project in on time that I got help from Blake on. It was just after class that there was a problem.

"Ruby, could I talk to you for a second?" Ms. Fall asked when I walked to the door of the classroom.

With a small sigh, I turned my heel and headed towards her. She wasn't looking at me at first and was staring at the computer for a moment.

"Yes?" I answered.

She finally looked up at me.

"Your principal back at Beacon emailed me your information," she told me. "It's a bit concerning to me."

I raised an eyebrow before asking, "What do you mean?"

Don't tell me she found out! I mean, it's not like they can kick me out for this since I'm not really a minor anymore, but still. I didn't want her of all people finding this shit out!

"You don't have your parents' or even a legal guardian's information on here as well as a correct address," she explained. "You know, if they sent this to a job you wanted, this would look very suspicious."

Her lips twitch into a small smirk. That little…

"Well I-I-"

"It looks like I've caught you Miss Rose."

I broke out into a cold sweat. She…she really did find out. I started to feel a lump in my throat.

"That's really smart of you to do," she told me, her smirk growing a little wider. "You actually managed to get yourself into Beacon and into this school with false information. How did you do it?"

Eyebrows furrowing and mouth opening, I tried to say something, but nothing came out. She really left me speechless.

"Of course you wouldn't tell me though." She let out a sad, fake sigh. "I already know how you feel about me, even though you're my favorite student. You remind me of someone I used to know." She stood up from her chair and started to approach me. I backed up, scared. "I'm sure you might know them."

"W-What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Your father was the same way," she told me. "Stubborn."

Hold on…

Did she just say…?

My mouth hung open as I stared at her in disbelief. The disbelief soon turned into anger.

"You…" I started, voice trembling. "Y-You know…my parents…?"

She nodded.

"Both of them."

"How the hell do you…" I trailed off with a growl.

"Your mother was a good friend of mine, but not really your father," she explained. "I knew you looked familiar when I saw you. You've got the looks of your mother but the attitude of your father."

I shook my head, eyebrows still furrowed.

"G-Get…get the hell away from me."

I quickly turned around and dashed out of the classroom. She didn't bother to try to stop me and I don't even think she wanted to.

Once I got as far from the building, I stopped to catch my breath and process everything. I thought she was just one of those weird teachers, but no…

Is she really even a teacher?

She's worked with Weiss' father, she's worked with Junior in some way, she knows my parents, and she's suddenly a teacher now. A journalism one too? Maybe I should talk to Mr. Ironwood about this, but I feel like that'd be a bad idea since she's the one that's got my info and not him. Damn that principal Ozpin and his goddamn school. I knew I couldn't trust him!

I need to talk to someone. I just need someone…

I pulled my phone out and called Sun up as I walked to a random spot, away from that goddamn building. He might not understand, but I just need him to listen.

"Yo Midget," he answered.

I was too panicked to even snap at him for still calling me that name.

"Hey Sun," I replied. "Look…I got like…a huge problem."

"What's up?" He asked, sensing that I was serious.

"You know that scary ass journalism teacher I told you about?"

"Yea?"

I took a deep breath before saying, "Well, the principal from the high school I went to sent my information to her." When he didn't say anything, I sighed and explained, "My false information that got me into the school."

"Oh…oh!" He shouted, finally getting it. "Oh shit Midget! You think they're gonna kick you out the school?"

"No," I told him. "Well, not that I know of. But, that's not the problem right now. Save my fraud crime for later." He just hummed. "So anyway, apparently she knew my parents."

"Damn…she does?"

"Uh huh, and now I'm scared. I know this sounds rash, but I think she might have something to do with their death in some way, but I don't know. And I can't go on and tell the Dean about her because she might give away my information."

Sun grunted.

"That's rough Midget," he sighed. "I don't really know what to say. If…if something happens…you better let me know, okay? I don't want anything happening to you."

"Yea…I will," I told him. "Thanks for listening."

"You don't gotta thank me Midget. You know what I said before. Us homeless people got to stick together."

That got a small chuckle out of me.

"I'll talk to you later," I said.

"Yea see ya."

After I hung up, I walked back to my dorm in relief. I need to be careful around her, but at the same time, I want to hear more from her and see if she has any info on my parents. I'll let this class last a little while longer.

* * *

A couple of days went by that then turned into weeks. Winter had come along and everyone was getting ready for the holidays, well, more like winter break. We have about a whole thirty days off for break. They weren't allowing us to stay in our dorms since we had to go home for the holidays. That sucked for me because I had to go back to that abandoned warehouse.

I could ask someone for a place to stay, but I'd only be a nuisance to them. I don't want to rely on them for a place to stay for break. Maybe I could just stay at the warehouse for a couple of days and find an inn to stay at after.

I've been making sure I said little to nothing to my journalism teacher, Ms. Fall. After what she had told me, I don't want to be near her for a while. A long while. She didn't seem to mind anyway, but every time I avoided her eyes whenever she looked at me, I noticed her smirk. She even knew what she was doing to me. Damn her!

On the weekend, I had to buy myself a new coat since my other one was worn out. The new one I got was an all-black winter coat. It was nothing special. It was just something I needed to get through the winter.

The day after that, I hung out with Milt and the gang in the cafeteria. She was telling about this Christmas Party that was coming up on the last day of school till winter break.

"Yea, I'm setting this all up," she told me.

"Now you know damn well that it wasn't just you who came up with this whole idea!" Coco snapped.

"Yea Miltiades," came Sage, unamused, "at least give some credit to your friends."

She rose her hands up in defense.

"I was just kidding with you guys," she replied nervously. "Now you know I wouldn't take all the credit."

They all stared at her for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"You have a point," said Yatsuhashi.

"Great," she shouted before turning to me. "Now you have to go Ruby. You have to."

Rubbing the back of my neck, I replied, "Yea, I know. I'm going, I'm going."

Before Milt could say anything back, Coco interrupted, changing the subject, "So anywaaay, I heard great news about you."

Oh no…

"So you are dating that girl you said that was just a friend." She winked at me. "You liar."

"Well, you see, we were friends at first, then we just got…together."

This was so embarrassing…

Sage snickered, making me shoot him a glare. That guy gets on my damn nerves even though he doesn't even say much. I was right. He is like Nikos in a way, but she's less annoying now.

"Sorry Ruby," said Milt. "I didn't mean to tell them, but I ended up blurting it out. You know Sun has a big mouth so he told me, and then I ended up telling these guys."

I shook my head.

"Nah, it's cool," I told her. "Just don't go telling everyone else." I then pointed to Sage and continued, "Especially you! Sun told me what you said to him."

He sighed, "You don't have to worry about me."

That was an obvious lie, but that was good enough.

We continued on for the next couple of minutes discussing classes, talking about the holidays, and just other people. After that, Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi had to leave because they had evening classes, while Milt, Sage, and I talked for a little while longer.

The guy wasn't actually bad since I got to talk to him more. I also found out that he was bi and not gay. I kind of figured that. He was actually a cool guy and told me that he and Mercury were spending Christmas at his family's house. I found that pretty cute. He does say a few smart remarks, but that was it. I was wrong. He wasn't like Nikos at all.

Milt and I had to go to work soon after Sage left because he had something to do. We picked up Melanie from her school as usual, but this time we had to get her boyfriend, Russel, too. They were so damn annoying in the back and when I looked up at the rearview mirror, I caught them making out. Milt caught that too and snapped on them.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to kick you both out of this car!" She said.

Melanie sucked her teeth but listened.

When we arrived at work, we did our usual shifts. I've been wanting to ask the boss about my journalism teacher for a while since they knew each other, but I didn't want him to think something was up. I decided to take the chance and talk to him.

On my break, I knocked on his office door.

"Who is it?" He asked gruffly.

"It's Ruby," I answer.

There was a sound of rustling before he replied, "Oh, come in Rose."

I opened the door and walked into his office slowly. He was had his computer up and was writing something down on a piece of paper. When I shut the door, he looked up.

"What's up?" He asked.

I scratched my head.

"I know this sounds out of the blue, but what do you know about the woman who was with you at the Vytal Festival?" I told him.

His eyebrows rose in surprise. Welp, at least I didn't annoy him in some way like I usually do.

"Why do ya wanna know?"

My lips twitch into a nervous smile.

"You see…she's my journalism teacher at school," I explained.

He kept the same look.

"She's actually a teacher?" He even sounded surprised.

"What?"

"I mean we've worked together back then, but I never knew she'd become a teacher. Especially that kind of teacher."

That's what I said!

"I just can't believe it," he whispered to himself before frowning up at me. "Did she do something to you? 'Cause if she did I'll-"

I cut him off.

"N-No, it isn't like that," I told him. "She didn't hurt me or anything. She's a bit creepy, but all I wanted to know was what you knew about her."

His expression softened.

"Oh," he replied, somewhat buying my lie. "Well, yea, we worked together a long time ago, before I opened this shop."

"What did you guys do?"

He glared at me.

"That's classified Rose!"

I backed up a little, startled at his sudden outburst.

"O-Oh sorry! I just thought uh…" The look was still present on his face. I started backing up more towards that door. "You know…I'm just going to go. Forget I asked anything."

I quickly ran out the office, shutting the door tight behind me. Welp, that was a bad idea like I thought. I think I just pissed him off. I probably shouldn't talk to him for a while.

After I caught my breath, I decided to get back to work early. Mercury noticed something was up but chose not to ask, which I was thankful for.

* * *

Later on, the boss apologized for his outburst and told me he didn't really want to talk about it. It made me a bit suspicious, but I just brushed past it.

Milt drove me back to school as usual before going home. When I got into the dorm, Penny was already asleep. I should do that too.

It's been a pretty long day.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well that's that. Looks like Ruby's been busted, but Cinder's not going to do anything…yet(heh) and something's going on with Junior. A lot of stuff happened in this chapter as well as the next chapter, which will be going up later today.**

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know what you think by reviewing. If you have any questions, please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them. Don't forget to vote on that Poll, if you're interested.**

**See you later on. Over and out!**


	32. Chapter 31: Start of Break

**Author's Note**

**Like I said before, here's the next chapter. I'm not going to say much since I've said all I wanted last chapter. I'm just going to say read this chapter with caution. That's all I'm going to say. :)**

**After you're done reading this chapter, let me know what you think by reviewing. **

**Enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: **Town, Flow of Time, People-Clannad Ost**(/watch?v=5KMzDVf2Bx4) **At the first line break, not counting this one for the author's note, you can listen to any fast paced Christmas song you want.

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 31: Start of Break**

I got a call from Yang the other day saying that her and the others were doing Christmas caroling on Christmas Eve and asked me if I wanted to come along. I told her I had to think about it because singing wasn't my thing. I was still getting a few of my things ready to leave at the end of the day.

I was going to go back "home". Back to the place I've had a hard time sleeping at. I'd ask someone if they could offer me a place to stay, but I I'd only be a nuisance to them. Plus, it's the holidays. When it's the holidays, there's family. It'd be really awkward if I stayed at someone's house while their family was there.

Penny was watching TV like she usually does when she's in the room. That or homework or studying for an exam. Speaking of exams, I just took mine about I week ago. It was a mid-semester exam. I really needed to know what I got on that. I barely knew what I was doing. I was feeling a little stressed out. I guess I'll find out after break.

"Are you going to stay for the party friend?" Penny asked, turning her attention away from the TV.

On the TV was some kind of game show. Something to do with famous people of Remnant.

"Oh yea," I answered. "I promised Milt I'd go."

She grinned, "That's great friend!" She frowned slightly before mumbling, "It's such a shame that Emerald didn't want to go."

There she goes again bringing up that girl. I really don't like her at all. I wish Penny could see right through her act. I'd tell her, but I really don't want to make her upset. But, if something bad happens between them, Penny would be really upset. I think I still have time to tell her. Maybe after break. I don't want her thinking about it during the holidays.

We were having this Christmas Party in the cafeteria so most of the tables are moved and they have some activities out. I could've volunteered to help, but I had to study for exams. Milt wanted me to go because she helped set up the place as well as Coco and the others.

"You know what's exactly going to go on there?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"My dad may be the dean, but he wouldn't tell me what's going on," she told me.

Guess it's just a surprise and only the people who set this up knew what was going on.

My phone started buzzing after Penny went back to watching TV. She didn't even touch her stuff yet. She has to leave too, doesn't she?

I checked out my phone and see that it's Sun that's calling me. I mumbled nonsense under my breath before picking.

"Midget~" he sang.

I seriously hated how he sings my annoying nickname so well.

"Yea," I answered not as annoyed as I was.

"Yang forgot to mention that after Christmas caroling, we're all going to Pyrrha's house after," he told. "You know…since her house is big."

Great…so Nikos' house again. She's not really that bad anymore since now she texts me a lot more often. I guess it's because of the whole thing with Arc and all. She's less annoying too and did make me laugh once over a text.

"Yea, I know you're not that fond her but-"

I interrupted him.

"Nah…I'm not mad. She's alright now." I paused. "Did she tell you what happened?"

"No…?" he answered, puzzled.

"Oh…well let's just say that she's gotten less annoying towards me."

He made an amused hum.

"You know she only acted that way because she had a big ole' crush on you."

I was about to let out a long, loud groan, but then I remembered Penny was still in the room.

"Stop bringing that up," I commanded.

"Now you know I'm still pissed about that," he told me.

"Aaanywaaay," I went on, "how are you and Milt?"

"Oh, we're doing great. She's actin a lil funny though."

"How so?"

"She gets like really tired now," he explained. "She needs to take a break from school if she's acting this way."

"You can't just get a break from school Sun," I told him, before standing up and heading to the bathroom.

The conversation was getting a lot more serious so I didn't want Penny listening on in or getting uncomfortable.

"Well, whenever I come over, she's just sleeping. Her sister even says it's probably because of school and work and y'all just got done that exam. We never get to go out that much anymore or even have se-"

"Alright, that's enough," I interrupted before he went any further. This guy really needs to keep certain things to himself. Shit like that is private. "I guess she could just get a break from work if school is too much for her. The boss would probably understand."

He sighed, "I guess. I'm just worried for her that's all. If only her damned bitch of a sister let me stay with them. I'm still looking for a job and stuff."

Damn…

What's with all this drama all of a sudden? Nikos is upset that Arc's in the army. Weiss doesn't feel safe at her place and wants to stay over Yang's. Milt's not feeling well and Sun's getting worried. The only non-dramatic couples I know are Valkyrie and Ren, Merc and Sage, and me and Blake…I think.

She's been acting a little funny too, but not as bad as before.

No wonder I wasn't much into romance before. I never wanted to go through this shit.

Well, more like scared if it.

"Look, how about this, if something worse happens just give me a call alright?" I suggested.

"That sounds good," he agreed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Take care."

After I hung up I walked out the room, only to find Penny not on her bed but at the entrance of the room.

Seeing me, she called, "Ruby, you have a visitor." She left my gaze and turned back to whoever was at the door. "You're her teacher, right?"

Wait-

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to her," came a very familiar voice.

The hell? Why is she here? I wasn't even planning to see her. When I'm able to choose my second semester classes, I'm leaving her class.

I head to the door anyway, not wanting to start any trouble.

There she was, standing at the door, looking menacing as ever. Even if she was wearing a Christmas sweater and a fucking Santa hat, she still looks damned scary. She's like Emerald but tall and creepy. I still can't get over what she said about my parents.

Looking at Penny, I said, "Could you give us a moment, Penny? It's personal."

"Sure thing Ruby," she replied, giving a salute before walking out the room.

Shutting the door behind her, I heard Cinder say, "Such a strange child isn't she?"

I whip around and glared hard at her.

"Why are you here?!" I snapped.

She just smiled that…piercing smile before asking, "Can't I just see you one more time before the holidays?"

I shook my head.

"Look, I don't care if you're my teacher, I've just about had it with you." I was practically boiling with anger. It's the goddamn holidays. I shouldn't be feeling this way.

"Right…well I know I've made you wonder about your parents more, haven't I?"

She smirked when I nodded.

"I'm okay to talk with you if this is what we're going to talk about," I told her, calming down a bit.

She nodded, reaching behind her back and pulling out a small packet of paper. She handed it to me as she said, "This is some information of what you wanted to know about your parents."

I take the packet and flip through it. It was just as she said. She really did this for me? Who the hell is this woman?

"W-Wait how…"

"Take it as my gift to you," she said before heading towards the door and opening it. "Merry Christmas."

And just like that, she was gone. Penny came walking back in soon after.

"Did everything go alright, friend?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. It's alright."

"That's good. A lot is happening to you."

Sighing, I smiled and said, "You could say that."

* * *

It started to rain later on, so Penny and I had to carry an umbrella to the cafeteria. A lot of other students were walking there also with their umbrellas.

It was fucking cold too. It better be warm in the cafeteria.

When we entered the place, there was Christmas music playing with a DJ, the teachers were all in there with their ugly Christmas sweaters, there were stands up for games and food, and other things. It was also warm.

One of the teachers came and took our umbrellas from us so we wouldn't have to hold onto it the rest of the time here. As soon as that happened, Penny ran over to her small group of friends from her classes, leaving me behind.

Great…

I scanned the room where everyone was having a good time dancing, playing games, or chatting. I finally caught sight of Milt and her friends and walked over to the group.

"Ruby!" she shouted once she saw me. "You came!"

"You told me to come," I told her. I looked around the place before saying, "You guys did a great job with this place."

"I designed it all," came Coco before Milt punched her in the arm. "Ah!"

"We are not going back to this!" she snapped over the music.

Sage sighed as they started to argue, while Yatsuhashi just shook his head and Fox was just standing there like nothing was happening. I keep forgetting he's blind, but I know he could at least hear everything that's going.

"Could you guys just go a day without arguing?" Sage pleaded, face palming. "It's the holidays."

The stopped arguing and turned back to me.

"Sorry," they said simultaneously.

"I-It's alright," I replied awkwardly.

Milt started looking me up and down for a moment, which weirded me out a little. Her eyebrows started to furrow as she frowned.

"Why aren't you wearing the sweater the boss got you?" She asked. "I really wanted to see you in it. You'd look so cute in it."

My cheeks burned in embarrassment. I was just wearing a random green, long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. It wasn't really Christmas-y, but there it did look festive.

"I was saving it for Christmas Eve," I told her.

She pouted before changing the topic.

"Anyway, let's enjoy this party!" She shouted.

I couldn't help but laugh when Coco pushed Milt out the way a dragged me to the dance floor. The blush on my face came present again.

"W-Wait Coco!" I cried. "I can't dance!"

"That don't matter," she said as she started to dance to the music. "Just have fun! You've been in a pretty salty mood these past days you were here. Enjoy yourself. You need it."

So she was worried about me? I wanted to cry but I didn't want to cause a scene. Instead, I attempted to dance with her. This was probably the first time I've ever did something like this. I was always too shy to dance. Even in front of Velvet.

I caught sight of Penny doing the robot with her friends. The Dean was there just looking around with a small smile on his face. I guess he's not that enthusiastic about stuff like this. Either that on he only acts like it when it's just him and Penny. Just thinking about that left a weird feeling in my stomach.

I need to stop.

It's the holidays.

Milt came in soon after and joined us, along with the others. We also ended up playing some games and eating food. It was a great experience. I needed this.

* * *

Once the party was over, everyone was cleaning up and saying goodbye. I said bye to Coco and the others and told Milt that I'd see her tomorrow. She offered to give me a ride, but I turned down the offer. I didn't know if she knew or not, but I didn't want her getting worried about me.

In the dorm, I threw on my new coat, because it was still raining, and grabbed my bag with my suitcase. I said my goodbyes to Penny and wished her a Merry Christmas.

After that, I went to the bus stop in front of the school, and got a ride "home". There wasn't much people out like how it usually was when I got off the bus. I walked the few blocks I usually did when I walked to the warehouse.

The rain was so annoying and it was so fucking cold out that even my coat didn't keep me warm. It brought me back to those memories of getting sick all the time there and how much over the counter cold medicine I had to buy. It was just going to be a couple of days though. I could last long. I did before.

I had to swallow up my words when I arrived.

My eyes widened in disbelief as my mouth hung open, dropping my things. I started to shake.

No…

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Heh…sorry(not sorry) to leave you off with a cliff hanger. You probably know what happened and why Ruby is so shocked. Poor babu…Other than that, it seems like Cinder is willing to help Ruby know more about her parents. We'll see how that plays out in later chapters. **

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know what you think by reviewing. If you have any questions, please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them. Don't forget to vote on that Poll, if you're interested.**

**The next two chapters will be out some time tomorrow.**

**Toodles!**


	33. Chapter 32: Christmas-y

**Author's Note**

**I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE WITH THIS! I was supposed to upload this yesterday, but I had to get ready for a Christmas party yesterday and then I came home all tired. I'm really, really sorry. I decided to merge these chapters together and make one big one. This is a lot longer than I intended it to be, but I really liked it and hope you like it to.**

**There's so much ladybug in this chapter just letting you know. Merry belated Christmas!**

**After you're down reading this chapter, let me know what you think by reviewing. **

**Enjoy!**

**I don't really have a song for this chapter, but you can listen to any slow Christmas song at the fourth line break(not counting this one for the author's note).**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 32: Christmas-y**

I couldn't believe it. They finally tore it down. They never said anything about this before. I never heard it on the news, no one's ever talked about it, and I never even saw a single crane or wrecking ball. Why this place? Because of this, I'm back on the streets, soaked in rain. No, I still have a chance left. Sun could help me. I know I can count on him. He's the only one I trust with this right now. Just please, _please_, don't let me live on the streets again.

Pulling out my phone, I quickly dialed his number, now shivering in the coldness. God, why did it have to rain like this? He has to pick up, he always does. He's always there when I need help. He has to be. The phone rang for a while until…

"Hello-"

"Sun!" I cried.

"-I'm not here right now," my heart stopped, "please leave a message and I'll get back to you soon. Laters."

"No…" I whispered, jaw setting.

"No, no, no!"

The dam that was building up in my eyes finally burst. Here I was, soaked in the rain, with nowhere to go, a sobbing mess. I trembled from my crying and the cold rain. Everyone else must be busy too. They're all with their families having a good time, while I'm here alone. I sound so selfish but…I don't want to be alone.

No.

It's not over yet.

I looked through my contacts and dialed Blake's number. I really hope she answers. If not, I don't know what I'll do. I just need someone…

It rang for a while. Please just please pick up. I have nowhere else to go to. No one else to go to.

"Hello?" She answered, making me want to cry out in joy. "Ruby?"

"Bl-Blake!" I sobbed it was hard to talk due to how happy I was and how scared I was.

She noticed my tone.

"Ruby what's wrong?" She asked, now a little panicked. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no!" I choked. "Please…help…I can't…please…"

I don't even know what the hell I even said, but Blake managed to get what I was saying.

"Tell me where you are," she demanded softly.

"I'm on…" I was interrupted by letting out a pathetic cry, "I'm on Emerald Avenue."

"Alright, I'll be right there, okay?" She told me.

"Okay. Please hurry." I hung up.

* * *

Blake finally arrived and got out of her car with an umbrella in her hand. She looked at me for a moment and everything I was holding. She gave a sad frown.

"Ruby you…" She didn't finish as she started to approach me.

I stared up at her, with tears still present on my face. God I probably look like a mess in her eyes. She reached out her arm hesitantly and pulled me into a tight embrace. The action caught me off guard but I allowed it. Reaching my arms up, I clung to her tightly and sobbed harder; in fear and joy.

"Thank you," I cried. "Thank you so much. Thank you."

I couldn't stop saying those two words. I was so happy that she was here and that she wasn't going to leave me. She was right here.

"We have to go now Ruby," she said, patting my back. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here any longer. Give me your stuff."

She exchanged her umbrella for my book bag and suitcase. I was going to tell her she didn't have to give it to me, but I didn't want to cause any more trouble like I already had. I closed up the umbrella once I got in the car. She placed my things her trunk and entered the car also.

"You're going to be alright now," she told me in a soft voice, before starting up her car.

I only nodded in return as she drove off. Not once did she question that I lived there. I thought it was a tad bit strange, but I decided to brush it off. That doesn't matter right now.

* * *

We pulled up at a slightly familiar house.

Once we got out, Blake grabbed my stuff from the trunk. She told me to use her umbrella again even though the rain soaked her hair. She unlocked the door to her house and let me in first then went in right after.

Closing the umbrella, I took a brief look around. The hall still looks the same but a few things have been moved around. I could hear the sound of the TV on like the last time I was over here. It's probably Blake's friend that I still haven't seen since the high school graduation.

I was still shaking cold, but it was pretty warm inside the house.

"Come on and follow me," she said, placing my things on the ground, then gently grabbing my wrist.

She leads me into the kitchen, then into this other hall, and then into a small spaced room with a washer and dryer.

"Take off your clothes and put them in the washer machine," she told me. "I'll go get you some clothes from your suitcase. Well, see if any of them didn't get soaked in the rain."

I stare at her with wide eyes. Take off my…

"It's fine," she said, smile slowly appearing. "No one's going to peak."

After that, she walked back to the direction we came from. When I felt like it was safe, I started removing my clothing and placing it in the washing machine. There were voices coming from the other room that I could barely hear. One, I know was Blake, and the other was probably the guy.

Now, I was standing in the room with just my undergarments, waiting for Blake to come back. Just looking down at myself made me disgusted. None of these bruises or scars has gone away. They're probably going to stay on me for the rest of my life. I sighed.

"Disgusting," I mumbled.

A creak from the door startled me.

"Ruby?" Blake called.

Oh, she's back.

She walked through the door, not fully aware that I was partially naked. It was when I cover myself that she realizes the situation.

Her cheeks go pink and she looks at me surprised for a moment, before handing me off my clothes and a towel.

"Sorry!" She cried. "I'll be waiting for you outside."

She walked off again and closed the door behind her. God that was so embarrassing. If she saw me like this, then she saw my…

She was probably disgusted by them. Anybody would honestly.

I dried myself of with the towel and started putting my clothes on. After that, I called for Blake to come back in and she started the washing machine.

"Tomorrow I'll," I started, looking down at my feet, "I'll leave. I just needed a place to stay for the night and away from the rain."

I can't just stay here the whole time and act like this is my home. I don't want to be a nuisance to her and her friend. It wouldn't be right.

She sighed.

"Ruby," she said, "You're not leaving. I won't allow you to. Where else will you go to? You know that tomorrow is Christmas Eve and everyone's probably going to be with their families. You'll be alone. I don't want you to be alone."

_I don't want you to be alone…_

I looked back at her, eyes wide, mouth agape. She can't allow me to stay here for the whole break. She just can't do that, even if she doesn't want me to be alone. I'll just get in the way.

"But you can't…you can't…" The tears were back.

It's not fair. She can't just do that for me. I know we're together and all, but I've been nothing but stubborn to her. She shouldn't just let me stay here.

"I can and I will Ruby," she said as she approached me. "I'm not letting you be on your own. You can stay here for the rest of the break as well as Spring and Summer break if you need to."

"No…don't say that," I cried, reaching out to grasp on her shirt, squeezing the fabric tightly. "Don't you dare say that. It's not fair for you. I'll only be a nuisance." I was shaking now. I couldn't stop myself. I didn't even know why I was crying anymore. "Why do you always…why…"

"Because we're the same," she answered, taking my hands off of her shirt and pulling me in for a hug.

I was too sad to ask what she meant by that and instead cry in her arms. This felt awfully familiar. I guess it was just like back then. She always knew how to comfort me as if this happened before…with her.

"Thank you," I whispered, trying to get it together. "Just…thank you."

I felt so tired.

It was nothing new though. I would always get tired after I was a sobbing mess.

"You don't need to thank me," she said, rubbing my back as everything went black.

* * *

I didn't know how long I slept. When I woke up, I was met with a bright light and a familiar room. When I shifted, it was like I felt something wrapped around me. Looking over, I found that it was Blake, sleeping next to me, holding onto me. I wondered if she stayed when she put me in the bed or came back later.

She looked so calm and peaceful sleeping…and…uh…also pretty. I could just kiss her right now and she probably wouldn't notice.

I blushed at my own thought.

I was too chicken to do it though. The only thing I could do was stare.

"How long are you going to stare?" Blake asked as her eyes started to open.

I flinched and sat up a bit.

"You were awake?!" I cried, facing burning red.

There was an amused smile on her face.

"The whole time," she replied, sitting up. "You were still sleeping when I woke up."

"Th-Then w-why didn't y-you get up or something?" I asked now embarrassed.

She just shrugged.

"You're cute when you're sleeping."

Is this payback for me calling her pretty in her sleep? She wasn't even sleeping for the matter!

She started shifting out of the bed, leaving me still lying there, embarrassed.

"I'm going to go make breakfast," she told me before getting up and walking to the door. "Come down soon."

Before I could even say anything, she was gone. I fell back on the bed with a slight groan. She's just going to leave me hanging like that? This so isn't fair.

I managed to get out of the bed and looked around the room for a moment. This certainly doesn't look like a Blake type of room. Otherwise, I'd probably see a bookshelf. Maybe it's her friend's, who I still haven't properly met, or it could just be a guest room. I'm going to go with guest room.

My bag was sitting in front of the closet, along with my suitcase, while my phone was sitting on the dresser next to the bed. I picked it up and noticed that it was off.

Don't tell me I need to charge it.

I realized that I didn't have to once it turned on and that I had ten missed calls from Sun. Ten?! This guy seriously blew up my phone. Did Blake turn my phone off because of this?

I decided to call him up and tell him that everything was alright.

When he answered, he sounded all panicked.

"Midget!" He cried.

"Sun," I grunted.

It's even more annoying when he says it in a voice like that.

"I'm so sorry I didn't answer my phone! Miltiades and I got in an argument and my phone wasn't around. I tried to call you back as soon I saw that I got a missed call from you." After that, he started playing twenty questions. "Is everything okay?! What happened?! Where are you?! Why haven't you answered your phone?! Are you-"

"Sun!" I interrupted. "I'm fine. Yesterday I found out that that abandoned warehouse got torn down, but uh…Blake came and got me."

"Wait…you were gonna go back there?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Well I-"

He cut me off furiously.

"In the rain too?! Why the hell would you do something like that?! Are you an idiot?! Midget, you know that your friends care about you. Why was that place the first place that came to your mind when you had winter break coming up?"

"Dammit Sun, could you let me speak?!" I snapped, now angry. "Do you even know what today is? It's fucking Christmas Eve for crying out loud! That means everyone's getting together with their families and shit. You know how awkward that would be if I stayed at someone's while their family was over? They'll be seeing a complete stranger in their home. The warehouse wasn't the first place in my mind, but it was my only option at that time. I'm not some kind of…_idiot._"

I shouldn't really be angry at him. He has the right to say what he wants because I did do something stupid and it's just my pride telling him that I didn't. I just hate being called an idiot over something like this even though I am.

"I was just worried about you that's all," he said in a calmer tone. "I really don't want anything happening to you. You're like a little sister to me and I don't really get to see you often because of the school you go to." He sighed. "I'm just…I'm glad that Blake took you in. You're fine now, like you said. I shouldn't…I shouldn't be so worried. S-Sorry."

Shit, I shouldn't have been so mean to him. Now I made him feel bad. What the hell is wrong with me?

"No, no, no," I told him, calmly now. "You don't need to apologize. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that even though you were just worried. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. But yeah, I'm fine now." I laughed a little to brighten the mood. "Blake was nice enough to let me stay the whole break."

"Well duh! She's your damn girlfriend!" He shouted.

Good, I got him back to his old, annoying self.

"Just because she's my girlfriend doesn't mean she has to let me stay at her place," I groaned. "You're not staying at Milt's!"

He gasped.

"That's because her damn sister won't let me! You know that Miltiades wants me to move in with them!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I grumbled. "Look, I'll see you later Sun. I gotta eat breakfast. I don't want to make Blake worry."

"Alright bye," he replied.

I was about to hang up, but he started speaking again.

"Don't be fucking now while you're over there."

"SUUUUN!" I screamed, face burning.

He just laughed and hung up.

I swear. That guy…

I hung and put my phone back on the dresser before walking to the door, but not before looking down at my bag. I remembered the papers.

I'll look at them later. Not today or tomorrow though. Well, not with anyone here.

* * *

When I went downstairs, Blake was almost done cooking. Damn, how long was I on the phone?

"I heard you scream," she said, seeing me. "Is everything alright?"

I blushed. Well, I'm glad that that was the only thing she heard.

"Y-Yeah," I told her. "Everything's peachy."

She just nodded.

I decided to sit at the table since standing there would just be awkward. In the other room, the TV was on and her friend was sitting on the couch just watching. He didn't even look at me once when I came in the kitchen. Did he even hear me?

I also noticed that they had a Christmas tree up, that was sitting in the corner of the room all decorated. It looked really nice.

"Adam," Blake called, looking at her friend.

So that's his name.

"Ruby's down here, aren't you going to say hi?" She asked.

He just looked over at me gave a quick nod.

So that's how it's going to be? I'm guessing that this guy doesn't really like me.

"Sorry, he's not really a people person."

"It's alright," I told her. "It doesn't bother me."

She didn't say anything as she finished up cooking breakfast. I couldn't see what she was cooking, but whatever it was, it smelt good.

She brought two plates over to the table, and set them both down. One had pancakes and bacon on it while the other was eggs and sausages. They both looked so damn good as they smelled. I could just eat both of them. She handed me the one with the pancakes. I guess the other is for Adam.

"Adam, breakfast is ready," she called. "Hurry up before your food gets cold."

He just hummed as she walked back over to the counter. He got up and made his way over to the table. Maybe I should say something to him.

"So your name's Adam?" I asked nervously. "I've seen you before but I never got to properly meet you."

He just gave me a look before he picked up his plate and went back into the other room.

Great…

I'll just keep my mouth shut. That's a good idea. I decided to just eat my food.

Blake came back with her own plate and stood there for a moment looking back where Adam was. She just sighed and shook her head as she sat at the table.

"When's Yang's party supposed to be-I mean Pyrrha's?" She asked.

"Well, the party is still Yang's but we're just having it over her house," I replied, after eating a piece of bacon. "It's supposed to be after the Christmas caroling that Yang wanted me to join in. I pretty sure that starts at five or something."

"She want's everyone to do that," she told me. "What are you wearing anyway?"

"This sweater my boss from work got me. How about you?"

"You'll see." She gave a wink.

My eyebrows rose. What does that mean? My mind ended up drifting to other places that made me what to punch Sun in the face. I started eating my food a lot faster than before, trying to suppress the blush that was trying to come up on my face.

This was definitely Sun's fault.

* * *

Later on, it was finally time to go to Yang's to start the Christmas Caroling. I was still iffy about this because I've never really sang before.

I wore my sweater that my boss got me and the same damn black pants that I wore yesterday, but they were washed now, along with these plain sneakers I usually wear. I don't have boots.

Blake had her own sweater on, which made me realize that she was just joking with me earlier. I really don't know what I was hoping for, and I didn't even want to think that I was some kind of pervert. The sweater was green with Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer on it. She also wore a pair of black pants and brown boots.

Adam didn't want to come along with us and just stayed back at the house as we drove to Yang's. When we got there, just about everyone was there. Weiss, Sun, Milt, Melanie(Surprise), Neptune, Nikos, Arc, Ren, and Valkyrie.

They all had on their ugly Christmas Sweaters with bright smiles on their faces. When Weiss saw me, she ran over and gave me a big hug. We haven't seen each other in a long time. I really missed her just as she missed me. I also noticed that she cut her hair a little. It was still long but not as long as before.

"Congratulations," she said.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"On…uh what?" I asked.

"On you and Blake," she answered happily. "Yang told me."

I blushed.

"Oh right…thanks."

"I've missed you too," she told me. "How are you doing?"

"Good. I just took my exam last week and I gotta probably gotta wait till after break to see what I got."

"How do you think you did?"

"I don't even know."

Just then, Yang came by and wrapped her arms around us and pulled us into her.

"How're my girls doing?" She asked.

"Yang," Weiss grumbled.

"H-Hey Yang," I greeted.

"It's so nice to see that the gang's all here," she said before letting us go. "Looks like it's time to go caroling."

"Dammit Yang, I can't sing," cried Neptune.

She glared at him.

"You came here, so you're going to!"

He just sighed as we all got ready to go out.

* * *

We all went out caroling from house to house as one big group, singing every Christmas song we knew. It was hard to tell if people could actually sing or not due to it being so many of us. Though I could tell that Melanie couldn't sing because of her screaming. Milt had to tell her to shut the hell up. At almost every house we went to, the people there were so happy to see us and hear us sing. Some of them even paid us or gave us candy canes or other stuff. There was this one house with this mean, old man who slammed the door on us. Yang just said that she hoped that he'd have a good Christmas.

One of the last houses we stopped at before we went to Nikos', was the boss'. The walk was really far from Yang's place to be honest. I was surprised we went here, but Yang said that there was a reason to why we were going here.

He had answered the door with a big smile on his face, wearing his own red sweater and Neo was also there smiling brightly. I still needed to get used to him smiling like that. He was also happy to see that I was wearing his sweater. When we were done, he told us to wait as he walked into his house to get something. He came back with a gift for me and told me to open it up when I got to Nikos'.

I can't believe he really got me a gift. Well, he did get me the sweater I'm wearing so I shouldn't really be surprised.

After that, we walked straight to Nikos', which I thought was pretty stupid because then we'd have to walk all the way back to Yang's when we leave.

There was Christmas music already playing when we went in. Nikos' parents were there too, but they told us that they were just leaving to go out. Yeah, it would've been awkward with them here. So they came over here to spend Christmas with her? I forgot that she lives alone in a big house like this. I guess they paid it for her because I know she wouldn't have enough money to buy this house even if she had a job.

I got to talk to Arc and see how he was doing. He told that he liked being in the army even though it was hard. It did pay off because I could tell he was getting muscular. He was lanky before. I also ended up getting a hug from him, which was awkward.

Valkyrie was squealing about how Blake and I looked cute in our Christmas sweaters. Ren was just standing there with her, shaking his head.

Yang and Weiss were bickering for some reason. It had something to do with speakers and doilies.

Sun, Milt, and Blake were talking to each other while Neptune was trying to hit on Melanie. She was just sitting there boredly as he talked to her.

I decided to open up my gift from the boss on Nikos' couch. It was a brown music box. When I opened it up, music started playing and it showed a small model of red riding hood and the big bad wolf. It was like the music boxes with the ballerinas, but this was different. How did he even find something like this?

Blake came and sat next to me.

"What did he get you?" She asked, looking at the gift.

"A music box," I told her, opening it back up.

"Wow," she said, eyes sparkling in amazement.

You could say that again. I'm keeping this safe. No one can have this.

"I guess he beats for the best gift."

I looked at her.

Wait.

She got me something?

"Wait what-"

I was cut off when the rest of the gang came and brought a game over. The game was called "Taboo".

It better not be like what I think it is.

It wasn't to my relief and was just a guessing game, but we couldn't say certain words. Usually the game was supposed to have teams, but it was just free for all.

* * *

After that, it was time to leave, but not before another group picture like before and gifts. Yes, gifts. I felt so awkward as they gave me gifts when I didn't have anything for them. It wasn't fair, but they didn't seem to mind.

I got this really soft pillow from Valkyrie and Ren, these army dog tags from Arc, a new shirt from Nikos that said "Loser" on it(damn her), a new, blue sweatshirt from Sun, Milt, and Neptune, a friendship bracelet from Weiss, and boots from Yang, which was ironic. It really wasn't fair. A few of them gave Blake something too and she said she was going to give them their gives tomorrow. Everyone was exchanging gifts while I was standing there with all my gifts.

I felt like crying but I didn't want to cause a scene.

We walked back to Yang's to get back to the car, which I still thought that we should've drove to Nikos' because of all the gifts we were carrying. It was really fun and all, but I still felt bad.

When we got back to Blake's house, Adam wasn't there. I put my gifts in the guest room while Blake put hers in her room. I was so tired now. Blake said that she was going to wait for Adam to come home before she went to bed.

I guess she wasn't going to sleep in the room with me again. I was a little disappointed, but it didn't bother me that much.

I opened up the music box again when I got in the room. The music helped me fall asleep without worrying about the whole thing with the gifts.

* * *

I woke up the next day to the sound of Blake knocking on the door. The pillow Ren and Valkyrie got me was so soft that I forget how to get up.

What day was it again?

Oh right, it's Christmas.

I slowly slipped out of the bed and walked towards the door. Opening the door, I was met with a smiling Blake.

"Merry Christmas Ruby," she said. "Come down stairs, I have something for you."

Wait. Shit, I forgot she got something for me! I didn't even get her something. I didn't get anybody anything, but they always get me something. I felt so selfish.

I followed her silently downstairs to where the tree was. Adam was in the room just sitting on the couch, watching TV, like yesterday. When we came into the room, he just stared at me. I wish he wouldn't hate me so much.

"Adam, could you hand me Ruby's gift?" Blake asked.

He grunted before leaning at the bottom of the tree and grabbing the bag. Even though I was close to him, he still handed the gift to her. I sighed, but didn't say anything. I don't blame him though. He probably thinks of me as some random stranger.

"I remembered you said that you finished the two books I got you so I thought that you might like this," she told me, handing me the bag.

I took the gift out of it.

My eyes went wide.

She got me a kindle! A fucking kindle! She really got something like this for me! This really wasn't fair. My hands started shaking against it as tears started coming up.

"I downloaded a few books off of it already that I thought would be your thing," she said, not noticing how I was.

Adam did though.

He looked between us awkwardly before clearing his throat, getting up, and leaving, but not before turning off the TV.

"This isn't fair," I whispered, tears now falling.

Blake tilted her head and looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Oh…she heard me.

I looked up at her and her own eyes went wide, but in panic.

"O-Oh!" She cried. "Y-You don't like the gift…?"

"N-NO!" I sobbed. "It's not that. I-It's just not fair that all of you guys do this stuff for me, give all this stuff to me, when I…" I choked, "when I didn't do anything for you guys. It just isn't…isn't fair."

"Ruby," she called, now worried. I didn't say anything and continued to cry. "Ruby come on. Answer me please."

Her hand go to my face as she picks my head up to make me look at her. She tried to wipe my tears away with her fingers, but they kept falling.

"S-Sorry that I…I didn't get you anything…" I told her with another choke.

"No, don't apologize," she replied, sadly.

She leaned in and kissed me on the forehead before murmuring, "It's alright Ruby. You don't have to get me anything. You've had a rough time all these years. I just want you to be happy. We all want you to."

I didn't say anything, but my sobbing died down to soft cries.

Her arms wrapped around me as she sat us down on the couch, with me on her lap. Rubbing her hand on my back, she buried her face in my hair and began to hum a soft tune.

Her voice was muffled due to her face buried in my hair, but I was still able to hear it. It sounded nice. I really wanted to hear her sing now as her humming calmed me down.

When I finally stopped crying, I called, "Um, Blake?"

"Hm?" She answered, still keeping her position.

"Could you s-sing?" I asked. "U-Um…if that's okay with you."

She moved her face from my hair and smiled at me.

"Sure."

I didn't get to hear her sing when we were caroling due to everyone singing and Melanie's annoying screaming, that she called singing.

Pulling me into her, she started singing a slow Christmas song that she knew since it was Christmas and all. Her singing voice was so beautiful. It was definitely better than Sun's and it was tied with Weiss'. That calmed me down more along with the beat of her heart. Her fingers started to run through my hair.

I closed my eyes and continued to listen to her beautiful voice.

_God, I think I love her…_

She stopped singing. I looked up, wanting to know what was wrong and noticed that she was looking at me, eyebrows raised and a small blush present on her face.

Oh no…

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I asked, cheeks burning.

She just nodded.

I buried my face into her shoulder in embarrassment. I'm such a weirdo. First, I have this mini breakdown, and now I just practically told Blake that I loved her. I said that damned L-word too early! How does this woman like someone as embarrassing as me?

"You're so cute," she whispered in my ear. She made that burn too.

"You're not helping Blake!" I cried, trying to bury my face deeper.

She just laughed.

"Are you okay now?" She asked.

"Yea," I answered, pulling back to look at her.

My hands went to her face.

"Merry Christmas," I said before leaning in and giving her an Eskimo kiss.

Adam came back, making us jump back and stare at him. He looked between us again awkwardly before leaving.

"Uhh…"

"He's pretty weird," Blake told me, before standing up. "Come on, let's go make breakfast."

I nodded and followed her in the kitchen.

She just always knows how to make me calm down.

Maybe I do love her…

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Welp, that was a lot. So much happened in this chapter like last chapter. I got all my ladybug needs in this chapter since there wasn't any in the last two chapters. I really enjoyed making this chapter as for the others that will come next month. **

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know what you think by reviewing. If you have any questions, please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them. Don't forget to vote on that Poll, if you're interested.**

**Alright, until next time.**

**Peace!**


	34. Chapter 33: A New Year

**Author's Note**

**Happy New Year! I hope you guys had a good holiday. I know I did. Well, here's the first chapter of the new year. This time I didn't take a month on this(phew). This is another long chapter like the last one. **

**Anyway, thanks for the views! So far we're up to 58,062 views. Keep it up! Also, thanks to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. The poll is still up if you guys haven't voted yet. There are 71 votes now. I'm aiming to end the poll at chapter 45 or 46. After that, I'll let you know what has the most votes and where I'm going from there. **

**A lot happens is this chapter too since it's long. The only thing I'll tell you about this chapter is that it gets a bit suggestive near the end. If that's not your thing, you can skip it. Where it starts and ends will have a * so you can skip over it. After you're done reading this chapter, let me know what you think by reviewing. **

**Alright, enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: **Learn To Fall(Anevo Remix)-Hugh **(/watch?v=oKkrCaabsd4)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 33: A New Year**

It was a new year, which meant new obstacles, which also meant a new me. There wasn't so much of a new me yet anyway because I _still _don't know what to do with my life. I know I'm only a year in college and all, but I should at least have an idea of what I wanna do when I get out of here. I'm going to have to wait a while for a new me. It might take the whole time I'm in school. Who knows?

Other than that, they were having a small New Year's party at Vale's Park. Only a few of the others went like Yang, Weiss, Sun, and Milt. Blake and I went to just for the fun of it. I didn't really want to go because I just wanted to go to sleep, but she decided to drag me out of bed and make me go. They had fireworks and all and then they did that Happy New Year countdown. I didn't know what was going on since I've never been to something like that before, but Blake had an idea. While I was distracted by the countdown, she ended up pulling me in for a kiss when everyone shouted Happy New Year.

Let me tell you something.

When those fireworks were going off, I thought it was my damn heart making those noises because that's what it felt like. Once when we were done, I noticed the others were pulling away from their kisses. That's when I realized that it was "traditional." I couldn't stop blushing until we got back to Blake's house.

Before we left though, Milt was looking really out of it for some reason. She looked a little pale. I didn't know what was up with her and Sun noticed how she was feeling too. He had to drive her back home a few minutes early. She wasn't this way before. She never got this way before.

I didn't want to think about it, but I was sure that she was-

I didn't want to say anything yet though because I was probably wrong and it was stupid for me to even think that way.

When we got home, Adam was sprawled on the couch asleep with the TV on and the Christmas tree was finally gone. Blake had to get something back in her car, which meant I had to wake him up. I just gave him a few taps and called out his name until he woke up. He gave me a hard look when I woke him up, but didn't say anything. It scared me because it looked like he was staring into my soul. As soon as Blake came in the house, he got up. He was staring at me for a whole minute.

He still doesn't like me.

During my stay here, he hadn't said a word to me. It was making me uncomfortable. Blake noticed it too and told me that she was going to have a talk with him. I didn't know if either she forgot or she did talk to him, but he didn't listen.

I just went to the room instead of worrying about that.

I wasn't really tired anymore and checked out what Ms. Fall gave me. I turned the whole light on and sat on the bed quietly and looked through the packet. I didn't really have to be quiet, but it was just in case.

It wasn't really much like I expected. It gave out their names and their birth dates and where they worked, but it was nothing that I was looking for. I don't know what I was actually looking for. Maybe it was the cause of their death or who they worked with or who Cinder Fall actually was anyway.

It all just pissed me off. There was more info on my mother than my father too. Her name was Summer and she was apart of the Vale Police Department. She even went to the same damn high school and university as me. It freaked me out a bit. That was probably why all those teachers at Beacon were so suspicious of me, including that damned principal. What is it that they're not telling me?

I started to feel tears coming down my cheeks, almost ruining the paper if I hadn't moved it. I was getting so worked up for no reason. I just wished that they'd stop keeping secrets from me and just tell me the truth to what happened to my parents. I mean all of them. The teachers at Beacon, Ms. Fall, Yang's Dad(I still remember what he said), and even Junior. I know my damn boss is hiding something from me.

I threw the papers back into my bag and just went to sleep. I had the urge to call for Blake or crawl into her room because I just needed someone to hold, but I didn't want her to get all worried about me. Like I said, I was getting so worked up for no reason.

* * *

The next day Blake had went out, leaving me and Adam alone together. Sometimes I feel like she does it on purpose just to get him to talk to me. She did leave us breakfast though.

We ate in silence, but this time he sat at the table with me. I tried to say something to him, but he only looked at me. I don't know what I did to make him hate me so much. Is it because I'm dating Blake? Is that really it? Is he jealous of me or something? I mean, he is her friend after all and not some family member. Maybe he does feel something for her or I'm just looking too far into things. But, it does make sense. Maybe everything will be fine once he gets used to me.

He ended up going upstairs to take a shower and put something on. I just stayed downstairs with the TV. I decided to take that time and call Sun up to see if he and Milt were okay. He probably wasn't with her at the moment since they don't live together yet.

"Hey Sun," I greeted once he answered the phone.

"Oh…hey Midget," he replied with a miserable voice.

This does not sound good.

"I just wanted to check and see if everything was okay," I told him. "But, judging by the sound of your voice, something's up."

"Well…I uh…I think I have an idea as to why Miltiades is…uh feeling the way she is," he said awkwardly.

Oh…

"Well, what is it?"

"I think she's…pregnant."

That's what I thought too. So I wasn't the only one thinking that? Still, this doesn't look good for the both of them if she is.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yea…I'm pretty sure," he answered. "It was actually a week ago that I came to the conclusion. When I ask her what's wrong, she keeps telling me that she's okay and all but we both know she's not. That's why we got into a fight that one time. She was getting pissed that I wouldn't stop bothering her. I'm really worried and I just wanna be there for her, you know?"

"Yea I know," I sighed.

Damn, this boy is so hopelessly in love with her.

"I actually went and looked up the signs to early pregnancy," he explained. "It wasn't all, but a lot of it fitted with her. Her sleeping habits, her nausea, the way she catches an attitude with me all the time. I can see it. Even her sister can see it. She…she even threatened me about it." He sighed. "She said that if I did get her pregnant while they're still living together, she was going to make sure that I never see her again."

What the hell?! Melanie really said that? Fuck her! I can't believe she'd say something like that.

"I've tried to talk to her about it, but she doesn't even want me to bring up her health or anything."

"What are you going to do if she is pregnant?" I asked, the main serious question.

Sun doesn't really seem like the type to walk out on someone who's pregnant. I just wanted to make sure.

"I don't really know," he told me. "Like, I'm not going to leave her or anything. Gods no! I just don't know how I'm going to feel. I'm more worried about her than myself right now. I uh…I really care about her."

We shared a small laugh.

"Yea, I know that." Then I asked, "You guys never do it...the safe way?"

"We do, but there were a few times that we didn't." He laughed nervously. "We did make sure to be careful but there was only like a few times where I had accidentally…you know."

I grimaced a little even though I was talking to him on the phone.

"You…didn't have to tell me all that."

"Sorry, sorry." He made an incoherent sound before saying, "Sorry Midget but I gotta go. I have something to do. After that, I'll try to talk to Miltiades again."

"Wait Sun," I called. "I'll talk to her about this tomorrow. I'll see if I can knock some sense into her."

"Thanks Midget," he said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yea bye." I hung up.

Yea, that'll give me something to do tomorrow. I'll just take the bus to her place and have a talk with her. Probably a long talk. I also can't let Blake know about this yet.

A cough came from the kitchen.

Turning around, I found Adam standing there with his arms crossed and leaning on the wall. Seriously, how long was I on the phone? I hope he didn't hear anything.

"Oh uh he-"

He cut me off.

"Got a lot going on, eh?" He asked.

So he did…

He sat up from his position and approached me.

"You should already know how I feel about you by now," he said. "Obviously I can't really do anything since you're really close to Blake."

Wait, what does he mean by tha-

"Look, I don't care what's going on with you and your friends, but while you're here, if I catch you hurting Blake in any type of way, I'll kill you."

The way he was staring at me made me tremble in front of him. I could tell that he really meant it. I had the urge to run away. I didn't want to be alone with this guy. Not when he was like this. Why did Blake leave us alone?

"She's told me about you," he said, his expression softening a bit. "She's said that you were a good person and that you've had a really rough year. She wants me to understand you. It annoys me so much." He glared at me. "_I don't care about you. _And apparently she just doesn't get it." He shook his head and sighed. "Listen, just don't talk to me at all. Don't try to. Just don't. Pretend that I'm not here just as I pretend that you're not here. It'll bother her, but whatever. I've only threatened you once anyway. You understand?"

I just nodded quietly.

It's not like I try to talk to him for Blake's sake anyway. I just wanted him to at least hate me a little. I guess I can't even do that.

He just turned and left, leaving me standing there, looking pretty pathetic.

I should probably go find something to do to distract my mind from what happened.

* * *

I decided to go visit Velvet's grave again. It's been a while since the last time I've talked to her. It's not like I've forgotten about her or anything. I was always busy so I never got the chance to talk to her, but that's probably not a good excuse.

Plus, it's a new year, I should be talking to her.

I didn't bring a flower this time since it was the winter time.

"Hey Velvet," I greeted, looking down at the grave. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. A lots been going on and I haven't been able to see you a lot like I should. Some friend I am, huh?"

I chuckled.

It was so quiet compared to the wind blowing. It was pretty cold out too. I could see why no one else would be out her. It was only me out here. Well, it wasn't just me. I was talking to Velvet too.

"I, uh, remember that Blake girl we met before?" I asked as my cheeks started to grow warm. "Well her and I…we got together. It took some time since she annoyed me so much a year ago. But, she cared a lot about me, like the others...like you." I sighed before continuing, "She took me in when I didn't have anywhere to go during break. Yeah, the warehouse finally got torn down. There were so many memories in there." I blocked the memory of her death from my mind. "I remember how we spent Christmas and New Year's together there. It was just us, together, alone and cold. So…cold."

My eyes started to sting, but I didn't really mind crying.

We both didn't have a family to go to for Christmas. We just had to stay together and give each other cheap gifts.

"I got some info on my parents too," I said, trying to sound happy, but it was obviously failing. "One of my teachers gave me it. Everyone's…everyone who's been suspicious of us, minus Pyrrha, they're keeping something from me. I'm trying to find out, but it's hard to do it alone." I sighed. "I don't know who can help me because I don't know if they're able to understand. It's either that or I'm being stubborn, which is a bad habit."

I tried to laugh but it came as a sob.

"I just want everything to be…normal," I choked, "but I…I…don't know what normal is for me. I've never lived a normal life. I d-don't…"

I was having a breakdown again. I was fine just crying, but sobbing like this, where someone could easily hear me, was just…pathetic.

"S-Sorry Velvet," I said, trying to wipe my eyes. "I was just planning to have a normal talk, but it j-just turned out like this. It has nothing to do with you or anything. I…I'll…fuck…bye. I can't talk to you while I'm like this right now."

I kept trying to wipe my eyes but the tears wouldn't stop falling down.

I needed to go see Blake now…and hold her.

* * *

When I came back in her house, she came running from the kitchen with a scowl on her face. I couldn't really do anything since tears were still coming down my face.

"R-Ruby?!" She called, now surprised as she saw how I was. "W-Wha…Why are you crying?"

I didn't answer her and instead, crashed into her, clinging onto her.

"Did something happen?" She asked, panicked. "Where were you? Was it Adam?"

She kept asking questions like Sun would when he was panicking.

I thought she knew that I was out. I asked Adam if he could tell her that I went out for a bit. Oh right…he hates me. And now I'm back to thinking about what happened earlier.

I held onto her tighter and sobbed harder into her shoulder. Her arms finally reached up and wrapped around me. Instead of panicking anymore, she just started to sing, but her voice was a little shaky and not how it was before. Is she scared?

**(1)**_Y-You're alone, you're on your own, so what?_

_Have you g-gone blind?_

_Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_

_Glass half empty, g-glass half full_

_Well either way y-you won't be going thirsty_

_C-Count your blessings not your flaws._

I finally managed to calm down like usual, but I still held onto her tight as I closed my eyes.

How did she learn how to sing this good? Does she just sing whenever something bad happens? I don't really know much about this girl, and yet I'm just…fascinated, like the first day. I really…really want to know more about her.

_Y-You've got it all_

_You l-lost your mind in the s-sound_

_There's so much more_

_You can r-reclaim your crown_

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your h-head_

_P-Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be k-king again_

She went silent after that and the only thing I could hear was her breathing. Her hand hesitantly ran up and down my back.

"Are you alright…now?" She asked.

I pulled back and looked at her. She was staring down at me so worriedly. Did I really scare her?

"Yea," I answered. "I'm sorry I worried you. I was having a bad day today."

"Oh…Adam told me you left," she told me.

What the hell?! I told him to tell her that I went out for a bit. Did he really just tell her that I left? Just how bad does he hate me?

"I wish he'd be more considerate," she said. "He doesn't have to like you but he should at least know that you exist."

The hug broke and we were walking into the kitchen now.

"It's alright now Blake." I replied. "It doesn't bother me."

She gave me a look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

We left the kitchen and went into the living room. The TV was on and was playing some dramatic show or movie.

"I was just so scared…" Blake murmured, sitting on the couch. She didn't look at me. "I thought he said something to you to make you leave. I thought he scared you away."

Gulping, I sat next to her.

"I didn't know. S-Sor-"

"Don't apologize," she interrupted, now looking at me. "You're not at fault."

I nodded.

"Okay."

Her hand cupped my cheek.

"I just want you to know that I'd never hate you," she whispered, leaning in closer.

"I w-wouldn't hate y-you either Blake," I squeaked as I felt my cheeks growing hot.

Her lips pursed as her eyebrows furrowed, but she stayed where she was at.

She whispered something but I couldn't hear what she said exactly.

"What?" I asked, nervously.

"Nothing."

Her lips pressed against my jaw, then my cheek, and then at my forehead.

"May I kiss you?" She asked.

I couldn't speak due to how nervous I was, so instead I just nodded.

I felt her smile against my forehead before hovering her lips over mine. Her hand moved from my cheek to my shoulder, along with her other one, as she pressed her lips against mine slowly.

All the bad thoughts that I had before were pushed back in my mind. All I could think about was Blake and the way she was kissing me. How the hell are her lips so damn soft all the time? Mine are just all chapped and probably uncomfortable for her.

She moaned, making the kiss deeper. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

Sooo…not uncomfortable, but they're still chapped.

The whole sound surprised me though because I never heard her make that sound at all before, and I know that doesn't happen often. It didn't just surprise me either. I felt some type of way that I could probably not tell the others about.

I had the urge to do something but I didn't know what the hell I wanted. I wasn't experienced with this stuff. I've never touch a girl a certain way or anyone for the matter. I've only looked because that was all I could do.

What I really wanted though, was just to forget all my problems and just stay like this forever, but even I know I can't have that.

The bottom of my lip ended up getting trapped between her lips, which probably was intentional because she ended up biting it before pulling back. It wasn't hard, but I did feel it.

"Shit," I grunted as my sight became hazy.

She just rested her forehead on mine, probably mirroring the same look as me.

"Oh…" she murmured. "Your lip is bleeding."

What? But it didn't even hurt when she bit it.

I was about to lick the blood but she decided to run her tongue to where the blood was and pull me in for another kiss.

She was too fast for me to even react to something like that, but it doesn't stop there. She continued to run her tongue along my bottom lip while she was kissing, until the bleeding felt like it stopped. I had to pull her off, but it wasn't because I didn't like it or anything. I ended up pushing her down on her back, on the couch. I was hovering over her, hands grasping her wrists as they lied above her head.

This wasn't like me at all, but at the same time it felt like me. The urge that I was feeling before grew stronger, and I didn't even know how I got the strength to push her down. And by strength I meant balls.

Chest heaving, I panted heavily as I stared down at her, my sight still foggy. The TV was still on and it was rolling commercials but I paid no mind to that. I probably looked a mess, but Blake on the other hand, she was…she looked amazing.

I'm pretty sure my facial expression was the same as hers. Face flushed pink, panting heavily, eyes dark with, uh…desire, hair all tossed. I could just stare the whole time, but I didn't want to do just that. I wanted to keep kissing her…and do other things…lewd things…

I really need to stop hanging out with Sun. His grossness ended up getting passed onto me. I'm not a…a _pervert_. Definitely not.

With a huff, I released her wrists and rested my hands on both sides of her head.

What am I even doing?

"Sah…" I tried still feeling strange, "Sorry."

Her eyebrows rose.

"Oh…you didn't like that?" She asked.

Wait…what was she talking about? Oh right. My lip.

"No, no, no," I stuttered. "It's not that. I don't-"

I was cut off when she wrapped her arms around my neck and tried to pull me down.

"H-Hold on Blake!" I cried. "W-Wha-" She kissed my neck, making me groan, "-Fuuhk…"

"What's wrong?" She murmured against my neck before kissing it again. "You…wanna stop?"

I pulled up a bit.

"I just…uh…we might be rushing…a bit," I explained breathlessly.

This woman. I swear.

Her eyebrows rose once again as she blushed deeply, getting what I was trying to say. Then, she started giggling.

"Oh no Ruby," she started, still giggling, "That's not what I meant. Well, uh, I guess you could say that it looked like we were going there. I was only just trying to kiss you, but it got pretty out of hand. I thought you might've been interested in… making out."

Oh, so that's where we were going.

"I mean, if we were going to do that, we wouldn't be on the couch," she continued, her giggling dying down to a soft laugh. "I wasn't really thinking about doing that." She smirked. "Yet, that is."

I blushed and tried to say something, but she ended up pulling me back down.

"W-Wait!" I cried, making her pause. "W-What about Adam? What if he-"

"He won't be back till later on," She told me.

She sat up a bit, pushing me up along with her, and grabbed the remote.

"This is annoying," she mumbled before turning the TV off.

After that, she put the remote back and flipped us over so that now she was on top.

_Shit…_

She straddled my waist, leaned down, and whispered, "This is your punishment for scaring me earlier."

* * *

For the rest of the day, I couldn't think straight. It wasn't a bad thing, and Blake wouldn't keep that annoying smirk off her face. I'll just say that those thirty minutes(yes thirty) were something. It wasn't the first time I had a tongue in my mouth, but it was better than before(sorry Yang). I felt like I had to pass out, but I kept going. If it was going to be like this from making out then I couldn't imagine what it would be like when we…what Sun would say.

It's too embarrassing to say the actual word.

When Adam returned, Blake yelled at him about earlier, which resulted with him apologizing to her. I didn't know she had control of him like that.

There are a lot of things I don't know about her. I'd like to find them out.

* * *

**(1) The song Blake is singing is "King" by Lauren Aquilina.**

**Author's Note**

**Well, that was a thing. This actually wasn't my first time writing something that suggestive. If you read Taboo(not working on it no time soon), you'll see that I've wrote more than just kissing(with a little help though heh). I might write an explicit chapter or not. I'm thinking about it. Enough about that though, something's going on with Sun and Miltiades. Is she pregnant? Is she not? You'll find out next chapter along with what's going on with the White Fang. **

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know what you think by reviewing. If you have any questions, please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them. Don't forget to vote on that Poll, if you're interested.**

**I was also wondering if you guys would like to see a chapter in Blake's Pov. I'm not going to do it unless you guys would like it. **

**Until next time! Over and out!**


	35. Chapter 34: Confrontation

**Author's Note**

**Wow, well this took a really long time. I'm really sorry guys. I try to get these chapters out as fast as I can and if I can't, I try to get them out once a month. Again, I'm sorry this took so long. I'm not dead, I didn't give up on this story. I'm too far into it to stop anyway. **

**Anyway, thanks for the views, reviews, favorites, and followers. You're all the best. I'm also working on this Pyrrha/Ruby one-shot that you should check out soon if you're into that. It's based on this AU but just a short story on what would happen if Pyrrha and Ruby ended up together. I'll tell you more when it comes out.**

**After you're done reading this, please review at let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Song for this chapter: **The Quiet-Troye Sivan

* * *

**Amnesiac **

**Chapter 34: Confrontation **

I took the bus to Milt's place the next day. I let Blake know that I was going out since I know I can't trust Adam for that. She said she had to go off for work anyway, so she didn't mind at all. I also called Milt up to ask if I could come and talk to her. She was fine with it.

It wasn't my first time at the apartment. She lived in one of those apartment complexes, only better looking. When I arrived, her sister was just leaving the house. Even though I was not fond of her, I decided to say something.

"Hey Melanie," I greeted.

"Hey," she replied, stopping a couple feet in front of me. "Miltiades is in the kitchen. You can just go in."

"Thanks."

She just nodded as I walked past her. I guess she knew that I didn't like her that much, or she doesn't like me. Either way, I still entered the place.

Milt was standing in the kitchen, putting something in her mouth that I guessed were pills. I closed the door, letting her know I was here. She looked back at me and smiled.

Woah…she didn't look so good.

There were bags under her eyes and her posture was pretty slumped. She seemed worse than what I expected.

"Hey Ruby," she greeted.

"Hey, uh, Milt," I said, awkwardly. "You, uh…okay?"

She nodded.

"Yea, yea…I'm good."

We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Her walking didn't seem that good either. It wasn't bad, it just seemed a little…off.

Once we sat down, I asked, "So, how've you been doing?"

She flashed a weak smile.

"I've been good," she answered as she looked at the TV and not at me.

That was an obvious lie.

On the TV was a reality show that was on and Milt was trying to act like she was into it.

I decided to just tell her because I was getting sick of her acting like this.

"Um, Milt Su-"

She interrupted me by standing up.

"Are you hungry Ruby?" she asked. "Do you want any tea? I can make you something."

She was trying to avoid what I was going to say.

Eyebrows furrowing, I opened my mouth to say no, only for her to speak over me again.

"I'll just go make you some tea, okay?"

She began to walk off, but I grabbed her wrist before she could walk away.

"Milt!" I shouted.

She didn't turn around and just stood there.

I swallow the lump in my throat when she didn't look at me.

"Milt," I said a little more softly. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

I already knew the answer, but I didn't just want to go out and say it.

She was stiff. She wouldn't move. She didn't do anything. I don't even know if she was breathing.

"Ruby, I think you should leave," she told me.

I frowned.

"Milt I-"

"Just leave."

I licked my dry lips before I said, "I'm staying right here. There's something bothering you and it would be better to talk about it."

She turned and shot me the most vicious look I've ever seen.

"You need to leave. _Now!_" she hissed.

I kept my posture. Even though she sounded scary and looked scary, I could tell she was hurting.

"Milt," I called again softly, "please…"

She took a good ten seconds on keeping the same expression, but once she realized I wasn't going to move, her face broke down to a pleading expression.

"Please…just go," she cried.

I shook my head and patted the spot next to me with my other hand.

"Come sit," I suggested.

She stayed where she was at for a while before giving in with a sigh. She took a seat next to me as I reached for the remote at turned the TV off.

"Now tell me what's going on," I told her as I put the remote back on the table.

She took a deep breath and nodded, then exhaled.

"I'm," she started, "I'm pregnant." She looked down at her lap before continuing, "But you knew that didn't you."

I shrugged.

"S'was just a guess," I replied. "Sun talked to me about."

"Of course he would," she said bitterly.

My eyebrows rose at the sudden tone of her voice.

"He's really worried about you Milt. He wants you to let him in because it's hurting him."

She sighed.

"I know…I just…it's too much." She buried her face in her hands. "I can't have a child. I have school! I-I just can't !"

"You…don't have to go through that," I told her carefully. "You could always, um, abort it."

She picked her head up and looked at me incredulously.

"I c-cant just-"

"You can," I interrupted, giving her a serious look. "This is your choice. If you don't want to go through the pregnancy, you can do that."

"But Sun…"

"Sun just wants you to be happy," I told her. "He really cares about you. I'm sure that he'll support whatever decision you make." I flashed a small smile. "And just…talk to him."

"You really think he'll be okay with whatever decision I'll make?" She asked. Her cheeks were damp from tears.

"Look, I talked to him the other day. He was fine with whatever decision you were going to make," I told her. "He just wants you to be happy and talk to him."

She finally gave a small smile and nodded.

"Oh, I didn't even know," she said. "I owe him an apology."

"That's good." My expression formed into a frown. "It's your sister we have to worry about."

She frowned back. "What did she do?"

"She told Sun that if he got you pregnant, she'd make sure that he'd never see you again."

She scowled before growling, "The nerve of her. I know she doesn't like him, but she shouldn't say something like that!"

"Why doesn't she like him?" I asked.

I was still curious about that.

She just shook her head.

"Because he's poor and stuff. She told me that he's only dating me for my money." She sighed. "If he actually was doing that, he wouldn't be looking for a job. I'm going to have a talk with her."

I smiled, earning a smile in return from her.

"Um, Ruby," she called before I stood up.

"Yea?"

"I…um…Sun told me that you were…homeless too." she told me. "Is that…is that true?"

My eyes went wide. Why can't that boy keep his damned mouth shut? I've been planning on telling the whole gang about my secret. It would be a lot easier that way. It's like everyone is finding out now. I really hope she didn't tell Melanie.

"Yea," I mumbled with a short nod, "it's…i-it's true."

"O-Oh," she replied. "No wonder why Sun knew you. I'm not mad at you or anything. I understand why you didn't want to tell anyone."

"He cares a lot about you too." She smiled.

"I know." I frowned. "I just wish that he wouldn't blurt that out. I was planning on telling you and the rest of the people who didn't know myself."

She gave an understanding "ah".

"I won't tell anybody your secret," she said.

I nodded.

"And I won't tell anyone yours," I replied.

I pulled out my phone and grunted, "I gotta go. Blake's back from work."

Her eyebrows rose as her lips twitched into a wide smile.

"Oh! How are you two doing anyway?" she asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Pretty good," I answered. "She's uh…really great."

"Oh really?" she asked with a smirk.

I blinked, confused, before my face flushed.

"N-Not like that!" I stuttered. "I mean we went as far as kissing but that was it."

"Just that?" She tilted her head.

"We kind of thought about it but-wait…why am I telling you this?"

She scowled.

"Can't I just know? You know I'm your big sis."

My eyebrows scrunched together.

"You and Yang parallel."

She just rolled her eyes, ignoring what I just said.

"Come on now," she started, "give me the details. Do you wanna fuck her or not?"

My face flushed a darker shade at her vulgar words.

"Milt!" I cried.

She just laughed.

"Sorry, I've been hanging around Sun a lot," she told me.

"Yea…I can see that," I said that awkwardly. "Okay, I really gotta go."

"You didn't answer my question," she stated, smirking again.

I buried my face in my hands and blurted, "Fine! I-I admit that I-I've th-thought about it!"

"That's cute," she awed. "That's very cute.

This was so embarrassing. I picked my head up and glared at her.

"Don't tell anyone about this," I grumbled.

She laughed.

"You know I won't."

* * *

I finally managed to leave Milt's place and text Blake that I was on my way to her place. I was still a little flustered from earlier.

On my way to the bus stop, I ran into someone's shoulder and stumbled back a bit. Looking up I was about to apologize when I saw familiar piercing, amber eyes looking down at me. What the hell?!

"Oh hello there Ruby," greeted Ms. Fall with a smirk. "It's nice to see you again. Did you like my little gift?"

I looked around to find a spot to talk to her in since there were people around. I ended up dragging her into an alley. I really hoped no one was paying attention because even I knew it looked suspect.

I ended up slamming her against the wall which also looked suspect.

"Who are you?!" I snapped. "What do you want from me?!"

She just smirked before saying, "So I guess you didn't like it."

"Answer the fucking question!" I hissed with a whisper.

A small look of surprise passed across her face but was then replaced by that smirk again.

"I'm just a teacher," she told me.

I really wanted to snap her neck right now. If I did that though, I'd most likely feel really guilty about it later and end up telling Blake about it.

She continued, knowing that I was going to yell at her again if she didn't say anything else.

"If you want to talk to me about this," she began, "why don't we do it over coffee?"

_You have got to be kidding me, _I thought.

I didn't trust this woman at all, but if it was the only way to get her to talk, I guess it best to agree to it.

I let go of her and dropped my hands as she just smiled down at me now. I grunted, still trying to think it over.

"Fine," I gave in.

I'll have to text Blake that I'll be a little late.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And that's it for now. I know I said the White Fang would be involved in this chapter but it'd be more appropriate for the next chapter since it's going to be Blake's Pov. Yep, next chapter is going to be centered around Blake and her thoughts, along with what's going on with Adam and why Ruby has never mentioned his horns. I know y'all want to know what's going to happen between Ruby and Cinder but I'll leave the for the next chapter after Blake's.**

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? How's the story so far? Please review and let me know what you think. Any questions please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them. Don't forget to vote on the poll!**

**Alright guys, until next time.**

**See ya!**


	36. Chapter 35: In a Different Perspective

**Author's Note**

**Hello again everyone. Sorry this took so long but I'm still here. I'm not dead or anything. I've been really busy and have been trying to squeeze in some writing in my free time. This chapter isn't really long like my others so I'm sorry you have to read a short chapter from me. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Thanks for all the views, comments, favorites, and follows. Keep it up you guys are the best. I really appreciate it. Also thanks for those who voted in the poll. I might end it a bit early. I don't know. But there's about 10 more chapters left before this act ends. I really plan on ending this story in the summer or sooner. But, enough about that.**

**This chapter is in Blake's Pov like I said last chapter, so you'll get to see her thoughts on certain things. After you're done reading, let me know what you think by reviewing and also let me know if you want to see more chapters in Blake's Pov.**

**Enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: **Beauty(Nujabes Tribute)

* * *

**Amnesiac **

**Chapter 35: In a Different Perspective **

"I just want you to know that I'd never hate you," I had told her.

I wouldn't. I damned couldn't hate her. She doesn't deserve to be hated. At all. I wanted to keep telling her that. That she doesn't deserve hate, but I feel like she wouldn't believe me.

"I-I w-wouldn't hate you either," she told me in that cute, stuttered voice.

It wouldn't work my way though. If she found out who I was, what I am, she'd hate me for sure. I've wanted to tell her so bad that who I was.

"_God I think I love her."_

She'd think twice if she found out who I was. It wasn't fair. I wasn't being fair to her.

The next day she told me that she was going out. I really wanted to spend time with her today, but I already had spent two days with her. I might as well just go to work then. Tukson said that I didn't have to come to work during winter break, but he said that if I did, he was fine with it. So, I just told her that I had to go to work anyway.

"Why are you so fond of her?" Adam asked once she went out the door.

I just gave him an unamused look.

He's been like this ever since I told him about her. The first time I told him about her was when I carried her to my house after the incident in the subway bathroom. He was angry with me for bringing a human into our house. I understand why he's like that though. He's had it worse than me, but this girl, she's not like any of them.

In school, I've seen the way she took care of her friend, Velvet. I remember she told me that she loved her. I know she'd never hurt a faunus from the way she took care of Velvet. I also know that she's terrified of Adam. He may hate humans, but he wouldn't hurt them unless he had a reason to.

"She just means a lot to me, Adam," I told him.

He just laughed.

"I wonder what would happen when she finds out who you are," he said with a smirk.

I didn't speak after that and just walked away. What could I say to that? All I could was just clench my fists and turn away. I wish he'd just give her a chance. He's been like this ever since what happened to him. Maybe if humans never cut off his horns, he'd never be this way. I'm not blaming him though. I just hate it when he talks to _me_ about it.

I was about to go and get dressed when my phone rang from the kitchen table. Walking over to it, I looked at the ID.

"_Yang"_

I picked it up.

"Heey Blake," she greeted.

"Hey Yang," I replied. "What's up?"

"So, uh, I won like eight tickets to go ice skating and was wondering if you and Ruby would like to come along this weekend," she told me. "It's going to be me, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, and a friend of mine from my school, and then that just leaves you and Ruby. None of the guys wanted to go."

"Sure," I replied, smiling a bit.

This made me forget what Adam said earlier.

" I'll talk to Ruby about it. She's out right now."

I heard her let out a sigh in relief.

"That's good," she said. "I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye Yang."

I hung up and put my phone in my pocket before going upstairs.

Yang was the first person I actually became friends with at school. The girl could talk, but it didn't really annoy me that much. She found me at the library in school just reading during my study hall and she sat down and started talking. At first I was annoyed because this was a library, but then she wasn't all that bad.

I actually wasn't planning on making friends at all. Not even with Ruby either. I only approached Weiss because of other reasons. I remember sometime during the school year, I had approached Ruby's friend, Velvet. She told me that she was Ruby's adopted cousin. I didn't believe it but I didn't say anything. When we were talking, she would always talk about Ruby. The way she was talking about her made me really think that she was not Ruby's cousin at all.

When I heard that she died, I knew Ruby was taking it rough. I wanted to say something while she was looking so down at school but she looked like she didn't want to be bothered. I didn't follow her to the subway station. I never followed her anywhere. I didn't have a car at the time so I took the train to go home. I heard a commotion coming from the bathroom and then I heard Ruby's voice. When I walked into the bathroom, it was a mess. There was blood all over the sink and mirror and I saw Ruby's arm, covered in glass and blood, cocked back, looking like she was going to punch the mirror. But, she was going to. She's been doing that. I obviously had to stop her. The sight was horrifying. I wanted to help her, and when I tried to, I could see that she was scared. Even after that she was still scared of me. I didn't want her to be.

I kind of feel like she still is too or maybe it's just Adam. I don't know.

I should really go take a shower now.

* * *

Later on, I drove to Tukson's bookshop. When I opened the door I heard him say behind the counter , "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home to every book under the su-wha-Blake! Oh, you're here."

I chuckled.

"Yea, I just needed something to do and Adam's really be a pain right now," I replied.

He just smiled and shook his head.

"And the girl?"

"Oh, Ruby went out," I told him.

I mostly told Tukson about Ruby. He was just so easy to talk to and could understand everything. I've known him back when I was a bit younger, when he was still in the White Fang and worked with him when I started high school. He was kind of like a dad to me. I always liked books but his shop made me more into them. When he left the group, he just worked at the place more often. Not a lot of people come by like they used go, but we earn a good amount of money.

"Have you told her yet?" He asked, looking intently at me.

I also told him about my situation. He wasn't acting like Adam. He was actually concerned about it. He didn't want the both of us to get hurt.

I shook my head.

"One day you're going to have to tell her," he told me. "Otherwise, she's going to find out herself."

"I know…I want to. I really want to but I'm scared. I don't want her to hate me."

He just smiled as he replied, "I'm sure she won't. She may get mad, but she wouldn't hate you for that. You're being honest with her."

I didn't say anything and just went to work. I wanted to believe him but it was hard. She wasn't really fond of me. I mean, "Black Cat" me. She mostly thought I was stalking her or something. I wasn't doing that at all. During a robbery, I stumbled across where she lived when I was trying to hide. I heard her voice and that's when I realized her living conditions. I knew something was up beforehand, but I didn't exactly know. I gave her the crystal to help her out, but I guess she used it for something else. I came and watched her several nights to make sure she was okay. She seemed so lonely back there and I really wanted to do something to make her feel better, but she hated me. And I hated that I couldn't do anything while she was whimpering in sleep all the time because I know she'd freak out if she woke up to me just holding her. It was tough to talk some sense in her during our last encounter. I tried to tell her then but she fell asleep.

I never planned on liking her the way I do now. I was okay with being her friend, but then the more I got to know her, the more I became fond of her. She reminded me of someone.

She reminded me of…me…

That wasn't exactly why I started to feel something for her but that's what drew me to her. Maybe that's why I was so comfortable talking to her from the start.

Maybe I should tell her today.

* * *

I left the store sometime later and waved Tukson goodbye. My heart was pounding on the way home. I was going to tell her. I had too. Well, I needed to actually. I got a text from Ruby, telling me that she was on her way home, when I got in the car.

When I got to the house, I received a text message from her again. This time, it said that she was going to be running a little late, which made me a bit confused.

Did something happen?

Adam wasn't here when I got home. I was just alone. I decided to just cook dinner for when both him and Ruby return.

I hope they're both doing alright.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And that's it. Sorry again for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. **

**So what did you think of reading in Blake's Pov and her thoughts? It doesn't seem like a lot but if you want more, please let me know. Also, Adam is a little OOC due to his canon self being abusive. I didn't really like how he turned out in canon so I changed him up in this story. He still doesn't like humans but he isn't as violent how he was in canon.**

**So how was the chapter? How's the story so far? Please review and let me know what you think. Any questions please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them. Don't forget to vote on the poll!**

**Ciao! **


	37. Chapter 36: Something in the Nothing

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. This time a lot faster than the last. As promised, this chapter is longer than the other. I'm also working on the next chapter so it should be up sometime this month. Also, nine more chapters left until this Act ends.**

**Thanks for all the views, comments, favorites, and follows. Keep it up you guys are the best. I really appreciate it. Also thanks for those who voted in the poll. To those who haven't voted yet, you guys still have time.**

**This chapter, Ruby and Cinder have make small talk and other things go on. After this chapter, please review and let me know what you think about it.**

**Enjoy! **

**No song for this chapter.**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 36: Something in the Nothing **

"_If you want to talk to me about this," she began, "why don't we do it over coffee?"_

_You have got to be kidding me, I thought._

_I didn't trust this woman at all, but if it was the only way to get her to talk, I guess it best to agree to it. _

_I let go of her and dropped my hands as she just smiled down at me now. I grunted, still trying to think it over._

"_Fine," I gave in._

We were now in a damn café talking over a cup of coffee. It was a surprise that I'd find Coco and her friends here minus Sage and Milt. They greeted me and Yatsuhashi was the only who questioned about Ms. Fall. She came up with a good lie before I could say some bullshit. Then, she pulled me to one of the tables in the back, away from them after we got our coffee.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" she asked, folding her hands on the table, after a sip of her coffee.

"_Who are you?_" I hissed. I was so damn angry.

Her eyes flickered down to my coffee as if she was going to say something about how I never touched, but then shook her head and smirked.

"You always ask that," she said softly, eyes looking back up at me. "But I guess I have to tell you sooner or later."

I waited impatiently as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Well, I'm Cinder Fall," she started, putting her cup down, "Teaching wasn't my first job. I've worked with the Vale Police Department before this, like Hei."

"Wait Junior was a police officer?!" I asked in disbelief.

She laughed.

"That's what they call him now?" Her laugh died down to a soft chortle. "And no. He wasn't. We worked with them on a case that isn't any of your business and isn't part of this subject. You're mother worked as the chief of the police. Hei and I were close to her. Like her best friends."

My eyebrows furrowed.

"Did Junior know who I was?"

She nodded.

"Of course. That's probably why he cares about you so much." She chortled again. "That's why I…do too."

"You-"

She cut me off before I could tell her that was bullshit.

"During the case, though, your mother had gotten shot. We arrested the culprit but we couldn't save her. It was sad. There was nothing we could do to take you in since your father didn't want you."

Wait what? Didn't want me? My own father didn't want me? That has to be a lie. I couldn't trust this woman. I mean, still though, if he wanted me, then why would I be in those terrible foster homes. Maybe she is right…

"He only stayed with your mother because he had to," she told me before she chuckled again. "He's dead too. Drug and alcohol overdose."

Clenching my fists, I cried, "Then how come I don't remember them? I only remember waking up in the hospital and getting told that I was going to live in this foster home. What happened?"

She shrugged.

"I honestly don't know," she answered, spinning the cup slowly on the table. "I admit that I have seen you when you were younger, but that was only once. You're going to have to ask someone else. I don't think Hei knows either."

"That's just about everything you wanted to know," she continued. "There aren't anymore secrets hidden. Well, for me that is."

"So that's it?"

I stared down at my coffee. I still haven't touched it. There was a burning sensation in my eyes as I started to feel tears fall down my cheeks.

"They're really dead? I never got to experience being in an actual family." I covered my face in my hand. "It isn't fair that I don't remember anything. Everyone else, my friends, have someone. I'm so alone…"

I can't believe that I'm crying in front of her. Someone I hate. She's probably smirking right now like she always does. I took the chance, even though I didn't want to, to peek up from my hand. She was just staring at me with a blank look on her face. I frowned as tears continued to run down my face.

"What?!" I snapped. "Why are you looking at me like that?! Why haven't you said anything yet?"

"I'm sorry," was all she said, with a now worried look on her face.

It was genuine. She really meant it. I hated that. I wanted to really think she was evil but it was hard since she was acting like this. I still can't trust her. I can't trust any of them.

She tried to reach out for me but I quickly rose from my seat and ran out. Coco and the others called after but I didn't stop.

Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I just be happy with a loving family? Why did I have to be some homeless person?

* * *

I didn't know how long I was running. I felt like I was being chased. I don't know who I thought was chasing me. Cinder, Coco and the others…the police. I'm such a goddamn mess.

I ended up crying my eyes out at the park. It felt so familiar crying here. I made sure no one saw me.

_I don't know if I'll ever be truly happy, _I thought.

There was still Blake and the others but…

But what?

_It's not enough…_

I'm so selfish. I'm just a selfish brat. Always have been. Always will be. I don't deserve any of them. I don't deserve Blake.

"Hey."

I peeked my head up. No one was there. Was I going crazy?

I turned around and saw a tall figure. Looking up, my eyebrows rose.

"Wha…"

Standing above me was Adam. What was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Frowning, I replied, "I could ask you the same thing."

I wiped my face so I wouldn't embarrass myself, crying in front of him. He walked around the bench so that he was now in front of me.

"There's a short cut here to get back home instead of walking all those blocks," he said. "I saw you just sitting there…looking like a mess."

I end up embarrassing myself anyway. Now that he answered me, I might as well answer him. I don't even care that he hates me anymore.

"Stuff happened so I'm just here," I told him. "Did Blake send you after me or something?"

He shook his head.

"Had to run a few errands." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and went silent for a while, studying me. With a sigh, he said, "I know we aren't on good terms but I'm sorry. I'm not used to people like yo-not used to you being here with us. I don't…hate you. I know I said what I've said but you're not a bad person."

He scratched his head. "I'm not good with this stuff."

I shrugged, replying, "Same here."

"Um, I forgive you though, I guess. I was never really mad at you. Just scared." I told him.

To my surprise, he sat down on the bench next to me.

"Just to let you know, Blake didn't set me up to do this," he said. "I know she hated that I was so rude to you but she never really made me do something like this."

"I see."

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at him again, noticing that I didn't look at him when he sat down. He was staring right back at me, seriously. It was one of his normal expressions he'd make at me but this one had a hint of concern.

"Not really, but it's a long story that I don't feel like telling," I told him.

"I understand."

It got a bit awkward after that so I said, "We should probably get home now. Blake's probably wondering where we are."

He nodded and stood up with me following after. Before I could walk off, he asked, "You know she cares a lot about you, right?"

I looked back at him.

"I mean, the first day I actually saw you was when she carried you all the way at our place with your hand all messed up," he continued. "She was freaking out a lot. It made me wonder how you could affect her like that even though you guys just met. She told me a lot about you even though it made me angry. But, now I can see it. I can see why she likes you so much. Hell, she might even love you. You're different."

My lips curled up into a smile even though he just gave me that regular, blank stare.

"Thank you," I replied.

He just shrugged before saying, "Just don't break her heart…or I'll break you."

And now he's back to being scary.

I just laughed a little and told him that I wouldn't and that I have nothing to be mad about her anyway. His lips pursed as his eyebrows furrowed before he shook his head and went back to his regular look. I wonder what that was about.

"Come on, let's go," he grunted.

I followed him along the shortcut. I felt a little better but it wasn't enough. I still need answers and if Ms. Fall can't give them, I'll have to go to someone else.

* * *

Minutes later, we came back home to find Blake finishing up dinner. She turned around with a slight glare on her face, only for it to be replaced with a surprised look.

"Sorry we're late," I said nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

Adam just nodded, apologizing as well. She was still just standing there, staring at us. I don't blame her though. I'd be surprised too. Maybe even Adam.

"So you both came home together," she finally said.

Adam shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Still stoic as ever. I mentally sighed.

"Yea, pretty much," I replied, walking over to her. "How was your day?"

She cocked an eyebrow but brushed it off.

"Alright. Kind of lonely though with you two."

"Yea, I…ran into a friend that's all." I quickly made my way over to the table where Adam was sitting at.

There was a slight sting in my chest, remembering what happened earlier.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked.

I was trying my best to act normal, but slowly it was failing. Adam made a quick glance at me to see if I was okay. I hope Blake won't notice something's up.

She didn't, or I at least think she didn't.

"Soup," she answered, before bringing the bowls around.

I stood up, "Let me help you with th-"

"It's fine," she interrupted, now at the table.

She placed the down in front of us, along with the silverware.

_Is she mad at us? _I thought.

"How was you're day though?" she asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"G-Good," I stuttered.

She is mad…

Adam nodded in agreement.

"So you two have gotten friendly I see."

We both nodded, too scared to talk now. Now I see why Adam doesn't like it when Blake is mad.

Well, we haven't exactly gotten friendly just had small talk. I'm pretty sure he still doesn't like me even though he told me that he doesn't hate me.

"Is there something that you guys aren't telling me?"

Adam started eating my soup so her eyes went to me. Damn him!

"No, we aren't keeping anything from you," I told her honestly, then started eating my soup.

I never realized Blake was this scary when she was mad.

* * *

After we finished dinner, Adam quickly went to his room before Blake could stop him. I, on the other hand, stayed even though I was a little scared. I washed the dishes for her.

She was in the living room, watching TV. After I was finished, I decided to say something.

" Um, Blake?" I called.

She turned.

"Yes Ruby?" she answered. Her voice sounded a bit calm now.

"Are you mad?" I asked, approaching her now.

It took a moment before she answered, "I'm…I'm not mad. I'm just frustrated. You guys didn't do anything wrong. Well, I just need to have a talk with Adam."

Oh, she thinks he did something to me.

"Oh no, Adam didn't do anything wrong," I told her.

"I know."

Oh…

"Oh…well, uh…"

She cut me off.

"Ruby, I need to tell you something. Can you come here?" She patted the spot next to her on the couch.

I gulped.

"Yea sure."

I walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. She turned the TV off. It's scaring me that I don't know what she's thinking.

"Ruby," she started, taking a deep breath. "I, uh…I'm a…um"

My eyebrows rose. She was looking nervous now. I wasn't scared anymore now, but interest instead. What did she want to tell me?

"Blake?" I called.

"I really need to tell you something," she said. "I'm scared that you'll get mad though."

I smiled at her.

"I won't get mad," I replied. "I promise."

"Well I…I…" She took another deep breath. "I love you."

She looked just as surprised as me now. Hold on…she thought I was going to be mad at her for saying that? I basically told her the same thing a couple of days ago.

I could feel my face heating up now. She…really felt that way?

"Really?" I asked.

She opened her mouth then closed it. She shook her head and her surprise look was replaced with a more serious one.

"Yea…really," she answered.

Something flashed across her face but I couldn't tell what it was. Doubt? Regret? Guilt? Was she scared? What would she be scared of? Maybe that she might mess up this relationship or something?

Before I could mention it, she pulled me into a hug and said something along the lines of "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, my nervousness suddenly coming back.

She chuckled but it sounded a little dead.

"I said it too soon," she answered. "Feels like we're rushing this."

She squeezed me.

"Oh."

We stayed like that for a little longer until she pulled back and pressed her lips gently on my forehead. Everything that happened earlier went to the back of my mind.

"Well," I started, "I think it's time to head off to bed."

I got up to leave, but a hand grasping my arm stopped me.

"W-Wait!" Blake cried, a look desperation on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you mind sleeping in my room for the night?"

My eyebrows rose. Something bad must've happened to her as well.

"I don't mind," I told her with a smile as I pulled her up from the couch. "Let's go."

This would probably be better for the both of us since we both had a terrible day. I just wonder what's been bothering her.

When we got into the room, she pulled me into the bed before I could say anything about her room. Her arm was wrapped about my waist as she pulled my back into my front. Her breath was hot against my neck, making in burn. Her head was buried in the back of my neck.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Night."

During the night while I was trying to sleep, there was movement going on. It felt like trembling but also a bit of tossing and turning. I didn't look back because I was stuck.

* * *

The next couple of days everything went back to normal even though I was a bit out of it. It was the last week of winter vacation and the last week to stay over Blake's. Adam and I have made small talk here and there but it wasn't anything special. At least he acknowledges me now.

Sitting in the guest room, I was also able to get on my email from my Kindle. I had a few emails. They were mostly from school and one was from Ms. Fall. I instantly read that one.

* * *

_To: Ruby Rose_

_From: Cinder Fall_

_Subject: Sorry_

_Dear Ruby,_

_I am truly sorry for upsetting you like that. I never meant to hurt you at all. I've told you everything I could, everything you wanted to know. If you want to know more, that's not from my side, you can talk to Hei or the Schnee family or anyone else that knew your parents. Just be careful._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Fall_

* * *

The email seemed so honest, so innocent. Maybe I can trust her. I don't know. She is still kind of scary, but I thank her for telling me all that information, even though it hurt. Now, I have to go talk to other people. This isn't everything.

What really surprised me though was when she said that the Schnees knew about my parents too. No wonder why Mr. Schnee and his wife both exchanged a look when I told them my name. They knew who I was. First, I'll talk to Junior, when I go back to work, then I'll try to find a way to get Weiss to let me talk to her parents, and lastly there's still Yang's dad. I'm tired of them keeping secrets from me. I know it's a bit hypocritical of me, but I'm over that.

I sent Ms. Fall back a thank you note and started hearing arguing. It was Adam and Blake. I couldn't really hear what they were saying since my door was closed and they were downstairs. They were pretty loud though. I was starting to become nosey.

_I wonder what happened, _I thought.

I didn't get up though because that wouldn't be right to listen in on their business.

The argument went on for like five more minutes before I heard Adam roar,

"WELL IF YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING NOW YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING REGRET IT!"

And then the front door slammed shut. That was my cue to run out the room. When I came out I just saw Blake standing there, staring at the door.

"What happened?" I asked, coming down the steps now.

She just looked at me with an annoyed expression before shaking her head.

"He's just being so fucking annoying," she answered before walking into the other room.

My eyes widened. I never heard her curse like that before. She must be really mad. I was kind of scared to talk to her. Well, the both of them actually since they both sounded super angry. I followed her anyway.

"Sorry you had to hear that Ruby," she said, a little less irritated now. "Did you hear anything we said?"

She turned and had this serious look as if she didn't want me listening in.

I quickly shook my head.

"N-No!" I cried. "I'd never…um…"

"Okay, that's all I wanted to hear."

I really wanted to ask her what they were arguing about, but I didn't want her to give me that look from a few nights ago. Instead, I just kept her company, despite her annoyance from moments ago.

We watched TV and then went out to eat for the rest of the day. Adam only came back when we were about to go to bed. He was drunk. Blake didn't speak to him and just went to her room. He stayed downstairs and just crashed on the couch. Shaking my head, I gave him a look of pity before going upstairs as well.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, that was a thing. Just to let you guys know, Cinder is not off the hook. That's all I'm gonna say. There are still things that are kept secret. Also, Ruby and Adam finally managed to get along…somewhat, along with Blake confessing to Ruby. Though, that's not actually what she wanted to confess. I'll be putting that off a little later on. The more serious problem right now is about Ruby and her parents.**

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? How's the story so far? Please review and let me know what you think. Any questions please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them. Don't forget to vote on the poll!**

**Koda out! **


	38. Chapter 37: End of Break

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! I told you I'd have this next chapter out by this month. This time this chapter is longer than the last. This is also probably the last ladybug filled chapter for a while. Sorry but now I need to focus on Ruby's parents and stuff more, which slightly involves Ironwood in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for all the views, comments, favorites, and follows. Keep it up you guys are the best. I really appreciate it. Also thanks for those who voted in the poll. To those who haven't voted yet, you guys still have time. There are eight more chapters left till the act ends.**

**Just to let you know, this chapter is really explicit. It's not exactly smut but like there is a little touching. I'll have a star labeled at the beginning and end of that specific part in case you want to skip it, but this story is rated M for a reason. If you like it, let me know. It's like my first attempt at something that explicit.**

**After you're done reading this chapter, review and let me know what you think. **

**Enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: **EASE-Troye Sivan ft. Broods**(/watch?v=aAt1m1lQK3w)**

* * *

**Chapter 37: End of Break**

During the weekend Blake told me that Yang invited us ice skating. I didn't really know what the hell that was but when we got there it looked super hard. Yang, Weiss, Nikos, Valkyrie, and some other girl were already out in the ring. Valkyrie looked like she had a really hard time skating. Seeing this I didn't really want to go. Blake chided for me to come join them but I didn't want to make an idiot of myself. Nikos was already calling me lame for not joining them.

While I watched them in the ring, with my own skates hanging on my feet, I caught Yang's friend talking to Blake. Her hair was like some kind of green color and she was wearing a purple sweatshirt. She was a little shorter than her. I would've brushed it off but the way she was so close to her seemed odd.

Not liking what was going on, I slowly moved to the ring. One step, I almost slipped. Valkyrie laughed, despite how bad she was earlier. Nikos, on the other hand, came over and pulled me along the ring.

"W-Wait Pyrrha," I started, gripping her tight on the arm, "hold on!"

"If you don't try, then you won't learn anything," she told me, bringing me out to Blake. "Now go on lover girl."

I wanted to snap at her for that but instead I started screaming once she made me let go of her. My back was hunched as I tried to keep myself from falling. This caught Blake's attention, turning her away from the other girl.

"Ruby?" she called before skating closer towards me.

As soon as she got close, I instantly grabbed on to her. The other girl that was with her had a small frown on her face.

Hah! At least I got one thing out of this.

"I thought you didn't want to skate," she said, pulling me in a bit closer so I wouldn't slip.

"No, no, I changed my mind," I said nervously, not giving her the real reason.

She found out anyway. I kept forgetting that she could see past my lies. She smirked and looked back at the other girl.

"So you weren't jealous that I was paying more attention to Reese than you?" she asked, teasingly.

So that's the girl's name. Though, that wasn't my concern any longer. I was busted. I tried my best to glare at her, showing her that wasn't it at all.

"No way!" I cried. "It looked like you guys were having fun so I decided to join."

She just shook her head and smiled. Then, she helped me get used to the skates. I was surprised she knew how to ice skate. Well, she wasn't as good as Weiss. No one was really.

For the rest of the time, we were all skating and having fun. Nikos wouldn't stop teasing me about Blake. For a second, I thought about blocking her number from my phone after that. Weiss tried to teach me a few "easy" tricks to skating. It didn't work out. The girl, Reese, still kept trying to talk to Blake and actually tried flirting with her in front of me. Because of that, Nikos dragged me to the couple skating while Valkyrie laughed in the background.

"Since Jaune's not here not here," she had started, "I guess you could do…"

She hooked her arm around mine, acting like we were a couple. It was so embarrassing. Why didn't she do this with Valkyrie? She was just laughing the whole time anyway.

Before I could even snap at her, this caught Blake's attention. She didn't even look slightly amused as she skated over. Nikos instantly released me.

"Sorry Blake, I was just keeping Ruby a little company," she told her.

"Mmmhmm…" Blake hummed, eyes narrowing down to me.

"You see, we haven't talked in a while so I just thought we'd catch up."

She didn't want to hear it.

"That's what texting is for," she muttered, before pulling me along.

Wow.

I looked back at Nikos and she just smirked and did a little wave. What was she…oh…oh…

Blake was jealous. It seems like she doesn't like seeing Nikos tease me now that we're together. It made me smile a little at the thought.

After that, we grabbed a bite to eat at a restaurant and then we were about to leave, but not before I had a small talk with Weiss.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Is there a day where you're parents aren't busy?" I asked her.

She rose an eyebrow.

"I don't really know," she answered. "Why?"

"I just need to talk to them that's all," I tried, hoping she wouldn't press further.

She didn't and only nodded.

"Okay, I'll see if they're available and then let you know," she told me with a smile.

"Okay, thanks Weiss."

"No problem."

We all said our goodbyes after that and Yang pulled me into a crushing hug like always. Everyone was going back to school now. Everyone was going to be very busy now. We had to wait till spring break to see each other again.

* * *

Blake and I arrived back at her place and I started packing my things up from the guest room for school. I decided to leave a little later since I wanted to spend more time with Blake before I go. She helped me with my belongings and after that, we just sat downstairs and watched TV. Adam was out like always so it was just us.

"I know we'll obviously see each other again sometime soon or something but I just want you to know that I'll miss you," she told me.

I smiled, "I'll miss you too Blake. But, don't worry. We can still call or text each other."

She just nodded.

"I'm sorry your days here were kind of awkward. Especially that fight between me and Adam."

"It's okay Blake," I said. "I enjoyed my time here."

Our attention was back at the TV but I noticed that her hand was gripping my knee, shaking a little. I looked down at it then up at her, worried. Whatever I was planning to ask her vanished when her hand moved to my thigh. My face flushed.

"Blake?" I called.

She looked at me, then down at her hand and jumped, removing her hand from my leg.

"S-Sorry," she said.

I gulped. Did she want too…

"No…um, don't apologize…uh"

I didn't know what to say exactly. She was so close now. Well, I wasn't going to see her for a while so I guess it's okay. I leaned in and she got the hint.

We kissed. The TV was still on but we didn't care. This situation was so familiar. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she leaned in closer, making me fall back on the couch. Grunting, I gripped her waist. She felt so soft, so _warm. _I shivered as I felt her tongue slip inside my mouth.

_Fuck, _I thought.

If she continues like this, I don't know what I'll do. She was on top of me, straddling my waist, and tongue in my mouth. Months ago, I'd never even have a thought of doing this with her. This was too good.

I shifted my legs under her since I didn't like how they were laying, so I bent them up. A gasp escaped her mouth as she pulled back.

"Sorry," I panted. "I hope I didn't hurt you or anything."

She didn't say anything and judging by how her eyes looked hooded, I probably didn't hurt her at all. After a few seconds of not speaking, she started shifting a lot and at first I thought she was uncomfortable but as soon as I heard her breath hitch, it wasn't any of that at all.

She _was…Blake was_ grinding her hips onto me. I gulped again. I didn't know what to do. My hands were still on her waist as she continued to move. I didn't know if she could get much friction since she was wearing sweatpants and I was wearing jeans. I didn't even think she was doing this on purpose, but _fuck, _I loved it.

My hands slipped under her shirt to touch her skin directly. Her skin was so soft and warm and the way she gasped made me want to help her with her little problem. I gripped her a bit tighter and moved her a little faster.

"Ruby," she moaned.

I felt my whole body flush. That was…wow. Just wow. That was new reaction. I started to feel way different than when we were making out that time. I was still wondering if she could still get some type of friction from grinding on me even though she had pants on.

She couldn't.

She let out a frustrated whine as she tried to find the right position. Even when that didn't work she tried to move a bit faster. That didn't work either so she just stopped and stared at me like she was asking me to do something.

"Blake?" I called.

She blinked, realizing what she had just done and started to panic.

"Shit Ruby I'm sorry I wasn't-"

"I didn't mind," I interrupted. "I…uh…I liked it."

Her face flushed.

"Well, I can't really continue since I'm not feeling anything," she told me. "I'd need to um…"

Instantly I became eager. I've never seen this side of her and I really wanted to. I wanted to hear her call my name out in that voice again. That voice that sent a weird feeling inside me. I wanted to feel that again.

"You can," I said without thinking.

Her eyes widened at me as her mouth hung open. I didn't really know what she needed to do but my best guess was her taking her sweats off. I rubbed her hips in encouragement, letting her know it was okay.

She blushed again and looked away, nodding as she turned her body. She hesitantly slipped her pants off, stopping for a moment to look and see if I was serious. I nodded making her take them off completely.

She was really listening to me. I didn't think she would do something like this. My heartbeat speed up as she sat back down on my waist, her hands resting on my chest. Even if this wasn't much, it was still good enough.

"Your jeans are a bit uncomfortable," she told me, shifting a bit.

She was staring down at me intently, eyes filled with so much desire. As much as I would want to take my own pants off, I was still scared. There were still old bruises and scars on my legs. She'd be disgusted by them.

"S-Sorry…," I whispered. "I'd rather keep them on."

She didn't argue or looked disappointed. She just nodded, understanding, then leaned down and kissed me again, moving against me again. It was good. It was really, _really_ good. Her lips on me and her movements, the sounds she made. They were small whimpers or grunts and gasps.

Her grinding became erratic as her kisses became desperate. It seemed like she thought it wasn't good enough, so I pushed her up and sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, panting.

"Nothing," I answered as maneuvered her onto her back to that I was on top now.

My lips were on her again as I moved against her this time. Her legs instantly wrapped around my waist as she tried to pulled me closer. I didn't really know what I was doing but I was already in too deep. I wanted to forget every bad thing that happened and only think of her. All I wanted was her now and only her. Even if this wasn't much it was still good. So good.

We broke the kiss again and I buried my face in the crook of her neck, listening to the sounds she made as I picked up the pace. She cursed, one hand digging in my hair and the other clawing at my back. I jumped a bit, feeling her mouth come in contact with my shoulder as she latched on to it.

"Fuuck…" I gasped when I felt her teeth.

The sounds were muffled now but I was still able to hear them. I started to feel her shake but at first I thought I was doing something wrong but then she tried to pull me in closer. I hissed when she bit down and felt her body raise up a bit as she let out one last muffled whimper. After that, she leaned back down and lied there, her grip going soft.

I stopped my movements and just lied on top of her for a while as she panted, rubbing my back. Her mouth detached from my shoulder. For a second, I heard a weird rumbling sound but it was replaced by Blake clearing her throat. I sat up and rubbed my shoulder, wincing when I felt the mark she made.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

I shook my head and grinned.

"It's alright," I replied. "I'm not mad or anything."

I was kind of embarrassed now that I realized what I just did. I couldn't believe I did something so lewd. I didn't even know anything about this. My body just moved on it's own.

It's official: I'm a pervert.

My eyes wandered down, stopping when something caught my eye. Her underwear was kind of wet now. My face flushed.

I did that…

That was all me. I didn't even know what I was doing but still…I did that.

She turned and pulled her sweats back on before I could say anything embarrassing. After that, she leaned over and touched my shoulder but not the mark specifically.

"Shit," she whispered. "This would definitely not be played off as a hickey. You're bleeding."

Wait what? It barely hurts now. I didn't feel any blood when I touched. Her teeth must be really sharp. I mean, it did hurt much when she bit down.

"I'm really sorry about that Ruby," she said. "I'll go get something to clean that up."

She stood up and walked away before I could even stop her.

I wasn't mad at her. It surprised me but I'm not annoyed or anything. But, on the other hand, if that was me who bit her, I'd be the same way.

Blake came back a few minutes later with a damp cloth and a bottle of alcohol. Now that's going to sting.

She sat down next to my and dabbed some alcohol on the damp cloth.

"This will sting a bit," she told me before placing it on the mark.

I hissed as I felt the stinging feeling. I felt the mark throb against my shoulder. Then, the pain quickly went away when she flipped the cloth and rested it on my shoulder.

"There," she said, placing the items on the coffee table. "It's not bleeding anymore which is good."

I touched the mark again, this time not feeling any pain.

"Do you want a Band-Aid?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Just so no one questions it," I answered.

"I'm pretty sure they still would."

Oh right.

"I'll still take it."

When she came back with a Band-Aid, she told me, "I'm going to get cleaned up before we leave. I'm kind of sweaty now."

I blushed.

* * *

Later on, Adam came back just when I was about to leave. He just said bye and went to the other room. He only raised an eyebrow at the Band-Aid before walking away.

Blake drove me back to the school and offered to help me with my stuff. I just told her it was fine. After I grabbed my bag and suitcase, we shared a brief hug before she left.

When I got to my room, I screamed.

Penny wasn't in the room even though her stuff was there. Instead, Sun was sitting on my bed, eyebrows raised at me, seeing how startled I was.

I glared at him.

"Sun, what the hell are you doing here?!" I snapped quietly.

He glared back.

"I was waiting for you!" he snapped. "We haven't talked in a while. You were too busy hanging out with that Blake girl."

I ran a hand through my hair. I don't have time to bicker with him right now.

"Why are you here?" I asked, sighing.

His expression softened.

"I…uh…wanted to talk to you about Miltiades," he answered awkwardly. When he saw that I was about to say something, "In person. I didn't pay my phone bill."

And he's mad at me for not calling him?

I pulled my bags further into the room before dropping them on the floor and crawling onto the bed next to him.

"So what's up?" I asked.

He took a deep breath.

"Well…I talked to Miltiades," he told. "She finally let me talk to her and we had a nice talk. We agreed that she should keep the child. At first she was hesitant until I told her that I was okay with whatever decision she made. It's okay though and she'll still be able to graduate and I got a job too."

He was giving me all this information without pausing. At first I thought something was wrong but he did actually seem happy. It's probably because Milt finally talked to him. She also decided to keep the baby. It's a good thing she had one semester left before she graduates.

What also caught my attention was that Sun finally had a job. It was probably really hard for him since he didn't really have background information on himself. I didn't really have any either but that was different.

"Where do you work?" I asked.

"The docks," he answered. "I help with harboring in ships and carry off the fish. Some of the guys are assholes but it's worth it."

By assholes I guess he means racist. Though, I was happy for him getting a job.

"I guess that's good," I replied. "So, are you living with Milt now or is that still out?"

"She finally got her sister to let me stay," he told me. "There was a lot of yelling but at the end I now have a place to stay."

"That's good."

I did really miss this idiot even though he came into my dorm without me even knowing. I'm pretty sure he really missed me too since he was waiting for me. I kind of wanted to hug him but that would be awkward.

"What happened to your neck?" he asked.

"Nothing why…" I trailed off.

He was staring at the Band-Aid. Please don't say something slick. Please don't say something slick. His lips curled into a smirk. Oh no...

"So you finally hit it, huh?" he asked. "I knew you had it in you!"

I groaned loudly.

"We didn't do that!" I paused. "Well…not like that. There wasn't much touching…I guess."

He sucked his teeth.

"You're so lame," he said. "But, is that a hickey?"

I shook my head and he got the idea.

"She fucking bit you?!" he cried. "What is she? Some kind of vampire?"

I buried my face in my hands and groaned, feeling my face heat up. He's so annoying!

"It was an accident. She didn't mean to bite me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well that must've been a fierce bite." He leaned in extra close now making me lean back. "Does she ever do anything weird?"

"Like what?" I asked, feeling a bit confused.

"Like, I don't know…like something that you wouldn't normally see someone do?"

I scowled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh…nothing actually. Never mind."

I wanted to press him further, but I decided not to. Why did he suddenly bring that up? What exactly was he looking for?

He hopped off the bed and wrapped an arm around my neck, pulling me into a hug as he said, "Well I got to go. I don't want to annoy you any longer."

"Bye Sun," I said as I watched him walk away.

"Later midget."

I groaned making him laugh. I guess that'll always be my nickname. It was not really that much annoying as it was before. Maybe I've gotten used to it.

Penny came back after I had finished putting my things away. Her head was down as she walked in and when she sat on the bed, her face was buried in her hands.

"P-Penny?" I called. "What's wrong?"

She picked her head up and glared at me, eyes bloodshot from cry.

"You got me in trouble!" she cried, pointing an accusing finger at me.

I looked at her incredulously as I shouted, "W-Wait what?! How did I…"

"Remember when I told you that I didn't actually belong in this school?" I nodded slowly. "Well they found out! Now my father may not have a job anymore and I'll have to leave because you told."

My eyes widened.

"W-What?!" I cried, approaching her now. "I never…I _would never_ tell anyone about that. Did you tell anyone else?"

"You were the only one!" she snapped, causing me to jump back in fear.

I've never seen Penny this angry, or actually mad for the matter. Still, I wouldn't tell anyone's secret. That's not right. Maybe the people found out on there own or someone was listening in on our conversation at the time. My best guess of it was Emerald. I remember bumping into her after my chat with Penny.

Yes! It had to be her.

"Penny," I started, "I think I know who told."

She sniffed, "Who?"

"Emerald."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And that's it. I decided to end it with a slight cliffhanger. Next chapter is already being written and will most likely come out next month.**

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? How's the story so far? Please review and let me know what you think. Any questions please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them. Don't forget to vote on the poll!**

**Till next time! Over and out!**


	39. Chapter 38: Like a Detective

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I'm really late with this chapter. Things have been going on so I never had the time to work on it. I hope it doesn't feel rushed or anything when you read it. Also I decided to end the poll now since it took me so long to work on this chapter. Instead, the first chapter of my new story will come at the end of this act. So the winning pairing of the poll is a Ruby Harem story. I kind of have an idea how it'll go and I have a friend who's helping me out with it. You'll basically see what's going on with it on my profile. Thanks to all of those who voted and I hope you look forward to my next story.**

**Anyway thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story and are currently reading this story. I really appreciate it and hope you keep it up. **

**This chapter is another short one. I'll try to make the next one longer for you guys. After you're done reading this chapter, let me know what you think by reviewing. **

**Alright enjoy!**

**Song: **Resonance-HOME**(/watch?v=f9DYcn2f7co)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 38: Like a Detective **

"_Penny," I started, "I think I know who told."_

_She sniffed, "Who?"_

"_Emerald."_

xXx

Penny just stared at me like I grew another head. She was still "friends" with her. She was still friends with a liar who didn't care about her and I should've told her earlier l. I should've said something. Why did I wait so long for this?

"Wh-What Emerald?" she asked. "She can't…that's not…"

"You have to believe me Penny," I pleaded. "She was never your friend."

She got angry again.

"Yes she is!" she cried. "She's my friend! And she's a better friend than you!"

That made me snap.

"She's a fucking liar Penny!" I snapped causing her to wince. "She doesn't _care _about you! I'm sorry Penny but it's true." I calmed myself down because I hated to have Penny be scared of me when she did nothing wrong. "I should've told you before this mess happened. As I should've told you my own secret earlier."

She looked up at me curiously. She looked a little calmer now even though she was still kind of frowning at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I took a deep breath.

_This isn't like before…_

"I don't belong here either," I told her. "This is going to sound like major BS, but I used to be homeless."

"What do you mean?"

Right, I need to elaborate.

"I mean I used to live on the streets," I explained. "I didn't have a home. I didn't have a family. Well, I still don't but I really don't belong here. I hacked onto my high school's servers to get into that school and that made me eligible to get into college. I'm not innocent. I've committed more crimes than I could count, but the school one was the biggest one. I can really go to jail for this if someone found out."

I stared down at her, waiting for her to say something. I didn't care what it was. She could just hate me more and it wouldn't matter to me anymore. I just hoped she'd be more suspicious of Emerald.

"Now I know damn well I wouldn't snitch about this when I have my own secret," I continued. "That would be very hypocritical and would only come back to get me."

She was crying and I thought that this was going to be the end of our friendship until she tackled me to the ground with a crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry friend!" she cried. "I'm really sorry for accusing you. I'm such a bad friend."

"Penny," I grunted. "It's alright. You didn't know. I'm not mad at you."

She got up off me and helped me up, tears still trailing down her face. She wiped them away with her arm and smiled.

"Thanks for telling me all this," she said. "You are actually a great friend Ruby. I wasn't think. I was just so upset and then you-"

"Penny. It's alright now."

This time I pulled her into a hug and squeezed gently. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of this. She was just so nice and never did anything wrong. She was so innocent.

_Like Velvet…_

Neither Emerald or me deserve someone as nice as her.

"So what are we going to do now?" she asked pulling away.

I rubbed my hand on my chin. Now I can't really go and tell her dad that Emerald's the one who told because then I'd need evidence which I don't have. But, I should talk to him. He'd have to know something to prevent this from happening.

I told Penny that we were going to have a talk with Mr. Ironwood tomorrow. She only nodded, not questioning anything.

* * *

The next day, when we got there, he was sitting at his desk, typing furiously away on his computer. With a clear of my throat, it got his attention. He frowned up at both me and Penny.

"Oh, hello," he tried to greet gently but there was firmness in his voice. "I'm very busy right now girls so—"

I interrupted him, sort of regretting that in the process since this is the Dean I'm speaking to.

"I understand Mr. Ironwood but I just wanted to ask if there is anyway Penny could to not be kicked out of this school." I looked over at her and she was just staring down at the floor nervously. I sighed. "I mean the school board can't just kick her out and fire you like this."

He sighed.

"I don't really know Ms…Rose is it?" I nodded. "Sounds familiar. There is one thing that could possibly help, but it is the only option."

Penny looked up with raised eyebrows, filled with hope.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, the only thing there is, is the exam at the end of the semester. It determines whether you can stay in the school or not." He started typing on the computer again, this time not so furiously. "If I can get the school board to see how you do on the exam, you might not get kicked out. I'll obviously be charged for this but I'm more worried about you."

Hearing that, she hopped over to him, with a huge smile on her face, and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Dad!" she cried. "I promise I'll pass this exam and you won't have to worry about losing your job."

He sighed but there was and obvious smile present on his face.

"I told you I care more about you being in this school than me losing my job," he told her.

I felt a bit awkward just standing there watching them hug. There was also a tiny feeling of jealousy in the pit of my stomach.

_No Ruby, _I thought. _Don't be so selfish. This is about Penny not you._

She pulled away from him and ran over to me and gave me another hug.

"And thank you Ruby," she said. "I'm sorry again for accusing you."

"Alright, run along," he said, swatting his hand in the arm. "Except for you Ms. Rose. I need to speak with you."

I froze as Penny nodded and left the room, but not without saying, "Bye Dad."

"Don't worry you're not in trouble." He smiled. "Now I knew it was familiar after reading your file. You're Summer's daughter."

I nodded slowly, not saying anything.

He knew my mom too. How many people know her? Taiyang, Cinder, Junior, and Weiss' parents all knew my mom. Now that I think about it, Ozpin and the rest of them back in Beacon probably knew her too. It was obvious.

"She was a school mate of mine," he told me. "I'm surprise I'd actually see you here. With her being rich and all I thought the money would get passed to you."

My eyes went wide.

Hold on…rich? My mom was rich?

I shook my head.

Of course she had to be! She worked in a police force for crying out loud. Though, what happened to the money? How come I never got it back at the foster home for child support or something? It just doesn't add up.

"Either way, it's really nice to actually see you and talk to you Ruby," he said. "Penny's also been telling me a lot about you. No wonder why I didn't know your name."

"Yea…you too."

I hated how I was just getting bits and pieces. I needed to talk to someone about this.

* * *

"So wait…you're rich?!" Sun shouted through the phone in disbelief.

I groaned in pain.

Since I didn't really have class, I called Milt's phone to talk to Sun and tell him everything.

"No I'm not _rich_!" I snapped then paused. "I mean…I don't know. It's just so confusing. I hate how I don't really know much about my mom."

"Damn…so do you even know where the money is?" he asked.

"Nope," I answered. "No clue. I didn't even know my mom had so much money. But, I'm still trying to figure things out."

"Wow, it's like you're some kind of detective. I wanna help too."

I sighed but decided not to snap at him. This was really my business, but I know he only said that because he cared about me. Still though, this was something only for me to solve.

"No, this my problem. You should worry more about Milt since you two are soon-to-be parents."

He laughed nervously, then I could hear the said woman's yelling on the other line.

"Right. My bad. Uh…I have to go."

She probably heard what he said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright see ya."

"Bye."

After I hung up, I instantly got a text from Weiss saying that I could come to her house during the weekend, but she wasn't going to be there. Great, now I won't have anyone there to make me feel less nervous. I thought about what Sun said earlier about helping me, but he's a Faunus. That wouldn't end well(or begin for the matter) at all.

_Well Ruby,_ I thought as I started to pace around the dorm room, _it'll just be you._

I didn't like the sound of that at all but I had to do it. It's the only way to learn more about my mom and what happened to me.

* * *

Later on, I decided to go to Tukson's Book Trade to see Blake since I didn't have anything else to do. Penny had to go to her classes because she changed them for the next semester. That meant no more class together and only with Emerald.

Blake was working at the counter which made me think that Tukson wasn't there.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade," she said boredly when she heard the door open. I guess no one came by yet. "Home to every book under the s—Ruby?"

Smiling nervously, I waved. Seeing her again, made me fluster about what had happened yesterday.

"I don't think books can be found under gems," I told her with a snort as I approached her.

"You're corny," she said playfully with a role of her eyes before asking, "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have school?"

"My classes don't start till tomorrow." I leaned on the desk. "I wanted to see you since I had nothing else to do."

"Well you'll be bored out of your mind," she sighed. "Tukson's not here so I have to work at the desk. No one's really coming too so it's boring here."

"It's not boring with you." I gave her a cheeky grin.

Her eyebrows rose, "Well you're awfully forward with this. You usually get flustered."

Now I blushed.

"Well yesterday's been on my mind." _Among other things as well…_

"Oh uh," her face flushed a bright pink, "yea, that was pretty intense. I still didn't expect that to happen. No one asked you about the Band-Aid, did they?"

I laughed nervous as I touched it.

"Sun did." Her eyes went wide. "He found out."

Her face went back to its normal color as an unreadable expression came on her face.

"Did he say anything?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

I couldn't tell what she was trying to get at but I answered anyway, "He did ask me if you were acting oddly for some reason. I don't know why honestly. It's like he was trying to find something out."

"Yea…"

"Anyway, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Good, I had class earlier," she told me. "Now I'm just here working…alone."

"You want to do something since no one's coming by?"

She gave me a look, "Ruby, I don't think that's appropriate at Tukson's book store."

I scowled, flushing a deep red.

"Not like that! I meant go out or something!"

She sighed before saying, "I'd love to but I can't really do that. Sorry."

Right, she has a job. Speaking of jobs, I should talk to the boss on my new found information I got from Ms. Fall. I couldn't believe I forgot about that. After the whole thing with Mr. Ironwood, it should've been on my mind.

"You don't have to stay Ruby," Blake said. "I can talk to you later. You know, on the phone."

Even though she said that, her eyes said something different. Now that I think about it, during the days I stayed over Blake's house, she's seemed so clingy. It's not a bad thing, but I've noticed how she didn't really like being alone.

_Like me…_

I should tell her what's going on. I can talk to Junior tomorrow after classes. I'm done keeping secrets from her. She is my girlfriend after all.

"Blake, there's something really important I need to tell you," I told her.

She pulled a seat to the desk and motioned me to sit down.

"Go for it."

"So sometime before break this woman, named Cinder Fall, found out that I was homeless," I started, taking a seat in the chair.

Her eyebrows rose.

"Wait, are you in trouble?" she asked, sounding worried.

"No," I answered. "Well, I don't really know."

Taking a deep breath, I explained everything I told Sun, adding some other information since she knew less than him. She was completely shocked the whole time. It actually felt kind of good to tell her all of that.

"So now you're basically trying to find out what happened before you went to the foster homes?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I have to know," I told her. "Everyone's been keeping this secret from me and I have to find out."

Her eyebrow gave a weird twitch before she said, "If you ever need my help, I can try to figure something out."

I smiled.

"Thanks. I'll see if there's anything you can do."

Unlike Sun, Blake didn't have her own problems or at least I don't think so. She's never really told me what was going on with her.

"You know," I began, looking down at my hands, "if there's anything ever going on with you, you can tell me, okay?"

Her eyebrows rose when I looked up.

"Yea…I-I will."

It sounded so forced, but I decided not to question it.

Maybe she wasn't ready.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And that's it for now. So Penny's problems are fine for now and Ruby's learned something else about her mom. Ruby's also finally told Blake what's going on with her. That'll actually be the last of Blake until we get to the final chapter of this act. Ruby will still be on the phone with her but that's it. **

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? How's the story so far? Please review and let me know what you think. Any questions please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them.**

**Until next time! See ya!**


End file.
